Avery Matthews
by Ipopo
Summary: Qui aurait su qu'en posant les pieds pour la première fois dans cette école qui fut autrefois un palais, je fis le premier pas dans un monde qui, sans lui, me serait resté caché pour l'éternité. (Les chapitres s'améliorent au fur et à mesure, même chose pour l'écriture.)
1. Chapter 1

**Je viens tout juste de me mettre à la réécriture de cette histoire. Mon dieu, il était temps! (27/08/14)**

Je pourrais commencer cette histoire en vous disant que je suis comme n'importe qu'elle Lycéenne. Impopulaire, aillant deux meilleures amies, aimant les chats et étant en amour avec le garçon le plus populaire de mon école. Bien évidemment, il devrait être sportif, très beau et devrait être le petit copain de la plus grande blonde de toute l'école. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, ceci n'est pas moi, et ne le sera jamais. Parce que mon destin n'avait rien de rose, rien de banal, et il avait déjà été écrit bien avant ma naissance. Il se lisait au plus profond de mes yeux.

Ma mère me serra la main avant que je ne débarque de la voiture. Normalement, je me serais immédiatement détachée de sa grippe, mais là, présentement, je ne le sentais pas vraiment.

Oui, j'avais bel et bien accepté de venir à cette école sans faire d'histoires, et je m'attendais effectivement à m'y plaire. Du moins, mieux qu'à mes deux anciennes écoles. Mais ce ne fut qu'en apercevant l'impressionnent bâtiment qu'est Ashford, école privé depuis plus de cent ans, que je ressentis un stress qui me pris, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, par surprise. Tout le voyage s'était passé sans problème. J'étais même impatiente d'enfin y arriver. Qui n'a jamais rêvé de dormir dans un château antique?

Bon, d'accord. Ce n'était peut-être pas le cas pour tout le monde, mais pour moi, qui se passionnait d'histoire, c'était plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu demander. Et cela en disait gros. J'étais, de nature, quelque peu cynique, et je me permettais que très rarement de me donner à des attentes positives. Grâce à mes seize ans et demi d'existence, j'avais réalisé avec le temps ce a quoi mon futur ressemblerait. Étant enfant, je me croyais destinée à un bel avenir. J'étais convaincue que si j'attendais, un jour mon histoire commencerait enfin, comme dans les livres. Disons simplement que des livres, j'en avais lu un peu trop. Enfin bref, maintenant, avec le peu d'expérience de vie obtenu, je me suis ouvert les yeux. J'ai vu la réalité en face et j'ai compris que ma vie ne serait pas plus différente de celle de mes parents, de mes voisins, et de tous ceux que je croiserais dans la rue; d'une tragique banalité.

C'est, comme on peut s'en douter, après avoir réalisé cela que je me suis de plus en plus renfermée sur moi-même. Aillant des parents qui se parlent à peine et qui ne s'aiment clairement plus, les voir ainsi me terrorise. Pas parce que je crains qu'ils ne se séparent, car sincèrement, aussi horrible que celui puissent sonner, qu'ils le fassent ou non ne changera pas grand-chose dans ma vie, mais uniquement parce que je ne veux pas devenir comme eux. Et pour être honnête, je ne crois pas non plus que ce ne soit différent dans d'autres foyers. Après s'être marié et d'avoir passé plusieurs années ensemble, il ne serait pas étrange de s'aimer moins, si ce n'est plus du tout. Je ne suis certainement pas assez naïve pour croire à quelque chose d'aussi utopique que l'amour véritable et éternel.

J'avançai en redressant ma jupe sous le grondement du moteur de la voiture qui quittait les lieux. Calmement et sans me presser, j'atteins le sommet des marches de pierres de l'énorme château –ancien palais.

À partir d'aujourd'hui, ce château sera ma nouvelle école.

Ne vous méprenez pas, mes parents ne sont pas particulièrement riches, et je ne suis ni assez douée, ni assez motivée pour réussir à obtenir une bourse scolaire. En fait, si je suis ici c'est uniquement parce que je n'étais pas parvenue à me rendre à l'un de mes examens finaux l'an derniers. Avec un nombre d'absences non justifiés battant le record de l'histoire de l'école, on m'a gentiment montré la direction de la sortie.

Je ne suis pas une enfant gâté, je crois simplement que mes parents ne savent pas comment réagir face à moi, il faut dire que j'ai vraiment changé en deux ans, après la mort d'Etta –ma grand-mère. Ce doit être pour cette raison qu'ils n'ont rien dit lorsque je leur ai annoncés que je n'irai à aucune autre école que celle-ci. Oui, bon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils n'acceptent, c'est même mon grand-père qui leur a conseillé Ashford, et je suis très honnêtement persuadée que si ce dernier leur conseillait de ne pas se jeter du haut d'une falaise, ils y sauteraient de bon cœur. Mais ils acceptèrent quand même, heureusement pour J'ai fait, au total, deux écoles différentes durant mon adolescence, et j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes grâce à cela. Lorsque je m'attache à quelque chose, il m'est difficile de m'y détacher, et cela marche aussi dans le sens contraire. J'avais donc décidé que, tant qu'à passer mes deux dernières années dans une école que je détesterais et qui me rendrait inconfortable juste à la pensé d'y retourner le lendemain, je les passerais dans un endroit un peu plus confortable. Et qu'a-t-il de plus confortable qu'un château ? C'est avec beaucoup de persuasion et de cirage de pompe que je parvins à me faire accepter dans cette école prestigieuse, là où seuls quelques adolescents aux parents puissants, ou au QI dépassant la normale, peuvent accéder.

Um, bon, d'accord, je l'admets, mon grand-père a peut-être eu quelque chose à faire avec ça.

S'il m'a aidé à entrer dans une telle école, il devait penser que mon cas était sérieusement désespéré. Il ne voulait probablement pas que je ne fasse honte à la famille en étant la seule Matthews à ne pas avoir pu finir sa scolarité dans une école privé. Puisque, au cas où je ne l'aurais pas mentionné jusqu'à maintenant, mon grand-père est un homme puissant. Très, en fait. Et surtout un ancien élève de cette école, ce qui aida sans doute grandement à mon admission.

- Avery Matthews? Me demanda la voix d'une fille, hautaine.

Je baissai les yeux de l'impressionnant château pour les poser sur une fille, juste devant moi, que je n'avais même pas entendue sortir.

Elle avait les cheveux bruns foncés, mais plus pales que les miens qui sont presque noirs. Ses cheveux, solidement attachés en forme de toque sans qu'une seule mèche ne dépasse, étaient presque irréalistes. Une teinte plus pâle et on l'aurait crus chauve. Elle me regardait à travers ses lunettes, de ses yeux noisette si durs que j'avais peine à croire qu'elle puisse avoir mon âge, ou près. Malgré son apparence stricte, sa forme faciale était presque parfaite. Je sais que c'est étrange de penser ainsi, mais c'est la première chose que l'on se disait en regardant son visage. D'énormes pommettes à en rendre jalouse n'importe qu'elle fille, un petit menton pointu et un visage presque parfaitement triangulaire, tel un mannequin du magazine Vogue. Sa taille était fine, mais elle portait son uniforme exactement comme le règlement l'exigeait. Ce qui aurait été évident normalement mais, une chose que l'on sait après avoir passé la moitié de son adolescence dans une école privé c'est que, normalement, personne ne le porte tel qu'il devrait l'être. Qui voudrait se faire asphyxier par ses boutons boutonnés jusqu'au col, son chandail rentré dans sa jupe, et sa jupe qui nous frappe les genoux tant elle est longue, presqu'au milieu du tibia? Habituellement, ces petits détails sont changés par les élèves, la jupe légèrement roulée, un ou deux boutons de déboutonnés et la chemise sortie. Elle me donnait presque l'impression de faire tout son possible pour se rendre moins attirante, ce qui devait être tout un défi puisque même avec ces petits détails, elle restait éblouissante. Le seul petit détail qui paraissait étrange chez elle était son bandage au poignet. Il semblait cacher une blessure sérieuse, mais je n'y pensai pas plus que ça. En toute honnêteté, je m'en fichais un peu.

- Suis-moi, me dit-elle en se retournant immédiatement, mon nom est Emily, je suis supposée te faire faire le tour de l'école, ajouta-t-elle, comme si elle cherchait à me préciser qu'elle ne faisait pas cela parce qu'elle en avait envi.

En même temps j'avais deviné.

- Il n'y a personne qui ne te force à le faire, lui dis-je en la suivant à travers la porte, le regard balayant chaque recoins du château, tu n'as qu'à me dire où j'ai besoin d'aller, je peux me débrouiller.

Je ne disais pas ça pour la délivrer du fardeau d'avoir à me présenter l'école. En fait, si l'on me donnait le choix, j'étais bien tentée par une aventure tel quel. Cela me donnerait l'occasion de prendre mon temps, de découvrir différents endroits par moi-même. Et je n'avais jamais été une grande fan des visites guidées, encore moins lorsque le guide se trouvait à être aussi déplaisant.

Elle se retourna vers moi en fronçant un sourcil.

- En fait, oui. Mon père est le principal et il n'y a personne d'autre que moi qui ne puisse le faire, attention à cette marche, on ne la voit pas tout le temps.

Je manquai de me casser la figure sur la marche qui précédait une autre pièce et manquai l'occasion de lui répondre.

C'est en m'appuyant contre le mur que je me massai le pied en jurant dans ma barbe. Non mais vraiment, quel imbécile d'architecte planifie une seule marche dans un endroit pareil.

- Allez, m'empressa Emily d'un ton étonnamment patient dans un écho curieux.

Je levai la tête dans sa direction et eu le souffle coupé.

Malgré le fait qu'il faisait gris aujourd'hui, quelques rayons de lumière parvenaient à se faufiler dans cette salle à travers les immenses fenêtres carrelés. Cette salle était si énorme que je ma personne semblait si minuscule, le claquement de mes chaussures si minime, que c'était carrément irréel. J'avais fait un pas dans le passé.

Du moins, j'en avais l'impression. Pour la première fois, je réalisai vraiment le fait des choses. Nous étions dans un vrai château, dans un vrai palais. Ici s'était trouvé la royauté il y a plusieurs centaines d'années de cela, et je me tenais, _ici_. Les murs de pourpre et de beige doré, étaient parsemés de différents motifs d'or et d'argent. Ces mêmes motifs impossible à décrire se trouvaient aussi sur les quelques colonnes majestueuses ici et là, collés contre le mur et parallèles l'une à l'autre. Je levai la tête. Parmi les multiples chandeliers d'or dansait des chevaliers et les cheveux de guerres dans plusieurs des tapisseries du plafond.

- Il y a d'autres marches juste ici, me prévint Emily.

La ton de sa voix s'était rapproché, non, _je_ m'étais rapprochée s'en même l'avoir réalisé, pour la retrouver qui m'attendait dans un coin, devant une porte de bois sombre sur laquelle avait été sculpté d'autres motif luxueux.

Je baissai les yeux en sa direction et mon regard croisa deux chaises identiques en plein milieu, au sommet d'autres marches pas très hautes. Il n'y avait aucune question que ces dernières appartenurent au Roi et à la Reine dans le passé. Là aussi, il y avait de l'or, et bien qu'elles ne semblent pas particulièrement confortables, je dus lutter contre l'irrésistible besoin –oui oui, besoin, pas envie- d'y poser mon derrière et d'y rester jusqu'à ce qu'on ne m'y extirpe avec ardeur.

Lutte qui ne dura pas bien longtemps, étant donné que mon attention se centra sur quelque chose d'autre. Un énorme tableau, si ancien qu'il y avait de quoi à se demander pour quelle raison il se trouvait ici et non dans un musé. Mais il y était, et bien qu'il eut énormément vieillit, je retins mon souffle.

L'une des choses qui me fascinait tant des peintures antique était leur réalisme, et plus précisément, les yeux des personnages. L'ancienne famille royale était là, à me fixer de leurs yeux immortels. Les parents étaient assis sur un magnifique canapé antique bleu dans leurs vêtements extravagants, la main posé sur l'autre. Sur des petits coussins à leurs pieds s'y trouvait trois petites filles aux cheveux blonds comme leurs parents. Deux jumelles confortablement assises et le regard posé sur leur petite sœur qui semblait déterminée à détacher l'une des quatre extrémités de tissus décoratif pendant de l'un des coussins. Juste derrière elles, penché avec un bras dans le vide qui cherchait à les atteindre et un autre posé sur une petite table sur laquelle dormait un vase décoratif aux fleurs d'un bleu presque royal, se trouvait un jeune homme, blond comme le reste de sa famille, qui semblait veiller sur elles. Mon regard se déplaça vers la gauche du tableau, là où se tenait un autre jeune homme blond, appuyé d'une main contre le canapé sur lequel se reposaient ses parents. En fait, jeune homme n'était sans doute pas approprié. C'était un homme, d'une ou deux années de plus que son frère. Je l'estimai être dans le début de la vingtaine, et soudain eus la pensée la plus folle de toutes mes seize années d'existence; il était à couper le souffle. Mon dieu, étais-ce réel? Avais-je réellement des pensés pareilles pour un homme mort depuis autant d'années? D'un prince sur un tableau?

Je me mordis les lèvres afin de cacher mon expression à Emily. Oui, elle était toujours là, et elle devait sans doute me penser folle. Pas que je ne puisse la blâmer. Quoique.

À ma défense, beau était un euphémisme. Magnifique était insuffisant. Une star de cinéma aurait été inconfortable en sa présence. Un mannequin de renom aurait perdu l'usage de la parole. Une petite adolescente banale telle que moi se serait transformée en pierre.

Il ne souriait pas, mais son bonheur se lisait dans ses yeux, ce qui ne le rendait qu'encore plus époustouflant. Ses cheveux blonds formaient de légères boucles à la pointe. J'arrivais même à distinguer la carrure de sa mâchoire. Était-ce possible d'être aussi beau? Sans doute l'avait on embellit dans le procédé, ce qui, de ce dons je me rappelais, n'étais pas rare à l'époque. Aucun peintre ne souhaiterait offenser les nobles, et encore moins la royauté, en les faisant paraitre trop ordinaire, ou tout simplement laid.

- Si tu as fini j'aimerais bien en finir avec cette visite.

Je sursautai en silence.

Emily, qui était restée silencieuse tout ce temps, m'étudiait d'un œil étrange, au lieu de paraitre aussi exaspérée que ce don le ton de sa voix laissait entendre.

Embarrassée, je me mordis bêtement la lèvre et me détachai de ma transe. La suivant de derrière, je ne l'écoutai qu'à moitié. Toujours absorbée par le garçon de la peinture.

Nous passèrent la porte de bois qui menait jusqu'à un escalier étroit.

- Probablement que tu n'utiliseras pas ce chemin très souvent, les élèves ne passent pas normalement par l'entrée principale, nous avons une entrée qui nous est réservée dans l'escalier des élèves. Il est très grand mais le trafic entre les cours est cauchemardesque alors les enseignants en utilisent un autre la plupart du temps. Voilà, m'annonça-t-elle en passant la porte nous menant à un étage où la seule chose notable, mis à part les nombreux tableaux et décorations diverses, était l'énorme escalier de pierres à deux voix.

-…c'est l'escalier principal qui t'amènera jusqu'à n'importe quel étage du château, m'expliqua-t-elle en montant les marches.

Elle continua en me détaillant sur quels étages se trouveront les cours, les dortoirs ainsi que les bibliothèques –comme quoi il en avait plusieurs, et etcetera. Tout d'un coup elle s'arrêta.

- Le dernier étage est entièrement interdit d'accès, me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, et se faire prendre à cet endroit résultera en une expulsion immédiate, est-ce compris?

J'haussai un sourcil sans répondre. Que diable pouvait-il y avoir à cet endroit qui nécessite un avertissement aussi intense? D'une certaine manière, ça ne me donnait que l'envie d'y aller.

- Nous y sommes, m'annonça-t-elle un peu plus tard sans une trace de fatigue en elle.

Je m'agrippai à la rampe tel ma grand-tante avec ses problèmes de dos en haletant.

Elle plissa les yeux.

- Ce n'est que cinq escaliers.

Je pinçai les lèvres en tirant mon sac comme si on y avait caché des blocs de brique à l'intérieur.

- Tu plaisante… j'espère…

Elle ne détourna pas le regard, et je cru honnêtement apercevoir de la pitié dans ses yeux.

- Tu t'y feras, me répondit-elle simplement en s'inclinant pour m'aider à trainer mon sac.

Je l'attirai un peu plus près de moi avec ma force d'écureuil.

- Ça… va, je vais y arriver…

Je détestais me faire prendre en pitié.

J'aurais sans doute dus accepter, je sentais que cette dernière n'était pas exactement la générosité incarnée, mais je ne regrettai pas ma décision. De toute façon nous étions déjà là.

Elle me présenta les dortoirs. C'était comme… un étage à l'intérieur d'un étage. Il y avait un autre escalier, mais il était ouvert et ne se rendait qu'à un seul mini étage sur lequel s'y trouvait plusieurs porte côtes à côtes, pareil à en bas; les chambres. Le dortoir des filles était très beau, bien qu'incomparable à la beauté de la salle de plus tôt. Contrairement à ce que j'avais vu avant, antique mais modernisé, sans, heureusement, perdre de sa rare beauté que seul les temps passés avaient employés. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais l'impression de me faire agresser par du brun foncé et du bleu royal. Il n'y avait que cela, partout. Même les petits fauteuils dans les coins n'y échappaient pas.

Emily me mena jusqu'à ma nouvelle chambre et me dis au revoir en me donnant mon horaire et mon agenda. Je déposai mon énorme sac sur le lit qui semblait m'appartenir –l'autre était désordonné et recouvert de vieux vêtements sales, et sortis immédiatement. J'aurai le temps de m'y attarder plus tard, pour le moment, je voulais voir la bibliothèque. Je savais qu'elle saurait dépasser toutes mes attentes et j'adorais les livres. Je pouvais déjà m'imaginer au calme dans un coin de la bibliothèque à lire paisiblement dans un fauteuil confortable.

Je montai les marches rapidement avec beaucoup plus d'énergie que plus tôt. Si je me rappel bien, je crois qu'elle m'avait dit que la plus grande se trouvait à l'étage d'après celui des dortoirs.

Arrivée là je me figeai et levai la tête.

Là-haut, deux escaliers de plus et je me trouvais au dernier étage. Sans réfléchir je posai la main sur la rampe.

Oserais-je? Elle avait clairement dit « expulsion immédiate », et une expulsion au premier jour ne ferait effectivement pas belle gueule sur mon dossier scolaire. D'autant plus que je désirais vraiment étudier ici.

Je resserrai ma grippe sans lâcher l'escalier des yeux. Mais n'était-ce pas le moment parfait pour le faire? Je savais que si je n'y allais pas maintenant, je serai déjà en train de planifier le prochain moment lors duquel je tenterai de m'y aventurer, et les autres élèves étant en cours, il ne pouvait y avoir personne pour m'arrêter. Après tout, dès demain je serai moi-même en classe, et n'aurai peut-être même pas d'autre occasion d'y aller sans me faire prendre!

Un sourire se posa sur mes lèvres. J'allai le faire. Je le faisais! Montant les marches rapidement et aussi silencieusement que possible, je débordais d'excitation. C'était cela, ma première aventure dans ce château, mon premier mystère. J'étais certaine qu'il en avait d'autre, peut-être même des passages secrets, qui sait! Et ça ne me rendait qu'encore plus heureuse. Je crois que je n'avais pas été aussi excitée à propos de quelque chose depuis vraiment longtemps.

Lorsque j'atteignis enfin le dernier étage, je m'arrêtai net. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. Enfin, ça, et aussi le fait que je n'y voyais presque rien. Les immenses fenêtres avaient disparues, et le seul éclairage se trouvait à être un espèce de vieux chandelier électrique usé, dont la lumière était plutôt pitoyable; c'était comme se retrouver d'un coup en pleine nuit avec rien de plus qu'une faible lueur de bougie avec moi.

Je regardai derrière par-dessus mon épaule. Je n'avais pourtant traversé qu'un court couloir d'environ une dizaine de mètres, je pouvais toujours apercevoir la lumière du jour là-bas, mais lorsque je me retournais, j'avais l'impression d'avoir traversé un portail. Les murs de bois étaient presque nus à l'exception d'un ou deux bibelots et de quelque véritables chandeliers muraux inutilisés. La pièce était très petite, et consistait d'un foyer qui n'avait sans doute pas été utilisé depuis que le chauffage électrique ait été inventé. Au fond de la pièce, une simple table circulaire entourée de chaises de la même couleur d'un brun sombre et presque noir, probablement décoratif étant trop parfaitement placés pour qu'il n'en soit autrement. Je m'approchai avec hésitation. Je n'étais pas venue jusqu'ici pour tourner le dos sur tout ça. Bien sûr, c'était un peu effrayant, mais j'étais certaine que l'aventure en vaudrait la peine. Qu'avais-je à craindre, de toute façon? Je n'avais pas particulièrement peur du noir, et je ne croyais en rien de surnaturel. Tout avait une explication, _je n'avais pas à avoir peur. _

Je m'avançai donc et m'approchai de la porte du coin, si identique au mur que je la manquai presque. Je touchai le contacte froid de la poignée usée et la tournai pour traverser la porte. Étrange. Si cet étage était interdit, n'aurait-il pas été sage de le fermer à clé?

Ici, il faisait presque aussi noir que dans l'autre pièce. D'autres chandeliers muraux non-électriques reposaient sur les murs, mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient allumés dans un sombre et long couloir. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi utiliser des anciens chandeliers tandis qu'il était possible, et surtout plus pratique, d'utiliser ce qui est accessible aujourd'hui? Ça ne faisait aucun sens.

Désormais beaucoup plus motivée par la curiosité que par le gout d'aventure, je me mise à avancer, touchant la surface du mur du bout de mes doigts, fascinée par la beauté de la tapisserie, marchant pas à pas sur un très vieux tapis vert qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Plus je m'avançais, plus j'avais l'impression d'entendre une sorte de son, quelque chose de familier, j'en étais sure.

Était-ce…du piano? Mais je croyais que personne n'était autorisé à venir ici. D'autres élèves s'étaient-ils aventurés eux-aussi à cet endroit? J'oubliai rapidement cette idée. S'ils étaient prêts à manquer les cours juste pour venir ici, ce n'était certainement pas pour venir y jouer du piano.

Alors, qui donc?

La mélodie était si belle que je me surprise à fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Elle était douce, mais triste à en briser le cœur. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant n'avais-je compris jusqu'à quel point un simple son pouvait faire ressentir autant d'émotions. J'étais en pleine admiration. Ce n'était pas uniquement la pièce, le pianiste jouait si délicatement, avec tant d'émotion qu'il était impossible de ne pas être touché.

Guidée par le son du piano, mes pieds m'aillant portés d'eux même, j'arrivai jusqu'au fond du couloir. Et de là, assis sur un banc de piano, sans interrompre sa pièce, s'y trouvait un homme. Dos à moi, il m'était impossible de distinguer son visage, mais je voyais déjà qu'il était grand, et que ses cheveux était d'un blond délicieusement pale. Pale, tout comme sa peau d'ailleurs, du peu que je pouvais le voir grâce au faible éclairage.

Que pouvait-il faire là? Vivait-il ici? Étais-ce pour cette raison que l'accès à cet étage était interdit? Je me sentis soudainement très mal. Venais-je réellement de m'infiltrer dans le foyer de quelqu'un? Je fronçai les sourcils. Quelqu'un pouvait-il réellement vivre dans un endroit pareil? Dans une _école_, d'autant plus?

Je me mise à regarder autour de moi. C'était surtout l'endroit le plus luxueux que je n'ai jamais vu. Miroirs, librairies, tapisseries, peintures diverses, vases, sculptures, un énorme foyer; il avait de tout. Et pas seulement ça. J'étais certaine que chacune de ces choses étaient une antiquité. C'était si, étrange. Encore plus que chacune des fenêtres du mur de face étaient recouvertes d'épais rideaux usés, ne laissant entrer aucune lumière.

Était-il malade? Je crois qu'il existait certaines maladies du genre, peut-être ne pouvait-il simplement pas se montrer sous la surface du soleil.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas tout.

Pourquoi est-ce que chacune des choses ici étaient-elles toutes antiques?

Je m'avançai d'un pas pour observer un tableau de plus près sans vraiment réfléchir et posai le pied sur quelque chose de mou sur le sol. Quelque chose de blanc. Je me baissai pour le ramasser.

Un bandage? Ici, par terre juste comme ça? Pas que ça ne soit particulièrement propre à cet endroit, la quantité de livres sur le sol était assez dur à manquer, seulement, quel genre de personne laissait ses vieux bandages trainer sur le sol? Ça ne pouvait clairement pas avoir été un accident, quelque chose d'aussi gros ne passait pas aussi inaperçu par la personne qui le port… La personne qui le porte? Ne savais-je pas qui c'était? N'avais-je pas aperçu Emily porter exactement le même bandage? Il me glissa des doigts lorsque je remarquai quelque chose que j'avais manqué avant de m'être approchée un peu plus dans la pièce. Un porte entrouverte menant jusqu'à une chambre, dans laquelle dormais paisiblement la même brunette qui m'avait présenté l'école. Emily.

Soudain, il n'y avait plus un son. Je tournai lentement la tête en direction du pianiste. Il me regardait, silencieusement, avec aucune expression sur le visage. Pas de « qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi? » ou encore « t'es qui, toi? ». J'avais l'impression d'être l'une des peintures sur le mur. Le bandage me glissa des doigts et je me mise presque à bégayer comme une idiote, mais quelque chose chez lui attira mon attention. Ce visage, il m'était familier. J'étais certaine de l'avoir déjà vu à quelque part. Quelque chose dû cliquer chez lui, puisqu'il se leva soudainement. Je fis un pas vers l'arrière. J'aurais probablement fait plus si quelque chose ne me troublait pas autant chez lui, si je n'étais pas aussi préoccupée à chercher dans quel endroit je pouvais possiblement avoir vu quelqu'un pareil. Il faisait sombre, mais j'arrivais pourtant à le voir, à distinguer les traits de son visage. Il était si beau, comme… Je retins mon souffle. La réalisation fut comme recevoir un sceau d'eau froide en plein visage.

- Non, murmurais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Ça ne se pouvait pas. Ça ne se pouvait tout simplement pas. L'homme qui se tenait droit devant moi, celui qui s'approchait calmement, cet homme, c'était le même que sur le tableau! Le portrait familial de la famille royale! Il ne pouvait y avoir d'erreur, ce n'était pas simplement quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, _c'était lui_.

C'était _le_ prince.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de mieux l'observer, de me demander s'il était aussi sublime que sur la peinture. Je fuis, purement. Mon cerveau réaliste ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter ce qui était en train de se passer.

Ce n'était pas une aventure, c'était un cauchemar. C'était un roman d'horreur.

**Okay juste pour clarifier les choses, c'est une réécriture, donc je ne sais pas quand vous lirez cette histoire, mais tant que je n'aurai pas réécrit les prochains chapitres, ils seront vraiment moins bons que celui-ci, à part peut-être les plus récents… Je vais faire de mon mieux pour me dépêcher en continuant à travailler sur le prochain en même temps, mais vous êtes prévenus! En tous cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous plait! **


	2. Chapter 2

La tête appuyée contre mon bras droit, je regardais par la fenêtre, attendant la fin du cours. Il pleuvait, il pleuvait comme il avait plu depuis une semaine, le temps que j'ai passé à Ashford. J'étais ici depuis déjà une semaine, et je n'en pouvais plus. Pas parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, car cette école étant aussi pleine aux as, il y avait énormément d'activités possible. Pourtant, rien de cela ne m'intéressait. Cela faisait un bon moment que je ne m'intéressais plus à grand-chose. Lorsque j'étais chez moi c'était plus supportable, mais étant ici, je m'ennuyais énormément. J'avais visité la bibliothèque des centaines et des centaines de fois, mais j'avais moi-même mes limites, un peu plus et je commencerais à voir des mots danser en fermant les yeux.

-Hé, vous vous rappelez l'histoire du dernier étage?, demanda la voix d'une fille juste devant moi d'un ton excité qui m'énerva.

Je me tendis. Le dernier étage. Une semaine plus tard et je ne m'étais toujours pas remise de mon épisode psychotique. C'est ainsi que je l'appelais, psychotique, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais rien vu du tout. Je refusais absolument d'accepter le fait que l'ancien héritier à la couronne de notre pays puisse possiblement habiter sous ce toit deux-cents ans plus tard. Alors non, je n'avais rien vu. J'avais tout imaginé ou… Je ne sais pas, j'étais devenue folle, voilà.

Malgré le fait que je cherchais désespérément à sortir ce moment de mon crane, je tendis tout de même l'oreille. Allez savoir pourquoi, je ne pus m'en empêcher.

-Ohhh, ouais! J'avais oublié! Ce n'était pas juste une histoire pour effrayer les premiers années pour ne pas qu'ils n'y aillent?

- Bah je sais pas, probablement, quoi que vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'on ne soit pas autorisés à y aller? C'est vrai qu'il y quelques autres endroits interdits d'accès dans le château, mais c'est un étage complet là! Et personne ne sait ce qui s'y trouve…

- Vous vous rappelez de Karen Hales?

Les deux filles hochèrent de la tête à l'unisson, comme si elles savaient toutes d'où leur copine voulait en venir. La cloche retentie et elles attendirent que le brouhaha ne s'apaise. Quelques élèves restèrent en arrière pour finaliser leurs exercices et je fis mine de me casser la tête sur un numéro.

Je savais bien que là était le moment idéal pour partir mais mes jambes refusèrent de bouger.

- Il y a une rumeur qui dit que c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie, parce qu'elle y est allée après un pari avec Cassie.

Elles hochèrent toutes de la tête à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous disaient déjà? C'était quoi, un fantôme, je pense?

Je me mise à ramasser mes manuels les mains tremblantes. Je n'aimais pas l'endroit où cette conversation allait, et j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Pas n'importe quel fantôme, la corrigea la plus enthousiaste des trois, _le _descendant de la famille royale, Julian en personne, tel qu'il l'est dans les bouquins d'histoire.

J'eus l'impression de perdre toute vie qui me restait dans le corps. Mes mains devinrent moites et les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent dans ma poitrine.

_Je _m'étais rendue jusqu'au dernier étage.

_J'avais _rencontré un homme là-haut.

Et _j'avais _vu quelqu'un qui ressemblait à deux gouttes d'eau à cet homme-là.

Alors quoi, ces rumeurs n'étaient pas fondées? Je n'étais pas folle? C'était bel et bien le prince, que j'avais vu? Un fantôme?

Mon estomac se noua.

Mais les fantômes, ça n'existe pas! Tentais-je de me dire. Mais je ne pouvais plus ignorer ce que j'avais vu. L'image de cette journée-là me restait claire comme de l'eau de roche dans mon esprit. Je pouvais à peine toujours sentir cette odeur de vieux livres et de chandelles qui émanait de la pièce. Lorsque je fermais les yeux, c'était comme si j'y étais toujours.

Je n'avais pas rêvé.

Je levai les yeux sur le plafond comme s'il m'était possible d'y voir à travers plusieurs étages.

Là-haut se trouvait réellement quelque chose d'inexplicable. Du moins, quelque chose que même la science et la raison ne soit pas en mesure de trouver une explication.

Un éclat de rire me fit sortir du néant d'horreur qui s'était emparé de moi.

- Vous ne pensez quand même pas que c'est réel j'espère, je veux dire, les fantômes ça n'existe pas!

Je laissai échapper un faible gémissement inaudible alors que je me penchais pour ramasser quelques livres qui m'avaient glissés des doigts.

Oh, comme j'aimerais que ce soit le cas.

- Ben… Je sais pas, je crois qu'ils y a plus que ce qu'on voit dans le monde, mais que ça soit caché dans notre école… j'imagine qu'il faudrait voir.

- Allez-y donc, dit une voix claire de nulle part, je serais très contente de vous y amener.

Les trois filles sursautèrent bruyamment et se mirent toutes à rire nerveusement.

- Je disais ça comme ça, se défendit l'une d'elles, je n'ai pas _vraiment _l'intention d'y aller, ah ah… Tu ne vas rien dire à ton père, hein, Emily?

Emily, la même fille qui m'avait présenté l'école l'autre jour, a.k.a la fille du principal, les regarda toutes une à une d'un air détaché avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Du moment que vous n'y allez pas, dit-elle calmement, c'est pour vous qu'on fait tout ça, il n'y a pas de grand mystère sur cet étage, rien que des anciens artéfacts qui ont été conservés. Ce serait vraiment malheureux qu'il y ait des dégâts rendu là, ces choses sont hors de prix.

Elle le savait. Quoi que ce soit qu'il y aille là-bas, elle le savait.

Quelle hypocrite.

D'ailleurs. Si c'était bien un, un fantô… Oh, c'était si ridicule que même en pensé j'avais de la difficulté à continuer.

D'accord. Si c'était bel et bien un fantôme, alors que diable faisait elle dans son lit? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, lui, à lui jouer du piano comme un espèce de protagoniste de film d'horreur dans un film noir?

Plus j'y réfléchissais, moins j'avais l'impression que tout cela finirait par faire de sens.

Elle croisa mon regard pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son chemin et mon cœur manqua un bond. Visiblement, elle n'était pas au courant de ma petite aventure. Ne lui avait-il pas dit? Cet homme, avait-il gardé cela secret?

- Les histoires sont vraies vous savez, je l'ai vu, murmura une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Je tournai vivement la tête.

Quelqu'un d'autre l'avait-il vraiment vu?

Pleine d'espoir, je cherchai la voix du regard pour y trouver un nain.

Bon, d'accord, il n'y avait pas de nain. Mais il y avait une fille vraiment minuscule, ne devant pas mesurer plus de 5 pieds, toujours assise à son bureau la tête posée sur ses mains. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts et courbaient au point de lui toucher le menton.

- Vous devriez faire attention, il pourrait vous manger la cervelle! S'écria-t-elle, en faisant semblant de s'inquiéter pour elles.

Ah.

Soit elle était folle, ou bien alors elle était carrément bizarre. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'avais pas le sentiment qu'elle ait réellement vu quoi que ce soit.

-Urgh, allons-nous en les filles, Becka me fout la trouille.

Avec une grimace écœurée –et profondément méchante, les trois filles quittèrent la salle de classe en murmurant des méchancetés entres-elles.

La fille aux cheveux courts haussa les épaules et se retourna vers moi en riant, ce fichant royalement de ce qu'elles pouvaient bien avoir à dire sur sa personne.

J'eus un sourire en coin. Je l'aimais bien, celle-là.

-T'as vu leur réaction, ne viens pas me dire que ce n'était pas marrant!

Mon sourire fonda. Me parlait-elle à moi? J'étais parvenue à ignorer tous les curieux qui s'étaient approchés de moi bourrés de questions, histoire de valider la nouvelle, en étant particulièrement antisociale –mon plus grand et fier talent, mais en ce moment précis, je ne le sentais pas vraiment. Pas après la façon dont elle venait de se faire traiter. Je voyais très bien qu'elle s'en fichait visiblement, mais me résoudre à être bête avec elle ne me faisait sentir que pareille à ces dernières, et ça, je le détestais encore plus que d'avoir à me forcer à être aimable.

-Oui, lui répondis-je simplement.

Voilà. C'était direct, droit au but, et pas bête du tout. Maintenant je pouvais me concentrer à retourner à ma chambre tranquillement et me remettre à ma routine d'ennui interminable qu'étais ma vie depuis mon arrivée à Ashford.

Puisque, au cas où ça n'était pas assez évident, j'avais renoncé à mes prochaines aventures. La première s'étant terminée de façon catastrophique, je n'avais plus vraiment la tête à m'y remettre.

Elle sembla étonnée que je n'en dise pas plus.

-Tu ne parle pas beaucoup toi, hein?

Je fus un peu choquée par ses paroles. Normalement en voyant que j'étais aussi ennuyante qu'un bol de pommes de terres pilés les gens me laissaient habituellement tranquille et n'en disaient pas plus. Prise au dépourvut, je ne sus quoi dire d'autre qu'un maladroit :

-Ah, vraiment?

-Tu sais quoi, me dit-elle en se levant, je t'aime bien!

Euh, quoi? _Què_?

Je me tournai sans cacher mon étonnement et elle le remarqua.

De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait, celle-là?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Viens avec moi Avery, m'invita-t-elle en me tirant sur le bras.

Je la suivis sans rien dire.

Non mais sérieusement, j'étais supposée faire quoi, moi? Quand vous rencontrerez quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre et que vous aurez toute votre tête on s'en reparlera.

- Écoute, j'ai le sentiment que nous sommes toutes les deux sur la même longueur d'onde, tu ne le ressens pas, toi aussi?

- Pas vraim…

- C'est quelque chose d'invisible, poursuivit-elle en me coupant la parole, nous voyons le monde d'une façon différente des autres filles, ce qui est vraiment important!

Je ne sais pas comment elle le faisait, mais en quelques secondes elle était déjà parvenue à m'attirer jusqu'à l'escalier principal. Je m'arrêtai net. Pas que ça me déplaise, mais je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'elle disait et commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de cette fille.

Elle retira sa main de ma manche et prit la parole avant qu'un son ne puisse sortir de ma bouche. Avec un grand sourire, elle me tendit la main.

- Rebecca Allen, m'annonça-t-elle avec un regard pétillant.

Imaginez les gros yeux bruns d'un petit chiot. Voilà, c'était plutôt ça.

Étant donné que je ne suis pas une sans cœur et qu'elle vint chercher mon côté attendrit réservé aux petits animaux, je lui donnai la main malgré le fait que j'avais la forte envie de lui tourner le dos et de l'ignorer.

- Avery Matthe…, lui répondis-je d'une voix réticente.

- Je sais, je sais!, me coupa-t-elle à nouveau, tout le monde sais qui tu es, ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous avons des nouveaux, ici!

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que…

D'un coup, juste comme ça, sa poigne se resserra sur ma main. Tannée de me faire couper la parole comme ça, je fronçai furieusement des sourcils prête à lui demander de me laisser tranquille, mais il se passa quelque chose. Comme si elle cherchait à communiquer silencieusement avec moi, elle me regarda dans les yeux, et son sourire s'élargit.

Oh non.

J'allais me faire kidnapper. _J'allais me faire kidnapper par un nain. _

- Allons-y, murmura-t-elle comme s'il y avait quelque chose à comprendre dans toute cette folie.

Je me retrouvai rapidement en train d'escalader les marches quatre à quatre en vitesse, trainée par Rebecca qui ne me lâcha pas la main. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi minuscule pouvait être aussi fort? Elle me traina derrière elle habilement, évitant les multiples élèves qui s'empressaient à descendre et à monter les marches afin de profiter de leur pause du midi le plus rapidement possible. Je voulus m'agripper à la rampe mais mes mains étaient moites et glissèrent mollement de sur la surface, et il n'était pas question de m'immobiliser, à moins d'être prête à rendre visite à l'infirmière du lycée avec un nez cassé, et dieu sait à quel point les infirmières d'écoles ne sont _pas _des docteurs. Alors je n'avais plus le choix. Je me laissai trainer comme une idiote par une inconnue à la santé mentale questionnable sans même être capable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Puis, nous arrivèrent enfin à destination. Toujours pas habituée à toutes ces marches, je tirai brusquement ma main vers moi en me pliant en deux afin de retrouver mon souffle.

- Mais… t'es mal…aaade… c'est quoi ton… _huff_, problème?

Pathétique. Je sais.

Elle ignora mon commentaire et s'avança lentement.

Je levai mollement la tête, la respiration haletante.

- Je retourne en…

Je me figeai. Elle m'avait emmenée au dernier endroit où je voulais être.

Horrifiée, je lui jetai un regard tétanisé. Était-ce un coup monté? Emily avait-elle apprit à propos de la fois où j'y avais été? Était-on en train de me montrer une leçon pour ne pas avoir respecté les règles dès le premier jour?

J'avalai durement ma salive et tournai les talons.

Non, je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec cela. Que ce soit un coup monté ou que cette fille soit tout simplement folle, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je retourne dans ma chambre.

- Où-est-ce que tu vas!, s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers moi.

J'attirai mon bras vers ma poitrine avant qu'elle ne s'en empare une nouvelle fois.

- Ne me touche pas! C'est quoi, ton problème, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amenée ici? Depuis quand est-ce que c'est normal de tirer les gens comme ça et les forcer à te suivre dans des endroits pareils, hein?

J'étais en colère. Il m'était évident que cette dernière ne voulait créer aucun problème en m'attirant ici. Peut-être n'était-elle pas habituée à ce qu'on lui dise non, je ne sais pas, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Ce n'était pas mon problème. Non seulement m'avait-elle forcée à la suivre sans me laisser une seconde pour lui répondre, mais elle s'était vraiment attendue à ce que j'accepte de la suivre et de briser les règles juste comme ça avec elle, alors que je ne la connaissais même pas !

Son sourire se brisa et son regard s'attrista. Je l'avais blessée.

Je tentai de prétendre que je n'en avais rien à faire, mais ses grands yeux bruns me regardaient comme ceux d'une gamine à qui l'on venait de piétiner le château de sable sous les yeux. Je tentai de me calmer en prenant une grande inspiration.

- Je suis désolée, me dit-elle avec une petite voix, j'ai vu la façon que tu écoutais les autres filles parler et j'ai crus que toi aussi, enfin, que tu voulais t'essayer aussi…

- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais faire ça!, m'emportais-je sans le vouloir.

Je la vis se mordiller la lèvre et je me repris.

- Je veux dire, venir ici c'est interdit, non? Je ne veux pas me créer de problèmes.

C'était à moitié vrai. Je ne mentais pas en disant que je ne cherchais effectivement pas à m'attirer d'ennuis, après tout, même si je m'ennuyais pas mal, j'aimais bien Ashford et son ancienneté. Mais si jamais je me serais retrouvée dans la même situation il y a une semaine de cela, et que je ne connaissais rien de ce qui se trouvait ici même, sans doute aurais-je accepté pour la même raison que la première fois. La vérité, c'est que toutes ces histoires de fantômes chamboulaient tout ce que je connaissais, tout ce que je croyais. J'étais quelqu'un qui croyait en la science, aux explications radicales, quelqu'un qui croyais fermement que tout avait une explication logique et sensée. Mais là, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Et ça me faisait peur. En fait, ça me terrifiait. Et surtout, surtout, ça piquait ma curiosité. Et de toutes les choses, c'était ce qui me terrorisait le plus.

- Ça l'est, me répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel de façon plus désolée qu'hostile, mais j'ai toujours voulu m'essayer, voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller… Je ne suis pas la seule tu sais, il y en a plusieurs qui l'ont fait sans s'être fait prendre. Certains ont dit avoir vu quelqu'un, et personnes, et d'autres, plusieurs… Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant!, me dit-elle avec un enthousiasme nouveau.

Non, pas du tout.

Mais attend une seconde…

- Je croyais que les rumeurs disaient que personne n'était resté assez longtemps pour raconter l'histoire.

Elle me répondit avec un petit rire enfantin qui fit plisser ses yeux en demi-lunes :

- Mais d'où crois-tu qu'elles viennent, ces rumeurs?

Elle n'avait pas tort, bien sûr… Une seconde…

Mon regard s'illumina d'une idée nouvelle.

Bien sûr, qu'elle n'avait pas tort! J'avais utilisé ces rumeurs pour valider ce que j'avais découvert ici il y a une semaine de cela, mais, et si ces rumeurs étaient fausses? Et si ces gens avaient mentis à propos de ce qu'ils avaient vu, là-bas? Quoi de mieux à utiliser que l'ancien prince pour épicer leur histoire! Et si, et espérons que ce soit le cas, ces rumeurs étaient donc véritablement fausses, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose; j'avais tout imaginé! Oh, et je préférais être folle plutôt que d'accepter que les fantômes existent réellement.

- D'accord, lui dis-je en posant un regard déterminé sur la porte menant jusqu'au couloir, allons-y.

Je me sentais désormais plus légère et beaucoup mieux. J'attendais avec impatience le moment où je pourrais finalement me dire « ah, les fantômes, quelle idiote! ».

Rebecca sautilla sur place sans cesser de me raconter d'autres rumeurs diverses sur cet étage. Certaines étaient carrément ridicules, mais d'autres me donnèrent des frissons dans le dos.

Seigneur, faites qu'il n'y aille rien.

J'ouvris la porte.

Le voilà, ce fichu couloir. Je fermai les yeux une seconde afin de trouver le courage d'avancer. Rebecca, elle, n'en avait clairement besoin. C'était à peine si elle avait besoin de moi, pour tout dire. Elle avançait calmement le long du couloir, fascinée par la moindre petite chose. Je soupirai et la suivit juste derrière.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Le couloir était toujours aussi sombre et simplement illuminé par la lumière des chandeliers muraux. Et cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de musique. Je réalisai avec étonnement être un peu déçue.

- C'est génial, murmura Rebecca comme pour ne pas briser le moment, ça n'a rien de ce que la direction nous a raconté.

J'aurais bien voulu partager son enthousiasme. En fait, j'aurais voulus ressentir n'importe quoi de différent de ce que je ressentais présentement. Tout était tellement plus effrayant que la première fois, j'avais même de la difficulté à croire que j'étais parvenue à me rendre jusqu'au bout sans considérer faire demi-tour une seule fois.

Rebecca arriva jusqu'au bout avant moi et elle se figea.

Les longs rideaux bleus étaient toujours refermés, mais mes yeux avaient déjà eus le temps de s'ajuster à noirceur pour que je sois capable de bien voir ce qui se trouvait devant moi.

Devant l'une des multiples bibliothèques, il se tenait là, lisant un livre ouvert dans sa paume de façon nonchalante. Sa chevelure blonde luisait sous l'éclairage des chandeliers, lui donnant quelques teintes d'or. Son visage parfait ne bougeait pas, immobile comme de la pierre, il me rappelait une sculpture de Michelangelo.

Et il était vrai. Il existait vraiment.

Je sentis mon cœur accélérer, et au même moment, ses yeux bleus-gris se posèrent sur moi. Ignorant entièrement Rebecca. C'était étrange. Aucune surprise ne se lisait dans ses yeux, comme s'il s'attendait déjà à nous voir là depuis un moment.

Je reteins mon souffle. Si l'on m'avait dit qu'il lui était possible d'être encore plus magnifique que sur la peinture, je n'y aurais pas cru, et pourtant, il l'était.

Soudain, il s'avança vers moi. Je ne fuis pas cette fois. Dieu sait que j'en avais envie, mais je n'y arrivai pas. Ses yeux s'étaient verrouillés sur les miens, et j'étais incapable de détourner le regard. Je ne saurais dire si c'était que je n'en avais pas envie, où s'il m'avait hypnotisé d'une manière quelconque, où les deux, mais le fait est que je n'y arrivais pas. Seigneur, cet homme aurait été capable de mener une femme à sa fin avec un simple regard. J'avais les jambes flageolantes.

Et ça n'aidait pas lorsqu'il s'approcha assez près de moi pour me toucher.

Ne pouvant supporter cela pendant plus longtemps, je fis un pas vers l'arrière, mais avant que je ne puisse m'échapper une deuxième fois, il m'attrapa par le poignet. Mon regard se déplaça de ma main jusqu'à ses yeux, rien que pour remarquer jusqu'à quel point il m'observait si intensément.

- Vous êtes revenue, me dit-il d'une douce voix mielleuse.

Il n'y avait rien de sur son expression qui me prouvait qu'il était heureux de me revoir, il ne souriait pas, et bien que son regard soit si profond et rêveur, il y a avait quelque chose, quelque chose… je ne sais pas, mais qui semblait mort, en quelque sorte. Comme s'il avait perdu tout plaisir dans la vie, toute lueur, et qu'il en avait retrouvé une petite partie en me voyant passer la porte.

Je me rendis vite compte du ridicule de tout cela. Je ne le connaissais pas, c'était impossible et franchement ridicule. Le rouge de mes joues s'empourpra et je détournai les yeux.

- Vos yeux, me dit-il en me touchant délicatement le visage tout en me faisant frissonner, ils sont… étranges, rares.

Je les reposai sur les siens.

- Mes yeux?

- Oui, me dit-il presque dans un souffle, je l'ai remarqué lorsque vous êtes venue, hier.

- Mais c'était il y a une semaine, lui répondis-je sans le lâcher des yeux.

Sans l'avoir réalisé, nous nous étions rapprochés l'un de l'autre. J'étais désormais à quelques centimètres de son visage, et il avait glissé une main près de ma taille derrière mon dos, comme s'il craignait que je lui échappe à nouveau.

- L'était-ce? Le temps est un tel scintillement d'un instant, je le notice à peine.

Curieux, comme je n'étais plus du tout effrayée. D'une certaine manière, j'avais l'impression d'être chez moi, d'être bien. Le ressentait-il, lui aussi? Cet espèce d'aimant qui semblait vouloir nous unir tous les deux. Je ne voulais plus jamais qu'il ne me relâche, je voulais me perdre dans ses yeux et me donner à lui. Je voulais qu'il soit miens, simplement parce que les choses étaient supposées être ainsi. Comme si nous étions supposés nous trouver l'un et l'autre.

Ces pensées étaient folles, ridicules, même. Je venais à peine de le rencontrer, et il n'était même pas supposé être réel. Pourtant, en ce moment même, ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance pour moi. Il était la toile et il m'avait attrapée, il n'avait qu'à demander et je me serais offerte à lui.

Soudain, un vague bruit de claquement de porte me fit reprendre mes esprits. Julian, par contre, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il resta toujours là, en me tenant dans ses bras à me fixer.

- Julian, lança une voix à l'autre bout du corridor en se rapprochant rapidement, je t'ai rapporté des nouveaux flacons d'enc…

Le fracas de quelques flacons d'encre me fit sursauter. Julian leva la tête d'un air las en direction de la voix. En direction d'Emily.

Je me détachai de son emprise avec vitesse et il me laissa faire.

Dieu du ciel! Que s'était-il passé? Comment avais-je atterrie dans une position pareille? J'avais toujours ma mémoire, mais je n'arrivais pas à croire que ça c'était réellement passé. C'était comme un rêve dans lequel j'avais perdu toute raison, et je venais juste de me réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas autorisée à venir sur cet étage.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Qu'étais-je venue faire ici déjà? Je ne savais plus. Je savais seulement que je devais partir au plus tôt si je voulais garder toute sainteté d'esprit.

- Euh… je… je…, fus tout ce dont j'arrivai à bégayer, ce qui n'eut comme résultat que de la mettre encore plus en colère.

- Emily, l'implora-t-il d'une voix fatiguée, comme si elle agissait comme une gamine.

Son visage se tordit en une expression si blessée que j'en eus mal au cœur, comme si c'était moi qui venait de la blesser. À moins que ça ne soit le cas, je n'en savais trop rien sur ce qui se tramait entre ses deux-là. Ça ne dura néanmoins pas bien longtemps. Emily se reprit et l'expression de son visage durcit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu la défends? Tu sais mieux que n'importe qui d'autre qu'elle n'a rien à faire ici, s'emporta-t-elle.

Le visage du certain Julian se refroidit.

- Vas, Emily.

Et ce fit le coup de grâce. Si cela aurait était possible, nous aurions sans doute été capable d'entendre le déchirement de son cœur. La Emily que je connaissais était-elle aussi fragile? Il m'avait pourtant semblé que non. Je voulus allez la voir, faire quelque chose, même si je ne l'aimais pas plus que cela, même si elle me détestais sans doute et que j'étais en partie la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait ainsi, même si je n'étais pas une personne tendre de nature. Seulement, la voir se briser ainsi à cause de ce qui semblait être un énorme malentendu m'étais insupportable. Elle paraissait comme si Julian avait cruellement fracassé tous ses rêves et espoirs. Cela dit, je ne fis rien, sachant que toute aide venant de moi serait refusée et empirerait même les choses. Je décidai donc de partir. Je n'avais pas ma place ici, de toute façon, et je me sentais étourdie. J'avais besoin de me reposer. De dormir sur tout ça et de sois y revenir le lendemain, sois ne plus jamais y penser. Je n'avais toujours pas décidé. Tout cela était bien trop pour moi.

- Toi tu ne bouges pas de là!, s'écria-t-elle à mon égard.

Je m'arrêtai sur le coup. Sa voix était devenue si haineuse que je commençais à craindre ce qu'elle risquait de faire si je faisais un pas de plus. Elle ne m'attaquerait pas pour ça…, si?

- Tu voulais savoir ce qui se trouvait au dernier étage? Laisse-moi donc te le montrer, le fameux mystère.

Dans un même mouvement, Emily se pencha pour ramasser un morceau de verre d'un des flacons d'encre qu'elle avait renversé en arrivant et tendis un bras vers moi. J'eus les yeux ronds.

Wow! Une minute, là, ça va un peu trop loin. Qu'essayait-elle de faire avec ça? Il était trop petit pour être utilisé comme une arme, mais assez gros pour qu'elle soit capable de bien le tenir dans sa main.

Je lâchai un petit cri et fermai les yeux par réflexe. Lorsque je les rouvris, Emily était plaquée contre le mur, Julian lui tenant fermement le poignet au morceau de glace, comme s'il consistait d'une arme meurtrière.

- Je le savais, elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, les siens remplis de larmes, je le savais!, cria-telle plus fort.

-Part, Emily, murmura-t-il, la regardant de près.

Je ne restai pas plus longtemps. Je ne désirais pas rester dans cette pièce une minute de plus. Je défilai les escaliers avec une vitesse que je ne me connaissais même pas. Il me fallut beaucoup de temps avant de réaliser que Rebecca avait disparue.

Je l'avais complètement oubliée.

**Un autre de réécrit! I'm on fire!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Allez, saute!, cria un garçon, suivit de plusieurs autres personnes, au fait.

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

J'imagine qu'il serait sans doute préférable que je m'explique. Je suis sur un rocher. Plus précisément, une falaise. Avant de sauter aux conclusions, je tiens ajouter que je n'ai jamais eu de pensées suicidaires, encore moins n'ai-je jamais ressentis le désir soudain de me jeter du haut d'un énorme rocher dans le but d'atterrir dans de l'eau glacée avec une chance sur deux de survie. Pourtant, c'était ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Je soupirai.

Pourquoi, me demanderez-vous, ce fait-il que je me retrouve dans une situation aussi stupide? C'est en fait, une très drôle histoire. Tout a commencé ce vendredi soir en fin d'après-midi, à la cloche annonçant la fin des cours. Après m'être cogné la tête plusieurs fois contre mon bureau -tentative de changement de pensés, Rebecca fut finalement parvenue à me convaincre de l'accompagner en ville. Pour être honnête, je n'en avais pas vraiment envie, mais j'avais aussi le vague sentiment que sortir du château me ferait sans doute du bien. J'avais, en fait, décidé d'oublier tout ce qui s'était produit au dernier étage, de faire comme Rebecca, en fait. J'avais tenté de lui emmener le sujet le lendemain et c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé –à croire que j'étais devenue lunatique. Au départ, je dois admettre que ça m'a un peu frustrée. Je veux dire, elle était la seule –mis à part Emily mais je n'avais pas du tout envie de lui adresser la parole pour des raisons évidentes, qui soit en mesure de m'aider à comprendre ce qui s'était réellement produit là-haut, parce que, avec toute franchise, ça me dépassait complètement, et elle faisait comme si elle avait tout oublié. J'avais néanmoins décidé de faire pareil.

Et peut-on honnêtement m'en vouloir? C'était carrément irréel, tout ça. Ça dépassait les lois de la logique, plus encore, il n'y avait tout simplement rien de rationnel dans ce qui s'était passé là-haut. L'héritier à la couronne? En chair et en os, là-haut, qui me… qui me… Oh, seigneur… Bon d'accord, qui s'empare de mon cœur pendant quelques secondes en claquant des doigts. C'est dit, voilà.

Que les faits soient clairs, je n'irai certainement pas jusqu'à dire être amoureuse de ce dernier –il ne pouvait même pas être réel pour l'amour du ciel!, mais je peux dire ceci; lors de ces quelques minutes passées là-haut près de lui, j'avais ressentis un sentiment comparable. C'était comme s'il y avait une espèce d'aura envoutante qui m'attirais à lui comme un papillon de nuit à la lumière, c'était aussi mal. Et c'était aussi extrêmement terrifiant. Parce que pendant un moment, j'avais perdu la raison, je n'étais plus moi; il aurait pu m'ordonner de faire ce qu'il voulait et moi-même, ne sais pas ce que je lui aurais répondit. Ainsi donc, c'est après quelques jours que je décidai de tout oublier, de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, comme s'il ne se trouvait personne, là-haut. Bien sûr, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que ce fut facile. Les moments diverses de notre aventure au dernier étage ne cessaient de me revenir à n'importe quels moment importuns comme des flashbacks de guerre, et il n'y avait rien que je n'arrive à faire à propos de ça. C'est pourquoi, bien que je n'en avais pas vraiment envie, je fini par accepter l'invitation de Rebecca d'aller faire une sortie en ville.

Sortie en ville, ouais, comme si. Je savais que la ville était à environs une demi-heure de marche de l'école, mais lorsqu'elle me proposa un raccourcit, même si cela aurait dû faire allumer une lumière blanche dans ma tête, je la suivis sans poser de question.

Ce qui nous amène donc à maintenant, en plein milieu d'une fête secrète organisée par les élèves pour célébrer le début de cette nouvelle année scolaire –bien que je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'i célébrer là-dedans, sur un rocher d'environs dix mètres le haut d'un lac, en septembre.

À leur crédit, la température n'a vraiment pas l'air de les déranger plus que ça alors que la moitié d'entre eux nagent presque tous sous mes pieds en riant et en se lançant des ballons de plage en costume de bain.

-Vas-y! S'écria un gars, à plusieurs mètres au-dessous de moi.

Je grimaçai comme dégoutée.

Ce n'est pas parce que ces imbéciles sont assez retardés pour risquer leurs vies en se jetant du haut d'un rocher que j'étais prête à faire pareil.

Je me retournai vers la direction opposée, cherchant Rebecca des yeux.

Où était-elle passée, celle-là? Elle avait filé après m'avoir littéralement tirée jusqu'ici au moment où mes oreilles reconnurent le son de la musique du tube du moment qui ressortait de la grosse radio à batterie.

Soudain, je sentis deux mains m'agripper les épaules et deux autres mes cuisses. La panique s'empara de moi et je me mise à hurler.

Oh non.

Je me débattis tant que je le pus, mais à ma défense, il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour m'attraper et me lancer dans l'eau, ce qui ne laissa pas place à beaucoup de temps pour m'évader. Bien qu'il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le bout de mes pieds ne touche l'eau glacée, j'eue le sentiment que tout se passa au ralentis. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient dans le chahut des cris et des rires et des _booms_ qui ressortaient de la radio. Mon corps fut submergé d'eau froide et ma bouche se remplie d'eau de lac. Je compris pour la première fois ce que les victimes du Titanic avaient dû ressentir en plein milieu d'icebergs. Seulement je n'avais pas de gilet de sauvetage, moi. Et bien que je sois une nageuse profondément médiocre, mon cœur et mon corps n'étaient pas préparés à réagir à une situation pareille.

Je tentai de reprendre mes esprits et de me remémorer comment nager, mais rien n'allais. Je ressemblais plus à une sirène amputée qu'à une fille qui avait passé tous ses étés depuis sa naissance sur le bord de la plage chez son grand père. C'était mal, un peu plus et je manquais de me noyer.

Puis, alors que je me mise à me demander si je n'étais pas devenue invisible au milieu de ses gens, des bras ferment entourèrent ma taille. Mes mains atteignirent quelque chose de mou -le sol, et je m'y hissai, soulagée de pouvoir sortir de cet enfer mouillé.

Je n'avais vraiment pas belle mine. Toussant, crachant de l'eau de ma bouche, j'étais à quatre pattes sur le sol dans mon uniforme complètement ruiné. Quelqu'un me tapota le dos pour m'aider à respirer. Je voulus le repousser, je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'on ne me touche en ce moment, mais n'en avait pas la force.

- Ça va?, me demanda une voix masculine.

Oh, oui très bien. J'ai manqué de me noyer, mais je me porte à merveille.

- Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux, réussis-je à répondre d'une voix rauque.

Il rit. Ce qui m'agaça. Je n'essayais vraiment pas d'être comique. Je n'avais simplement pas trouvé en moi la force de résister de répondre sarcastiquement à une question stupide.

- Écoute, je dis ça pour la prochaine fois mais si tu ne sais pas nager ce serait peut-être mieux de rester hors de l'eau.

Je lui lançai le regard le plus éloquent que je fus en mesure de faire après une quasi noyade.

Mon sauveur, aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux chocolat, me regardait avec un sourire en coin, avant d'éclater de rire en me voyant l'observer comme s'il venait de conseiller à une personne atteinte du cancer de laisser tomber la cigarette.

- Ouais, j'essayerai de m'en rappeler la prochaine fois qu'on me jettera du haut d'une falaise.

- Hé, là! C'est pas une façon de parler à son sauveur.

J'ouvris la bouche en m'apprêtant à lui demander si ses parents ne l'avaient pas échappé sur la tête à l'enfance ou s'il était seulement naturellement stupide mais décidai que j'étais trop épuisée pour un argument inutile et me relevai en m'appuyant sur un arbre, me fichant royalement de ceux que je mouillai dans le procédé.

Au diable Rebecca, je rentrais au château. C'était elle qui m'avait emmenée ici et c'était elle qui avait disparue sans dire un mot. Elle pouvait bien s'arranger pour rentrer toute seule.

Je me mise en marche vers la route du château qui était assez près pour que j'arrive à la discerner entre plusieurs arbres.

- Où est-ce que tu vas?, lança mon sauveteur de derrière moi.

Je tournai la tête les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait à lui que je reste ou que je parte?

- Je retourne au château, articulais-je comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Je le vis qui m'observa à quelques pas de moi, tordre le bas de son chandail question de l'essorer un peu. J'avais remarqué que la moitié des gens ici avaient choisis de rester vêtus dans leurs vêtements normaux au lieu de se mettre en maillot de bain comme plusieurs autres, celui-ci était l'un d'eux. Cette vue me frappa comme prise de conscience alors que je réalisai que cela voulait dire qu'il avait délibérément sauté dans l'eau pour me sauver malgré le fait qu'il aurait très bien pu faire comme les autres et m'ignorer.

J'inspirai, puis expirai.

-Merci…, ajoutais-je timidement, un peu honteuse d'avoir été aussi mal élevée avec lui.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le droit d'être aussi bête avec quelqu'un qui m'avait probablement sauvé la vie.

Un large sourire se posa sur ses lèvres.

- Pour quoi donc?, me demanda-t-il d'un air taquin, sachant très bien que ces mots n'avaient pas été faciles à prononcer.

Je n'allais pas lui donner cette satisfaction. J'avais été relativement polie, c'était déjà pas mal.

Brusquement, je lui tournai le dos et me mise en marche.

Il éclata de rire.

- Attend, me demanda-t-il en me rattrapant malgré ma marche rapide.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas.

C'était quoi, son problème? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me laisser tranquille maintenant?

- Attend, répéta-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Quoi?, m'emportais-je en tournant violemment la tête vers lui.

Son sourire s'élargit, satisfait que je me sois enfin arrêtée, et il retira sa main.

- Ma voiture est juste dans la rue, me dit-il avec un coup de tête en direction de la route, laisse-moi au moins te ramener jusqu'au château.

Je fronçai un sourcil, peu convaincue de ses intentions. Certes, j'étais bien alerte que certains élèves étaient parvenus à obtenir une autorisation spéciale pour pouvoir se servir de leur voiture –grâces d'avoir une famille riche et puissante, et j'en avais bel et bien aperçu quelques une en arrivant ici avec Rebecca, alors ce n'étais pas vraiment de la vérité que je doutais. Plutôt de la raison. Parce que vraiment, pourquoi irait-il jusqu'à faire cela, alors que j'étais bien capable de marcher jusqu'au château, en grelottant comme un glaçon, certes, mais habile.

Loin de moi l'idée qu'il lui soit possible d'être intéressé par ma personne. Je veux dire, je me jugeais comme une personne correcte, pas spécialement magnifique mais sans autant être vraiment difficile à regarder. C'était plus ma personnalité qui me faisait douter, plus particulièrement, la façon dont je l'avais traité.

Je décidai de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça?

Je jure, il parut presque insulté.

- Pourquoi pas?

Il se mit à avancer en m'encourageant à le suivre. J'hésitai pendant un moment, mais finit par céder en me disant que au pire du pire, j'allais subir quelques minutes agaçantes en sa compagnie au chaud, au moins. Pas que je n'aie l'habitude de monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu, mais nous étions en pleins milieux de gens et si jamais il lui arrivait d'être un psychopathe tout le monde saurait avec qui j'avais quitté les lieux.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que je l'accompagnais, il continua :

- Enfin, c'est aussi un peu de ma faute s'ils t'ont lancés, m'avoua-t-il embarrassé en se passant une main dans sa chevelure, c'est moi qui leur ai dit de s'assurer que personne ne reste dans un coin, je ne pensais juste pas qu'ils iraient aussi loin…

Nous passèrent quelques voitures –au prix sans doute exorbitant à en juger leur apparence, et il s'arrêta à une noire.

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui as organisé tout ça?, lui demandais-je en entrant dans la voiture.

- Wow, non, ria-t-il en démarrant la voiture, je leur ai donné un coup de main c'est tout.

Ah bon.

N'aillant plus rien à dire, je m'occupai en regardant les arbres filler sur le chemin. Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher et le ciel était d'un magnifique bleu frappant. C'était cette courte heure durant laquelle le coucher du soleil était encore visible au loin tandis que ce qui restait du ciel était déjà nocturnal.

Mon sauveteur prit la peine de partir le chauffage, et je sentis même le siège de la voiture se réchauffer sous mon derrière.

Quel bonheur. Je passe près de me noyer. Je suis relativement certaine de perdre la raison après ce qui s'est passé au dernier étage, mais au moins, j'ai les fesses au chaud.

- Tu es Avery, n'est-ce pas? me demanda mon sauveteur de nulle part, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la voiture.

- Euh, oui…

Ashford était une grande école, comment lui était-il possible de connaître mon nom?

- Et toi?, lui demandais-je en retour, espérant que cette question ne camouffle mon étonnement.

On venait de me jeter à l'eau, et je n'avais eu autre choix que de me faire sauver par un inconnu, d'autant plus que c'était ses amis à lui qui m'avaient fait ça. Je n'aimais vraiment pas jouer les demoiselles en détresse, et je préférais surtout me sortir de mes propres problèmes, c'est pourquoi en ce moment je désirais paraître plus solide. Calme, sereine. Comme si je ne venais pas du tout d'avoir passé près de me remplir les poumons d'eau de lac, finalement.

- Ah, Nigel, c'est vrai, désolé.

Sans doute s'excusait-il de ne rien avoir dit jusqu'à maintenant.

Je tentai de me mettre dans une position plus décontractée sur ma chaise chauffante.

- Et comment connais-tu mon nom, Nigel?

Il me jeta un court regard du coin de l'œil comme si c'était censé être évident, mais sans vouloir me froisser.

- Tout le monde le sait, tu es plutôt populaire… tu ne savais pas?

Euh, non?

Je retins à peine un ricanement.

- Populaire? Est-ce que c'est ta façon de te moquer de moi?

Il resta sérieux, ce qui m'étonna. Pas plus de deux minutes plus tôt il souriait à du n'importe quoi comme un idiot.

- Les autres racontes que tu t'es donnée comme mission d'ignorer chaque personne qui s'approche de toi, m'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin comme si c'était drôle, et en plus de ça tu es pas mal arrivée de nulle part cette année, ce n'est pas si surprenant que tu sois un peu devenue le nouveau mystère du moment.

Je dois l'admettre, ce genre de nouvelle me choqua terriblement. J'avais toujours été un peu invisible, plus encore, j'étais persuadée d'avoir masterisé l'art de l'invisibilité. Et maintenant on m'apprenait que le contraire s'était produit, justement parce que j'avais cherché à être invisible? C'était une blague?

- Wow, m'exclamais-je, les gens n'ont vraiment rien à faire.

Ma réplique ne gagna qu'à le faire éclater de rire.

- C'est juste un peu hors du commun, c'est tout.

Embêtée, je roulai des yeux.

- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qu'on dit sur moi que je devrais savoir?

Nigel me répondit avec les yeux toujours sur la route.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais montée au dernier étage.

Je me figeai.

Non, non, non, non, non. Je n'étais pas prête à entendre parler de cette histoire.

- Ah, lui répondis-je simplement.

C'était tout ce que j'étais prête à dire sur le sujet. Je ne voulais pas y penser. Je ne voulais même pas me demander de quel fichus moyen il était parvenus à apprendre cela. Je n'allais pas me mettre à jouer les détectives. Qu'il le sache où non ne changeait rien, parce qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de moi sur le sujet. J'étais déterminée à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. S'il était curieux, il n'avait qu'à y aller.

- C'est tout?, me demanda-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Inconsciemment, je me mise à jouer avec mes doigts.

Je n'allais même pas lui répondre. En fait, si le château n'avait pas été aussi proche, si dieu merci, nous ne serions pas en train d'arriver, je ne lui aurais probablement rien dit du tout en débarquant de la voiture. Mais puisqu'il m'était finalement possible de m'évader, je murmurais un simple « oui », avant de patienter quelques secondes, le temps que nous nous rendions jusqu'à l'entrée au élèves. Il me fallut toute ma force mentale pour me convaincre de laisser un semblant de contrôle de moi-même afin que j'attende que la voiture s'immobilise pour débarquer.

Nigel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je ne lui donnai pas la chance de parler. Je le remerciai rapidement de m'avoir reconduit jusqu'ici et me dirigeai rapidement jusqu'à la porte.

Au moment où je la refermai derrière moi, je m'adossai contre celle-ci pendant un moment. Il faisait encore plus sombre à l'intérieur. La seule source de lumière provenait des escaliers à une dizaine de mètres de moi, une lumière orange brulé qui lui donnait une allure encore plus luxueuse.

Je portai une main à mon front toujours un peu humide grâce à mes cheveux mouillés qui s'y collaient légèrement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi? Nigel ne l'avait que mentionné. Non, il n'avait même pas parlé de lui en particulier, pourquoi avais-je paniqué à ce point? Je n'étais pas une très bonne menteuse mais je n'étais pas piètre pour autant, j'aurais bien pu agir plus calmement, dévier la conversation, je ne sais pas! Faire quelque chose! Autre que chercher à fuir aussi ouvertement.

Pourquoi avais-je ce désir de fuite, de toute façon? Je n'avais rien fait de si mal que ça, j'avais laissé la curiosité me mener et brisé les règles deux fois, mais je suis certaine que Nigel ne m'aurait pas dénoncé même s'il je le lui avais admis, parce que très franchement il n'aurait rien à y gagner. Ce n'était pas comme si je gardais un énorme secret… Je…, je ne savais pas moi-même ce que j'étais supposée savoir. Qu'Emily avait une sorte de relation avec, avec un fantôme? Un être immortel? L'ancien héritier à la couronne?

Je laissai échapper un ricanement sourd.

Tout cela allait me rendre folle.

Je me détachai de la porte en soupirant et jetai un coup d'œil sans pouvoir m'en empêcher en direction de la porte menant jusqu'à la grande salle, là où se trouvait la peinture.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Et si j'avais mal vu? Après tout, cette peinture, je ne l'avais vue qu'une fois. Si ça se trouvait, c'était l'un de ces cas où l'on connaissait le visage d'un acteur mais sans jamais y avoir porté assez d'attention pour être en mesure de le reconnaitre vraiment si l'on le voyait dans la rue ou quelque chose du genre. Peut-être que mon cas à moi était à l'envers, et que je croyais le connaître et associait ceux qui lui ressemblait avec ce dernier pour une quelconque raison.

Après les évènements de la dernière fois, je n'avais pas réussis à trouver le courage d'y retourner, je n'avais jamais vraiment confirmé ce que j'avais vu avec la base de toute cette histoire; le portrait.

Je me mise en marche. Elle était juste là, derrière cette autre porte de bois.

Quelque part en dedans de moi je savais que tout cela n'était que de l'espoir basé sur de la crainte. En fait, ce que ce dernier puisse être ne m'importais pas autant que le fait de savoir si c'était bien lui. Tout ce que je voulais était de pouvoir continuer à vivre normalement, sans avoir à me demander si les créatures surnaturelles puissent être réelles, continuer à me moquer de ceux qui croient fermement en les spectres comme s'il leur existence était un fait. J'aurais même été satisfaite si ce dernier et Emily seraient personnellement venus me voir pour me faire avaler que tout cela n'était qu'une énorme erreur, qu'il y avait en fait une explication très raisonnable mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me la dire parce qu'ils travaillaient pour une organisation secrète en tant qu'agents, tout pour que je puisse mettre du baume sur mes doutes et passer à autre chose dans le confort réconfortant de l'ignorance. C'est pourquoi je savais aussi que je serais peut-être mieux si je n'y allait pas, et que je laissais le temps prendre le soin de me faire oublier ce que j'avais vu là-haut, mais je n'arrivais pas à écouter cette voix. Je devais savoir, tout de suite, je voulais que tout aille mieux, maintenant.

Je poussai la porte et un grincement s'y échappa. À travers les énormes fenêtres de sur les deux côtés de la salle, je remarquai que l'heure bleue était officiellement passée, et que la lune était la seule chose qui me permettait de voir dans la nuit. Sa lueur frappait sur les fenêtres tel des rayons de soleil en plein jours, faisant briller de milliers de petites particules de poussière comme des étoiles microscopique.

Malgré la beauté du scénario, je ne laissai pas mon regard s'y éterniser et me dirigeai directement vers le centre du mur en me retournant.

La peinture était toujours là, telle qu'elle l'avait été des centaines d'années. Et parmi la famille royale, il y était, l'homme blond aux yeux bleu-gris, Julian.

Très ironiquement, je me sentais comme une gamine à qui l'on venait d'annoncer que le monde n'était pas recouvert de princes et de princesses, que les licornes n'existaient pas et que les fées n'étaient qu'un mythe. Je devais maintenant accepter que le monde n'était pas tel que je l'avais toujours imaginé, et que peu importe à quel point je pleurais, peu importe le nombre de fois je martelais le mur de mes poings, il ne changerait pas. C'était triste, presque cruel, même, mais c'était comme ça, et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Autre que de l'accepter, je n'avais autre choix que d'apprendre à vivre avec.

J'avais lu plusieurs histoires fantastiques. Je m'étais plusieurs fois demandée ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été à la place du héros; les histoires, les romans et les films avaient bordé mon enfance, c'est pourquoi la perte de mon innocence et mon passage à la maturité avait été si difficile à accepter, mais je l'avais néanmoins fait, j'y étais parvenue. Trop bien, peut-être, parce qu'en tant qu'ancienne rêveuse, cela m'avais tant perturbé que j'en étais devenue en colère. La vie était si injuste. On venait au monde sans n'avoir rien demandé dans un univers imparfait tandis que la caractéristique primaire de notre nature humaine était la quête du bonheur. Tout au long de notre si courte existence, nous grandissions en apprenant dans le bus d'avoir assez apprit pour apprendre encore plus, d'être formé dans un institut qui nous enseignera un quart de ce qu'il nous faudra savoir pour un métier futur qui nous récompensera avec ce morceau de papier supposé nous apporter tout ce que nous désirons. Nous naissons sans aucun savoir sur la vie avec environ quatre-vingt ans pour obtenir la sagesse qu'il nous faut pour en profiter pleinement, et ensuite nous disparaissons, perdons tout ce que nous avons bâtis, ces choses n'ayant désormais plus aucunes valeurs. Nous prenons notre premier souffle en tant qu'être rêveurs, avec une imagination incapable de nous donner ce qui dépasse les règles de ce monde, nous créons des possibilités, des livres et du cinéma, nous nous permettons d'oublier la réalité pendant quelques heures et nous voyons forcés de retourner à la vie, dans ce monde injuste et imparfait. La vie est injuste, la vie est cruelle, et j'étais parvenue à l'accepter. Il y a des règles qui ne seront jamais brisées, et c'est le fait que la fiction ne se mêlera jamais à la réalité de la vie. Rien n'est pré-écrit par le destin, les âmes sœurs n'existent pas, les arcs-en-ciel ne sont pas le produit de la magie, la lune n'est pas une déesse, épouse du soleil, les étoiles ne sont pas nos être chers qui nous observent de là-haut; tout a une explication logique et réaliste.

C'est ce à quoi je croyais jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas soudainement tout remettre en question juste comme ça, même s'il se trouvait là, devant moi…

C'est ce que je croyais, où voulais croire, du moins, mais bon sang! Qu'étais-je vraiment supposée croire, désormais? Devais-je retomber à l'enfance et me mettre à croire aux licornes et à la fée des dents? Si, quoi que ce soit que cet homme soit, était réel, qu'avait-il d'autre, que je ne connaissais pas? Les possibilités n'étaient-elles pas infinis? N'était-il pas ridicule de tenter de trouver une logique dans quoi que ce soit d'autre désormais, alors que la logique ne se trouvait nulle part dans ce cas-ci? Si l'on retire une carte de la base d'un château de carte, il s'effondre. Si les règles ultimes en lesquelles je croyais tant sont incapable de s'appliquer dans une seule chose, alors elles ne s'appliquent dans rien. Elles n'existent même pas.

La tête me tournait, j'avais la nausée et j'avais l'impression de pouvoir sentir mon cœur tomber longuement dans mon estomac.

Dans quel monde vivais-je donc? Que pouvait-être Julian? Était-il toujours humain? Pouvait-il avoir été le résultat d'épreuves scientifiques qui l'auraient rendu immortel? Cela pouvait-il même être une possibilité?

Mon cerveau persistait toujours à chercher une explication réaliste à tout cela, mais pouvait-on vraiment m'en vouloir? C'était après tout la seule façon dont il savait fonctionner, et j'étais surtout désespérée.

« La vie peut être plutôt comique, ne trouves-tu pas? »

Mon cœur manqua de me sortir de ma poitrine. Je me retournai dans un bond en direction de la voix qui prononça ces mots, si près de moi qu'elle avait parlé presque dans un murmure.

Un jeune garçon. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans, et il se tenait juste à côté de moi, ses yeux gris pâle fixant paisiblement le portrait malgré le fait qu'il s'adressait à moi. Mais la question n'était pas pour qu'elle raison il me racontait cela, ni de qu'elle façon il avait fait pour s'approcher si près de moi sans que je ne me rende compte de rien, mais plutôt; qu'est-ce qu'un gamin de douze ans faisait-il dans cette école? De ce que j'en savais, il était trop jeune pour être ici, il était tard, et il était seul. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été douée avec les enfants. J'avais une sœur, mais c'était différent et elle faisait surtout partie de ma famille. Alors, tel qu'une personne ne sachant comment réagir avec les enfants l'aurait fait, je restai figée à le regarder en attendant qu'il ne me donne des explications.

Oui, ce n'était pas très malin, et oui, il m'aurait sans doute répondu si je lui avais posé la question, mais s'il y a une chose que j'avais appris à ne pas sous-estimer chez moi, c'était mon incapacité avec les enfants. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle j'avais abandonné ma carrière de gardienne d'enfants, et ce n'était pas parce que je n'avais plus besoin des sous. J'irais plus loin sur le sujet, mais disons seulement que je ne sais simplement pas comment réagir avec eux, ce qui résulte souvent en des réactions comme celle-ci.

- On croit être parvenus à décerner l'image du puzzle et soudainement nous avons les mauvaises pièces, poursuivit-il comme si de rien, peu importe les siècles cela semble vouloir rester un mystère…

Cet enfant était-il psychique?

- …C'est à se demander si elle ne se moque pas de nous tous, se tordant dans les ombres, ajouta-t-il en se tournant finalement vers moi, à m'observer comme si j'étais supposée voir un sens caché dans ses paroles.

Tout ce que j'ai compris de tout ça c'est qu'en plus des fantômes il se pourrait donc que les psychiques ne soit pas des arnaqueurs comme je l'avais toujours pensé. Pourquoi pas.

Peut-être que dans cela il y aurait une explication du pourquoi ce gamin parle comme s'il avait quarante ans de plus que son âge.

Quoique ce soit qu'il soit en train d'essayer de faire, je décidai de ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, j'avais déjà gardé des enfants et je savais très bien jusqu'à quel point les jeunes garçons tel que lui avaient chercheur de trouble de tatoué sur le front.

J'allais devoir tenter de communiquer avec la créature.

- Est-ce que ça va?

Ouais bon, pas très fort mais c'est mieux que rien. Comme il ne répondit pas je continuai.

- Est-ce que tu es… perdu? Tu veux que je t'aide à trouver ta mère? Ta sœur? Ton frère?, m'essayais-je encore et encore alors que l'expression de son visage se décomposa avec dégout et aversion.

Houston, nous avons un problème. Je semble avoir offensé la créature, comment puis-je lui demander pardon en lui montrant que je viens en paix dans la langue de son peuple?

- Ton…père?

À ce point mon cerveau était plus ou moins devenu de la gelée.

La colère se mise à lui déborder des yeux. On aurait-dit que je venais de lui cracher au visage.

_Revoke! Revoke!_

- Je suis désolée, m'empressais-je de lui dire avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, comme s'il s'était transformé en bombe à retardement, quelque peu incertaine du pourquoi je m'excusais, mais, me repris-je, qui es-tu? Es-tu supposé être ici?

Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus alors qu'il fit un pas vers moi.

- Qui suis-je, commença-t-il furieux en agrippant ma chemise pour m'incliner vers lui, ces yeux te servent-ils à autre chose que de décoration? À qui crois-tu t'adresser?

J'aurais bien voulu lui répondre quelque chose dans le genre de « j'en ai aucune idée et c'est pour ça que je pose la question », mais la surprise de me faire attraper ainsi par un enfant d'autant plus m'en empêcha. Il semblait beaucoup trop fort pour sa taille, bien plus que moi, et la façon dont il me regardait était étrange. Certes, la colère était difficile à manquer, mais il y avait autre chose, de la…haine? Comment pouvait-il me haïr alors qu'il ne me connaissait même pas? Surement, mes questions ne pouvaient pas l'avoir offensé à ce point.

Je voulais me fâcher et lui lancer une réplique mais les mots me restèrent coincés dans la gorge.

Alors qu'il refusait de relâcher ma chemise, ses yeux gris scannèrent les miens, et à ce moment, je n'avais qu'une seule pensée; ce n'était pas les yeux d'un garçon de douze ans.

Mes propres yeux étaient différents. Violet la plupart du temps, même s'ils paraissaient bleu foncé lorsque l'on les fixait sans vraiment trop porter attention, mais de son côté à lui, ce n'était pas la couleur qui était étrange.

Je ne saurais dire comment exactement, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui s'expliquait, c'était quelque chose qui se voyait. Je pourrais plonger les yeux dans ceux d'un enfant et y trouver de l'innocence, de la naïveté, et faire la même chose avec un vieil homme et y voir de la vieillesse, une trace de sagesse et plusieurs autres choses sans doute, mais surtout de la vieillesse.

Il profita de mon état de choc pour continuer.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, nous savons tous les deux qu'elle est la vrai question; _qui es-tu, _et que fais-tu ici?

De quoi diable est-ce que ce gamin parlait-il? J'étais plus que confuse, je ne comprenais plus rien. C'était quoi, son problème? Et pourquoi était-il aussi fort!

Je tentai encore et encore de lui retirer la main de ma chemise mais il ne fléchis même pas. Un peu plus et il déchirait mon uniforme.

- Mais je suis moi! Lâche-moi!

- Que fais-tu ici?, répéta-t-il d'une voix glaciale, ignorant chacun de mes mots à moins qu'ils ne soient une réponse à ses questions.

- Je…, je suis juste venue voir la peinture!, m'emportais-je en lui criant presque dessus, devinant que ce n'était probablement pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

À ma propre surprise, par contre, il me relâcha. Juste comme ça, il ouvrit la main et je titubai vers l'arrière, à un doigt de tomber par terres.

Je redressai ma chemise en le regardant comme s'il était fou.

Il l'était probablement. Comment expliquer autrement qu'un enfant pareille ne s'introduise dans le château sans faire de sens? La porte principale était verrouillée la nuit, tout comme toutes les autres menant à l'extérieur d'ailleurs, seulement, à cause de la fête, Nigel et les autres avaient sans doute trouvé un moyen de laisser celle des élèves débarrée question d'être capable de retourner dans les dortoirs plus tard. Il devait être entré un peu avant moi pour attendre que quelqu'un ne se pointe.

Le gamin baissa la tête, ses cheveux blonds camouflant son visage.

- Alors il disait vrai, murmura-t-il à lui-même, tu ne sais rien, tu es, continua-t-il en levant la tête vers moi, humaine.

Il avait dit ces mots comme si tout cela était supposé être un soulagement, en ayant malgré cela une mine mécontente sur le visage. Était-il possible d'être à la fois déçus et soulagé? Ou se pouvait-il qu'il soit soulagé que je sois humaine, mais mécontent que cela veuille aussi dire des problèmes différents?

Oulah, de quoi est-ce que je parle, moi, cet enfant-là n'est pas bien.

Aussi méchant que cela puisse être, j'avais le gout de partir et de le laisser là. Après tout, il n'avait pas uniquement passé près de déchirer mon uniforme, mais il m'avait surtout traité d'idiote, le rendant très difficile à prendre en pitié. Surtout que le fait qu'il n'était pas entièrement là m'inquiétait, qu'est-ce qui me disait qu'il n'allait pas se remettre à m'agresser?

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant.

En même temps je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul ici. Ce n'était qu'un gamin, le pire que je pouvais l'imaginer faire était de continuer à me tirer sur le chandail. Au pire du pire, j'aurai des plis en réveillant un enseignant.

Je n'en avais aucune envie, mais décidai que je le regretterai sans doute plus tard si je ne faisais pas au moins ça.

- Allez, commençais-je en grognant, viens avec m…

Il n'était… plus là? Je n'avais pourtant que cligné des yeux.

Je me mise à regarder autour de moi, analysant même les recoins un peu plus sombre, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'enfant.

Je grimaçai avec horreur alors que la pire des possibilités me traversa l'esprit.

Était-il un fantôme, un revenant, une expérience scientifique, ou je ne sais quoi, tout comme Julian?

Le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine, je tournai brusquement la tête en direction de la peinture.

Il n'y avait que Julian et ses parents, un autre garçon blond mais beaucoup trop vieux pour lui ressembler, et trois jeunes filles.

Pas de gamin aux yeux gris.

Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire? Qu'étais-je supposée penser?

Je me pris la tête avec mes deux bras en gémissant.

Merde! Que se passe-t-il dans ce château?

**Sérieux celui-là il était vraiment pas facile à éditer. Je sais pas pourquoi, je ne suis même pas à cent pour cent satisfaite mais je préfère en finir et passer à autre chose de plus intéressant. Hah, en tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré tout. Il y a certains endroits que j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé quand même. **


	4. Chapter 4

Il existe plusieurs mythes, et drôlement, malgré les siècles de différence et les océans qui les séparent, il est facile de remarquer que plusieurs de ces mythes se ressembles sur plusieurs points. Les sorcières, par exemple, sont souvent présentées comme des femmes, les vampires, comme des suceurs de sang, et cela malgré les cultures. Quelqu'un pourrait faire mention de coïncidence, mais je sais mieux. La seule conclusion possible ne peut-être autre que celle-ci; il doit forcément avoir un peu de vérité dans chacune d'entre elles. Ne parle-t-on pas de la fontaine de jouvence dans différents continents depuis des centaines et des centaines d'années? Les contes sont différents, les noms ne sont pas les mêmes, mais le fait est que l'on en a fait mention partout dans le monde depuis plusieurs siècles. Ce qui m'amène à ceci. La vérité qui m'a tant cassé la tête depuis si longtemps, la réponse à mes problèmes; le jus d'orange est l'équivalent du saint-graal.

Enfin, son contenu. Pas la bouteille en plastique.

Pourquoi cela, me demandez-vous? Y a-t-il autre nectar capable de satisfaire notre soif tout en étant aussi délicieux, qui nous donne l'énergie qu'il nous faut pour commencer notre journée et qui soit aussi miraculeux en soulageant notre gorge douloureuse, étant grippés? Je ne crois pas. Le thé est beaucoup trop surestimé dans ce pays, le jus d'orange devrait être la nouvelle boisson officielle. Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle ne l'est pas encore. Et je ne saurais le prouver pour le moment, mais je suis assez certaine qu'il me rajeunit.

…

Je suppose que je ferais mieux de m'expliquer. Je suis malade.

Surprise surprise, c'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on se fait jeter dans un lac en Septembre.

Et en plus d'être grippée, je n'ai pas dormis d'un poil. Je divague, et avec raison.

J'ai dû faire des sacrés ravages dans ma vie antérieure, parce que je suis vraiment certaine que ma vie est en train de graduellement se transformer en un mauvais film d'horreur. Et en plus de ça je suis malade. Et je n'ai plus de jus d'orange.

Je me penchai, toujours sous mes couvertures, pour m'emparer de ma robe de chambre qui trainait sur le sol près de mon lit. Je l'enfilai sous mes draps au ralenti en sachant très bien à quel point j'irais plus vite si je me levais mais en m'en fichant complètement. Lorsque la tâche fut finalement accomplie, je restai immobile dans mon lit en cherchant à trouver la motivation nécessaire pour me lever enfin.

J'étais toujours en uniforme et je sentais l'eau de lac. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de me changer hier soir, et encore moins de prendre une douche. Mes cheveux devaient me faire ressembler à médusa, ce qui, même s'il n'y avait rien de drôle, me fit éclater de rire.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne saurais dire à cent pour cent si ma folie actuelle était entièrement due au manque de sommeil et à la maladie, ou s'il n'y avait pas aussi le fait que j'avais l'impression que tout ce que je croyais connaître était un mensonge. J'imagine que si je me remédiais à vraiment y réfléchir j'arriverais sans doute à une réponse, mais le fait est que je n'en avais pas envie. À quoi bon? Je savais déjà qu'il n'avait rien de normal avec Julian, et très probablement cet autre garçon que j'avais rencontré hier. Je ne croyais pas avoir perdu la boulle non plus, puisque Rebecca avait été avec moi et qu'Emily ne cessait de me lancer des regards meurtriers à chaque fois que son regard croisait le miens, d'autant plus que c'était elle qui avait balancé notre escapade du dernier étage –qui d'autre? Je n'étais pas certaine pour qu'elle raison elle n'en avait pas parlé à son père, ce dernier étant principal de cette école, mais heureusement pour moi, elle n'en avait rien fait.

Heureusement? Était-ce vraiment le cas? Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas avec cette école. Je savais que mes parents et mon grand-père ne me laisseraient jamais changer d'école une nouvelle fois, mais si je me faisais mettre à la porte, il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire, si?

Jusqu'ici Ashford m'avait plu, j'étais folle d'histoire et le château n'était pas n'importe quel château, il était un ancien palais. Les élèves me laissaient tranquilles et les enseignants étaient très aimables. Seulement, de peu à peu cet endroit se transformait en le symbole de tout ce qui me tracassait. Trop de mauvaises choses s'y étaient produites, et pires de toutes, je commençais à croire avoir perdus mon identité en chemin.

D'autant plus que j'étais terrifiée. Très franchement, la moitié de la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas dormis hier était parce que j'étais trop terrorisée pour fermer l'œil. J'avais été seule pour une partie de la nuit puisque ma colocataire était restée au lac jusqu'à très tard, et tout ce dont j'étais parvenue à penser pendant ce temps-là était que je ne voulais vraiment pas me faire réveiller par les gémissements du spectre d'un domestique du château à qui j'aurais volé la chambre.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment eus peur du noir pour la raison évidente que je ne croyais simplement pas aux fantômes, esprits, démons, monstres et ainsi de suite. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment imaginée avoir quelque chose à craindre, mais maintenant que je remettais mes croyances en questions, surtout que je savais qu'il était entièrement possible que ces choses soient réelles –je veux dire, si Julian est encore là pourquoi pas, alors dormir en ne cessant de penser à ces choses, surtout essayer de fermer l'œil, eh bien, c'était trop me demander.

Allais-je un jour être capable de dormir si je restais à Ashford? Je ne voulais pas partir, je ne voulais pas le quitter. C'était un vrai château! Je vivais _dans un véritable château_! C'était incroyable. Seulement, je ne savais pas s'il ne m'arriverait jamais un jour dans lequel j'arriverai finalement à me sentir chez moi dans un endroit dans lequel je ne me sentais pas bien. Je le souhaitais désespérément, mais je ne savais tout simplement pas si ce sentiment allait rester permanent.

Quelque part en dedans de moi, je me disais que si je me mettais à faire de la recherche, à vraiment comprendre exactement ce qui se tramait dans ce château je me sentirais peut-être mieux, après tout, la plus part du temps ce sont les choses que nous ne comprenons pas qui nous effraies autant, mais je m'y étais déjà essayée, hier soir, et ça s'était très mal terminé. Que je l'aille ou non en moi de continuer à chercher des réponses, seul le temps pouvait me le dire. Pour le moment, j'utilisais joyeusement la maladie comme excuse pour ne rien faire de productif.

On cogna sur ma porte et je grognai.

Je me levai enfin et rampai jusqu'à la porte comme une lépreuse.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même que je ne pose la main sur la poignée. Quel était le point de cogner si elle n'attendait même pas que je la laisse entrer?

- Avy!, s'exclama une Rebecca rayonnante et pleine d'énergie.

Quelqu'un avait oublié de prendre son ritalin ce matin.

J'avais l'impression de me réveiller un lendemain de veille par un copain qui me hurlait dans les oreilles. Je voulais juste qu'elle se calme et qu'elle s'en aille.

- Woah, tu t'es brossé les cheveux avec un taille-crayon?

Ah ah. Marrant.

Je lui refermai la porte sur le nez mais elle la bloqua d'une main.

- Attends, me demanda-t-elle en se fâchant, je suis venue te chercher pour que nous fassions le ménage ensemble, elle m'examina comme si la loi de la gravité ne s'appliquait pas sur ma chevelure, mais avant il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose avec tes cheveux.

Elle s'invita elle-même à l'intérieur et tira la chaise en bois de mon bureau.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en grommelant, m'asseyant quand même devant elle.

- C'est pas juste, je ne voulais même pas y aller à cette fête stupide.

Rebecca s'empara de ma brosse qui trainait elle aussi par terre sur des vêtements et se mise à me brosser les cheveux pleins de nœuds, ignorant mes complaintes à chaque fois qu'elle me faisait mal.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, ils savent que presque tout le monde y était et c'est beaucoup plus facile de punir tout le groupe plutôt que d'essayer d'investiguer, de toute façon faire du ménage en groupe ce n'est pas si mal, ça pourrait même être marrant.

Elle me tressa les cheveux en une seule tresse lousse tombant le long de mon dos et la noua avec un élastique.

- Mais _c'est_ si mal, je suis malade et je n'ai pas dormis, me plaignis-je comme une gamine avec une voix enrhumée.

Probablement que le fait de m'être fait faire tresser ainsi me ramenait en enfance. J'étais trop épuisée pour essayer d'agir normalement. De toute façon on s'en fichait, j'étais malade et c'était le seul avantage qui venait avec la maladie. J'avais le droit de me plaindre et d'agir comme une enfant.

- Oh, pauvre petite Avy, ricana-t-elle en me faisant une pichenette sur la tête.

- Arrête-ça!

Elle osa rouler des yeux.

- Allez, arrête de te plaindre et amène-toi!

Je me frottai le dos de la tête en lui lançant des regards accusateurs et la suivit sans rien dire. Nous nous arrêtâmes à une machine distributrice et Rebecca me paya mon jus d'orange puisque j'avais laissé mon porte-monnaie dans ma chambre. Arrivées à l'étage que l'on nous avait assigné, c'est en sirotant mon jus que je me mise à la tâche.

- Comment est-ce qu'ils ont su de toute façon, je croyais que tout avait été prévu.

Rebecca éclata de rire.

- Oh non, crois-moi, les dortoirs étaient pratiquement vides après le souper, en plus il n'y avait que des premiers et deuxièmes années dans le château, c'est pas étonnant que les profs aient finit par découvrir ce qui se passait, surtout après que tout le monde se soit mis à rentrer en même temps à la même heure, à ce qu'il parait ils nous cherchaient partout.

- Ils ont presque appelé la police, tu savais?, ajouta un garçon en s'introduisant dans notre conversation, imagine le scandale.

Je ne levai même pas la tête alors que notre conversation se transforma en discussion générale avec tous les autres, frottant machinalement ma fenêtre. C'était stupide, je n'arriverais jamais à atteindre le haut sans une échelle, mais je préférais ça aux autres choses.

Mis à part les premières et deuxièmes années, tous les autres élèves s'étaient vus forcés d'une corvée de nettoyage pour toute la journée en ce samedi ensoleillé. Les enseignants leurs avaient donnés un sacré sermon selon Rebecca, j'avais eu de la chance d'y avoir échappé en manquant le petit-déjeuner. Apparemment ça n'avait vraiment pas été beau à voir.

Je ne m'investis pas plus qu'il ne le fallait dans mon nettoyage de vitre tandis que le temps passait trop lentement à mon gout. Tout ce dont j'avais envie en ce moment était de m'allonger dans mon lit à la maison à écouter des vieux classique du cinéma avec mon jus d'orange et de la soupe de poulet. À mon plus grand bonheur, c'est ce que j'avalai à la pause du midi à la cafétéria. L'un des avantages de venir ici était les repas, assez surprenant pour de la nourriture d'école, elle était délicieuse et nous avions plusieurs options qui avaient déjà été prépayés lors de notre inscription. Je remarquai sans grand étonnement que je n'avais pas été la seule à avoir attrapé un rhume hier soir en voyant les dizaines de boites à mouchoirs que les élèves avaient apportés se vider presqu'à la minute.

Rebecca et moi étions assises à notre place habituelle, une longue table près du mur, lorsque nos collègues de ménage vinrent nous rejoindre avec leurs plateaux.

Je n'écoutai la conversation qu'à moitié en me concentrant sur mon bol de soupe lorsque quelque chose me fit lever la tête.

- T'arrives à le croire, toi, qu'ils nous envoient là-bas alors que c'est interdit?, s'étonna une des deux filles avec nous, d'un ton mélangeant surprise et exaspération.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'énerve à ce point, lui demanda le seul garçon du groupe, juste l'année dernière tu n'arrêtais pas d'en parler à tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'Emily ne vienne te voir.

J'avalai mes nouilles avec difficulté, comme si elles s'étaient transformées en petit cailloux dans ma gorge. Pourquoi avais-je le sentiment qu'elle parlait du dernier étage?

- C'est justement ça, qui me fâche! Une minute on n'a même pas le droit d'être vus sur le bout de l'escalier et à la deuxième ils nous demandent de faire le ménage de cette petite salle minuscule, ils n'ont même pas besoin que ce soit nous qui le fasse, leur ménage!

- Ils n'ont pas dit qu'ils avaient donné congé aux femmes de ménage pour aujourd'hui?, commenta l'autre fille à sa droite en jouant avec sa fourchette avec ennui.

- Ok, oui, mais quand même, ils ont juste à le faire une autre fois au lieu de nous forcer à aller là-bas.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns roula des yeux. Je forçai une autre cuillère de soupe dans ma bouche en cherchant à garder mon calme.

C'était un cauchemar.

- Y'avait qu'à pas aller à cette fête, Kells.

- De quoi tu parles, on aurait été obligés de le faire quand même, ils n'ont même pas prit la peine de vérifier qui y était et qui n'y était pas!, s'emporta-t-elle en tapant la table de ses paumes.

- Allez, tenta de la calmer Rebecca qui n'aimait pas les conflits, c'est pas comme si ils pouvaient nous interroger un par un et deviner si on raconte la vérité ou non.

Ce qui sembla apaiser la colère de la blonde, qui reprit sa fourchette dans sa main et se remise à jouer avec ses pâtes.

- En tout cas, reprit-elle un peu plus calme, je trouve quand même ça bizarre.

Nous mangeâmes tous en silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je ne brise le silence.

Je me sentais encore plus malade. C'était quoi cette histoire de ménage au dernier étage? Qui était responsable pour ça?

- On va vraiment devoir faire le ménage là-bas?, demandais-je à personne en particulier d'une petite voix.

Les quatre têtes se levèrent vers moi, un peu étonnés alors qu'ils ne m'avaient presque pas entendue de la journée.

- Bah, ouais, t'as pas entendu tout à l'heure? M. Davis nous a assignés tous les cinq à la petite salle du dernier étage, me répondit la rousse.

Je déglutis. J'avais été si perdue dans mes pensées tout ce temps-là que je n'avais rien écouté du tout. La blonde avait raison, c'était trop bizarre. Le dernier étage était strictement interdit au risque de l'expulsion. D'accord, la salle entre l'escalier et le couloir ne l'était pas, mais comment pouvaient-ils savoir à cent pour cent que nous ne briserions pas les règles alors que le dernier étage était si mystérieux? Enfin, de mon côté à moi, il n'y avait aucune chance que je ne le refasse une troisième fois, mais ça, eux ils n'en savaient rien.

Ma jambe dandinait nerveusement sous la table et mes doigts se serrèrent contre les rebords de mon banc.

- On est pas obligés, quand même? On ne pourrait pas échanger avec un autre groupe?

- Sérieusement je ne vois vraiment pas quel est le problème, commença la rousse en nous regardant l'autre fille et moi, ça ne vous excite pas un tout petit peu de pouvoir y aller pour une fois pendant que nous n'avons même pas le droit normalement?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Me mordillant les lèvres les sourcils froncés, je devais avoir l'air d'un petit animal craintif.

- Ça pourrait être marrant, acquiesça Rebecca.

Je levai les yeux vers elle. À quoi jouait-elle? Elle savait autant bien que moi pourquoi le dernier étage était une mauvaise idée. D'ailleurs, c'était la même chose pour la Direction. Est-ce que prendre le risque d'envoyer des élèves là-bas pour quelques poussières en valait vraiment la peine?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je le découvris assez rapidement lorsque tous, mis à part Kelsey –la blonde, et moi se tentèrent sur la porte à motifs qui menait jusqu'au couloir principal du dernier étage.

- Eh bien, j'imagine qu'on a notre réponse, soupira le garçon en s'éloignant de la porte.

Verrouillée. Elle était verrouillée. Malgré mon soulagement, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la colère en m'imaginant à quel point les choses auraient été différentes si cela avait été le cas lorsque je m'y étais moi-même essayée. D'ailleurs, pourquoi maintenant? Je comprenais que cette fois-ci c'était parce que nous étions là, mais ne serait-il pas plus facile de la verrouiller en tout temps?

- Attendez, regardez le trou là, il est tellement vieux que je suis certaine qu'une pince à cheveux ferait l'affaire, proposa Rebecca.

Je serrai les doigts sur ma bouteille à produits pour les fenêtres.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle? Elle y avait déjà été il y a moins d'une semaine, pourquoi était-elle si déterminée d'y retourner? Était-ce supposé faire partit d'un complot pour me faire à croire qu'elle n'y avait jamais été? Je comprenais qu'il ne fallait rien mentionner à personne, mais ce n'était pas aller un peu trop loin?

- Vous me faites marcher là, grogna Kelsey en levant les yeux au ciel

Les trois bouffons se mirent à fouiller leurs poches à la recherche de quelque chose de mince et pointu en riants bruyamment, se bousculant en face de la porte comme si cette dernière s'était transformée en piñata et qu'ils étaient devenus une bande de gamins.

J'imagine que je les comprenais un peu. La vie dans un internat comme celui-ci pouvait parfois être ennuyante, et le dernier étage restait un énorme mystère dans cette école. Moi-même, à ne pas y avoir été avant aurais sans doute partagé leur excitation, mais le fait est que j'y avais déjà été, et Rebecca aussi.

Je m'approchai tranquillement d'elle et la prit appart en la tirant par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, lui demandais-je en chuchotant, cachant à moitié mon irritation.

- Quoi, me répondit-elle sur la défensive, j'ai toujours voulu y aller mais je ne voulais pas y aller seule.

- À cause de toi ils…, je m'arrêtai.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me sentis soudainement très mal, comme si je venais de descendre une marche imaginaire. Ce sentiment de chute qui ne durait qu'une seconde, mais qui se perpétua chez moi.

Ce n'était pas uniquement le fait qu'elle me répondait en me racontant qu'elle n'y avait jamais été, c'était surtout le fait qu'elle me regardait avec tant d'honnêteté que j'étais certaine qu'elle ne mentait pas. Mais ça ne faisait aucun sens! Rebecca avait été là, avec moi! Elle l'avait vu, elle aussi!

Si…?

La pièce se mise à tourner autour de moi, mes mains devinrent moites.

Elle le devait, je veux dire, je pouvais toujours me rappeler clairement m'être fait trainée par elle dans les escaliers. L'avoir eue avec moi dans le couloir, émerveillée par l'étage. Comment pouvait-elle avoir oublié? Ce qui se trouvait là-bas n'était pourtant pas quelque chose qui pouvait simplement dériver de notre mémoire juste comme ça.

- Avy? Est-ce que ça va?

N'empêche, cela expliquait bien des choses. Comme le fait qu'elle refusait d'en parler lorsque j'avais essayé d'amener le sujet quelques fois avant de rapidement abandonner.

Étais-je en train de devenir folle? J'avais utilisé Rebecca pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir vu, que je n'avais rien imaginé, et pourtant, elle agissait comme si elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

Les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent dans ma poitrine, comme à chaque fois que je repensais à ce fichu dernier étage, j'avais la nausée. J'avais l'impression de parvenir à ressentir les battements de mon cœur jusque dans mes oreilles. Respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile.

- Avery, se réessaya Rebecca, cette fois-ci en posant une main sur mon épaule, ça va?

Je levai les yeux vers elle en réalisant qu'ils étaient restés fixé au sol pendant un moment sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

- Oui, lui mentis-je en détournant le regard, je suis juste un peu étourdie.

Je m'éloignai d'elle pour prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir en jouant anxieusement avec le bout de ma tresse.

Rebecca murmura un petit « ok » peu convaincu mais décida quand même de me laisser seule.

Qu'est-ce que c'était, alors? J'étais folle, ou bien il y avait vraiment quelque chose de surnaturel derrière cette porte? En ce moment précis, je n'étais même pas certaine de savoir lequel des deux était le meilleur. D'un côté, l'un voulait dire que tout ce dont j'avais toujours cru était faux, et de l'autre, que j'allais devoir quitter Ashford pour un hôpital psychiatrique. Peu importe lequel, je ne risquais pas de m'en sortir avec une sainteté d'esprit. Quoi qu'il arrive, si je ne l'étais pas déjà, c'était tout cela qui allait me rendre folle.

- Je l'ai!, s'écria la rousse avec une petite bobépine dans les doigts, la soulevant dans les airs comme s'il s'agissait d'une pierre précieuse.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu, se fâcha Kelsey en la lui piquant des doigts.

Je levai la tête.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes sérieux, continua-t-elle, et si M. Davis viens nous voir, qu'est-ce que vous allez lui raconter à ce moment-là, hein? Que vous vous êtes enfargé les jambes dans le vide avec une barrette dans la main exactement sur la serrure? Je refuse de me faire expulser juste pour un vieil étage remplis de fournitures et de toiles d'araignées.

- Ok, s'emporta le garçon qui sembla avoir gardé ça à l'intérieur depuis un bon moment, crache le morceau.

La blonde aux yeux bleus fit un pas de reculons en plissant le front.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?, fit-elle insultée.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais ce que l'on te demande? Pendant trois ans tu n'as pas arrêté de nous casser les oreilles à propos de cet endroit et maintenant qu'on a finalement une chance d'y aller sans se faire prendre, soudainement ça ne te tente plus? Pour une fois Kells, soit honnête et dit moi ce qu'Emily t'a raconté l'année dernière, je sais qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose.

Ce fut soudainement le silence complet dans la salle. J'attendis patiemment que Kelsey ouvre la bouche dès que j'entendis le nom d'Emily.

Elle y avait été la dernière fois, avec lui. Les deux fois, en fait, et la deuxième s'était terriblement mal terminée. Elle ne pouvait qu'avoir quelque chose à voir avec toute cette histoire. Ça aurait été une chose si elle n'avait été qu'une élève ordinaire, mais elle était aussi la fille du principal. Quoi que ce soit qu'il y aille sur cet étage, être surnaturel ou pas, elle savait ce que c'était.

Kelsey avala difficilement sa salive, serra et desserra les poings, puis elle ferma les yeux.

- Ok, commença-t-elle en les rouvrant, ce que je vous dis ne quitte pas cette pièce, d'accord?

Elle nous regarda un à un en portant encore plus attention à moi, qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis aujourd'hui.

J'hochai tranquillement la tête. Je ne me sentais toujours pas bien, et j'espérais que ce qu'elle aille à nous raconter soit apaisant.

- Tu te souviens l'an dernier durant le jour des olympiques de l'école?, demanda-t-elle à son ami qui hocha la tête, tu te souviens comment j'ai disparu?

- Ouais, tu m'as dit que tu avais manqué la partie pour passer la journée avec Emily, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

L'expression nerveuse de Kelsey se transforma. J'eus l'impression d'avoir une toute autre personne devant moi.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle avec une expression brisée sur le visage.

Tout comme moi, elle avait l'air désespérée, perdue et effrayée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire tu ne sais pas, lui demanda la rousse d'un ton compassionné.

- Que je ne sais pas, s'emporta-t-elle, je ne me souviens de rien! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à un certain moment je me suis retrouvée en face d'Emily, ici, en train de me faire faire promettre de dire à tout le monde que nous étions ensemble lors des jeux. Elle m'a dit que si je refusais elle me ferait faire expulser de l'école, et je la crois, je sais ce qu'elle a fait à Cassie Hales.

Je fronçai des sourcils en jetant un regard vers Rebecca.

- Je suis sérieuse, ne répétez rien de ça à personne, ajouta Kelsey en pesant ses mots.

- Kelsey, l'appelai-je d'un ton calme qui me surprit moi-même, as-tu déjà été au dernier étage?

Elle secoua la tête, un peu surprise que je lui adresse la parole. Ce dont je ne pouvais lui blâmer. Je crois que c'était la première fois.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien, je suis certaine que je m'en souviendrais si j'y avais été mais, comme je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette journée là…

- Alors quoi, on t'a droguée?, se fâcha son ami. Kells, il faut que tu en parle à quelqu'un.

- Je viens de le faire, lui répondit-elle en haussant la voix.

- Pas à nous, un adulte! Si quelqu'un s'amuse à droguer les élèves il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose! Tu aurais dû aller à l'hôpital, l'infirmerie à la rigueur, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais gardé ça pour toi pendant aussi longtemps, et si on t'avait fait quelque chose?

Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Si ces deux-là étaient assez proche pour avoir une conversation pareille, il était mieux que nous les laissions en discuter tous les deux sans s'en mêler.

- On ne m'a rien fait du tout! Je ne sais même pas si on m'a vraiment drogué! Et merde, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous ai raconté ça.

- Kelsey, s'essaya la rousse.

- J'en ai assez de cette fichus tâche, je m'en vais!

Cette dernière tourna des talons si vivement qu'elle fit tournoyer ses cheveux blonds dans les airs.

- Bien, dit le garçon en s'emparant du ballet en l'ignorant.

La rousse lui roula les yeux et courut après son amie en l'appelant.

Silence.

Je jetai un regard en direction du garçon aux cheveux brun qui continuait à balayer comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je pouvais comprendre qu'il soit en colère. Moi aussi, avoir été à sa place j'aurais sans doute été furieuse, mais peu importe ses raisons sa réaction avait été bien trop immature. D'accord, il se sentait blessé, mais la personne qui avait le plus souffert dans tout ça n'était pas lui, et il empirait les choses en laissant ses émotions affecter encore plus la personne qui avait finalement trouvée le courage de s'ouvrir après un an de silence.

Je soupirai en ramassant mon chiffon que j'avais posé sur la table et m'apprêtai à me mettre au travail lorsque la petite voix aigüe de Rebecca me fit sursauter.

- « Bien », c'est ce que tu as à lui dire, « Bien »?, répéta-t-elle en lui criant littéralement dessus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi Kevin?

Le prénommé Kevin ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une réplique mais elle ne lui laissa même pas la chance de faire un seul son.

- Tais-toi!

Et il referma la bouche d'un coup, sidéré. Je ne savais pas jusqu'à quel point il connaissait Rebecca, mais même pour quelque qui n'avait passé que quelques semaines en sa compagnie, je fus presqu'aussi sous le choc qu'il l'était. Qu'elle se fâche était déjà assez étonnant, mais qu'elle se mette à lui dire de se taire ainsi, c'était carrément dur à croire. De son habitude, elle avait l'habitude d'écarter les mauvaises choses avec de la bonne humeur et un sourire.

- Va après elle!

Encore une fois, Kevin tenta de lui répondre, et encore une fois, Rebecca ne le laissa pas.

- Va après elle tout de suite Kevin Perry ou je jure que je te bas à coup de ballet jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus capable d'utiliser tes jambes!

Je voulu lui répondre que ça n'était pas vraiment pratique si elle voulait que l'encombre des choses soit qu'il retourne voir Kelsey mais m'en abstint, un peu effrayée par la nouvelle Rebecca que je voyais là. Pas qu'elle n'était vraiment menaçante, avec ses cinq pieds et sa petite voix de gamine, mais quelque chose chez elle hurlait qu'il ne fallait pas la provoquer en ce moment. Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était si bonne à garder son tempérament, parce que lorsqu'elle le perdait, elle mutait carrément en une autre personne.

Ne voulant pas piquer la bête encore plus, Kevin choisis l'option la plus sage et laissa tomber son ballet pour aller rejoindre son amie en ronchonnant.

Je restai debout les yeux ronds à observer Rebecca comme une idiote avec mes produits de nettoyage dans les mains, me demandant si l'orage n'avait pas passé maintenant qu'il avait fait comme demandé.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Aujourd'hui était censé être une bonne journée.

Je me permis d'hausser un sourcil.

- Aujourd'hui? En faisant le ménage comme punition?

- C'est juste que, je pensais…, elle soupira bruyamment, ah, peu importe. Disons juste à M. Davis que nous avons terminé et que nous sommes fatiguées, j'ai mal à la tête.

Ça allait avec moi. Je me sentais drainée et j'en avais assez de cet endroit.

J'avais également besoin d'une conversation avec Emily.

Nous nous mirent donc à descendre les escaliers. Un étage plus tard, je réalisai que j'avais laissé mon jus d'orange derrière et demandai à Rebecca de continuer sans moi sans vraiment réfléchir. Ce ne fut que lorsque je posai la main dessus que je pris conscience.

J'haussai les épaules, déterminée à prétendre qu'être ici toute seule ne me faisait rien, mais ratai mon acte lorsque mes yeux croisèrent la serrure.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi était-elle verrouillé aujourd'hui et pas les autres fois? Était-ce M. Davis, afin de s'assurer que nous ne nous y aventurions pas? Mais quand même, où était la logique dans tout ça? S'il était possible de la barrer, et que cet endroit était aussi interdit, il serait bien plus raisonnable de la laisser verrouillée en tout temps! Ça ne faisait aucun sens.

Je m'approchai de la serrure pour l'examiner. Elle était effectivement vielle, brunie par le temps, même les quelques motifs décoratifs avaient commencés à fader depuis sans doute plusieurs siècles déjà. Rebecca avait probablement raison, il ne serait sans doute pas nécessaire d'être un espion professionnel pour arriver à déverrouiller cette porte sans la clé.

Je posai une main sur la poignée.

Je commençais à croire que tout ça tombait dans l'obsession. Cet étage, Julian, occupait mes pensées comme rien d'autre ne l'avait fait auparavant. Je devais savoir si j'étais folle ou non, mais la réponse me terrifiait. Tout cela ne finira-t-il jamais? Étais-je maudite à ne penser qu'à cet endroit pour le reste de ma vie? Même Kelsey, après un an, était toujours marquée par ce qui lui était arrivé, et elle, elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'y avoir mis les pieds.

Tout comme Rebecca.

D'un coup sec, provoquée par l'agacement que je ressentais en étant la seule avec des souvenirs de l'étage, je tentai d'ouvrir la porte.

Toujours verrouillée.

Je me retournai avec un soupir, sans être certaine s'il était de soulagement ou de déception, pour ramasser ma bouteille et partir enfin d'ici.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais.

J'entendis un bruit métallique sourd derrière moi.

Écoutant le silence, je m'arrêtai en plein mouvement. Il n'y avait rien. Pas de bruits de pas, pas de tintement de clés, juste le silence.

Le cœur sur le bord des lèvres, je me retournai au ralentit.

Si la porte s'ouvrait, je n'étais pas folle. Si elle était toujours verrouillée, j'avais besoin d'aide médicale et vite parce que j'avais complètement perdu la tête.

Lentement, je tendis la main jusque sur la poignée. Elle était froide et métallique.

Allez, j'étais capable. J'avais seulement besoin de bouger ma main, rien de plus facile.

Avec une grande inspiration, je me mis à l'action, inclinai la poignée et la tirai vers moi. Un vieux couloir sombre se trouva devant moi. Éclairé par des chandeliers, il était exactement comme dans mes souvenirs.

Alors je n'avais pas imaginé la porte qui se débarrait seule, mais avais-je imaginé tout le reste?

Je tournai la tête pour avoir une meilleure vu sur le long du couloir et me pinçai les lèvres en faisant un pas vers l'arrière.

L'avais-je même en moi d'y retourner? Tout ce que cet étage m'avait apporté était problèmes après inquiétude et un sérieux doute sur ma santé mentale. D'autant plus que je ne pouvais être sure à cent pour cent qu'y retourner était ce qui arrangerait les choses. J'avais fait exactement cela la dernière fois et je m'étais retrouvée dans de plus grands problèmes.

Sans le vouloir, je repensai à l'homme de la dernière fois. Comment mon cœur battais lorsqu'il s'approchait de moi, le contacte de sa main sur ma peau, la façon dont il m'avait attirée près de lui en me prenant par la taille, comme s'il craignait me perdre et ne plus me revoir. Je repensai à cette odeur de menthe et de vieux livres qui flottait autour de lui, à ses yeux, les yeux les plus magnifiques que je n'aie jamais vue de toute ma vie, des yeux bleus ciel et gris, comme un ciel hivernal. Aucun homme ne s'était adressé à moi tel qu'il l'avait fait, aucun homme ne m'avait pris dans ses bras ainsi. Et même s'il me faisait peur, même s'il existait la possibilité qu'il ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination, j'en voulais plus. Je voulais ressentir ses mains contre ma taille encore une fois, je voulais me perdre dans ces yeux si mystérieux. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, et je voulais tomber amoureuse de lui.

J'allais soit me sentir mieux ou pire encore, mais n'était-ce pas cela, prendre des décisions? Il y avait toujours un risque, et ce coup-ci, je décidai qu'il en valait la peine. Alors même si j'étais toujours effrayée, même si je ne voulais vraiment pas me retrouver seule dans ce couloir, je fis un pas vers l'avant et laissai la porte se refermer derrière moi.

Je m'avançai donc le long du couloir, réalisant avec déception qu'il n'y avait aucun son de piano, aucune mélodie. Peut-être était-il occupé avec autre chose, ou peut-être… Peut-être qu'il n'était pas là, constatais-je en sentant mon cœur tomber à l'intérieur de moi. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais alors, qui d'autre occuperait-il un endroit pareil? La pièce était exactement comme je l'avais laissée, et les piles de livres éparpillés sur le sol malgré les énormes bibliothèques ainsi que les feuilles de papiers étaient preuve que quelqu'un vivaient forcément ici.

Je laissai mon regard balayer la pièce, si sombre malgré le fait que nous étions en plein jour, le soleil caché derrière les épais rideaux. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il vivre ainsi? Mettant de côté le fait que l'on se croyait dans un autre siècle, le désordre était si immense que je savais à peine où mettre les pieds, la pièce si sombre que malgré les quelques chandeliers muraux il me fallait toujours un peu de temps avant que mes yeux ne s'ajustent à la noirceur. Malgré l'odeur de vieux livres qui était de toute évidence supportable, je sentais aussi une odeur de renfermé qui se mélangeait à celle de la cire des chandelles. Même moi, qui raffolait d'histoire, aurait de la difficulté à m'y habituer.

Quelque chose glissa sous ma chaussure, je me penchai pour la ramasser.

Une partition? Et pas n'importe laquelle, elle avait été écrite à la main. L'écriture était si fine que je n'y aurais pas cru sans les quelques taches d'encre ici et là. À croire qu'en plus d'une absence de technologie, les stylos n'avaient toujours pas été inventés.

Je n'avais qu'eu que quelques cours de piano à l'enfance, alors bien que j'arrivai plus ou moins à la lire, il m'était évident que cela était une partition de piano. Pas très surprenant, avec un énorme piano à queue dans un coin de la pièce.

Je m'y approchai en déposant délicatement la partition sur l'autre extrémité du banc avant de m'y assoir. Il était juste là, devant moi, et je ne pus tout simplement pas résister. Je devais essayer. Jamais de toute ma vie n'avais-je touché à un piano à queue, d'autant plus que celui-ci devait dater de plusieurs années, le son ne pouvait être que meilleur que ce que j'avais déjà connu. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si je dérangeais, il n'y avait personne, que je sache.

Je posai un doigt sur une touche comme pour tester le son, le volume et la façon dont les touches bougeaient sous mes doigts. Pas que je ne sois une sorte de pianiste ou quoi que ce soit. Tout ce dont j'arrivais à jouer après avoir mis un terme à mes cours était Au clair de la lune, et disons seulement que même là, je n'avais pas exactement des doigts de virtuose.

J'adorais cependant cet instrument. Je n'avais peut-être pas la volonté de continuer à l'apprendre en désirant bien trop sauter l'apprentissage et être déjà très bonne juste comme ça, mais j'adorais l'entendre. J'adorais la musique classique, elle me touchait d'une façon que la musique moderne n'y arrivait tout simplement pas, même si elle ne nécessitait pas toujours de mot pour s'exprimer. C'était comme si les notes parlaient d'elles même, chaque arrangement consistait une histoire et m'indiquait tout ce dont j'avais à savoir pour la comprendre. C'était ce que je trouvais le plus magique, dans ce genre de musique, et je trouvais que Chopin était celui qui y parvenait le mieux. Il n'y avait rien de superficiel dans sa musique, rien n'était là que pour être beau; tout avait un sens, chaque arrangement décrivait une certaine émotion.

Je fermai les yeux en pensant à l'une de mes pièces favorite, m'imaginant que j'avais assez de talent au bout des doigts pour arriver à créer ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de l'une de ses Nocturnes. Inutile de dire à quel point ça n'arriva pas du tout. Au contraire, à la place s'en sortit un espèce de son qui ressemblait plus à quelque chose de cassé et lugubre qu'à la douce mélodie que j'avais en tête.

- Là va ma carrière musicale, murmurais-je à moi-même en retirant mes doigts du piano.

Des mains froides s'emparèrent des miennes mid-air.

Je retins mon souffle. Le doux tissu d'une chemise me caressa la nuque et un corps s'approcha doucement de moi, se frottant contre mon dos. Une odeur de menthe et de vieux livres tournoyait autour de moi.

Il était là. Je ne l'avais pas imaginé, où alors j'étais en plein délire.

Je n'osai pas lever la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il faut s'y prendre, m'informa une voix douce, son souffle me caressant l'oreille.

J'étais certaine que, s'il y avait des anges dans le ciel, leur voix ressemblerait à cela. Mélodieuse sans vraiment chercher à l'être, et si agréable à entendre.

- Voila, me dit-il en plaçant mes doigts sur les touches de façon si délicate que l'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient aussi fragiles que de la porcelaine, comment l'on joue au piano.

Ses doigts sur les miens, il les pressa sur les touches de manière à ce qu'un son magnifique en ressorte. Ce n'était qu'un seul son, mais il fut si magnifique que j'eus peine à croire que c'était moi qui l'eus créé.

Julian ramassa mes doigts et les reposa immédiatement quoi que délicatement sur d'autres touches avant de presser à nouveau, enchainant un autre son qui répondait merveilleusement bien au premier.

C'était la première fois que je créais quelque chose d'aussi mélodieux. Si fière et reconnaissante, j'oubliai ma gêne pendant un moment et osai lui jeter un regard en souriant, mais mon sourire fondit sur mon visage lorsque je croisai ses yeux.

Sans être exactement menaçants, ils étaient froids, comme s'il ne ressentait rien à mon égard. Pas que je me sois attendue à de l'amour, je n'étais pas délusoire à ce point, mais dans le regard de quelqu'un s'y trouvait toujours normalement un sentiment caché quelque part à l'égard de l'être qu'il observait. Que ce soit quelque chose d'aussi intense que de la haine ou de l'amour, cela pouvait toujours être du respect, de l'amitié, ou simplement le fait de reconnaitre que là se tenait un autre être humain. Pourtant, mis à part le froid, il n'y avait rien. Rien avec lequel il aurait été possible de connecter.

Comprenant sans doute que j'avais perdu l'envie de dire quoi que ce soit, Julian retira ses mains des miennes et se redressa calmement, son regard ne quittant néanmoins pas le miens. À chaque fois qu'il me regardait, je remarquais qu'il s'attardait toujours sur mes yeux, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose que seul lui serait capable de reconnaître. Ce n'était même pas comme s'il cherchait à me connaître, du moins, ce n'était pas l'impression que ça me donnait. Pour tout dire, il ne m'observait pas comme quelque chose qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. J'avais en fait l'impression qu'il allait plus loin, comme s'il espérait reconnaitre mon âme à travers mon regard. Inconfortable, je brisai la connexion en regardant ailleurs.

La réaction la plus naturelle à l'obscure était la fuite, et bien que j'avais tant désiré le revoir, je ne fis aucune exception.

- Je ferais mieux de partir, marmonnais-je en me levant brusquement.

Julian ne dit rien. Le seul indice qui m'indiqua qu'il me comprise fut lorsqu'il s'écarta du piano afin de me donner plus d'espace. Il ne fit rien pour me retenir, cette fois.

C'était si différent de la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Pas que je ne souhaite réellement qu'il ne me retienne tel qu'il l'avait fait –ou était-ce vraiment vrai? Je ne le savais plus- seulement, il agissait si différemment que je ne comprenais plus rien. Je continuai quand même à m'évader, me disant que j'irais sans doute mieux après m'être calmée en retrouvant un meilleur contrôle de moi-même. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à penser clairement en sa présence et j'en sortais troublée, incapable de mettre le doigt exactement sur ce que je ressentais.

Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de la porte, j'accélérai sans regarder devant mes pieds. Grosse erreur, je trébuchai sur un livre qui n'avait absolument rien à faire là et passa près de faire une chute monumentale.

Et voilà, ça allait finalement m'arriver, j'allais me casser le nez. En plus, j'avais même un spectateur. Vraiment génial. Quoique.

Quelque chose était étrange. Je n'avais pas l'air de sentir quoi que ce soit et… Non, en fait, c'était faux. Autour de ma taille, je ressentais bel et bien quelque chose. Un bras qui me retenait de chuter, forcément. Je baissai les yeux sur ma taille et laissai mon regard le longer jusqu'à son visage, même si je savais déjà qui m'avait sauvé de ma chute.

Même si cela aurait sans doute dû être le cas, je ne me sentis aucunement touchée. Il n'y avait aucun bonheur en moi, ni aucune reconnaissance envers lui. À la place, j'étais horrifiée.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent dans la confusion et je le regardai tel qu'il était. Il n'était pas humain.

- Comment as-tu fais ça?, lui demandais-je d'une petite voix chevrotante.

Comment avait-il réussit à m'attraper aussi rapidement? Ce n'était pas possible. Il était trop loin et ma chute avait été trop rapide.

Julian m'aida à me relever comme si j'étais une poupée de chiffon alors que mes membres refusaient de bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es?, ajoutais-je en faisant un pas vers l'arrière pour m'éloigner de lui.

D'abord je l'avais vu sur une peinture, et puis ensuite ici. J'avais reçu la confirmation que, produit de mon imagination ou non, cet homme était le véritable Julian, ancien prince et membre de la royauté, mais maintenant je voyais qu'il avait, quoi, des super pouvoirs? Même si j'avais entièrement perdu la tête, même moi n'arriverais jamais à imaginer quelque chose d'aussi déliré. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était? Un fantôme? Un revenant?

Mais encore une fois, il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de contempler mes yeux comme si un secret y était enfoui. J'en avais assez de me faire regarder ainsi. Il n'avait pas été le seul, le gamin d'hier avait été pareil. Mes yeux n'étaient peut-être pas très communs, mais là, ça dépassait la curiosité. C'était carrément frustrant.

Je me renfrognai, ne daignant même pas cacher l'irritation de mon regard, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il apparut de derrière moi, Julian fronça des sourcils en serrant légèrement la mâchoire, comme si, en cette exacte seconde, je lui remémorais quelque chose de mal. S'il n'avait jamais eu ne serait-ce qu'une pointe de tendresse dans son regard à mon égard, elle s'était entièrement évaporée.

Là, dans ses yeux, je pouvais le voir, cet homme me détestait.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Pas si longtemps de cela il m'avait rattrapée en sortant pour m'empêcher de partir presque désespérément, deux minutes plus tôt il s'était approché de moi avec la douceur d'un ange, et maintenant il me regardait comme si je noyais des chiots pour le plaisir. Et plus j'y pensais, plus je reconnaissais ce type de regard. Étrange, puisque de toute ma vie, jamais ne m'avait-on fixé avec autant de dédain, mis à part hier et aujourd'hui.

Je me mordillai nerveusement les lèvres, ne sachant pas s'il était mieux de partir ou de mettre les choses au clair. Me donnerait-il même des réponses, ou se contenterait-il uniquement de me poignarder avec un tel regard?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne voulais pas quitter avec ça sur le cœur. Je ne voulais pas retourner au dortoir et voir ces yeux haineux à chaque fois que je fermerais les miens. De toute façon, j'étais surtout en colère. Le garçon d'hier et Julian avaient certainement quelque chose en commun s'ils partageaient ce même ressentiment envers moi –qui ne les connaissait même pas, il devait y avoir quelque chose que je ne savais pas, et c'était très franchement exaspérant, d'être la seule dans l'ombre.

Je pris une grande inspiration afin de me calmer avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Certaine qu'autrement je me serais mise à lui crier dessus.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez tous comme ça?

Il ne bougea pas. Bien sûr. Pourquoi avoir même essayé.

- Qui êtes-vous, lâchais-je exaspérée plus à moi-même qu'à lui, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait?

J'en avais assez de me faire regarder comme si on en savait toujours plus sur moi que moi-même. Peu importe ce que les gens pensaient ou disaient de moi, j'étais ma propre personne et leur petite image qu'ils s'étaient fabriquée n'était, et ne sera jamais, celle que j'étais vraiment, peu importe le nombre de fois où ils se la modèleraient dans mon dos. Je n'étais pas certaine à cent pour cent que c'était ce qui se passait en ce moment, en fait, je ne l'étais même pas à moitié, mais en me regardant ainsi Julian était allé chercher quelque chose en moi que j'avais cru scellé depuis assez longtemps pour m'être permise de l'oublier depuis la rentrée. La raison pour laquelle j'avais quitté mon ancienne école, pourquoi je préférerais la solitude à la compagnie de gens qui étaient en majorité tous pareils. Je ne m'étais pas mise en colère ainsi depuis un bail, et j'avais l'impression que plus je parlais, tout risquait de m'exploser en pleine figure, si je ne le poussais pas à bout en premier en cherchant à déployer ma colère sur lui.

J'avais besoin de me calmer. Ce moment précis était une toute autre chose, et je me devais de différencier les deux situations de l'une de l'autre.

Je compris en remarquant son regard s'assombrir encore plus que ça n'allait pas être chose facile. Avais-je mis le doigt sur quelque chose de vraiment grave? Je m'étais tellement mise en colère que je lui avais lancé n'importe quoi sans même me rappeler ce que je lui avais dit.

Je sentais qu'il était sur le point de me demander de partir, de dire quelque chose du moins, et que cette chose n'allait pas m'aider en quoi que ce soit, alors je décidai de partir de moi-même, avant d'être trop bornée pour me décider à rester juste parce que ce serait ce qu'il ne voudrait pas. Je pivotai sur moi-même et partis d'un pas décidé en balayant quoi que ce soit qu'il ne s'apprête à me dire de la main. Je ne voulais rien entendre de plus. Peut-être allais-je le regretter plus tard en me disant que j'avais probablement passé ma fenêtre d'opportunité, mais en ce moment précis, je ne pouvais m'en ficher encore plus. J'étais en colère et désirais seulement retourner dans mon lit et dormir.

Comme il est possible de s'en douter, les choses ne se passèrent pas ainsi. Au moment même où je passai le cadre de porte, une poigne ferme entoura mon poignet en m'immobilisant immédiatement.

Ah non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Avait-il vraiment le culot de me la refaire une deuxième fois? Était-il dément? Fou? Possédé? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'avait rien à faire avec moi. Je rapprochai mon poignet vers moi avec force mais il ne me relâcha pas. Je tentai donc de retirer sa main avec ma main de libre, et c'est alors que je commis l'irréparable.

Julian ne m'avait pas retenue parce qu'il ne désirait pas me voir partir une nouvelle fois, il avait tenté de m'empêcher une énorme coupure contre le fracas des petites bouteilles d'encres de la dernière fois qui avaient simplement été déposées sur la table décorative près de la porte au lieu d'avoir été jetées, comme si elles avaient étés oubliées là. En approchant ma main droite pour l'éloigner, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'ouvrir le bord de la main sur un gros morceau.

Je laissai échapper un petit cri.

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à appeler ça une égratignure, j'allais certainement nécessiter plus qu'un band-aid sur ce coup-ci, mais cette blessure n'était certainement pas assez grave pour qu'il n'accoure à mes côtés à la vitesse de la lumière, lui qui était supposé me détester d'autant plus. Je ne savais toujours pas de qu'elle façon il faisait cela, et lui aurait surement reposé la question s'il ne se comporterait pas encore plus étrangement que normal.

Il resta immobile pendant un instant. Des mèches blondes lui couvrirent le visage et sa tête était penchée vers l'avant d'une manière qui ne me laissait pas voir l'expression de son visage. Je sentis seulement l'air se refroidir autour de moi et me surprise à me demander si ce n'était pas mon imagination, ou si les choses avaient toujours été ainsi.

Sa poigne se resserra lentement autour de mon poignet, c'est là que je me rendis compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. On aurait dit que ma blessure avait enclenchée quelque chose en lui, quelque chose, mes instincts me le disaient, de très mal.

- Julian, parvins-je à dire malgré ma crainte naissante.

Je ne saurais dire d'où exactement elle provenait. C'était comme entendre un bruit étrange derrière nous en pleine nuit. Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien, qu'il ne pourrait rien n'y avoir, mais quelque part, au plus profond de moi, il y avait cette voix, qui me hurlait de partir me cacher, de fuir. C'était exactement la même chose.

- Julian, répétais-je de plus en plus alarmée par le fait qu'il ne réagissait pas, tu me fais mal!

Je voulais juste qu'il me lâche. Il aurait pu me relâcher maintenant et je ne serais plus jamais retournée ici. J'avais appris ma leçon.

Julian resserra les doigts encore plus et leva longuement sa tête sans pour autant me regarder dans les yeux. Au fond de ses yeux bleu-gris se trouvait un tout nouvel homme. Encore plus détaché qu'avant, c'était comme s'il ne me voyait plus. Son regard pâle mais profond était fixé sur mon cou, l'étudiant comme s'il ne voyait plus que cela. Pas moi, que cette partie particulière de ma personne.

Je voulu lui demander d'arrêter et de me relâcher, mais sentis que mes paroles lui passerait à travers les oreilles comme un coup de vent. Sans doute ne m'entendrait-il même pas.

D'un coup puissant, il me força à m'approcher de lui en posant une main derrière ma nuque. Je tentai de me débattre mais il était si fort que j'avais l'impression de me battre avec un bloc de béton. Étais-je réellement aussi faible? Je n'arrivai même pas à le déstabiliser. Malgré mes débats, il caressa tendrement ma nuque de son pouce sans daigner poser les yeux sur les miens. C'était à croire que je n'existais plus, que j'étais seulement un morceau de viande dont on aurait retiré la chair et déposé sur une table à boucher. J'étais profondément inconfortable et officiellement terrifiée. Que prévoyait-il de me faire? Était-il même toujours conscient de lui-même?

Il baisa longuement les yeux sur ma blessure pour les reposer sur ma nuque à la même vitesse. Je me remise à l'appeler à nouveau, à lui crier son nom, mais il ne croisa même pas mon regard. Julian inclina légèrement la tête vers l'arrière. Le temps qu'il me fallut pour me demander ce qu'il faisait, je ressentis des crocs s'enfoncer dans ma gorge.

Des crocs, ça ne pouvait être autre chose, je crus les avoir aperçus pour un fragment de seconde avant qu'il ne les rentre dans mon cou, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il les enfonça que j'en devins parfaitement certaine. Je voulus hurler de toutes mes forces mais mon cri resta enfermé dans ma gorge, se faisant remplacer par un espèce d'halètement horrifié. Je suffoquais. De mon cou jusqu'au long de mon épaule glissait un liquide chaud, tombant le long de mon bras. Je tentai de m'évader, j'essayai même de lever mes jambes de façon à tomber par terre pour avoir une chance de m'enfuir, mais il m'attrapa immédiatement en m'approchant encore plus près de lui. Mon corps contre le sien, il glissa une main derrière ma tête, me caressant involontairement les cheveux, défaisant ma natte lousse.

Julian n'était pas un fantôme, ou quoique ce soit d'autre que je me sois imaginée, il était un vampire, et il m'avait mordue.

Je sentis ma conscience me quitter graduellement alors que ses crocs étaient toujours enfoncés dans ma peau, se nourrissant de mon sang. Se faire mordre était aussi douloureux que ce que l'on aurait pu s'imaginer, si ce n'est que le fait qu'il devait bouger ses crocs de temps en temps pour pouvoir miens me vider de mon sang, ce qui était presque insupportable. Je n'avais plus la force de le repousser. Je n'avais plus la force de ne rien faire, d'ailleurs. Je fermai tout simplement les yeux. Consciente qu'il serait sans doute la dernière chose que je verrais, incertaine si je m'évanouissais ou mourrait lentement. Drôlement, ça ne semblait plus avoir d'importance, désormais. J'étais terriblement épuisée, je voulais juste me reposer un peu.

Je m'abandonnai à la noirceur et j'étais partie. C'était le néant complet.

**Heyyyy chapitre quatre! Il m'a pris du temps celui-là, mais je l'aime beaucoup! 24/10/14 **


	5. Chapter 5

Je dérivais entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Parfois, n'aillant toujours pas la force d'ouvrir les paupières, j'entendais des voix. Quelques fois masculines et d'autres celles d'une femme.

« Tout ira bien, tu n'as pas fait autant de dommages qu'il en a l'air », l'entendis-je vaguement dire.

« Je vois », dit une autre voix d'homme.

Il eut un silence, ou bien je retombai dans le sommeil pendant quelques secondes et m'éveillai à moitié encore une fois.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'avais pas bu depuis des semaines à cause de ton entêtement, c'est dans ta nature, ce n'est pas quelque chose contre lequel tu peux te battre. »

Le vent vint frapper contre la fenêtre et je me sentis repartir à nouveau.

« Merci Elizabeth, je m'occuperai du reste », lui répondit l'homme d'un ton peu convaincu qui désirait simplement mettre terme à la conversation.

Je crus entendre quelque chose qui ressemblait à un soupir et me laissai dévier dans le sommeil une nouvelle fois. Lorsque je revins à moi, je me sentais étrangement au chaud. Avec aucune idée d'où j'étais et la vague impression qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux. Pourquoi? J'étais bien ici. Je ne voulais pas partir. Je ne voulais pas faire face au monde. Je tentai de retrouver le sommeil, en me battant contre moi-même et ma curiosité de découvrir où j'étais. Mes couvertures de dortoir n'étaient pas aussi douces et confortable, et mon lit à la maison n'était qu'un gros tas de couvertures désordonnées amassées l'une sur l'autre. Je n'étais clairement pas dans un endroit familier.

Une douleur dans mon cou me lança un choc dans tout mon corps et j'ouvris instantanément les yeux malgré moi. Il faisait trop sombre pour que je n'arrive à distinguer quoique ce soit, mes yeux prirent peu de temps avant de s'habituer à la pénombre. J'étais dans un énorme lit, dans une chambre presqu'aussi grande que notre terrasse à la maison. Elle était ancienne et désordonné, mais surtout pleine de poussière, à croire qu'elle était rarement utilisée. Ce qui était assez étonnant, puisque son propriétaire somnolait sur une chaise juste à côté de moi la tête inclinée vers l'avant et les bras croisés. Je sursautai bruyamment en reconnaissant Julian, m'éloignant le plus possible dans le lit en regrettant mon manque de silence. Je l'avais réveillé.

Julian ouvrit innocemment les yeux en les clignant plusieurs fois.

Je n'avais rien oublié. Il m'avait mordu! Il avait… il avait bu mon sang!

- Ne t'approche pas de moi!, lui criais-je en m'armant d'un petit oreiller décorateur.

D'accord, j'étais toujours au lit, j'étais toujours épuisée et je n'avais qu'un oreiller comme moyen de défense, mais donnez-moi un peu de crédit, je venais de me lever et j'étais au bout de mon rouleau. Quelle autre option se montrait à moi? Me rouler en boule dans un coin en priant à tous les saints pour qu'il ne m'épargne? Je préférais mille fois mon oreiller.

Julian se leva d'un bond en renversant presque sa chaise. Il leva une main vers moi qu'il voulut probablement rassurante mais qui ne me fit que m'enfoncer encore plus contre le mur.

- Avery, m'appela-t-il en reculant d'un pas, comme pour me montrer qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal, je t'en pr…

Je lui balançai mon oreiller en plein visage mais il l'évita rapidement avec agilité.

- Comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom? Est-ce que tu m'épiais? C'est pour ça que tu me regarde toujours comme si tu me connaissais? Avec ton espèce de superpouvoir du Flash?

- Je t'en prie, calme toi, m'implora-t-il en tenant à soutenir mon regard, je ne sais pas ce qu'un Flash est mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je…

J'ignorai le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas ma référence sur le superhéros et ramassai un autre oreiller décoratif en le pointant de façon menaçante vers lui.

- Réponds-moi, lui criais-je en lui balançant l'oreiller qu'il attrapa ce coup-ci avec l'habileté d'un footballeur.

Il le laissa tomber sur le sol et fronça des sourcils. Visiblement il ne prenait pas plaisir à se faire balancer des choses en pleine gueule. Bien.

- Emily me l'a dit.

Je figeai tandis que je m'apprêtais à ramasser un troisième oreiller.

- Emily était ici?

Il hocha calmement de la tête en prenant bien soin à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque pour ne pas m'alarmer encore plus.

Emily était ici. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose et validait l'une de mes suppositions, comme quoi elle savait que Julian n'était pas humain. Le principal aussi, probablement. Qu'en était-il des enseignants? Les élèves étaient-ils les seuls à rester dans l'ombre? Cette école était-elle une sorte de garde-manger à créatures surnaturelles? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici?

- L'infirmière aussi, m'informa-t-il, je l'ai fait venir dès qu'il me le fut possible, elle m'a assurée que tu irais bien, ajouta-t-il comme si c'était supposé me faire sentir mieux.

- Tu te moque de moi!, criais-je encore plus enragée que je ne croyais l'être, tu m'as mordue! Tu es, j'hésitai un moment, comme si le dire à haute voix confirmerait les choses, tu es un vampire!

Je ne devais pas hésiter. Il était trop tard pour cela. Je devais faire face aux choses telles qu'elles étaient. Je m'étais fait mordre par un vampire, et je n'en étais toujours pas sortie. Qui sais ce qu'il me voulait à présent. Et s'il me tuait pour s'assurer de mon silence?

Je relevai mon oreiller dans les airs, encore plus paniquée que lorsque je m'étais réveillée. C'était un cauchemar. Un véritable cauchemar.

Après un court moment de réflexion, Julian reprit place sur sa chaise en se massant la mâchoire, comme s'il cherchait un moyen de me rejoindre. Sa première méthode n'avait clairement pas fonctionnée.

- S…Si…, si tu t'inquiètes sur mon silence je te préviens que j'ai une grand-mère diabétique et que scientifiquement parlant je pourrais aussi bien l'être et je doute que ça ne soit très sain pour un vampire de…

Il m'arrêta d'une main avant de se frotter les yeux comme si tout cela le fatiguait. Lui aussi semblait être dans une situation ennuyante. Pourtant je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi. N'était-il pas un vampire? N'avait-il pas le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il désirait?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer Avery, me rassura-t-il comme si c'était un fait et que j'aurais dû le savoir dès le départ.

Je baissai mon oreiller en le tenant malgré tout près de moi, ne lui faisant toujours pas confiance mais consciente qu'il ne semblait pas avoir envie de me faire quoi que ce soit, pour le moment du moins. Il avait après tout fait venir l'infirmière pour moi, me rappelais-je.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, lui demandais-je d'une petite voix en ramenant mes jambes contre moi.

Pourquoi était-il même resté ici à attendre que je revienne à moi? Je ne voyais pas la logique.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les miens. Le vampire ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt.

Je rêve ou une créature mythique ne sait pas comment m'approcher? Suis-je toujours en train de dormir?

- Je suis désolé, me dit-il dans un soupir.

Je laissai tomber mes épaules. Étais-je en train de bien entendre? Comment un vampire pouvait-il s'excuser pour une action qui était la caractéristique première de sa nature? C'était comme si je demandais pardon à une rivière pour boire de l'eau quotidiennement. Ça ne faisait aucun sens.

- Tu es…désolé, répétais-je d'une voix dubitative.

Il grimaça.

- Pour les années que j'ai passé sur cette terre j'ai généralement un plus grand contrôle sur moi-même, il posa les yeux sur les miens et mon cœur manqua un bond.

Comment quelqu'un d'aussi beau pouvait-il être aussi mortel? Quel jeu ironique de la nature.

- Seulement, continua-t-il, tes yeux, ils, Julian fronça des sourcils comme pour chercher le mot parfait pour décrire la situation, sont venus chercher quelque chose en moi que je croyais longtemps enterré.

Je ne savais quoi répondre à cela, ne comprenant pas d'où cette obsession avec mes yeux lui venait. Je n'étais pas la seule dans ma famille à être née avec une couleur aussi rare, ma grand-mère maternelle avait reçu la même chose. C'était rare, mais pas impossible. Je ramenai l'oreiller contre mon ventre comme un bouclier et le serrai contre moi.

- Pourquoi suis-je encore ici? Ça n'aurait pas été une meilleure idée de…

Je refusais d'utiliser le mot « tuer » à voix haute en sa présence. Je ne voulais pas lui donner d'idée où le faire réaliser que c'était peut-être une meilleure idée que de me laisser lousse dans l'école, s'il avait même l'intention de me laisser partir.

Julian compris immédiatement ce dont je faisais référence.

- Non! Je refuse de céder à cette femme une nouvelle fois, me répondit-il d'une voix irritée.

Je voulus lui demander de qui il faisait mention, mais sa colère nouvelle me pétrifia, même si elle n'était pas très grande ou menaçante.

Il reposa son regard sur moi et m'observa silencieusement pendant un long moment. Lorsqu'il cligna des yeux et repris finalement la parole, ce fut pour me dire que j'étais libre de partir si je le souhaitais.

- Je ne voulais simplement pas que tu ne reviennes à toi dans une obscurité absolue, je te devais au moins cela.

Donc il tenait réellement à ce que j'obtienne quelques réponses en me réveillant? Je ne réagis pas immédiatement, me contentant de le fixer en silence. Quel genre de personne était-il? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Son calme naturel et le ton doux de sa voix criait la non-violence, mais il m'avait quand même mordu. Il appelait une infirmière, il attendait à mes côtés que je m'éveille uniquement pour me donner des réponses même s'il aurait aussi bien pu me renvoyer dans mon dortoir en passant à autre chose. Était-ce une sorte de plan élaboré pour se moquer de moi, ou ressentait-il de véritables regrets? Était-ce même possible, pour une créature qui se nourrissait de sang humain pour survivre?

Je dégageai mon oreiller de moi et osai m'approcher prudemment vers lui.

- Tu…

- Alors c'est réveillé, dit une voix d'enfant du cadre de porte.

Le gamin de l'autre fois était appuyé contre le coin du mur comme s'il y avait déjà été depuis le début. Je sursautai en me renfonçant contre le mur. Si Julian était un vampire, s'il était lui aussi ici, je ne doutais pas qu'il en soit aussi un. C'était étrange, d'être aussi terrifiée par un enfant, ce n'était pas normal. Le fait qu'il soit aussi jeune devait vouloir dire qu'il s'était fait transformé à cet âge, et ça me rendait malade. Cela étant dit, il n'avait plus été un enfant depuis bien longtemps, je le voyais dans son regard.

Il posa un regard dédaigneux sur moi. « C'est », m'avait-il appelé. J'avais oublié à quel point il me détestait.

Le vampire s'approcha lentement vers moi. Une voix dans ma tête me criait de me recroqueviller sur moi-même, de me rouler en boule et d'espérer pour le mieux, mais je me forçai à ne pas faire un seul mouvement, entièrement consciente que ma respiration irrégulière lui procurait de toute manière assez de preuve pour qu'il sache juste à quel point j'étais terrifiée. J'étais déjà collée contre le mur, du mieux qu'il me l'était possible de l'être en position assise, je ne désirais pas avoir l'air encore plus pathétique. Le menton levé, il me sondait avec ses yeux gris clair comme si je n'étais rien de mieux que de la vermine qui croulait autour de ses pieds. Je ne pouvais que croire qu'il ne désirait rien de mieux que de se débarrasser de moi pour ne pas avoir à croiser mon regard une nouvelle fois, et je ne pouvais avoir plus raison.

- Alors, commença-t-il en ne détournant pas les yeux des miens, puisqu'il a été éclairci que certaines personnes présentes dans cette pièce ne sont pas celles que nous croyons, que dites-vous que nous mettions fin à ce cirque une bonne fois pour toute.

J'enfonçai mes doigts dans les couvertures. Je voulus détourner les yeux mais n'y arrivai pas. Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix me faisait douter le sens de sa phrase. Il allait me laisser partir, n'est-ce pas? Il le devait, Julian s'apprêtais à le faire pas plus de deux minutes plus tôt!

Julian du ressentir ma détresse puisqu'il fit un pas vers l'avant. Il s'emblait fatigué et ennuyé par la présence du jeune vampire.

- Tu as été absent pendant un certain temps Walter, je te le remémorerai que cette fois-ci, nous ne faisons pas cela ici.

Trois choses m'avaient frappée dans ses paroles. Premièrement, le morveux avait réellement l'intention de me tuer. Deuxièmement, je commençais à avoir le sentiment qu'il y avait une sorte de hiérarchie entre les deux, et que Julian se trouvait au-dessus. Walter ne paraissait pas du genre à obéir à n'importe qui, à quiconque, en fait, et le fait que Julian lui parle ainsi et qu'il ne rétorque pas hostilement me laissait sous-entendre ce fait, ce qui me rassura profondément. Si Julian refusait qu'il ne me touche, les chances étaient qu'il lui obéisse. Troisièmement, et le pire de tous, quelque chose dans son « ici » me faisait imaginer le pire. Julian était un vampire, et je n'avais pas eu le temps, jusqu'à maintenant, de me faire à l'idée de ce que cela entendait, qu'il avait tué, ou peut-être même, qu'il tuait. Et pendant une seconde, tout juste avant l'arrivée de Walter, je m'étais presque sentie en sécurité en sa présence. Cette pensée me donna des frissons.

- Tu dois certainement plaisanter, se plaint Walter, elle…

- N'est pas celle que nous croyons, le coupa Julian en répétant du même fait les mots du jeune vampire, laisse la partir.

Walter ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Son regard, cela dit, m'indiqua tout ce qu'il ne me dit pas à voix haute. Sans la protection de Julian, rien ne l'aurait empêché de me mordre le cou et de me vider de mon sang. Il se déplaça vers la gauche afin de me laisser assez de place pour sortir et je balayai les couvertures avant même qu'un autre vampire n'ouvre la bouche. Dès son arrivé je n'avais attendu que cela.

Je n'osai pas jeter un regard en direction de Julian. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi penser de lui. D'un côté il m'avait protégé, mais il restait toujours un vampire, la personne qui m'avait mise dans cette situation, et pas uniquement parce qu'il m'avait mordu. En fait, je crois que ça remontait à avant cela. Le jour où je l'avais trouvé ici pour la deuxième fois et qu'il avait agi si… je ne sais trop… avec tant de charme, voilà, il m'avait entièrement charmé, et je commençais à croire que c'était l'un de ces trucs de vampires. N'avaient-ils pas fait mention de quelqu'un d'autre? Sans doute m'avait-il confondue avec une autre, peut-être était-ce même la raison pour laquelle il était si obsédé par mes yeux, une autre fille aux yeux mauves probablement, et il s'était servi de cet espèce de charme vampirique pour me faire revenir ici.

Et j'étais tombée entièrement dans le panneau. J'avais le goût de vomir.

Seulement, qu'en était-il d'hier, ne pus-je m'empêcher de me demander. Je savais que je devais arrêter cette pensée immédiatement, mais plus fort que moi, je la laissai passer. D'accord, il m'avait mordu, et je n'étais certainement pas prête à passer par-dessus cela, mais le fait qu'il avait laissé tomber la comédie cette troisième fois me laissait croire que ce devait avoir été le vrai lui. N'avait pas été tendre avec moi, lorsqu'il m'enseigna à jouer au piano? Ne m'avait-il pas empêché une chute, même s'il avait été étonnamment froid le piano passé? Et aujourd'hui, pouvais-je réellement croire qu'il regrettait honnêtement ce qu'il m'avait fait? Pas que ça ne soit suffisant pour que je ne le lui pardonne, mais était-ce assez pour le juger en accordance à tout cela? Pour croire qu'il était, au fond, pas aussi mauvais que ce que je le croyais?

Je m'arrêtai à mi-chemin. Le soleil se couchait ce qui devait dire que tout le monde devaient déjà être à la cafétéria en train de manger. Le grand escalier était vide, heureusement pour moi, puisque le côté droit de mon uniforme était couvert de sang. Une couleur orangée frappait sur les murs de pierre du grand escalier.

_« Nous ne faisons pas cela ici »,_ avait-il dit. « _Ici »_.

Je me remise à descendre les marches un peu plus lentement.

Tout cela avait-il même de l'importance? Il était un vampire. Il se nourrissait de sang humain. Peut-être qu'il n'était ni bon n'y mauvais, et qu'il ne faisait que se nourrir. Peut-être qu'il nous voyait tous de la même façon que nous voyons la viande, et qu'il n'avait que prit pitié de moi. Après tout, même en se nourrissant de porc, ça n'empêchait pas certains d'entre nous de nous attacher à ces animaux.

J'arrivai au dortoir plus fatiguée que jamais même si je devais avoir passé toute la journée à dormir. J'avais si faim que mon estomac me faisait mal, mais refusais de me rendre jusqu'à la cafétéria, de faire comme si tout allait bien et que tout était normal dans cette école. Je ne voulais pas avoir faim, de toute façon. Je voulais que tout mon désespoir se montre dans mon corps. Qu'il m'empêche de manger et de dormir, rien que pour me faire réveiller par mon réveil matin demain au levé comme à tous les jours. J'imagine que c'était ma façon à moi d'évacuer ma détresse d'une façon assez déprimante. Je n'avais personne à qui parler, personne à qui je pourrais demander de l'aide, et mes larmes refusaient de couler même si j'étais certaine que pleurer m'aurait sans doute fait du mieux. Alors je fis comme à tous les soirs, n'ayant aucun autre choix, je me déshabillai, roulai mon pyjama dans mes bras et laissai trainer mes vêtements dans un coin de la chambre de bain. J'entrai dans la douche et laissai l'eau chaude couler sur moi.

En ce moment, même si je savais que ça n'arriverait pas, je voulais être très, très loin d'ici. Chez moi, dans ma chambre à lire mes livres en oubliant la réalité.

Et dire que c'était ça, ma propre réalité maintenant. J'étais officiellement la fille qui s'était fait mordre par un vampire, et j'avais vécus. J'avais vécus.

**Et un autre de fait. Il est court, genre hyper court je sais, mais honnêtement à moins de me mettre à changer une centaine de choses dans l'histoire je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de le laisser comme ça. Donc! (04/11/2014) ((Ces édits commencent à prendre beaucoup plus de temps que prévus, et moi qui croyait y arriver en un mois, hahaha…!)) **


	6. Chapter 6

- Un biscuit à l'avoine?

Beurk.

- Non, merci.

Le directeur aux élèves se recula sur sa chaise en pigeant un autre biscuit de sa boite en plastique noire. Il mangea en silence et, embêtée d'être alors forcée à le regarder s'empiffrer ainsi sans pouvoir rien dire ou même quitter les lieux en silence, je me mise à le fixer dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si inconfortable qu'il se sente obligé de me libérer au plus vite pour ne plus m'avoir dans son bureau. À mon plus grand malheur, cela ne sembla pas le déranger d'un poil. À la place, un sourire en coin vint se poser furtivement sur ses lèvres pleines de miettes. La retenue de ne pas lui lancer quelque chose de grossier afin qu'il ne s'empresse de me dire ce qu'il avait à dire était presque insupportable, je dû me mordre les lèvres plusieurs fois. Finalement, lorsqu'il termina enfin sa collation, il se décida à reprendre la parole.

- J'ai vu plusieurs choses depuis mon premier séjour à Ashford, la plupart des étudiants savent généralement contrôler leur attitude face aux enseignants, mais j'ai effectivement reçu la visite de certains pour qui la tâche se trouve à être beaucoup plus difficile à accomplir que les autres, diriez-vous que c'est la même chose pour vous, mademoiselle Matthews?

Je voulus m'enfoncer dans mon siège en grognant que je voyais où il voulait en venir et qu'il pouvait très bien aller droit au but pour qu'on puisse en finir le plus rapidement possible mais réussit à tenir ma langue. La raison était simple. Visiblement, le directeur m'avait déjà jugée comme élève à problème, et lui manquer de respect n'aurait comme résultat que de lui faciliter la tâche. Après tout, si j'étais ici c'était pour une punition, et lui prouver qu'il avait raison ne le rendrait sans doute que trop heureux d'empirer ma sanction. Ainsi donc, je visai pour une attitude un peu plus passive et hochai de la tête sans dire un mot.

L'homme se recula dans sa chaise et hocha de la tête en clignant des yeux.

- J'espère que vous comprenez que c'est ce que nous espérons tous, vous devez savoir qu'une inscription tardive n'est pas quelque chose qui passe souvent à cette école et c'est bien en tant que faveur à votre grand-père que nous avons acceptés que les choses soient ainsi…

Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que si mon grand-père n'était pas qui il était, et s'il n'avait pas surtout étudié ici dans le passé je ne serais pas ici.

- …mais, se reprit-il en secouant quelques miettes de sa barbe brune et grise de vieillesse, soyez certaine que nous ne sommes pas prêts à nous tourner le dos à chaque infraction simplement pour cette raison, nous comprenons-nous bien?

J'hochai encore de la tête silencieusement en ne pouvant m'empêcher de plisser le front. Croyait-il vraiment que je m'étais mise dans la tête que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais parce que papi s'occuperait des détails pour moi? Alors là, j'étais franchement insulté. Mon inscription à Ashford avait été, de toute ma vie, la seule faveur que je ne lui aie jamais demandée, et puis d'ailleurs, il l'avait décidé bien avant moi. Je n'étais pas une enfant gâté.

- Il est aussi venu à notre attention que vos résultats en mathématique laissent quelques peu à désirer… et il y a aussi cette journée entière que vous avez manqué d'il y a deux jours.

Là, j'ouvris la bouche pour protester. Pour lui dire quoi exactement, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais j'étais si préparée à me défendre pour les éléments de cette journée là que c'était comme un réflexe. Après tout, qu'on me punisse pour m'être endormie en cours, j'étais prête à faire avec, mais pour quelque chose que n'avais même pas demandé, et surtout parce que ces derniers s'étaient décidés de partager la lice avec des vampires, c'était beaucoup trop. Déjà que mon manque de sommeil était en partie dû à ces fichus vampires, je ne crois pas être capable de rester sans rien dire pour celle-là. Le directeur ne me donna pourtant pas la chance de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Elizabeth a tout clarifié avec nous quant à votre grippe, mais il n'est quand même pas commun de manquer autant d'heures de cours dès les premières semaines, surtout en sachant que vous auriez pu tout éviter si vous seriez restée dans votre dortoir au lieu de participer à cette fête organisée dans le dos de la direction.

Quoi?

J'avais plusieurs questions, tant que je ne savais même pas par où commencer, et c'est sans doute pourquoi la seule chose que mon cerveau trouva le plus convenable de sortir fut un mélange très original de quelque chose qui sonna un peu comme « comment/Elizabeth/fête/quoi/qui ».

L'homme parut quelque peu perturbé et jugea que ce que je voulu lui dire fut « Qui est Elizabeth ».

Bon, au moins sa répondait à une de mes questions.

- Elizabeth, l'infirmière de l'école, bien entendu.

J'ouvris la bouche inintelligemment en un large « O » et la refermai lorsque j'aperçus une trace de doute traverser le regard du directeur. Je devais me reprendre et au moins prétendre que se savait déjà tout ça, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

C'est juste que, tout cela me disait d'abord que personne n'avait informé le directeur aux élèves que j'avais passé la journée au dernier étage avec Julian, et qu'il y avait donc une grande chance que ce dernier ne sache rien des vampires qui se cachaient au château. Mais, quelqu'un de haut placé dans la direction devait savoir qu'un vampire résidait au dernier étage puisqu'il était à ce point interdit, et je n'avais jamais communiqué avec l'infirmière, ce qui voulait dire que Julian avait une certaine autorité sur la façon dont les choses se passaient à Ashford. Sans doute avait-il demandé à l'infirmière de m'écrire un faux papier et de le donner à la direction, on avait soit accepté de passer un œil aveugle sur ma maladie ou su ce qui s'était réellement passé et décidé que mon absence était de ce fait justifiée. Et tout cela s'était passé dans mon dos. Était-ce pour cette raison que j'étais si troublée?

Le directeur aux élèves mit fin à mes réflexions.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vous ai appelée ici, me dit-il en se grattant le coin de l'œil.

- Ah non, lui demandais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Tout cela m'énervait. Si je savais que certaines personnes faisant partit de la direction étaient tout à fait au courant de la présence de Julian dans leur école, je n'étais par contre pas du tout prête à avoir découvert que ces derniers le laissaient faire comme il le souhaite. Une élève de mordue? Donnons-lui donc une petite journée de repos pour qu'elle puisse retourner en cours en forme. Un autre de mort? Pourquoi ne pas raconter à sa famille qu'il s'est fait attaquer par un animal des bois? Allez! Qui est partant pour balancer son corps dans la forêt, qu'on passe ça pour un accident! John, pile ou face?

- Vos notes en mathématique commencent à être troublantes, votre enseignant et moi avons donc conclu qu'il vous serait mieux d'avoir un tuteur jusqu'à ce que les choses ne s'améliorent.

Le gros barbu me glissa un petit carton avec un nom et des indications sur le dessus.

- Voici le nom de l'élève qui vous tutoiera et les horaires. Vous êtes bien alerte que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de les manquer, je me trompe?

Sans lui répondre, je me levai de ma chaise et claquai ma main sur son bureau en m'emparant de son bout de papier. Je me retournai pour partir.

- Bonne soirée, mademoiselle Matthews, me lança-t-il d'un ton étonnamment patient de derrière mon dos.

Je ne lui répondis pas malgré tout et me reteint de lui claquer la porte au nez en sortant. J'avais beau être en colère, je m'en étais quand même bien sortie pour quelqu'un qui s'était endormie en plein cours.

En chemin vers la cafétéria, je me mise à sérieusement reconsidérer prétendre que j'étais d'accord avec cela. Des cours de soutiens étaient peut-être ennuyeux, mais ils étaient supportables. Ce qui me dérangeait vraiment, c'était de faire comme il m'était demandé. De ce qu'il m'avait dit dans son bureau, une seule mauvaise action voudrait dire un aller simple à la maison. Était-ce vraiment une si mauvaise chose? J'avais beau être folle des châteaux, il y avait limite à cohabiter avec des bêtes qui se nourriraient volontairement de mon sang.

Je ralentis mon pas et me caressai le cou du bout des doigts. Mon pansement était plus ou moins camouflé sous mon col, et jusqu'à maintenant j'avais réussi à éviter de me faire poser des questions sur ma blessure.

Il m'avait mordu, il m'avait blessée, le fait qu'il m'ait demandé pardon ne devrait rien changer, un acte pareil ne devrait pas être quelque chose de facile à oublier, alors pourquoi désirais-je le revoir autant? Ressentais-je réellement quelque chose pour une créature mythique? Pour un être qui pourrait me vider de mon sang à n'importe quel moment, et qui y était même presque parvenu? C'était bien trop fou. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir été aussi prêt de quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que lui avait ce genre d'effet sur les gens. Je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse de personne de toute ma vie, je n'avais même pas ressentis quoi que ce soit d'un tantinet romantique pour n'importe qui, il serait bien trop ridicule que la première à briser la glace soit celui qui m'ait presque tuée.

Alors pourquoi considérais-je de rester à Ashford? Était-ce à cause de lui, ou pour mon amour de l'histoire et des châteaux? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais même l'intention de le revoir. Qu'on me voit, moi, remonter les marches jusqu'au dernier étage de façon volontaire. Comme si c'était près d'arriver. Non. C'était parce qu'Ashford était Ashford, qu'elle était majestueuse et énorme et ancienne et magnifique. Je n'étais pas d'ailleurs le type de fille qui était prête à renoncer à ce qui était bien pour elle à cause d'un garçon. Et qui sait, Ashford était une très bonne école, si l'on mettait de côté son dernier étage, et puisque j'avais de toute façon l'intention d'éviter tout ce qu'il y avait de surnaturel, y rester ne devrait plus devenir un problème. Ça se saurait, non, si des élèves y avaient péri? La réputation de cette école ne serait pas celle qu'elle l'est aujourd'hui.

Tout allait bien. Tout ne pouvait que bien aller. J'allais retourner à ma vie normale et éventuellement oublier ce qui s'est passé là-haut, même l'existence d'un certain vampire aux yeux bleu-gris dont le nom sera à partir de maintenant bannis de mon esprit.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de superstitieuse, je ne crois même pas aux horoscopes et à ces autres choses du genre, mais lorsque j'aperçus Emily marcher dans ma direction, je me préparai mentalement à prendre le prochain tournant même s'il menait à une autre direction que la cafétéria. Je venais tout juste de me décider de retourner à la vie normale, je n'étais pas prête à prendre de chance avec l'une des seules personnes avec le pouvoir de tout gâcher.

Le problème, c'est que lorsque son regard reconnu mon visage, elle se mise à accélérer. Je me mise donc à accélérer moi aussi, tentant en même temps d'avoir l'apparence de quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose d'important à faire, et qui ne fuyait pas du tout la fille du principal pour aucune raison qui soit. La tête baissée, je passai même prêt de lui échapper, en me faufilant entre un autre élève qui avait l'air un peu perdu dans un couloir presque vide tel que celui-ci.

Inutile de dire que les choses ne se passèrent pas tel que je l'espérais.

J'étais à un doigt de lui échapper, je m'étais même préparée mentalement à me mettre à courir au moment où j'emprunterais un nouveau couloir, ce qui aurait paru plus naturel que de me mettre à courir au moment où mon regard avait croisé le sien. À la place, sa main s'enfonça dans mon épaule et elle me tira sur le côté. Je me penchai vers l'avant pour réussir à lui échapper mais elle me serra l'épaule si fort que son pouce s'enfonça plus près de mon cou que je l'aurais désiré, près de ma blessure. Je me tordis à moitié sur moi-même sous la douleur. Dos à elle, je ne pus reconnaitre sur son visage si elle fut surprise de me voir réagir ainsi ou non, mais elle m'entraina dans un local sans attendre et j'en jugeai donc que non. Lorsqu'elle me relâcha enfin, Emily prit le soin de se placer droit devant la porte. Je ne suis pas entièrement certaine de savoir exactement dans quel endroit elle m'emmena, mais les multiples boites à moitiés désemballés et la couche de poussière sur les dossiers déposés sur de longues étagères des deux côtés du mur m'indiquait que personne n'était prêt de nous déranger ici.

- Aie!, me plaignis-je en reculant de quelques pas en manquant de trébucher sur une boite, c'est quoi ton problème?

Emily laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Ça te fait mal? Attends de voir ce qu'i venir.

Son chignon normalement bien attaché était à moitié défait. Sa chemise blanche parfaite et sa jupe à plis avait été remplacée par un chandail à manches courtes gris et des joggings noirs lousses. Elle devait sortir d'éducation physique.

Je levai un sourcil moqueur, le moindrement intimidée. J'avais fait face à pire.

- Quoi, tu vas te jeter sur moi maintenant? On t'a pas dit que normalement ça se fait dans la cours d'école à la fin des cours, me moquais-je.

Emily était si mince que l'on avait de quoi à craindre pour sa vie en des journées venteuses. Pas menaçante.

- Ferme-la Avery, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Je suis venue pour t'aider.

- Et c'est comme ça que t'offres ton aide toi, en m'envoyant dans un placard à balais? Je suis désolée mais tu vas devoir reconsidérer tes…

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer, écoute-moi!, s'écria-t-elle lorsque j'ouvris la bouche pour lui envoyer une réplique, ne retourne pas le voir, tu me comprends? Il n'est pas celui que tu crois, et je dis ça pour ton bien, d'accord? Il a peut-être l'air différent et bon, mais c'est seulement à l'extérieur, _c'est ce qu'il est_, me dit-elle en pesant ses mots, « attirant à l'extérieur mais mortel à l'intérieur », ajouta-t-elle comme si elle récitait le passage d'un texte, c'est sa nature.

Je l'observai en silence les bras croisés avec une expression neutre sur mon visage avant de prendre place sur une boite en carton pleine de livres.

Elle avait vraiment pris la peine de me traquer juste après son cours rien que pour me dire cela? Pour qui me prenait-elle? Évidemment, que je n'allais pas y retourner, me croyait-elle suicidaire? Je ne perdis cependant pas mon sang froid. Pour tout dire, j'avais un peu pitié d'elle. Avait-elle été comme moi, à un certain point? S'était-elle retrouvée là-haut pour différentes raisons, s'était fait mordre, et avait tout de même décidé d'y retourner pour le simple fait d'être en la compagnie de Julian? Je veux dire, d'un certain côté, je pouvais en quelque sorte la comprendre. Je savais très bien à quel point son unique présence était envoutante, et c'est sans parler de sa douce voix mielleuse qui très franchement me faisait toujours et encore rêvasser. Alors s'il était dans son désir de revoir une particulière personne, et que cette dernière tombait immédiatement dans son filet, je voyais très bien comment il pouvait être facile de devenir aveugle devant ce dernier. D'en devenir presque folle, peut-être même. J'avais donc pitié d'Emily, ce qui fit disparaître toute colère que je pu porter envers elle. Enfin, presque toute, n'exagérons quand même pas.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas être entièrement aveugle, si? Après tout, ne venait-elle pas de me dicter les raisons principales du pourquoi ce dernier était dangereux? Pourquoi, sachant tout cela, Emily l'aimait-elle toujours autant? Avait-elle reçu une soudaine révélation et changé d'avis à son sujet? Après tout, je ne l'avais vue en sa compagnie qu'il y a environ trois semaines de cela, ce qui lui donnait amplement le temps.

- Tu vas dire quelque chose ou non?, se fâcha-t-elle devant mon silence.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'à me chercher tout de suite après ton cours pour me dire tout ça, tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais retourner revoir quelqu'un comme ça?

Elle sembla un peu surprise et resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. Je crois qu'à ce point-ci, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. N'avait-elle réellement pas considéré ce fait du tout? Je mentirais si je disais ne pas être attirée par Julian. Mais soyons francs, je savais ce qui était bien pour moi, et même si je refusais parfois de faire la bonne chose même en sachant très bien ce qu'elle était, je tenais à ma vie et à ma santé mentale. Je ne retournerais pas voir quelqu'un qui cherche à me tuer.

S'éloignant un peu de la porte, Emily se laissa tomber sur une boite en posant sa main sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Bien sûr que non, elle ria d'un rire amère, à quoi est-ce que je pensais.

Il s'apprêtait déjà à faire noir à l'extérieur, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'assit que sa tête quitta les ombres des étagères et que je pus jeter un bon regard sur son visage. Des cernes sous les yeux et les paupières lourdes, avec un teint plus pâle que nature, elle paraissait épuisée. Que lui était-il arrivé depuis la fois où je l'avais vue avec Julian?

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, me répondit-elle en soupirant sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu mise autant en colère lorsque tu m'as vu avec lui?

Elle ne me répondit pas immédiatement, se demandant sans doute s'il lui était mieux de me répondre ou non. À ma propre surprise, elle accepta de me donner une réponse.

- Nous nous étions battus la vieille. Il était si… étrange, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, plus j'essayais de le calmer plus il se mettait en colère.

Elle s'arrêta pendant un moment et laissa tomber sa main sur sa cuisse. Ses yeux noisette étaient perdus dans le vide, et je sentis qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à moi. Pas vraiment. Elle semblait si confuse, j'avais plutôt le sentiment que s'exprimer à voix haute l'aidait à mieux comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux. Probablement que, les circonstances étant différentes, elle ne m'aurait jamais dévoilé un mot de tout ça.

- Il m'a dit de ne plus retourner à l'étage, reprit-t-elle en plissant le front, que s'il me revoyait là-haut il s'arrangerait pour que je n'aille plus aucuns souvenirs de l'endroit. Il… Je le connais depuis aussi longtemps que je puisse m'en rappeler, il est… je sais qu'il ne me voit pas de la même manière mais, il est mon meilleur ami, je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ma vie sans lui, et les autres même s'ils sont agaçants la plupart du temps, et ensuite, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire sarcastique malgré ses yeux humides, ensuite, je te vois toi, et la façon dont il te regardait…, Emily roula des yeux comme si elle n'y croyait pas, tu sais qu'il ne m'a jamais regardé ainsi? Pas même une fois, me dit-elle en secouant la tête, pour lui j'ai toujours été cette petite fille solitaire en qui il avait pris pitié parce qu'elle… elle s'arrêta en plein milieu, ce n'est même pas important, il voulait que tu restes, toi, la petite nouvelle qu'il ne connaissait même pas. J'ai cru que ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était rien, qu'il avait parlé sous la colère et que si je faisais comme d'habitude les choses pourraient rester comme elles l'avaient toujours été, mais lorsque j'y suis retournée la porte était verrouillée, et ils sont les seuls à avoir la clé.

Je ne dis pas un mot. Quoi dire, devant tout cela? C'était si énorme, je ne savais même pas comment réagir. Emily se leva. Se remémorer tout cela l'avait remise encore plus en colère contre moi. Je restai assise à la regarder comme une idiote. Même maintenant, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

- Et ensuite j'apprends de mon père que tu y es retournée, tu y as même passé la journée.

- Emily, je ne savais pas…, m'excusais-je comme si savoir tout ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit et que j'étais à blâmer.

- Oh tais-toi Avery, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, je te déteste parce qu'il t'a choisis toi, et j'ai hâte qu'il te laisse de la façon qu'il m'a laissé. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop attachée à lui parce que c'est ce qu'il va t'arriver, s'il ne te tue pas avant.

Et elle sortit en claquant la porte, me laissant seule dans la pièce.

**Je crois que celui-ci est même encore plus court que l'autre, mais je réalise que ça ne change probablement rien parce que ce sont juste des réécritures lol! Je crois que j'ai changé le caractère d'Emily dans ce chapitre-ci, et honnêtement je suis plutôt contente. Je la trouve plus humaine comme ça. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimez! ****Une petite review ne fait pas de mal non plus hein!**** 08/11/14**


	7. Chapter 7

- Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ou est-ce qu'on va tous les deux prétendre qu'il n'y a rien qui te tracasse en ce moment?

Je détournai rapidement les yeux sur mes feuilles d'exercices.

- Je ne te regarde pas.

Je sentis le regard de Nigel sur moi pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il n'abandonne.

- D'accord, me répondit-il simplement dans un soupire, vas-tu au moins me laisser faire ce je suis venu faire ici alors?

Je ramassai ma calculatrice et additionnai quelques numéros au hasard.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour le moment.

- Vraiment, questionna mon tuteur d'un ton peu convaincu, laisse-moi voir, ajouta-t-il en ramassant ma feuille sans même poser la question.

- Hé! M'emportais-je en tentant de la récupérer tandis qu'il me repoussait avec son coude.

Merde.

Nigel l'examina pendant pas plus d'une minute avant d'éclater de rire. À sa défense, il essayait vraiment de se contrôler. Il réussit même à cesser de rire pendant cinq secondes avant de repartir aux éclats. J'imagine que si j'avais mis ne serait-ce qu'un seul effort dans mon travail je serais sans doute quelque peu insultée, mais je m'étais tant appliquée à écrire n'importe quoi que j'aurais bien pu l'avoir laissé sans aucunes réponses.

- C'est juste un tourbillon de n'importe quoi, parvint-il à dire entre deux éclats, si tu mettais autant d'efforts dans tes calculs qu'à essayer de faire comme si tu travaillais nous ne serions probablement même pas ici.

- Ouais, c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire, je récupérai ma feuille sèchement, pourquoi es-tu ici si c'est pour te moquer de moi, je suis sûre que tu peux faire ça ailleurs.

Genre avec tes copines.

- Je suis ici, me répondit-il en s'étirant, pour te donner un coup de main, et nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as pas le choix.

Nous nous étions assis sur le tapis puisque les chaises de cuirs étaient trop larges pour que nous puissions travailler sur la table de bois juste devant en restant assis sur ces dernières, et je commençais vraiment à avoir mal au dos. Ça devait faire plus d'une demi-heure et je commençais à en avoir marre d'attendre que le temps passe à écrire n'importe quoi. Me forcer à faire des maths en ce moment était hors de question. Je n'avais absolument pas la tête à ça, pas après ce que Emily m'avait raconté hier. Ça, et aussi le fait que nous nous faisions, Nigel et moi, épier depuis le départ, par un groupe de fille qui pas plus d'une heure de cela m'avait menacés de ruiner ma vie sociale –hilarant, je sais- si je me rendais à ce fichus cours de soutiens qui, du à mon manque d'effort, ne servait à rien de toute façon.

Pour être franchement honnête, même après avoir assisté à des choses qui m'apporteraient immédiatement un allé simple dans un hôpital psychiatrique si jamais j'ouvrais la bouche, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qui m'était arrivé avant de mettre les pieds dans cette salle. J'étais totalement paisible, du moins, du mieux qu'il me le pouvait être après avoir réalisé que mon tuteur était bel et bien le garçon agaçant qui m'avait sauvé la vie il y a quelques jours de cela, quand, de nulle part, trois filles que je ne connaissais même pas me prirent à l'écart pour m'avertir que si je pointais mon nez devant Nigel dans les heures qui suivrons j'allais me retrouver seule pour le reste de l'année. Autant dire tout de suite que je leur ai ris au nez avant de tourner les talons.

Je reposai un énième regard sur Nigel qui avait abandonné toute tentative de me convaincre à travailler et qui textais désormais je ne sais qui en riant comme un idiot.

Je m'étais littéralement fait menacée par trois folles pour cet imbécile? Étais-je en train de rêver? Était-ce ma vie désormais?

Nigel leva les yeux de son cellulaire pour me reprendre une nouvelle fois sur le coup.

- Bon, me dit-il en déposant son appareil sur la table, dit moi ce qui se passe qu'on puisse se mettre au travail pour de bon.

Je glissai un regard subtil en direction de la porte ouverte qui me donnait une vue directe sur les trois brunettes en cercle dans le couloir à me lancer des regards méchants, déchirée entre l'envie de les faire venir ici ou ne pas leur donner la satisfaction de réagir à leurs enfantillages. En ce moment précis, j'avais autre choses à m'inquiéter que trois adolescentes qui se partagent un seul cerveau.

Pourquoi étaient-elles venues à moi? Nigel était un tuteur et devait surement avoir aidé d'autres élèves avec les mêmes problèmes que moi, et de toute façon, qu'y avait-il en moi de relativement menaçant? J'étais monstrueusement banale, mon manque de sommeil récent m'avait offert de délicieuses cernes sous les yeux et j'envoyais promener Nigel à chaque moment où il ouvrait la bouche. En fait, je faisais plus ou moins la même chose avec presque tout le monde, alors pourquoi? Et _pourquoi_ fallait-il que ma colocataire en fasse parti? Allais-je avoir à faire affaire à cette histoire ridicule à tous les jours parce que j'étais forcée de partager une chambre avec l'une d'entre elles?

Et je n'en voulais même pas, moi, de ces fichus cours!

- C'est rien je te dis, me repris-je en reposant le nez sur ma feuille.

Nigel me la repiqua.

- On t'a déjà dit que t'es un tuteur minable? Comment est-ce que je suis censée travailler si tu me vole mon travail à tous les cinq minutes.

Il me lança un regard remplit d'évidences.

- Tu veux dire ta feuille remplie de numéros au hasard?

Et moi qui m'étais appliquée pour rendre ça quelque peu crédible.

- Rend-la moi!, me fâchais-je en tentant de la récupérer dans les airs.

C'est que, Nigel étant plus grand que moi, la tâche était un peu difficile.

- Pas avant que tu m'explique ce qui se passe.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, mon regard croisa celui des trois filles qui nous observaient toujours et encore du couloir, fumantes. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, parce qu'à mon avis la scène ressemblait beaucoup plus à un intimidateur qui se moquait de moi en me faisait pression avec sa taille qu'un couple d'amoureux taquin.

J'abandonnai brusquement toute tentative de récupération de mon travail et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Tout cela était franchement frustrant. Je n'étais, mais ma fois pas du tout du genre à fléchir à ce genre de gaminerie, mais ma colocataire était l'une d'entre-elles, et je préférais retourner me coucher dans un environnement sain plutôt qu'à un champ de bataille tous les soirs.

Nigel, surprit que j'abandonne aussi rapidement reposa ma feuille sur la table.

- Écoute, me dit-il un peu plus sérieusement, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne veux pas faire d'effort.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide pour le moment, lui répondis-je sans le regarder.

Je savais que j'agissais comme une gamine, mais c'était comme si je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Plus j'essayais plus je me sentais risquer de sortir quelque chose d'encore plus enfantin. Heureusement pour nous deux, Nigel décida qu'il avait mieux à faire que de perdre son temps avec moi.

- Très bien, me dit-il d'un ton résigné sans même une pointe d'exaspération, quand tu décideras que tu souhaites vraiment travailler tu sauras ou me trouver.

Un peu surprise, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner en sa direction, rien que pour le retrouver de dos sortir de la salle, suivit très peu subtilement par ses épieuses.

Je restai assise la tête tournée vers le couloir pendant un bon moment. Tout était devenu silencieux, peu d'élèves venaient dans ce coins-ci du château, sans doute parce que, étant en majorité réservé aux études avec ses multiples petits salon, l'un des règlements était de rester le plus calme possible. À l'exception d'une ou deux personnes qui passaient de temps à autres, j'avais l'impression d'être seule dans tout le château.

Je détournai les yeux pour les poser sur le foyer éteint.

Une partie de moi voulait rester ici pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort et tout ce qui m'était arrivé ces derniers temps, mais le reste savait que ça ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est que d'en sortir encore plus pathétique. Et puis de toute façon, c'était terminé, tout ça, non? Ce n'était pas comme si Julian allait venir me chercher pour qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble dans son salon à discuter de la première guerre mondiale et ce qu'il faisait pour passer le temps à cette époque devant le foyer. Nous n'avions plus aucunes connections, tous les deux. Il avait enfin compris que je n'étais pas qui que ce soit qu'il ait cru au départ, et maintenant que je savais ce qu'il était, et surtout après qu'il m'ait littéralement mordu, je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, non plus. Si jamais les choses auraient été autrement et qu'il n'était pas une créature nécessitant de sang humain pour sa survie, j'aurais sans doute adoré être en sa compagnie –que cela lui plaise est une autre chose, il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontrait quelqu'un aillant réellement vécut plusieurs siècles, et du même fait, avait eu une place directe derrière les rideaux du temps. Peut-être aurait-il été en mesure de me dire, si Napoléon était réellement aussi petit que l'on dit, si la grande duchesse Anastasia Nikolaïevna de Russie était parvenue à s'échapper tel que les histoires en racontaient, la réaction du monde quant au naufrage du titanique… Il y avait tant de choses qui me fascinaient sur le passé, et du même fait sur Julian, que je le veuille ou non. Mais j'étais humaine, la peur me guidait beaucoup plus souvent que la curiosité, et je tenais à ne plus vivre d'expériences traumatisantes au moins jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité.

Je me levai en m'étirant les jambes pour enfin me courber le dos endoloris du à ma position inconfortable. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour tout empiler mes feuilles éparpillées sur la table, et je me mise finalement en route jusqu'à mon dortoir. Ma colocataire devait surement, et je l'espérais profondément, toujours être en train de suivre Nigel avec ses copines. Avec de la chance je parviendrais à m'y rendre sans croiser personne de dérangeant, déposer mes feuilles dans mon sac et me diriger aussitôt jusqu'à la bibliothèque afin de pouvoir lire en paix jusqu'au repas. Un léger sourire se posa sur mes lèvres alors que j'explorai mes choix de lectures de l'énorme bibliothèque d'Ashford dans ma tête. De littérature classique à contemporaine, biographie à histoire et science, il y avait de tout. Chaque jour, je remplissais ma liste mentale de nouveaux livres à lires. De tout ce que le château avait à offrir, mon plus grand bonheur était lorsque je passais des heures dans un petit recoin tranquille et un peu camouflé dans un fauteuil confortable à lire sans voir le temps passer. Ce coup-ci, j'irai peut-être avec de la littérature classique… ou bien…

Mon petit paquet de feuilles s'éparpilla sur le sol alors que je manquai une marche dans toute ma rêverie. Je murmurai quelques complaintes en me baissant pour tout ramasser lorsque, alors qu'il ne m'en restait plus qu'une, on me la tendit gentiment sous le nez.

- Je crois que c'est à vous, me dit-on alors que je me relevai au ralentis en examinant l'homme, sans savoir quoi lui répondre.

Un simple oui aurait suffis, mais ma bouche était scellée.

Vous? Il m'avait vouvoyée? Il paraissait pourtant bien plus âgé que moi, dans le milieu de la vingtaine peut-être. Drôlement, pourtant, le fait qu'il se soit adressé à moi si poliment ne me paraissait pas aussi étrange qu'il l'aurait été si un autre homme que lui s'était tenu devant moi. Il y avait un certain quelque chose chez lui, une essence quelque peu victorienne dans ses traits, dont la carrure de son visage avec un nez droit et parfait, et ses yeux. Ce n'était pas nécessairement le fait qu'ils soient d'un profond gris foncé, mais qu'ils semblaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, connaitre de milliers de secrets. Était-ce dans la façon dont il me sondait, sans vraiment révéler qui il était vraiment? Rien dans son regard ne me donnait ne serait-ce qu'un seul indice sur le type de personne qu'il pouvait être, s'il n'était qu'un homme simple qui souriait que parce que, ou bien quelqu'un de froid et de distant. Tout ce que j'étais capable de dire sur lui était qu'il avait cette sorte d'aura, mystérieuse et sombre, qui m'évoquait l'époque victorienne. Mais si cela était uniquement parce qu'il était simplement ce type de personne, ou si c'était du à son apparence, à ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu de la nuque et au gris de ses yeux, je ne saurais le dire. Ce qu'il y avait de certain, par contre, c'était qu'il était particulièrement magnifique. Et je dis particulièrement, parce que ce type de beauté n'était pas l'une que l'on voyait tous les jours dans des magazines de mode banals ou même quelque chose comme Calvin Klein, c'était une sorte de beauté compliquée, il avait en fait, et je pouvais dire cela uniquement parce que ma mère m'y avait introduise, quelque chose d'haute couture dans son visage, son visage, et aussi le fait que ma tête lui arrivait carrément à l'épaule.

Inutile de dire que j'avais officiellement perdus le don de la parole.

- Allez-vous bien, me demanda-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement pour examiner mon visage, vous semblez être…

Rouge. J'étais rouge. Non, je n'étais pas fiévreuse, simplement embarrassée.

- Je vais bien, murmurais-je comme une jeune fille qui s'adressait à son coup de foudre pour la première fois.

Je voulais m'effacer. Je voulais disparaitre de cet endroit, ce moment précis, et l'effacer de mon cerveau à jamais. J'avais rougis, moi, Avery Matthews, _j'avais rougis._

Je veux mourir. Depuis quand est-ce que je rougissais sans aucune raison devant un garçon, moi? Il ne m'avait rien fait, il ne m'avait qu'adressé la parole! Peut-être que j'étais fiévreuse, finalement. Je ramassai rapidement ma feuille de ses doigts et me hâtais-je dans une marche rapide comme si ma vie en dépendait en me touchant le front subtilement.

Non, j'étais normale. Enfin, je crois. Je ne sais pas. Et comment est-ce que j'étais supposée le savoir, hein? Je n'étais pas un thermomètre, que je sache!

Oh non. C'était mal. Je commençais déjà à me mettre en colère contre moi-même. Les dortoirs n'étaient pas loin, j'allais y arriver.

- Attendez, me demanda l'homme, d'une voix claire et calme, mais puissante.

Je m'arrêtai net sans pour autant me retourner. Je n'étais pas dans une situation dans laquelle j'aurais pu tourner dans un couloir et prétendre ne rien avoir entendu, et qu'aurais-je fais, s'il se serait à courir pour me rattraper? Peut-être était-il perdu après tout, pour qu'elle autre raison serait-il dans le couloir d'étude?

Je soupirai en fermant les yeux. Tout ce que je voulais était de me sortir de cette situation.

- Oui, lui répondis-je malgré tout en refusant toujours de me retourner.

Silence.

Était-il partit? Pourquoi m'avoir appelé si c'était pour quitter les lieux juste après?

Peu importe. C'était bien mieux comme ça.

Je voulu me remettre à avancer comme si de rien, mais ma curiosité en voulu autrement, la traitresse. Je tournai légèrement la tête sur le côté et mon cœur risqua de se propulser hors de ma poitrine. Ce qui était franchement ridicule, puisque tout ce que cet inconnu fit ne fut que de s'avancer de quelques pas en s'approchant de moi.

Ses perles grises me sondaient de haut en bas avec un air de chat, distant mais profond. Il commençait vraiment à me rendre inconfortable.

- Êtes-vous perdu… ou?

L'homme haussa un sourcil surprit, comme s'il ne s'attendait même pas à m'entendre parler et que je l'avais tiré d'un rêve.

- Suis-je…, non, bien sûr que non, me répondit-il en levant la tête, laissant son regard pensivement glisser sur nos alentours d'un air mélancolique.

- J'en sais plus sur ces murs que vous ne vous en doutiez.

- Ok…

C'était impossible. Je veux dire, à le voir il était clairement trop vieux pour être un élève ici, même si cela aurait été sa dernière année. Il était peut-être même trop jeune pour être un enseignant ici, et de toute façon, si quelqu'un comme lui était réellement professeur à Ashford, ça se serait su dès le départ. La seule possibilité réaliste aurait été qu'il soit, eh bien, qu'il soit un vampire, oui. Mais nous étions en plein jour. D'accord, il était pale, mais autant que l'était quelqu'un vivant dans un pays dans lequel il pleuvait plus qu'il ne faisait soleil.

Je n'avais pas tort, non? Je n'essayais pas de me mentir à moi-même, si? Je veux dire, ça ne ferait aucun sens. Pas en plein jours. Parce que cela voudrait dire… Cela changerait tout!

- Alors que faites-vous ici, osais-je lui demander en reculant de quelques pas, même s'il n'était tout de même pas trop près de moi.

En ce moment précis je ne me sentais pas être courageuse du tout. Je cherchais uniquement un moyen de m'apaiser l'esprit, afin de ne pas avoir à passer les prochains jours à me demander si j'avais raison ou non.

L'homme m'envoya un charmant sourire, un qui aurait pu faire fondre l'antarctique net. Je gardai malgré tout mon calme, ou tentai, j'imagine. Sous tout cela, je croyais parvenir à ressentir mon sang se glacer sous ma peau.

- J'espérais vous voir de mes propres yeux tels qu'ils l'ont tous les deux fait avant moi, il me semblerait tout à fait injuste d'être le seul à avoir à me priver de ces yeux, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord?

J'avais l'impression que l'on venait de m'échapper de l'eau glaciale sur le dessus de la tête.

- De quoi…, mais c'est…

Nous étions en plein jour! D'accord, le soleil était presque imperceptible sous l'épaisseur de nuages gris dans le ciel, mais il était toujours là malgré tout, sans cela ne serions-nous pas dans une obscurité de nuit? Je l'examinai en faisant de mon mieux pour garder mon froid. Il n'était pas le premier vampire que je croisais à Ashford, avec ma chance j'allais finir par en faire un sport olympique. Il se tenait entre deux fenêtres, volontairement sans doute. Peut-être pouvait-il supporter la lumière du jour indirectement?

Rah! J'en avais assez de ces gens et leur obsession folle avec mes yeux! Si je leur faisais une photo, me laisseraient-ils enfin tranquille? Et combiens d'entres eux y avait-il? Combiens de vampires vivaient-ils dans cette école, pour qu'ils se hâtent autant à me rencontrer un à un? Qui que ce soit aillant les mêmes yeux que moi, j'espérais profondément qu'elle revienne et qu'elle les emmène tous avec elle, très loin. J'étais prête à lui lancer une crise de nerfs. Pour qui me prenait-il? Un animal de zoo? Je n'étais pas un modèle de cire dans un musé que l'on pouvait aller observer avec un tel intérêt juste parce que ça nous chantais.

- Écoute, commençais-je en levant le menton, prête à lui exploser dessus.

Il me fallut peu de temps avant de réaliser que l'expression de son visage avait entièrement changée. Il me fixait désormais avec un tel intérêt qu'il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il ne m'écoutait déjà plus, perdus dans ses propres pensés. Concernant qui exactement? Moi, ou cette autre fille que je ne connaissais même pas? Son regard était devenu plus sérieux, plus hautain, comme s'il y avait un véritable faussé entre nous deux. J'imagine que d'une manière c'était entièrement vrai. Je devenais de plus en plus curieuse quand à ce qui s'était passé entre ces gens, mais sachant très bien que je ne connaitrais jamais de réponses à mes question, je décidai de ne plus trop y penser. Tout cela ne me concernait pas, de toute façon. C'était un tout autre monde dans lequel je ne voulais rien avoir à faire.

Je serrai les poings en roulant des yeux. Je détestais cette situation. Tout ce que je pouvais vraiment faire était de tourner des talons en tentant de me convaincre que cela ne venait pas vraiment d'arriver, et qu'il n'y avait certainement pas de vampire dans les couloirs du château aujourd'hui. Que tout allait bien. Me laisserait-il même partir en paix? Je sais que c'est ce que Julian ferait, mais pas Walter, pas le gamin. Quant était-il de lui? Je ne voulais vraiment pas me faire mordre une nouvelle fois, même si cela impliquerait me réveiller dans des couvertures de soies à nouveau. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette situation pourrie? Je devais avoir la pire chance de tous les autres élèves à avoir mis les pieds à Ashford. Comment est-ce qu'il m'était possible de croiser trois vampire en une vie sans même cherchant à en rencontrer un seul? Pouvais-je même m'attendre à m'en sortir chanceuse lors de cette troisième fois?

- Pardonnez-moi.

Je sursautai. J'étais si profondément perdue dans mes inquiétudes que j'avais oublié que l'homme qui se tenait devant moi avait d'autres capacités que de rester immobile devant moi à me regarder en silence.

Je n'osai même pas lui demander de répéter, de peur d'avoir réellement mal entendu. Il venait de me demander pardon? À moi? Pour… quoi, finalement?

- Je vois que ma présence ici vous importune, j'étais si impatient de vous rencontrer que j'arrivais à peine à penser clairement, c'était mal de ma part.

Sur ce, il inclina légèrement la tête en un signe de pardon.

Je restai figée les yeux gros et la bouche béante en me demandant si je rêvais ou non. Il ne m'avait pas que demandé pardon, il l'avait fait si gracieusement, à la manière d'un véritable gentleman du dix-neuvième siècle, je n'arrivais pas à trouver les bons mots pour répondre à une chose pareille. Et, comme si ce n'étais pas assez, sans vraiment relever la tête, il leva ses yeux gris sur moi en m'offrant un sourire des plus charismatique.

- J'espère que nous pourrons mettre cela derrière nous.

Sans dissiper l'étonnement de sur mon visage, je refermai la bouche d'un coup.

_Il se jouait carrément de moi, la canaille._

. :.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Ne joue pas avec moi, je sais très bien que tu es allé la voir en premier, je te connais trop bien, vieil ami.

L'homme soupira avant de se laisser tomber dans l'un des vieux fauteuils. Il le regarda avec dédain. Il était fort temps de faire des rénovations dans ce château, tenter de préserver le passé et conserver de vieux meubles par pur paresse étaient deux choses bien différentes.

- Ce n'est pas elle.

Le jeune vampire éclata de rire.

- Ça, nous savons déjà, répondit-il en réorganisant les pièces d'un échiquier étonnement luisant en parallèle à la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux assis.

- Mais il y a quelque chose d'elle dans ses yeux, et j'ose dire que cela va au-delà de la couleur. Ce ne fut que pour un quart de seconde, mais la façon dont elle souleva se menton pour me regarder avec ces yeux violets, c'était comme s'être fait jeté dans le passé pour un court moment.

L'homme appuya la tête sur son poing, avant de continuer.

- Un sentiment fort désagréable, ajouta-t-il.

Le sourire s'évada soudainement du visage du blondinet.

- Alors tu l'a vu, toi aussi, admit-il en finissant de placer les pièces d'échec, Julian refuse de l'admettre mais il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué, il la connaissait bien mieux que nous deux.

- Je me demande si c'est vraiment le cas, peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connue, à la fin.

Le vampire aux cheveux blonds reposa la pièce qu'il venait tout juste de saisir pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu dirais cela maintenant?

Malgré l'air sinistre qui flottait autour des deux vampires, un sourire en coin vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

- Inutile de me faire un tel visage Walter, je ne fais qu'énoncer l'évidence. N'est-ce pas pour cette raison que les choses sont telles qu'elles le sont aujourd'hui?

- Je vois difficilement en quoi ces deux choses sont liés, admit-il en fronçant des sourcils, Ophélia n'était qu'une enfant démente, compte tenu de son héritage, sa folie ne pouvait aller que dans un sens.

Lloyd ria doucement en posant sa première pièce sur l'échiquier.

- Attention à tes dits, petit, il fut un temps où je me suis tenu à ses côté, et ce que j'ai vu lors va bien plus loin que cela.

Walter, ne prenant pas offense, se contenta de rire à nouveau.

- Allons Lloyd, dois-je te rappeler encore une fois que je suis plus âgé que toi?

Le prénommé Lloyd soupira.

- Étant donné que tu sembles en avoir fait ton métier de me le remémorer à chaque fois que tu en a la chance je vois mal en quoi ce serait utile.

Lloyd venait tout juste de retourner au château après quelques années à l'étranger et la pluie tombait sans arrêt à l'extérieur. Assis devant une fenêtre, les deux vampires profitèrent de cette rare journée sans soleil pour reprendre l'une de leurs fameuses parties d'échecs. C'était le calme avant l'orage.

**Très franchement je ne sais même pas ce que je pense de ce chapitre. Est-ce que je l'aime? Est-ce que je pense que je devrais le retravailler? Je ne sais pas! Mais je le publie quand même parce que j'ai vraiment des centaines de nouvelles idées et j'ai vraiment hâte de m'y mettre. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plait c : (14/12/14)**


	8. Chapter 8

_« Trouble in paradise »._

J'entendais parfois cette phrase à la télé ou dans les films, qui voulait dire, mot pour mot, « problème au paradis ». Avant maintenant je n'y pensais pas plus que ça, voire pas du tout en fait, mais en ce moment même, les yeux rivés sur le tunnel de noirceur droit devant moi, sans que je ne puisse vraiment l'expliquer, c'était la seule phrase qui me venait à l'esprit.

Bon, peut-être que j'aggrave un peu les choses en les rendant pires qu'elles ne le sont vraiment. Seulement… Seulement ça semblait si évident et injuste à la fois, d'une quelconque façon je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir les choses ainsi.

En même temps, je me demande vraiment quel type de personne prendrait compte d'un énorme trou dans leur mur et verraient cela comme une sorte de bénédiction.

Et moi qui me croyais être capable de voir dans son jeu. Il m'avait bien eut, ce fichus vampire.

J'imagine qu'il serait mieux que je m'explique.

Il l'était venu à moi très tard dans la soirée. À ce moment précis je doutais effectivement que notre rencontre soit plus qu'une coïncidence tel qu'il prétendait, mais doutait uniquement. Maintenant que j'y pense, s'il m'était possible de retourner quelques heures dans le temps il va sans dire que je me balancerais un sceau d'eau froide illico au visage avant de me forcer à ouvrir les yeux.

Parce que franchement, quel genre de type randonne dans les couloirs sombres et lugubre d'un château en pleine nuit juste comme ça?

Oui, bon, un vampire, d'accord.

Mais qu'elles sont les chances que nous tombions tous les deux nez à nez sur l'un l'autre dans un édifice aussi ridiculement énorme qu'Ashford?

Coïncidence. C'est ça.

Je pris place sur l'énorme lit en fixant pensivement le tunnel plus calmement que je ne m'aurais cru face à une situation pareille. J'imagine que mes dernières semaines à Ashford avaient quelque peu altérés ce que je jugeais de franchement anormal et hors du commun aujourd'hui.

J'avais de mon côté ma propre raison pour être ailleurs que dans mon dortoir après les heures du couvre feux –qui m'apparaissaient désormais beaucoup plus importantes qu'avant en sachant maintenant que des êtres de la nuit rodaient ici et là dans mon école la nuit tombée.

C'était en fait, une histoire assez drôle.

Bon, d'accord. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout.

Je m'étais endormie. Voilà. Je m'étais endormie dans la bibliothèque, et j'avais fait un si bon travail pour me trouver un recoin caché et à l'écart des autres afin d'avoir la plus grande paix dans mes lectures que l'on ne m'avait même pas vue à l'heure de fermeture. J'étais donc là, seule et dans une noirceur complète du à cette nuit sans lune et étoiles.

C'était franchement mortifiant. Je veux dire, j'avais fait face à des vampires dernièrement, on m'avait même mordu récemment, mais en tant qu'ancienne sceptique, rien n'était plus effrayant que de se voir laissée seule dans le noir avec son imagination comme unique compagne.

J'avais compris que les vampires du château avaient comme instructions de me laisser tranquille, mais lors de ce moment précis, les vampires n'étaient pas exactement ce qui m'effrayait le plus, pour être bien honnête. Parce que s'il existait des vampires, je ne pouvais définitivement pas refuser d'accepter la possibilité qu'il puisse exister d'autres créatures mythiques et dangereuses. Et pourquoi pas, des choses que je ne connaissais même pas. D'un seul coup, tous les films d'horreurs que j'avais pu voir de ma sainte vie s'affolèrent dans mon esprit un à un comme à la file indienne. L'exorcisme, le cercle, Freddie, ce fichus film de poupées qui m'avait traumatisé pendant une bonne partie de mon enfance alors que je l'avais écouté seule et en cachette lorsque mes parents m'avait laissés pour la soirée en me chargeant de garder ma sœur.

J'ai honte de le dire, mais je restai assise pendant un bon dix minutes en me forçant à ne pas bouger un muscle. Je devais d'abord me demander ce que je devais faire. Piquer une course jusqu'à la sortie? Et si Michael Myers me rattrapait? Me relever calmement et marcher avec assurance? Et si le garçon de Rage meurtrière voyait dans ma ruse? Je ne nierai pas l'évident, j'avais vu beaucoup trop de films d'horreur dans ma vie, mais à ma défense, par le passé ces films ne m'affectaient pas d'un poil parce que je n'y croyais tout simplement pas. Avoir su ce que je sais aujourd'hui, je me serais bien gardée de regarder quoi que ce soit.

Je desserrai ma main de ma jupe en soupirant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je n'allais tout de même pas passer la nuit ici en tremblant comme une petite sourie à faire la faiblarde dans mon coin, et franchement, je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure, l'horloge étant trop loin et assombrie, il était évident que je n'arriverais jamais à fermer l'œil de la soirée. Si le soleil se serait levé dans plus ou moins une demi-heure, tout aurait été différent, mais à en juger par ce noir, j'en doutais fortement.

Avec grand courage, je commençai d'abord par déposer mon livre sur le sol en en profitant pour me lever en un même mouvement. Dans un flash, le dernier jeu vidéo d'horreur que j'avais joué sur mon ordinateur cet été me passa à l'esprit.

Un pas. _Zombies. _

Un autre pas. _Expériences scientifiques ratés et en colères. _

- Non mais quel genre d'idiote joue à un jeu d'horreur toute seule dans le noir, à quoi est-ce que je pensais, me murmurais-je dans le noir en jurant au fur et à mesure que je rentrais soit dans une bibliothèque, soit dans une table.

Bon, j'étais au moins parvenue à m'avancer d'une dizaine de pas. Tout allait bien.

- Puis-je vous aider?

Un cri inhumain se déploya de ma gorge. Je sursautai en reculant vers l'arrière et trébuchai sur un fauteuil.

Je crus avoir entendu un « aider » et un « puis-je », mais je n'en étais pas entièrement certaine. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il y avait une voix grave là où il ne le fallait pas. Mon cœur battais si fort et si vite que j'arrivais presque à l'entendre frapper dans ma poitrine.

- Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas dire que c'est une première, dit la voix.

Je fermai instinctivement les yeux.

- Ne me mangez pas, ne me mangez pas, ne me mangez pas, brayais-je continuellement me couvrant le visage de mes bras.

- Celui-là, par contre, ne fais pas partit de mon historique, répondit la voix d'un ton amusé.

- Je suis certaine que je ne goûte même pas bon, ajoutais-je immédiatement sans porter attention à ce qu'elle disait, je suis toute maigre et je n'ai…

On posa une main sur moi et je me transformai en pierre.

- Je vous assure que je n'ai aucune intention de vous faire quoi que ce soit.

Je pouvais la _sentir_ rouler ses yeux et me juger.

Enfin, _le, _sentir. C'était assez grave.

Une minute…

Avec grande hésitation, je lui glissai un œil en baissant légèrement mon bras.

Dans toute la noirceur deux yeux gris luisaient dans le noir de façon anormale, comme ceux d'un loup dans la nuit. Je discernai graduellement une tête, une chevelure qui se perdait dans le noir, un nez… un menton… un corps…

Lui. Le vampire de la dernière fois.

Mes bras me tombèrent sur les cuisses comme si inanimés.

Ah.

Je sais que l'émotion la plus normale dans un cas comme celui-ci aurait probablement été le soulagement, mais en ce moment-ci, c'était la colère qui me monta au crane.

Je me levai d'un bon en lui rentrant presque le dessus de mon crane dans le menton s'il ne se serait pas reculé rapidement avec une aisance que seul les vampires connaissaient. Les poings serrés, je le regardai de toute ma hauteur –qui à tout compte fait n'était pas si haute que ça a comparé à lui.

- C'est comme ça que vous les vampires vous vous adressez aux gens? En leur fichant la peur de leur vie dans le noir et en leur criant dans les oreilles?

Il haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné par mon explosion de colère et je serrai la mâchoire. Son calme ne faisait que m'exaspérer encore plus. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie moi!

- Et arrête de me vouvoyer! C'est le vingt-unième siècle que je sache, je ne te vouvoie pas moi non? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci de toute façon, avais-tu vraiment besoin de lire à ce point dans le milieu de la nuit ou tu ne pouvais pas attendre quelques heures? Ou je sais pas moi, faire avec un des dix-milles autres livres que vous avez dans votre propre bibliothèque à l'étage? Et si ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre hein? T'aurais fait quoi si ça avait été un enseignant?

Je m'arrêtai finalement la voix haletante pour reprendre mon souffle.

J'étais consciente que le trois quart de ce que je lui racontais ne faisait pas vraiment de sens. Tout ce que je peux dire est que j'étais en colère et que j'avais besoin de me défouler sur quelqu'un.

Le vampire cligna lentement des yeux en se massant l'oreille. Les vampires avaient-ils une ouïe plus développée que la nôtre? Je me calmai un peu en réalisant que ma petite débâcle l'avait peut-être blessé, ce qui m'était franchement étrange. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eut à m'en vouloir pour avoir heurté une créature mythique d'une façon quelconque auparavant.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes pieds en tentant de me calmer. J'étais toujours en colère, et bien que mes yeux soient baissés, mes sourcils froncés trahissaient amplement mes émotions.

- Est-ce tout?, me demanda-t-il avec un calme admirable.

Je m'étais après tout défoulée sur lui sans retenue.

Je regardai partout ailleurs que sur lui en l'évitant du regard.

- Voilà une très bonne question, reprit-t-il sur un ton qui se demandais plus ce que je faisais moi-même ici.

Lui raconter que je m'étais endormie ici et qu'on n'avait même pas réalisé ma présence était assez embarrassant. Pas question que je ne lui donne le plaisir de tout lui avouer.

- Je t'ai posé la question en premier.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois devant mes gamineries, mais lorsque j'osai reposer les yeux sur lui je remarquai que tout cela semblait l'amuser, puisqu'un sourire en coin occupait ses lèvres.

- Cela peut sonner comme une surprise mais je suis assez nocturnal.

Ok, j'avais marché en plein dans celle-là.

- Ça n'explique toujours pas tout…

- Une coïncidence amusante, me répondit-il en riant poliment.

- Es-tu vraiment en train d'essayer de me faire croire que le fais que tu sois ici en même temps que moi dans cet _énorme_ château est une coïncidence?

- Peut-être pas, me répondit-il simplement, de toute évidence las de cet argument, j'allais vérifier quelque chose lorsque…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi obstinée à ce qu'il me dise ce que je voulais entendre mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter.

- Et tu m'as traquée?

Il pouffa. Pas un espèce de rire coquin inoffensif, mais un véritable "pffft" moqueur.

- Nous ne sommes pas des animaux.

Sur la défensive, j'ouvris la bouche pour rétorquer mais on me devança.

- Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, le couvre feux est passé depuis plus de deux heures!

Je sursautai sur place. Lui ne bougea même pas. Si ce n'était pas l'odorat j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que c'est vraiment. L'ouïe? Pouvait-elle bonne à ce point?

Le moment ou l'intervenant nous appela fut lorsqu'il perdit entièrement son sourire. Plus sérieux et calme, je cru apercevoir de la froideur dans ses yeux, mais au moment où l'on se rendit jusqu'à nous, il était là de nouveau, encré sur ses lèvres, comme si rien n'avait changé.

L'homme qui devait être dans le milieu de la quarantaine saisit le vampire par l'épaule. Je retins mon souffle. Même furieuse comme je l'étais, jamais n'aurais-je osé poser un doigt sur lui. Je me préparai à ce qu'il ne se mette en colère, mais fut surprise de le trouver entièrement calme et souriant.

- Toi, cracha l'intervenant, tu n'es pas un élève, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Il n'était pas l'un de mes enseignants, je ne connaissais rien de lui mais je savais l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Il était un peu dur à manquer, je trouve. Avec ses petits yeux d'un bleu terne qui se faisaient mettre en évidence par ses énormes cernes bleues, et cette veste brune usé qu'il portait à chaque fois que je le voyais dans les couloirs, soit en train de nous regarder à l'écart d'un mauvais œil ou bien à s'acharner sur un élève pour s'être mal tenu. Cela aurait sans doute été assez valide pour me faire une opinion négative du dernier, mais il faisait si peine à voir que je n'osais même pas penser en mal de lui. C'est qu'il était si maigre que ses joues se creusaient dans son visage, et j'étais certaine que la raison pour laquelle il gardait ses mains presque constamment dans ses poches trahissait en fait une certaine nervosité. Qui sait, peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il paraissait aussi peu aimable?

De toute façon il ne faisait que son travail. Le couvre feux avait passé et il devait forcément être en train de faire ses rondes. Les seuls en faute présentement étaient nous deux.

Et j'étais spécialement dans le trouble. Je me demande quelle était la conséquence pour trainer avec un vampire dans la bibliothèque de l'école en pleine nuit.

Le vieil homme nous observa un à un et je ne pus m'empêcher de réaliser qu'il plissait un œil tandis que l'autre restai grand ouvert.

- Je ne suis effectivement pas un étudiant, répondit Lloyd en souriant toujours et encore malgré la main qui n'avait toujours pas bougée de sur son épaule.

Toute colère s'effaça subitement du visage de l'homme, ses petits yeux s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait quelque chose. J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Cette expression ne me disait rien de bon, il me rendait nerveuse. J'imagine qu'il aurait valu de soi, nous étions après tout dans la présence d'un vampire, mais je ne le craignais pas tant que cela. C'est difficile à dire, puisqu'il était si difficile à lire. Son visage était pour la majorité du temps constamment souriant, mais j'avais tout de même l'impression de ne toujours pas avoir vu le vrai lui. Peut-être que c'était cela, en fait, qui me laissait relaxer à ce point en sa présence. Je n'étais pas une idiote, je savais très bien qu'il était dangereux, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas l'imaginer me faire du mal. Peut-être était-ce l'un de ces multiples superpouvoirs de vampires. Être capable de nous charmer, de faire disparaitre toutes nos craintes pour nous embrasser au chaud dans leur bras avant de nous mordre le cou, comme un doux poison mielleux.

L'alarme qui se lisait sur le visage de l'intervenant fut comme un rappel à la terre. Je ne pouvais pas me détendre à ce point en sa présence, si? Il n'en avait peut-être pas l'apparence, mais il serait certainement capable de nous tuer tous les deux ici et maintenant s'il en avait envie, je n'en doutais pas du tout. Marcherais-je calmement dans la cage d'un lion simplement parce qu'il m'apparaitrait calme et sans danger?

- Vous, ils nous ont parlé de vous dès notre premier jour, dit l'homme, ils nous ont dit que vous n'étiez ni des élèves ni du personnel, ils nous ont dit que nous saurons lorsque nous vous verrons et de vous ignorer, mais…, l'homme se passa une main osseuse sur le front, mais ça fait plus de vingt ans, comment peux-tu être aussi jeune? Surement…, non, je dois faire erreur…

Alors c'est comme ça qu'ils justifiaient la présence des vampires au personnel de l'école? C'était facile de forcer les élèves à les éviter en interdisant d'accès certains endroits du château et en nous donnant un couvre-feu, mais j'imagine que c'était autre chose pour eux. Je n'y avais même pas pensé.

D'une certaine façon, tout cela était vraiment troublant. Si c'était pour en venir à cela pourquoi avoir même fondé une école dans ce château? Pourquoi risquer la vie de tant de gens? Y avait-il déjà eu des morts?

Je jetai un regard sur le vampire.

Qui étaient-ils d'ailleurs? Je savais que Julian était prince, mais qu'en était-il de lui? De Walter? Et était-ce même tout, ou en avait-il d'autres?

- Il n'y pas d'erreur, l'assura le vampire en souriant poliment, comme vous pouvez le voir Avery et moi ne faisions que discuter et j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir vu le temps passer, j'espère que vous ne lui en voudrez pas trop, je suis entièrement à blâmer.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche en voulant sans doute protester mais aucun mot n'en sorti mis à part quelques sons inintelligents.

- Devrais-je te ramener jusqu'à ta chambre désormais, me demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi avec un sourire glorieux.

Je me mise à balbutier comme une imbécile jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à former le mot « oui ». Son sourire s'élargit et il fit un pas pour avancer lorsque la main de l'homme l'agrippa par le bras.

Encore?

Le vampire garda encore une fois son calme, mais je fus certaine d'avoir aperçu son sourire diminuer un petit peu. Ses yeux gris se posèrent lentement sur la grippe de l'intervenant mais il ne dit mot, attendant patiemment que l'homme trouve le courage d'ouvrir la bouche. C'est qu'il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude, c'était subtil mais c'était indéniablement là, et ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose, que l'on ne voulait pas se le mettre à dos.

Comment étais-je parvenue à lui crier dessus? _Pourquoi _avais-je fait cela?

- Je… Je n'ai pas fini avec toi jeune homme, il avala difficilement avant de continuer, ils nous ont peut-être dit de vous laisser libre mais il est hors de question que je te laisse faire comme tu veux avec l'une de nos élèves, me comprends-tu?

Je me mordillai la lèvre. J'avais peine à croire ce que je voyais. J'avais connus peu de gentillesse de ce genre auparavant, et même si cet acte de courage n'avait peut-être même pas été pour moi mais pour lui tenir tête parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas ou par orgueil, j'en devins tout à fait émue. Mon état d'esprit ne dura pas bien longtemps cela dit, puisque le sourire du vampire disparu entièrement de son visage, et ça, m'effraya beaucoup plus que de me retrouver seule dans le noir dans un vieux château.

- Me « laisser »?, répéta-t-il, ses yeux gris luisants dans la nuit.

Ma première réaction aurait été de tenter de m'éclipser en silence en ce moment précis. De me dire que ça n'avait plus rien à faire avec moi, et qu'ils pourraient tous les deux régler leur problème sans moi, mais je restai là où j'étais. L'homme avait fait preuve de courage en parlant pour moi, c'était à mon tour de faire pareil. Je pouvais dire qu'il ne recevait pas grande tendresse au château. Plusieurs élèves parlaient en mal de lui dans son dos puisqu'il nous surveillait toujours de près en étant si stricte. Ça, et le fait que nous ne l'avions jamais vu sourire une seule fois. Je n'étais pas assez généreuse pour vouloir lui venir en aide uniquement parce qu'il n'était pas assez aimé au château, mais de ce que j'imaginais, nous n'avions tous les deux pas connus grande gentillesse dans ce monde. Peut-être n'était-ce que mon imagination, mais je me voyais un peu en lui, et voulais lui venir en aide à mon tour pour cette unique raison. Je savais que ça ne faisait pas de moi une si bonne personne, et c'était très bien comme ça, puisque ce n'était pas pour cette raison que je vins à son aide.

Sans trop réfléchir à ce que je faisais, j'attrapai le vampire par le bras et l'attirai vers la sortie de la bibliothèque en remerciant l'intervenant mais en lui disant que tout allait très bien et qu'il se faisait de plus en plus tard. Bien évidemment, considérablement plus fort que moi, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Mon corps se glaça lorsqu'il baissa un regard froid sur moi. Je soutins son regard malgré tout en insistant des yeux qu'il me suive. Ce n'était pas vraiment que j'avais peur qu'il me morde, mais plutôt qu'il était si difficile à prévoir que je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais en le poussant à faire quoi que ce soit. C'était comme marcher dans le noir en ne sachant pas s'il se trouvait un ravin à la fin ou une nouvelle route.

Lentement, le vampire éleva une main, détourna son regard du miens, et retira la main de l'homme maigrichon avec une délicatesse étonnante.

L'intervenant n'ajouta pas un mot, ne répliqua même pas alors que son bras tomba le long de son corps.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Ses yeux gris étaient toujours froids et je voyais que le fait que j'ais agis à sa place ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais il accepta quand même de ne rien faire de plus. Je soupirai de soulagement et nous marchâmes tous les deux vers la sortie. Ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher, je jetai un regard derrière mon épaule. Les poings serrés et le regard plaqué sur le sol, il ne bougea pas tandis que le vampire et moi nous éloignâmes.

Le regard baissé sur mes pieds, je pensai à lui tout le long. Je n'aimais pas voir les gens être aussi impuissants, même à la télévision ou au cinéma, ça me rendais toujours inconfortable. C'était tellement un sentiment horrible, de vouloir faire quelque chose, de savoir exactement quoi faire et de ne pas en avoir le pouvoir. Sous un certain angle, j'avais connus plus ou moins la même chose. C'était en fait l'une des raisons pour laquelle je tenais tant à rester à l'écart. Étant quelqu'un qui avait grandis sans grand amis, en passant son temps à lire et à écouter des films à la télé, je n'avais jamais vraiment su comment agir avec les gens lorsque je m'en voyais vraiment forcée. Les livres et les films étaient bien beaux, mais ils n'étaient pas la réalité, et lire sur une chose et la faire était de toute façon une chose bien différente. À chaque fois que quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie de ma famille venait me parler ou demandais quelque chose de moi, je figeais. Je savais très bien quoi faire, mais jamais vraiment comment agir. Comment répondait-on à quelqu'un qui nous demandais de qu'elle façon nous nous portions? Attendait-on de nous que nous disions la vérité, et que nous expliquions en détail pourquoi ça n'allait pas? Ou étions-nous supposés mentir et terminer la conversation avant même qu'elle ne commence? Tout cela m'avait semblé si compliqué à une époque, j'avais finis par choisir de ne plus répondre du tout. Si je ne disais rien, si je restais dans mon coin et m'effaçais, peut-être me laisserait-on enfin tranquille en m'oubliant. Je m'étais donc mise à observer en silence dans ma petite paix à moi, et j'avais fini par comprendre, finalement, mais après un bout il était rendu trop tard. La socialisation n'était pas pour moi, de toute façon. Je vivrai à travers mes livres et mes histoires, rien dans le monde me procurais un plus grand bonheur, rien ne devrais donc me rendre plus heureuse. Je me mise à manquer encore plus de cours, à m'enfermer encore plus dans ma chambre. Je crois que tout avait commencé à empirer à partir de là parce qu'en acceptant cela, en prenant cette décision, je venais vraiment d'abandonner pour de bon. J'avais beau avoir désiré rester à l'écart en me disant qu'observer de loin m'était amplement satisfaisant, mais je crois qu'une certaine part de moi avait quand même espéré que l'on vienne à moi. Que, comme dans mes livres, une certaine personne n'entre dans ma vie et que tout change d'un seul coup.

Tout cela n'a pas d'importance désormais de toute façon.

Je ricanai en silence.

J'imagine que d'une certaine façon, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé, finalement. Qu'elle ironie.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose d'amusant, me demanda-t-on.

Je levai les yeux sur le vampire. Il était toujours aussi sérieux. Le point positif était qu'au moins il ne semblait plus en colère. Je crois quand même que je le préférais souriant.

- Tu ne trouves pas tout cela amusant, lui mentis-je.

Je n'avais aucune envie de discuter de ma vie avec lui. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom, d'ailleurs.

Mon cher ami détourna les yeux en regardant devant lui pensivement, cherchant probablement quelque chose de comique dans ce qui venait d'arriver. N'ayant pas plus envie de parler de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt je changeai de sujet.

- Quel _est _ton nom, en passant? Tu connais déjà le miens de ce que j'ai pu entendre.

Il me répondit en me souriant à nouveau. C'était bien dommage, mais son sourire ne me réconforta pas, finalement.

- Lloyd…, répétais-je en le testant dans ma bouche, en tout cas, c'est un nom bizarre.

Je m'arrêtai soudainement et le fixai avec des yeux écarquillés.

Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire! Venais-je vraiment d'insulter un vampire?

À ma propre surprise, il éclata de rire. Pour la première fois, ce fut le seul moment où son sourire me parut vraiment sincère.

- Dit « Avery ».

Je fronçai des sourcils.

- C'est quoi le problème avec mon nom?

- Mhm, fit-il pensivement, rien, je suppose, maintenant que j'y pense il m'est arrivé de croiser chemin avec un homme très honorable du même nom.

- C'est unisexe!, m'emportais-je en m'apprêtant à lui envoyer un coup de coude délicieusement douloureux.

Heureusement pour moi je me remémorai rapidement ce qu'il était et me rétractai immédiatement.

Souviens-toi idiote. _Vampire, dangereux, poison…_

Je détournai les yeux pour les poser droit devant moi et nous continuèrent à marcher dans le silence. Je sentis tout de même ses yeux sur moi et lui jetai quelques regards rapides et hésitants par moments. À chaque fois, je retrouvais toujours ses yeux gris m'observer silencieusement. Après quelques minutes il prit la parole.

- Tu n'as pas à être comme ça avec moi.

J'hésitai entre faire comme si je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire et tuer la conversation en même temps mais optai pour l'honnêteté. La vérité était que je n'avais aucune idée de qu'elle façon j'étais supposée agir avec lui, je ne savais même pas si je devais même me poser cette question. Ce n'était pas comme si je prévoyais passer plus de temps avec eux, lui et les autres vampires… Et pourtant j'étais là, avec l'un d'entre eux...

- Comment_ suis-je_ supposée être, lui demandais-je avec une pointe d'agacement involontaire dans la voix.

Il haussa un sourcil perplexe.

Quoi? Il m'avait posé la question en premier, il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'imaginer que ça ne me troublait pas depuis le début.

- Tel que tu l'es avec n'importe qui d'autre, est-ce réellement quelque chose qui te trouble à ce point?

- Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui d'autre.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Oh? Et que suis-je alors?

Je lui lançai un regard évident. Se moquait-il de moi?

- Un vampire?

C'était tellement étrange à dire à voix haute…

Cette fois il éclata de rire pour de bon.

- Et que sont les vampires s'ils ne sont pas des gens?

Je voulu lui répondre quelque chose du tac au tac mais il m'avait eu. C'était de quoi qui portait à réflexion, j'imagine. Ils ne pouvaient pas nécessairement être des monstres tel que les histoires le disaient. À l'origine elles n'étaient après tout que des histoires pour effrayer des gens, et j'en avais un véritable en chair et en os à mes côtés, qui discutait, riait et plaisantait avec moi. Qui n'était pas déplaisant du tout, à la fin, et qui me faisait baiser mes gardes à chaque fois. Quand j'étais avec lui, présentement au moins, je ne craignais pas qu'il ne me blaise.

Mais n'était-ce pas là la grande différence? Il avait après tout le pouvoir d'immédiatement mettre fin à mes jours tant que cela lui plaise, et je n'avais certainement pas une seule chance contre lui.

- Mais vous…, vous avez des pouvoirs et vous pouvez…, je veux dire, vous êtes dangereux…

Je commençais à être de plus en plus inconfortable. Discuter avec quelqu'un comme lui de choses pareilles ne faisait certainement pas parti de ma zone de confort. Étais-je en train d'aller trop loin?

- Si je ne me trompe pas, la race humaine s'est fait plus de mal à elle-même que nous ne lui en avons jamais fait dans le passé, et même aujourd'hui. Croire que nous sommes plus dangereux que vous ne l'êtes simplement parce que nous possédons des choses que vous n'avez pas serait assez naïf. Vous-même, avez vos propres pouvoirs en tant qu'êtres humains.

Je plissai le front. Il avait peut-être raison sur certains points, mais il manquait le principal.

- Essais-tu de me dire que nous sommes tous les deux pareils?

Il sembla surprit que je lui pose la question.

- Non, pas du tout, me répondit-il, seulement que la distance entre ces deux espèces n'est pas aussi vaste que l'on pourrait penser.

Une ombre passa et ses perles grises luisirent dans le noir à nouveau.

- Nous étions nous aussi humain, il y a un temps.

Quelque chose dans tout cela me coupa le souffle, et ce n'était pas entièrement du à l'anormalité de ses yeux qui avaient décidés de briller au mauvais moment. Soudainement, je ne le craignais plus autant. Je me sentais chanceuse, en fait. J'étais là, dans un énorme château anciennement palais, à discuter avec un être qui devait avoir vécus pendant plus d'une centaine d'années. Les choses qu'il devait avoir vues, s'était assez incroyable en soi.

Je lui rendis son sourire, beaucoup plus détendue qu'avant.

Nous continuâmes ainsi à marcher sans rien dire de plus. C'était un silence plaisant, aucun de nous ne sentais le besoin de le combler, et je le passai à réfléchir sur tout ce qu'il m'avait raconté, jusqu'à ce que finalement, je ne puisse contenir toutes mes questions.

- Quel âge as-tu, Lloyd? Qui étais-tu avant de venir ici? Ou y as-tu toujours été, comme Julian?

C'était son château après tout. Tout me laissait croire que Julian y était resté jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Tu es bien curieuse pour quelqu'un qui n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux, se moqua-t-il, c'est là une histoire pour un autre jour, mais je t'avertis, ce que tu entendras lors pourrais ne pas te plaire.

Je haussai un sourcil.

- Pourquoi pas, demandais-je curieuse.

Pour qu'il ne prenne la peine de m'avertir ainsi, quelque chose dans cette histoire devait être fortement déplaisant. Il aurait pu dire « c'est une histoire bien frustrante », ou alors « ce n'est pas exactement jovial », mais à la place, il avait pris la peine de me dire « ne pas te plaire », comme dans, ne pas te plaire à toi, spécifiquement. Ça m'inquiétait.

- Ah, fit-il en ignorant complètement ma question, nous sommes-là.

Nous n'étions certainement pas _là. Là, _ne passait pas à travers une porte comme celle-ci.

Juste devant nous se trouvait une porte si luxueuse que c'en était presque ridicule. Je ne voyais pas très bien dans tout ce noir, mais j'arrivais quand même à décerner quelques motifs qui me remémoraient des vignes d'or. Était-ce vraiment de l'or? Pourquoi est-ce que nous nous tenions en face d'une porte aux motifs d'or véritable? M'étais-je fais entièrement avoir? Maintenant que j'y pense, les dortoirs n'étaient pas éloignés à ce point de la bibliothèque. Pendant combien de temps avions-nous marchés? Était-ce pour cette raison que Lloyd m'avait encouragée à parler? Pour me distraire des entourages afin que je ne réalise pas qu'il me menait à un endroit complètement à l'opposé?

Je lui lançai un regard furieux mais tentai malgré tout de rester calme du mieux que je le pouvais. Lui faire une deuxième crise ne me mènerait à rien.

- Ce ne sont pas les dortoirs.

Il ne me regarda même pas en ouvrant la porte pour moi.

- Heureusement, me dit-il les yeux rivés sur la porte comme si celle-ci débordait de souvenirs, bien mieux que ces boites dans lesquelles ils vous forcent à dormir.

Je ne bougeai pas. J'étais trop en colère pour être effrayée. Il devait avoir prévu le coup depuis le début, et moi j'avais marché en plein dedans.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçu que j'étais bien décidée à ne pas bouger, il soupira et disparu dans la pénombre de la chambre. Deux secondes plus tard, des lumières s'allumèrent avec un petit bruit et elle fut entièrement illuminée.

Ma mâchoire faillit se décrocher.

C'était la chambre la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vue de ma vie.

Comme si la lumière était la seule source d'éclairage dans tout le château, j'avais l'impression que tout brillait. Sans même m'en apercevoir mes pieds se mirent à bouger d'eux-mêmes. Comment est-ce qu'un endroit pareil pouvait-il exister? C'était si large que l'on se serait attendu à ce que ce soit un salon à la limite, il s'y trouvait même un canapé antique et quelques fauteuils devant le foyer, mais si l'on regardait vers la droite à travers l'arche on pouvait y voir un large lit avec une épaisse couverture qui se mélangeait avec des teintes dorés et pastels, tout comme le reste de la chambre. D'un côté une vaste fenêtre à carreaux, de l'autre un foyer luxueux au-dessus duquel s'y trouvait une magnifique peinture d'un décor fleurit qui aurait très bien pu avoir sa place dans un musé. Je pivotai sur moi-même dans un état pur d'émerveillement. Dans un coin de la pièce s'y trouvait même un petit piano à queue. Tout paraissait si ancien, comme si l'on s'était chargé de ne rien toucher à travers les époques, mais l'éclairage était indéniablement électrique et moderne, et la chambre était si propre que je n'y trouvai aucune une trace de poussière.

Le peu de savoir historique que j'avais accumulé avec le temps me disait que cette chambre n'avait pas d'époque à elle. C'était comme un mélange de différents siècles qui partait définitivement du dix-huitième siècle, et qui avait continué sans s'arrêter. Le chandelier de la chambre à coucher était clairement électrique, dans un style que j'estimai être du début du vingtième siècle, mais l'interrupteur, par exemple, venait indéniablement de ma propre époque. Le fauteuil était à coup sûr victorien, mais le piano m'évoquait beaucoup la régence. Tout devait avoir été remodelé avec les époques pour donner ce résultat.

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond qui n'avait échappé à rien avec ses motifs de fleurs d'or, je pris finalement la parole.

- Quel est cet endroit? Qui vit ici?

À en juger par les couleurs pâles et féminines, j'imaginais que ce devait être une chambre de femme, mais quel genre d'étudiant privilégié aurait-il la chance d'occuper un endroit pareil tandis que nous étions tous coincés dans des dortoirs? Je savais que certains élèves, grâces à leurs familles influentes, avaient la chance d'avoir une chambre à eux-mêmes, mais ces chambres faisaient quand même parties des dortoirs. Et puis d'ailleurs, j'étais assez convaincue que cette partie du château était interdite.

On ne me répondit pas. Je baissai les yeux pour chercher Lloyd du regard, mais il n'y avait personne. Il était partit? Juste comme ça?

Je fis les deux pièces deux fois, trouvai la chambre de bain par hasard, mais y découvris qu'une baignoire circulaire creusée dans le sol, une toilette parfaitement moderne et un lavabo assez large. Pas de Lloyd nulle part. C'était officiel, il m'avait carrément abandonnée.

Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela? Qu'aurait-il à gagner en me menant jusqu'à un endroit pareil? C'était dans un sens assez cruel, de voir tout cela et d'être tout de même forcée à retourner dans mon dortoir que je partageais avec une colocataire qui ne m'aimait même pas pour une raison complètement ridicule et qui ronflait comme un homme au chômage. Je quittai la salle de bain et me laissai tomber sur le dos dans le lit, mes orteils touchant à peine le sol, je traçai les motifs du plafond avec mes yeux.

Qu'étais-je supposée faire maintenant? Je n'étais pas certaine d'être capable de retrouver mon chemin seule, et je n'en avais vraiment pas envie. Déjà que je venais tout juste de me mettre confortable, j'avais l'impression que je venais tout juste de trouver refuge dans un palais et l'on me forçait déjà à retourner dans le froid.

Mes pieds se firent de plus en plus froids et je les attirai vers moi. Tandis que je les rapprochai, je sentis une différence de température entre le sol et le reste de la pièce. Était-ce normal?

Je pivotai sur le lit en défaisant les couvertures, posai une main sur le sol pour me stabiliser et restai ainsi, à moitié sur le lit, pendant une minute. Tout était pourtant bien normal. Je tâtai différents endroits du sol et réalisai quelque chose.

Il me fallut une force risible pour me remettre sur pied dans la position que j'étais, mais me forçai quand même, poussée par une curiosité naissante. Ce n'était pas le sol qui était étrange, il y avait une sorte de coup de vent. Aussi mince qu'un fil, je ne le sentais que lorsque je positionnais ma main à un endroit précis. Désormais à genoux sur le plancher, je la rapprochai tranquillement du mur, là où la petite brise semblait provenir. Du bout des doigts, je le caressai perplexe. Pouvait-il y avoir des trous? Des termites? Ou avait on négligé cet endroit précis de la chambre alors qu'il avait probablement été mal battis dès le départ? C'était tellement étrange… Là! Il y avait quelque chose! Une ligne…?

Je reculai dans un bond.

Une porte! Juste à côté du lit, on y avait construit une porte cachée!

Je souris de pleines dents, si excitée. Un passage secret, juste devant moi! Et je l'avais découvert de moi-même!

Je fouillai le mur de mes mains à la recherche d'une poignée que j'aurais manqué mais n'y trouvai absolument rien. Je commençais vraiment à me décourager lorsqu'il me vint soudainement à l'esprit de pousser. Deux ou trois coup d'épaule plus tard, le mur se mit finalement à trembler. Au quatrième coup il pivota enfin pour se stabiliser dans une position parallèle. Je ne pus, par contre, pas profiter de mon succès alors qu'un nuage de poussière m'explosa dans la figure.

Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement dégoutant à se faire ramasser de la poussière vieille de quelques centaines d'années au visage.

Toussant, je fermai les yeux en tentant d'évader le nuage de poussière. Heureusement pour moi il se dissipa en quelques secondes et laissa place à un tunnel menant dans la noirceur.

Ah.

Et puis voilà. Je me trouvais là où j'étais. À me demander si Lloyd n'avait pas tout prévus, ou si j'étais folle pour m'être excitée autant pour un simple trou dans le mur. Je ne savais même pas où il menait, ou même s'il était sécuritaire. Mourir enfermée dans un tunnel de pierre n'était pas, disons, dans ma liste de choses à faire.

Je restai donc assise sur le lit à fixer le mur pendant plusieurs minutes. Si l'on me poserait la question, je dirais immédiatement qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que l'on me retrouve dans un endroit pareil seule, et certainement pas en pleine nuit, mais la vérité était que j'en mourrais d'envie. Mes pieds démangeaient rien qu'à l'idée de passer à travers, mes mains tremblaient d'excitation et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Mon corps ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était de piquer une course et de me rendre au bout le plus rapidement possible et de voir jusqu'où ce passage menait, mais ma tête cessait de chercher des excuses pour rester sagement assise où j'étais. C'était dangereux, c'était effrayant. Et si je regrettais au bout de route? Et si je me rendais à la fin rien que pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait absolument rien, finalement? Et si la porte se refermait par elle-même et que je me retrouvais coincée là pour la fin de mes jours?

Je mise finalement sur mes pieds.

Non. C'était trop dangereux. Il y avait des risques que j'étais prête à prendre, mais marcher dans un endroit aussi lugubre et seule n'en faisait pas parti. J'avais faillis faire une crise cardiaque dans la bibliothèque seulement parce qu'il faisait noir, et là, c'était une autre teinte de noir, c'était carrément l'oubli. Un pied dedans et je ne serais pas surprise de disparaître complètement. C'est ce que je me disais, mais lorsqu'il vint le moment de refermer le passage, ma main refusa de bouger.

Je savais pourtant une chose; c'était ma seule chance. Je me connaissais assez bien pour savoir que même si je décidais d'attendre le jour pour y aller je finirais définitivement par abandonner. Le tunnel était fait de vieilles pierres, il n'y avait aucunes fenêtres et même en pleine journée l'idée de le traverser me ferait aussi peur qu'en ce moment. La chance s'offrait donc à moi en ce moment même, et la seule pointe de courage étant assez forte pour convaincre une partie de mon cerveau de me laisser plonger dans une mer noire n'allait pas rester là pendant bien longtemps. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Sans me laisser le temps de me remettre en question à nouveau, je pris une course directe droit devant moi en fermant les yeux. Réalisant que c'était encore plus effrayant je les rouvris d'un coup, rien que pour me rendre compte qu'il y avait peu de différence. C'était tel que je l'avais imaginé; humide, lugubre, mais profondément excitant. Mes cheveux volant derrière moi, je montai des marches de pierres qui semblèrent apparaître de nulle part. Mon cœur battant dans mes tempes, je me mise à rire. Je ne pourrais dire exactement si toute cette aventure m'avait rendue officiellement folle, mais je me sentais si en vie, l'adrénaline me monta à la tête. Soudainement je n'avais plus peur, j'étais capable de faire n'importe quoi! Rien ne pouvait m'arrêter!

Mis à part, et j'aurais dû m'y attendre, la fin du tunnel.

Je fonçai droit dans une sorte de porte de papier et de bois qui s'ouvrit dans un vol.

On pourrait croire que le pire était passé. Ha, ha, non, je suis bien trop malchanceuse pour cela.

Au lieu d'atterrir sur le tapis, je tombai droit sur une personne qui s'était penchée en direction de la fin du tunnel, sans doute attirée par des bruits qui n'étaient pas supposés être là.

Normalement ce serait tout, non? La chaîne de ma malchance devrait s'arrêter jusqu'à au moins ça, non? Eh bien non.

Comme si tout ça en soi n'avait pas été assez, le choc m'aillant forcé à fermer les yeux par instinct, je les rouvris sur Julian.

Julian.

Et j'étais _par-dessus_ lui.

Si j'ai fait quelque chose de particulièrement méprisable dans une autre vie dites le moi tout de suite que je puisse faire amande pour de bon.

Julian sembla surpris, comme on peut s'y attendre quand quelqu'un sort de nulle part pour nous rentrer en plein dedans. Je le voyais cligner des yeux à se demander ce qui venait de se passer. Je pouvais presque entendre ses pensées.

_« Qu'est-ce que cette fille toute sale et couverte de poussière fait-elle sur moi et d'où sort elle? »_

Si seulement j'avais au moins une bonne excuse. « _Je sais vraiment pas quoi te dire mec, je suis juste vraiment stupide », _était tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit.

Je sais que la réaction normale lorsque l'on est littéralement sur quelqu'un par accident est de se relever en s'excusant, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Bon d'accord je ne voulais pas, c'est bon? Mettez-vous à ma place et dites-moi que vous n'auriez pas fait pareil.

Il était si beau, avec ses cheveux blond emmêlés et ses yeux bleu-gris confus, ils lui donnaient un air enfantin que j'étais certaine de ne jamais avoir la chance de revoir une nouvelle fois. Je me mise à rougir. _Bouge idiote!_

Julian devint soudainement sérieux. Ses yeux dans les miens, il me fixait de façon si intense que mon cœur se mit à accélérer dans ma poitrine.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

- Tu as une araignée dans les cheveux.

…

Une arai-quoi?

Mon visage se décomposa. L'horreur du se lire dans mon visage puisqu'il soupira en m'attirant encore plus près contre lui afin qu'il lui soit plus facile de me la retirer. Heureusement pour ses oreilles surpuissantes, sa chemise étouffa plus ou moins mes cris et mes gémissements.

- Enlève-la, enlève-la, enlève-la!, brayais-je sans arrêt dans son torse.

- C'est fait, me dit-il calmement de par-dessus ma voix après avoir balayé mes cheveux d'une main.

À l'entendre on se croirait avoir une conversation relaxe à boire du thé.

Je relevai tranquillement la tête, profondément embarrassée, et m'empressai tout compte fait de me remettre sur mes pieds maladroitement. Incapable de lui faire face, je me retournai et fis mine d'épousseter mes vêtements en cherchant quoi dire. Qu'étais-je supposée lui raconter? Comment réagirait-il si je lui avouais que je me baladais dans son château quand je me suis mise à fouiller dans une chambre qui ne m'appartenait même pas? Mentionner que Lloyd avait joué son rôle dans tout cela ne servirait à rien. Lloyd ne m'avait pas forcé à rester, et il ne m'avait certainement pas forcé à rentrer dans ce fichu tunnel. Et s'il le prenait mal? C'est que, s'il y avait des règles concernant certains endroits du château, c'était probablement parce qu'il ne voulait y voir personne qui n'y avait rien à voir. C'était sonchâteau, après tout.

Optant pour l'omission, je décidai de ne rien lui dire du tout. J'allais m'excuser pour ma chute et retourner dans… urgh, retourner dans le tunnel dans lequel j'avais désormais la confirmation qu'il s'y trouvait des araignées.

C'était assez facile. Je n'avais qu'à dire quelques mots tout en me dirigeant vers le mur.

- Je…

- Que faisais-tu là-bas, me coupa-t-il d'une douce voix calme, comme toujours.

Je m'arrêtai net les épaules courbées. Maintenant j'avais l'impression de m'être fait prendre sur le coup.

Me mettant à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux dans une tentative pathétique pour camoufler ma nervosité, je lui répondis en admirant les motifs tracés sur le plafond, sur lequel on avait peint un magnifique ciel d'été accompagné de quelques nuages blanc cotonneux.

- Je me promenais…

Il ne me répondit pas. Après un temps j'osai poser les yeux sur lui un peu confuse et compris bien trop tard que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait. De toute évidence il ne mordait pas. J'étais une trop mauvaise menteuse.

Qu'on me comprenne, je n'étais pas pour lui avouer que j'avais piquée une course dans un passage lugubre poussée par une soif d'aventure enfantine et ma curiosité? D'autant plus que je n'avais toujours absolument rien à faire dans cette autre chambre.

Il me fixait alors droit dans les yeux avec un visage entièrement dénudé d'expression. Je détournai immédiatement les yeux sans penser à faire quoi que ce soit pour rendre cela ne serait-ce que légèrement casuel.

Bon. C'était bien beau tout ça mais je commençais à en avoir marre de m'embarrasser sans arrêt.

Je me retournai donc sans rien dire puisqu'il n'avait de toute façon plus rien à dire et me redirigeai vers le passage. Le nez à moitié à l'intérieur, la main appuyée sur le mur, je devins parfaitement immobile. Allais-je vraiment devoir repasser pas ici? Dans le noir complet? Avec des araignées? Je n'avais plus cette poussée d'adrénaline qui m'avait aidé à traverser le tunnel dans un état comme je l'étais.

J'entendis un rire derrière moi.

Lentement, je me retournai en direction du son.

Surement pas… Il n'oserait pas.

Et pourtant si.

Il semblait amusé. Soudainement je n'avais plus un vampire inexpressif devant moi. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, j'eus l'impression d'avoir une personne entièrement différente devant moi. Avec les mêmes cheveux blonds entremêlés et des yeux magnifiques, il me paraissait plus humain. En temps normal, son expression continuellement neutre était si difficile à percer qu'elle me rendait toujours incroyablement nerveuse. Elle le vieillissait en lui donnant une sorte de sagesse qui paraissait si impossible à atteindre à un âge pareil que c'en était déconcertant. Maintenant que je le voyais ainsi, j'avais l'impression de le voir vraiment pour la première fois. Les traits de son visage étaient pourtant si doux et angélique, c'était presque un crime de ne pas le voir sourire en tout temps.

- Je suis désolé, me dit-il, je vois que ça semble te troubler mais tu paraissais si déterminée que je n'arrivais pas à décider s'il était mieux de t'en parler où de le garder pour moi; ce n'est pas la seule sortie.

Avec tout ça j'avais oublié qu'il se moquait de moi.

Insultée et décidée à ne pas lui répondre, je cherchai des yeux une autre sortie. Il devait après tout s'être rendu ici de quelque par, et le passage était si poussiéreux que je ne pouvais m'imaginer qu'il ait été réutilisé depuis des années, principalement à en juger par l'éclat de poussière que j'avais reçus au visage en l'ouvrant.

Mais mis à part des dizaines de peinture, quelques sculptures et quelques vases, je ne voyais que quatre murs bien ordinaire. Enfin, si l'on juge une pièce sans porte ordinaire.

Sérieusement, dans quoi avais-je marché? Qu'était cette pièce?

Vaincue, je me tournai vers Julian, espérant que mon regard soit suffisant pour qu'il n'ait pas à m'entendre lui demander de l'aide.

Je n'avais aucune envie de demander une chose pareille à quelqu'un qui s'était moqué de moi. J'avais quand même un peu d'amour propre.

Mais fidèle à lui-même, il ne bougea pas, me fixant silencieusement de ses perles amusées les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur. La seule différence a plus tôt était que ce coup-ci, il me souriait. Visiblement, cette situation l'amusait beaucoup. Bien. Contente d'apprendre qu'un de nous deux avait du plaisir.

Je froncis des sourcils en prenant bien soin de m'assurer qu'il remarque mon mécontentement et tournai les talons. Ça ne devait pas être trop difficile, c'était soit un deuxième passage, soit une porte un peu caché dans tout le décor. Je me mise alors à tâter le mur, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte à quel point tout cela était ridicule. J'avais un énorme orgueil, je ne mentirai pas, mais il n'était pas assez gros pour que je ne passe mon temps à chercher une fichue sortie qui devait être trop bien cachée pour qu'elle ne soit découverte dès le départ.

- C'est complètement ridicule, me fâchais-je en me retournant d'un coup, dis-moi juste où est la sortie!

Toujours et encore appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fixés sur le creux vide du tunnel par lequel j'étais apparue, il avait entièrement passé à autre chose.

Quel bonheur.

Juste alors que j'étais sur le point d'accepter mon sort et me remédier à repasser dans un passage remplit de bestioles dégoutantes, il me répondit enfin.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondue, me dit-il sans même me regarder.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il ne me fasse face pour remarquer que son sourire avait disparu, le ton de sa voix était amplement suffisant. Il n'était pourtant pas froid, pas même menaçant, juste… vide. Comme si, en un instant, il avait perdu toute vie en lui. Malgré la nuit qui faisait scintiller ses yeux lorsqu'une ombre frappait son visage, je ne voyais plus aucune lueur dans ses yeux. Le regarder ainsi, c'était comme si la mort était passée comme un fantôme pour s'approprier toute vie en lui.

Ce n'est pas une surprise, je ne suis pas une personne bien chaleureuse. Je n'ai jamais appris comment remonter le moral d'une personne et la seule chose que je sais vraiment faire dans des cas pareils est de jouer la grand-mère en offrant des pâtisseries ratés ou des tasses de thés, et c'est ce que je voulus désespérément faire, pertinemment alerte du ridicule. Je voulais lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, l'entourer d'une couverture chaude et le couvrir de biscuits au beurre d'arachide et aux pépites de chocolat en espérant que tout cela ramène de la vie en lui.

Mais je ne fis rien de cela, et me contentai de répondre à sa question.

- J'ai trouvé la chambre et j'ai découvert le passage par hasard.

Il se retourna en ma direction et posa ses yeux morts sur moi.

- Donc, tu t'es promenée dans le château en pleine nuit, a découvert une chambre dans les quartiers interdits, trouvé un passage qui n'a pas été utilisé depuis des siècles et y es simplement entrée de ta propre volonté, me demanda-t-il peu convaincu.

Euh…

- On m'a peut-être un peu aidée…, lui répondis-je en me mettant à jouer avec mes doigts comme une gamine prise à faire des problèmes.

Il me lança un regard découragé si condescendant que j'eus l'impression de me faire prendre en pitié pour être venue au monde avec le QI de l'un de ces chiens qui courent en rond pour chasser leur queue.

- Pourquoi?

Pourquoi, en effet.

- Ça m'a semblé une bonne idée sur le coup...

Que voulait-il que je lui dise? S'il cherchait une étincelle de quelque chose qui me ferait paraitre moins idiote il allait être déçu.

Son regard ne faisant qu'empirer, je me sentis incapable de me retenir de défendre le peu qu'il me restait de fierté.

- J'aime les châteaux d'accord! Et j'aime m'aventurer et découvrir de nouveaux endroits, c'est un crime?

À ma propre surprise, il éclata de rire et je restai figée comme ça pendant un moment. Là, la voilà, cette étincelle de plus tôt. Ce fut si étonnamment réassurant que j'éclatai de rire à mon tour. Julian était comme l'océan, imprévisible et mystérieux. Comme une marré il pouvait passer d'un état à l'autre, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il n'était pas entièrement perdu dans cette noirceur qui lui avait volé la vie des yeux. Il était toujours capable de sourire, cela, personne ne le lui avait pris, pas même la mort. L'évident était qu'il avait vécus beaucoup de difficultés. La famille royale avait été décimée, et de ce que j'en sais d'une façon assez sanglante. Il était l'unique survivant d'une histoire datant de plusieurs siècles, je ne pouvais imaginer qu'une seule de ces choses eut été facile. Les premières fois que je l'avais rencontré jamais n'aurais-je pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer le voir rire ainsi pendant un fragment de seconde, et pourtant il le faisait, et c'était tout à fait magnifique.

- Devrais-je te guider moi-même dans d'autres chambres à explorer?

- Ça va, merci…, lui répondis-je en revenant à la terre.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose de particulièrement satisfaisant à se moquer de moi parce qu'il semblait vraiment y trouver un énorme plaisir.

- Mais j'insiste, si ce n'est que pour m'assurer que tu ne risques pas ta vie à te défendre contre de dangereux arachnéens dans un nouveau passage.

- Je crois que j'ai eus ma dose…

Quelque chose cliqua.

- Une minute, tu veux dire qu'il y en a d'autres?

Il hocha de la tête comme si c'était du savoir général.

- Bien entendu, c'était un palais à un temps, de qu'elle autre façon la cour se distrairait-t-elle sans ses scandales et terribles secrets?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me remettre à rire, toute excitée. C'était si surréel, de parler de tout cela avec quelqu'un qui l'avait vécu. Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir m'assoir et regarder des films historiques avec lui! Éclaterait-il de rire à l'irréalisme de choses, ou hocherait-il de la tête en approuvant? C'était si excitant, de savoir que je pouvais lui demander n'importe quoi et qu'il saurait me répondre.

- D'accord, commençais-je, alors dit-moi, à quoi servait cette pièce?

- Tu ne sais pas, me demanda-t-il surprit, se moquant carrément de mon ignorance, ce n'est pas une chose bien difficile à deviner.

- Pardonne-moi pour ne pas savoir quelque chose d'aussi primordial mais nous ne sommes pas tous nés dans l'aristocratie du dix-huitième siècle, lui lançais-je à ma défense.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue, m'expliqua-t-il, regarde autour de toi, que vois-tu?

J'obéis et balayai la pièce du regard. Deux grandes fenêtres avaient été posées aux deux extrémités du mur, en plein milieu, une large peinture, et juste dessous, une table contenant deux vases et une tête d'homme de la Grèce antique en sculpture, une couronne de feuilles de vignes d'or sur la tête. À ma gauche, d'autres tableaux de paysages et quelques portraits, un foyer tout en blanc et une petite table circulaire accompagnés de quelques chaises et tabourets à coussins bleus ciel et aux motifs d'or, comme la chambre. À ma droite, d'autres tableaux, d'autres vases encore plus énormes, et d'autres sculptures de la taille d'un enfant. Le centre était complètement dégagé, et un large tapis circulaire en plein centre de la pièce s'effarait sur le sol, sur celui-ci, une fleur tissée d'or et de bleu en son milieu. Des œuvres d'art, partout autour de moi. Des œuvres d'art uniques et inestimable, qui ne demeurent dans aucuns musé, dans toute cette pièce.

- Une salle d'art, m'essayais-je, le regard vagabondant tout autour de moi, ne croyant pas ce que je voyais.

- Un salon, pour être plus précis.

Je plissai le front.

- Ce n'était pas facile du tout, ce sont deux choses complètements différentes!

- Pas entièrement, à l'époque un salon était un parfait endroit pour charmer ses invités et montrer sa richesse.

- …Et c'est un peu ce à quoi servait l'art, à l'époque.

Il m'offrit un autre sourire et mon cœur manqua un bond.

- Dans l'ensemble, approuva Julian, la luxure était capitale, les familles exigeaient d'être peintes d'une certaine manière, la puissance pour les hommes et le charme pour les femmes. Un artiste n'oserait peindre les aspects peu flatteurs d'une dame, elles devaient être aussi magnifiques et inatteignables qu'une perle enfouie au fond de l'océan.

Le souffle me coupa. Il en savait tant, tout cela devenait de plus en plus réel. Il avait réellement appartenu à une toute autre époque que la mienne. Il avait vu, ressentis et expérimenté des choses que je ne connaitrais jamais, qui n'existaient même plus. Que j'aurais lut dans un livre ou observé dans des films sans avoir eu la chance de lui poser une seule question avant de l'avoir rencontré.

- C'est incroyable, murmurais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, tu sais tant de choses, lui dis-je, j'aurais tellement voulus pouvoir voir tout ça, être constamment entourée de toutes ces choses.

Son sourire fana légèrement sans pour autant disparaitre complètement.

- Tu as une vision bien romantique du passé, me dit-il.

Un rire silencieux s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- C'est la même chose pour tout le monde, non? Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'une époque plus belle que la sienne? Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir fuir la réalité pour quelque chose de mieux, ou qui nous parait-mieux, si l'on va jusque-là.

- Le présent ne te satisfait-il pas?

Je restai prise au dépourvus pendant un moment.

- Non..., enfin, je ne sais pas…, j'ai toujours le sentiment que quelque chose manque, que… je ne sais pas, répétais-je confuse en cherchant mes mots, peut-être que tout ça est de ma faute, peut-être que je n'aurais jamais dû m'isoler comme ça, ça doit sans doute être ça…

Nous nous étions tous les deux rapprochés l'un de l'autre inconsciemment. Je n'avais qu'à tendre la main, et j'atteindrais ses lèvres.

Troublée et intimidée, je me rétractai en changeant le sujet, les joues enflammées.

- Alors…, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'un passage secret mènerait-il dans un salon caché?

Son regard s'assombrit et il détourna les yeux.

Non! Qu'avais-je fais! Qu'avais-je dis?

Il s'éloigna de moi et je me sentis le perdre.

J'avais tout gâché.

Je voulais l'attraper, le ramener de force avec moi. Parler avec lui était si plaisant, j'oubliais et me laissais porter, je me relâchais totalement et inconsciemment, jamais n'avais-je ressentis cela avec quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était si intéressant, qu'il était le seul à me regarder dans les yeux et qui me faisait sentir à ce point écoutée. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui qui me donnait envie de sourire et de rire et de parler pendant des heures et des heures et des heures... Je ne voulais pas que _ça_ ne parte. Juste un peu plus. Juste quelques minutes de plus…

Mais il était trop tard. La marée était venue et avait emporté notre moment avec elle. Il était redevenu amorphe et inexpressif. Ses yeux bleus-gris avaient retrouvés cette teinte terne de mort que j'étais parvenue à faire disparaitre plus tôt. Ils se baladaient dans la pièce.

- Je l'ai fait construire pour elle, m'annonça-t-il, la cour ne lui laissait pas un moment de répit, je voulais qu'elle ait un endroit à elle que seul nous deux connaissions.

J'eus l'impression qu'on me fendit le cœur en deux. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ait fait construire une pièce secrète pour une femme, mais beaucoup plus la façon dont il en parlait. Comme si sa perte le faisait toujours souffrir. Et il l'avait perdue. Elle n'était clairement plus des nôtres, le ton de sa voix ne laissait pas place au doute.

- Elle, demandais-je d'une petite voix, incapable de dire plus.

Il posa enfin ses yeux sur moi. Je m'attendis à apercevoir de la tristesse, à la rigueur, quoi que ce soit, mais n'y trouvait rien, et cela m'inquiéta encore plus. Le savait-il, que la seule mention de cette femme le rendait sans vie? Ignorait-il les sentiments qu'il portait toujours et encore, les siècles passés, pour la défunte?

Après un court moment qui me parut être passé à réfléchir, il me demanda de m'approcher, ce que je fis avec hésitation. J'avais le sentiment étrange que j'allais regretter.

Nous tenant désormais devant le tunnel, Julian s'approcha de la petite portière que j'avais fait ouvrir d'un coup et qui était depuis restée contre le mur comme si l'on l'avait forcée ainsi. Il l'attira vers lui tel qu'on le ferait avec une porte ordinaire et la referma en camouflant du même fait le large trou dans le mur. Ce n'était pas vraiment une porte, mais une peinture. Un portrait, en fait. Celui d'une femme un peu plus vieille que moi.

Je commençai à me sentir étrange. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'étais pas supposée voir ça. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, c'était comme si mon corps entier réagissait mal à la peinture. La repoussait. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête et que chaque coups résonnaient dans mon crâne.

- Qui est-elle, lui demandais-je sans détourner le regard.

J'en étais incapable. Je la voyais sans vraiment la voir. Mes pieds me suppliaient de me retourner, ils me démangeaient comme si ma position n'était pas naturelle. Je me forçai à rester en place. Quelque chose dans ce portrait me fascinait, m'intriguait au plus profond de moi-même.

- Regarde plus près, me dit-il, ne vois-tu pas ses yeux?

Je plissai mes yeux violets en me concentrant pour mieux voir. De l'autre côté, sur la peinture, des yeux à la couleur d'améthyste me rendaient mon regard.

Cette femme, _elle_ était celle dont ils me parlaient tous, celle qu'ils cherchaient constamment dans mes yeux. Celle qui n'était plus, et celle qui avait fait perdre toute vie dans les yeux de Julian. Vêtue d'une robe bleue ciel extravagante, un livre ouvert dans la main, elle était assise, un mince sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres et des cheveux d'or coiffés en un espèce de large chignon compliqué retenu par quelques broches argentés, quelques mèches s'échappant volontairement vers l'arrière reposaient délicatement sur son épaule. Plus simplement; elle était magnifique.

Je repensai à ce qu'on m'avait dit, de la façon dont les vampires avaient tous réagis lors de nos premières rencontres, en se centrant sur mes yeux. En me prenant pour une autre.

« La vie peut être plutôt comique », m'avait dit Walter, « on croit être parvenus à discerner l'image du puzzle et soudainement nous avons les mauvaises pièces ».

- Je ne comprends pas, murmurais-je tout bas, qui est-elle, vraiment?

- Sofya Federoff, la femme que je devais épouser, m'annonça-t-il, et celle qui m'a tué.

**Whoo, il était pas facile ce chapitre-là. Principalement parce que je savais comment il terminait mais n'arrivais pas à me décider sur la façon à l'amener. En tous cas, je l'aime bien comme ça, je pense. Alors, vous êtes surpris?**

**Pour te répondre MADmoiselle A, JAMAIS HAHAH! J'aime beaucoup, beaucoup Lloyd, mais j'ai autre chose de prévus pour ces trois-là (de toute façon ça ne marcherais pas très bien avec l'histoire). Mais ne t'inquiète pas, puisque Lloyd est super utile et important à l'histoire, et puisque je l'adore moi aussi, on le verra très très souvent (aussi souvent que j'en aurai l'occasion en fait héhéhé). **

**Alors voilà, le prochain chapitre est beaucoup plus facile alors il va probablement venir plus tôt que celui-ci. A la prochaine! (27/01/15)**


	9. Chapter 9

**N.A : J'ai changé le nom d'Ophélia, pas eu le choix. Elle est maintenant Sofya.**

Après m'avoir donné la permission d'occuper la chambre si j'en avais envie, de m'avoir informé que des femmes de chambre viendraient quotidiennement faire le ménage –les chambres à coucher de cette aile du château étaient apparemment offertes aux rares visiteurs influents qui y restaient pour quelques nuits, Julian et moi ne nous étions rien dit de plus. Son silence ne laissa d'ailleurs aucune place à mes questions puisque je sentais qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Je n'étais de toute façon pas certaine de vouloir en parler plus en détail. Que dire? J'avais des centaines de questions, mais elles n'avaient rien à faire avec moi, et c'était un sujet si délicat que je n'osai m'y aventurer plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de me tourmenter sur le sujet tout le reste de la nuit et le lendemain encore. C'était rendu à un point où je n'arrivais même plus à lire.

Cette femme l'avait donc tué. Mais, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait-il donc? Qu'elle était celle qui l'avait mordue, où cela c'était-il produit plus tard? En même temps? Juste après? La fiancée du prince hériter ne pouvait pourtant pas être un vampire, ça ne semblait pas possible. Comment cacher un secret aussi grand lorsque tous les yeux sont sur nous? Notre pays n'était peut-être pas connu pour ses journées ensoleillées, mais il y en avait quand même de temps en temps, du soleil. Si seulement l'expression de Julian aurait pu être ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus révélatrice. Je ne comprenais même pas s'il la détestait ou s'il pleurait son décès. Dès que ses pensées le menaient à cette femme, il devenait soudainement éteint. Ne devrait-on pas haïr de toute son âme son meurtrier? Que pouvaient-elles être les circonstances de ces évènements? Pourquoi sa fiancée le tuerait-elle? Ce n'était pourtant pas les histoires qui nous avaient été racontés. La famille royale avait été détruite par une armée sans insigne, celle-ci profitant du chaos d'une attaque inattendue pour massacrer chacun et chacune qui se tenaient devant eux. Enfants, femmes, nobles et servants…

Je reposai les yeux sur mon livre d'histoire en reprenant le passage sur lequel je m'étais arrêtée.

« _Aujourd'hui encore, les historiens sont ambivalents quant à l'identité de l'homme derrière l'armée qui décima la famille royale autant que sur les raisons derrière l'acte. Certains suspectent une influence de la révolution française qui aurait alimenté un désir d'indépendance chez le peuple bien que le nombre d'hommes, n'allant pas au-dessus de la cinquantaine, inciterais la grande possibilité que ces derniers eut-été formés compte tenus des dommages effarants infligés par une armée pourtant aussi peu nombreuse. L'état de paix complète du pays, qui eut quelque peu récemment atteint une paix nouvelle avec la Russie en formant une alliance à travers grande duchesse Sofya Federoff et le prince héritier Julian Théodoric Ashford, annulerait dans les faits selon la politique de l'époque toute possibilité de guerre entre les deux pays précédemment ennemis.» _

Le texte continua sur la relation de ces deux pays mais je m'arrêtai là.

Sofya Federoff… _« Celle qui m'a tué »,_ m'avait-dit Julian.

Je voletai à travers les pages pour trouver quoi que ce soit au sujet de cette alliance mais n'y trouvai rien qui me mena bien loin. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçu le nom de Julian dans un paragraphe dans la marge.

« _**Le prince avait-il un sens de l'humour?**_

_ Virtuose et âgé de quinze ans, le jeune prince composa sa première mélodie : '_completum est', _latin pour '_c'est complété'_. Rumeurs étant que célèbre pianiste et professeur de musique Barrington Crowley, dont le journal aurait été découvert dans sa demeure en 1908, lui aurait assigné d'écrire une courte mélodie. Selon les écrits de Crowley, peu enthousiaste à apprendre et trublion, le jeune héritier lui remit une partition de plus de dix pages si complexe qu'elle réside comme étant l'une des pièces les plus compliqués du dix-huitième siècle. On ne sait toujours pas si la pièce fut écrite au hasard, mais elle demeura une favorite du peuple pendant de nombreuses décennies, soit une cinquantaines d'années après la disparition de la famille royale. Lentement, 'completum est' commence à retrouver de sa popularité sur l'internet et à travers quelques concerts de musique classique. »_

Juste sous le paragraphe s'y trouvait l'image d'un pianiste jouant d'une façon presque démente, la sueur sur le front, ladite mélodie.

Je souri. Était-ce la personne qu'il était, avant tout cela?

Je me rappelai rapidement à terre et refermai mon manuel sur mes cuisses pour rester assise immobile pendant un moment. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le fait de lire sur la vie de quelqu'un que nous connaissions, et surtout d'une façon aussi intime. J'avais l'impression de lire dans son journal, ou de fouiller dans son album de jeunesse. Ça me frappa soudainement que Julian était une vrai personne. Je l'idéalisais, le romançais sans arrêts dans mes pensées. Comment aurais-je pu me l'empêcher? Je l'avais d'abord connu comme un prince et ensuite comme une créature mythique qui ne devrait pas exister. Ça avait été entièrement contre moi, d'autant plus qu'il était si beau, si mystérieux, et représentait, à lui-même, l'une des choses dont je raffolais le plus. L'avoir devant-moi était comme avoir une partie de l'histoire, du passé sous forme physique. Et tout comme je voyais le passé comme une époque presque imaginaire tant elle était lointaine et distante à ce que je connaissais, j'avais fait la même chose pour lui. J'avais cessé de le voir comme une personne, comme un être tel que moi, malgré nos différences d'espèces –il n'était après tout pas humain-, et m'étais mise à le voir comme cette espèce de lumière qui me serait à jamais impossible à toucher.

C'était quelque chose d'étrange à prendre en compte, et Lloyd avait en partie joué son rôle dans cela. _« Que sont les vampires, s'ils ne sont pas des gens? »,_ que sont les princes, les rois et les princesses, s'ils ne sont pas des êtres tel que moi? Qu'était donc Julian? Lui qui avait eu sa propre vie, une enfance et une famille?

Je déposai mon manuel d'histoire sur la table devant moi et me levai. Je n'avais rien à faire à fouiller comme ça dans sa vie, curieuse ou pas. Quel qui soit arrivé dans le passé était terminé et il n'en venait pas à moi de percer un tel mystère.

Empruntant le couloir le moins utilisé –je ne voulais pas être dérangée aujourd'hui-, je me rendis jusqu'à la cour de devant. Un vent froid de fin d'automne me caressa la nuque et je frissonnai. Il faisait trop froid pour se promener ainsi sans veste mais pas assez pour que je me sente forcée à retourner en chercher. De toute façon c'était pour cette raison que j'étais ici en ce moment. Ma mère, qui m'avait aidé à faire mes valises avant de quitter pour Ashford, avait échangé à mon insu mon petit manteau vert forêt pour une espèce de veste à poils rose bonbon que ma cousine m'avait envoyé parce qu'elle ne lui faisait plus. Il était absolument hors de question que je me pavane avec une chose pareille sur le dos. Je me considérais comme une personne pas trop difficile avec les vêtements, mais même les gens comme moi avaient leurs limites, et je traçais la ligne à la fourrure rose.

Dans un pas sportif, pour me réchauffer, je me mise en marche en direction de la ville. Si je coupais par le bois tel que Rebecca m'avait informé, j'y arriverais en une trentaine de minutes. Ce qui était parfait pour moi. Marcher réussissait toujours à me changer les idées et en ce moment précis c'est ce dont j'avais le plus besoin. Miracle, après être sortie des bois et d'une longue marche en ligne droite sur une colline relativement vaste et déserte, j'arrivai en plein dans un quartier résidentiel de bonne humeur. Deux rues passée et j'étais déjà devant les quelques petites boutiques de vêtement que l'on m'avait recommandé. Le ciel était d'une teinte lourde de gris, la lumière des phares illuminait le boulevard à chaque voiture qui passait en cette fin d'après-midi. Le temps que je me promène à la recherche de la boutique quelques gouttelettes s'échappaient déja du ciel de temps en temps. Je ne détestais pas particulièrement la pluie, la seule chose qui m'embêtait particulièrement était le retour à travers le bois dans une boue imminente avec mes chaussures d'école. J'allais en voir de toutes les couleurs avec les surveillants en rentrant toute humide et boueuse dans le château.

Enfin, je localisai une boutique de manteaux et m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte quand, de nul par, je fus prise par un malaise.

Je ne saurais l'expliquer, puisque c'était plus instinctif qu'autre chose et que je n'avais jamais ressentis quelque chose de pareil auparavant. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'était semblable à ces moments, lorsque, en pleine nuit, nous nous levons pour faire quoi que ce soit, et entendons soudainement un bruit derrière nous, ou alors croyons avoir vu l'illusion d'une ombre du coin de l'œil. Ce moment où l'on sait qu'il ne nous reste que deux possibilités ; se forcer à ignorer et agir comme si tout allait bien, ou alors, oser tourner la tête et affronter ses craintes. Je ne mentirai pas, j'étais plus tentée à faire comme si de rien était, j'étais déjà partie en tentant de me convaincre que ce n'était que mon imagination, mais de ce que j'avais appris au château, c'était plus faux que vrai. Je cédai donc et regardai derrière moi, d'abord du coin de l'œil, puis en me retournant entièrement.

Rien. Que quelques gens qui comme moi magasinaient, un homme qui promenait son chien, une vielle dame tenant son parapluie d'une main tremblante et plusieurs voitures. Je soupirai et entrai finalement dans la boutique. Il me fallut peu de temps pour trouver ce dont j'avais besoin. Je me décidai sur une veste presque identique à celle que j'avais chez moi, ricanant intérieurement, impatiente de voir la réaction de ma mère face à ma petite manifestation, et sortie finalement mon sac en main. Je pris un peu plus de temps lors du retour, profitant du fait que j'étais, depuis au moins deux mois, dans un environnement complètement différent du château. C'était ma première visite en ville, et j'avais passé tout mon temps libre, soit à lire ou à me promener ici et là. Ashford n'était pas un endroit déplaisant, loin de là. On avait fait de son mieux pour nous rendre le plus confortable possible, avec deux énormes bibliothèques à notre disposition, des salons et plusieurs autres salles de divertissements –que j'avais visité qu'une seule fois par curiosité, des jardins à l'extérieur qui étaient absolument époustouflants, mais après les évènements, retrouver quelque chose de normal était comme une bouffée d'air frais. Je quittai malheureusement le boulevard et me dépêchai de traverser les quelques rues du quartier en commençant à sentir cette odeur de terre humide qui précède la pluie.

C'est lorsque j'entrai dans le bois que tout dégénéra. Toujours, j'avais encore ce sentiment désagréable qui me démangeait le dos. Désormais persuadée qu'il n'avait rien derrière moi, je continuai malgré tout mon chemin en accélérant simplement le pas. Lorsque j'entendis par contre le craquement d'une branche d'arbre derrière moi je compris alors que quelque chose n'était vraiment pas normal.

Je n'étais pas seule.

Je me retournai brusquement à l'instant précis ou le bruit me traversa l'oreille en me retenant le souffle. Peut-être que l'on me jouait un tour? Qu'on essayait de m'effrayer un peu? Mais pourquoi? Et qui donc? Je ne connaissais personne qui ne soit enclin à me faire une chose pareille. Je vivais ma vie dans mon coin avec Rebecca au château et on ne nous dérangeait que très rarement. On ne nous détestait pas particulièrement non plus. Les autres nous laissaient, en une très grande majorité, de notre côté. Alors qui? Je savais qu'il n'était pas spécialement étrange d'entendre quelques bruits dans des maisons, que ce soit le vent qui frappe contre les murs, le sol qui craque ou le chat qui se promène ici et là, mais ce pouvait-il que ce soit la même chose pour les forêts? Comment étais-je supposée le savoir, moi? J'étais une fille de ville, j'avais grandis en ville, et avait passé mes vacances soit en ville, soit dans un manoir chez mon grand-père. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais en savoir, des forêts?

Je me retournai, décidée à reprendre mon chemin en décidant que ce devait être parfaitement normal mais m'arrêtai net lorsque je l'entendis une nouvelle fois, à ma gauche.

_Crack, _à ma droite.

_Crack, _devant moi…

_Crack_, encore plus près, de retour derrière moi… A chaque son je tournais la tête en sa direction. Je resserrai les doigts autour de mon sac, le froid ne me paraissant plus si pénible, les gouttelettes de pluies me dérangeant de moins en moins.

On jouait effectivement avec moi, mais ce n'était pas un camarade classe. Une vitesse pareille n'était pas, ne pouvais pas, être humaine. Qui? Julian? Lloyd? Walter?

Non, ça ne se pouvait pas! Julian était le moins probable, et ne perdrait surtout pas autant de temps à jouer avec moi ainsi, et je pouvais dire la même chose de Lloyd, qui, je n'en doutais pas, préférerait une approche plus directe. Ce qui me laissait Walter, mais Julian ne lui avait-il pas dit de me laisser tranquille? Il l'avait fait, non?

J'avalai ma salive difficilement. _Crack, _encore une fois. Trop près derrière moi.

Je sursautai et en profitai immédiatement pour me mettre à courir.

Mon cœur frappant si fort dans ma poitrine que je l'entendais dans mes tempes, je filai à travers les arbres, me fichant éperdument de celui qui se cachait dans les bois. Son identité n'avait aucune importance, j'avais simplement besoin de retourner au château. Le château, et j'étais hors de danger. C'était tout ce dont j'arrivais à penser, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de fort impénétrable. Je passai proche de glisser sur un caillou, et puis ensuite de me briser une jambe en dévalant une petite côte. Le vent me brouillant les oreilles, j'entendais soit ça ou les feuilles d'automne se froisser sous mes pieds dans un bruit sec. Pas d'autre craquement, pas de poursuiveur.

C'est alors que je fis la pire gaffe que j'aurais pu faire. Le genre de truc que l'on aurait pu lire dans un bouquin intitulé « la fuite pour les cons ». S'il y avait une chose que les films d'horreur auraient dû m'enseigner c'était bien de ne pas regarder derrière moi en prenant la fuite. Je trébuchai inévitablement sur un autre caillou et me trouvai face première dans les feuilles mortes. Cerise sur gâteau, le sol étant gelé, j'en ressortis blessée et sonnée, comme ça, les mains et le front aplatis sur le sol, la tête qui tourne, incapable de me relever.

En ce moment précis, j'aurais tout donné pour avoir la force de l'une de ces héroïnes de films hollywoodiens. J'aurais voulus être au moins en mesure de me pousser à me relever, de me forcer, bien que rampante, à m'avancer vers le château. À faire quelque chose, mieux que de rester là, presqu'évanouie sur le sol. Mon corps ne me le permettait pas. Je me sentais capable de bouger, puisque je ne ressentais plus pour le moment ni mes membres ni la douleur, mais savais en moi que si je ne m'arrêtais pas pour reprendre mon souffle, que pour respirer un peu, ma conscience me céderait et je n'aurais aucune chance de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

J'inspirai… expirai… inspirai… je commençais à retrouver la sensation dans mes mains et m'en servis immédiatement pour m'appuyer pour me relever.

J'entendis le bruit que font les feuilles mortes lorsqu'elles se crissent sous nos pieds.

Il était là, juste devant moi. Mon regard croisa d'abord ses chaussures boueuses tandis que j'élevai la tête graduellement.

Ce moment, je ne l'oublierai jamais. De toute sa hauteur, les yeux bruns clairs du vampire –et il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus, m'observaient avec la cruauté et l'intensité d'un animal en pleine chasse. Il inclina la tête comme s'il m'étudiait en réfléchissant de quelle façon s'y prendre, ses yeux luisants dans l'ombre crée par de longues mèches de cheveux brunes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient couverts de petites veines rouges. J'étais devenue paralysée, incapable de trouver le courage de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle malgré la position inconfortable dans laquelle je me trouvais. Lorsqu'il se pencha cela dit, je sus que je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi. Sa main se tendit dans ma direction et je me reculai à quatre pattes en gémissant sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. J'étais terrifiée. Jamais, de toute ma vie, n'avais-je connus une horreur aussi grande. Lorsque je fus assez loin, je me relevai en me retournant, dos à lui, préférant fuir dans la mauvaise direction que pas du tout, mais il m'arrêta dans mon mouvement en m'attrapant par les cheveux. Il tira si fort pour me ramener vers l'arrière que je crus qu'il allait m'arracher la tête. Et je criai. Je pleurai. Je lui hurlai d'arrêter et de me relâcher, mais je refusai de le supplier. C'était plus qu'il méritait.

Je constatai horrifiée, n'arrivant plus à me dégager, qu'il portait mon poignet à ses lèvres avec une force si grande que l'on aurait difficilement crus que je me débattais réellement comme une folle. La nuit était officiellement tombée, et la lune blanchissait encore plus ses crocs tandis que, la gueule ouverte, il les enfonça dans ma peau.

Presque. Pas tout à fait. Ils m'efflorèrent assez pour me couper légèrement, mais avant que le vampire puisse y gouter, il vola sur un arbre qui fit trembler son troncs. J'entendis son craquement jusqu'ici tel un coup de tonnerre.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois en essayant de comprendre mais ma vision était désormais coupée. On se tenait comme un mur, juste dos à moi, entre le vampire et là ou j'étais. J'entendis le bruit des feuilles s'agiter parmi celui de la pluie qui tombait désormais sans arrêt alors que le vampire se tortillait forcément sur lui-même dans la douleur. L'homme baissa les yeux sur moi, ses yeux bleu-gris m'examinant le cou et les mains de façon alarmée et inquiète. Au moment où il remarqua la pourtant si petite marque qu'avait laissé le vampire, il se retourna lentement en direction du dernier qui tenta de se relever pour s'échapper et posa un pied sur son torse pour le plaquer au sol.

- Julian, cria-t-on à quelques mètres de nous, nous rejoignant.

Il ne se retourna même pas, appuyant de plus en plus fort contre sa cage thoracique. Julian était pourtant calme. Il ne disait même pas un mot tandis que le vampire se tordait autant qu'il le lui était possible plaqué contre le sol, mais ses actions et son regard perçant aussi destructif que la force surhumaine dont il faisait usage dévoilait à quel point il était fou de rage.

- Ce n'est qu'une fille, lui dit la femme d'un ton ferme qui sentait qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps si elle voulait le stopper, elle n'a rien, je t'en prie, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui rendait évident le fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de prier les gens ainsi.

Je voyais qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid, pour ne pas venir en aide à celui qui se faisait écraser sous ses yeux, mais pour une raison que je ne compris pas elle ne fit rien.

Julian ne bougea pas. Le vampire était sur le bord d'asphyxier. Ses mains s'agitaient sur la chaussure de Julian en essayant de le repousser avec une force qu'il n'avait plus.

- D'accord! S'écria-t-elle désespérée, tu auras tes hommes, maintenant laisse-le!

Mais Julian ne s'écarta toujours pas. Incliné vers l'avant, il semblait chercher quelque chose de particulier dans les yeux du malheureux qui, la tête penchée vers l'arrière et le menton pointant au ciel, refusait de le regarder dans les yeux. Julian délaissa donc son torse pour lui presser le menton de sa chaussure en le forçant ainsi à le regarder. Le vampire tenta de regarder partout, n'importe où ailleurs que sur Julian mais en vain, il avait déjà trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. L'abandonnant à son sort, il se retourna en posant un regard furieux sur la femme. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais voulu le voir ainsi. Julian était si calme en temps normaux que le voir aussi furieux était profondément effrayant. Je voyais son regard, bouillonnant de rage, bruler celui de la femme qui, elle-même décontenancée, fit un pas vers l'arrière pour le remettre en place dès qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

- Tu apporterais un chasseur sur mon territoire, demanda-t-il d'un ton de voix contrôlé malgré la colère qui habitait son regard.

- Il est différent, répondit-elle, je croyais…

Julian plissa des yeux, peu satisfait par la réponse de celle-ci.

- Ses yeux sont ceux d'un qui se serait privé de sang pendant une trop longue période de temps, n'as-tu jamais pensé à nourrir ta bête?

Je repensai à ses yeux cruels, aux veines de sangs qui ressemblaient à des morceaux de glace craquelée.

La femme serra la mâchoire et posa un regard froid sur le concerné.

- Je lui faisais confiance, admit-elle, il était supposé se contrôler, elle releva la tête sur Julian, c'est ma faute. _Je_ suis à blâmer.

Ils se regardèrent en silence dans toute cette tension pendant un moment, une compréhension non-dite qu'eux seuls comprirent prenant clairement place entre eux deux.

- Je ne veux pas le revoir ici, lui dit-il simplement en brisant le silence.

- Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible…

C'est là que je compris qu'il était temps de partir et que je n'avais plus rien à faire là. Écœurée d'être en la présence de celui qui m'avait pourchassée, je n'avais aucune envie de rester une minute de plus à écouter cette femme que je ne connaissais même pas venir en sa défense. J'étais sale, trempée, j'avais froid et je tremblais comme une feuille. J'avais perdu mon sac d'achat je ne sais où et je n'étais clairement pas d'humeur à me mettre à sa recherche. Je marchai donc, fléchissant parfois sous la douleur –je devais être couverte de bleus, titubant par moment, en direction du château. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais dû être encore plus terrifiée de terminer le chemin par moi-même et à pied, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour que ça ne m'importe. Et très franchement, j'étais trop en colère pour désirer la présence de qui que ce soit en ce moment. Je détestais à quel point j'avais été faible, incapable de me défendre ni même de fuir. Il avait fallu que l'on vienne à ma rescousse, sans cela j'y serais définitivement restée. Je repensai à ce qui s'était passé, à la façon dont il m'avait tiré par les cheveux, forcée immobile pour pouvoir boire mon sang. J'étais profondément dégoutée par moi-même. Je détestais ça. Je détestais me sentir faible et impuissante. J'en avais horreur.

Je ne réagis même pas lorsque je ressentis une nouvelle présence derrière moi. Je savais déjà qui c'était. Après un moment je finis par ne plus le supporter.

- Tu vas me suivre comme ça derrière les buissons jusqu'à quand exactement?

Aucune réponse. Bien. Parfais. Non, vraiment. Continue donc à jouer le traqueur si ça te chante.

Je me remise à marcher en colère. Plusieurs fois, mole comme je l'étais, je passai proche de tomber. Ce ne fut vraiment que lorsque mon corps fléchis pour de bon et que je tombai sur mes genoux que je réalisai que je n'y arriverai pas. Lui aussi, sans doute, puisque de nulle part, il me vint en aide. Encore.

Il me prit la main et m'attira vers lui afin de m'aider à me relever. J'acceptai son aide de contre cœur en refusant de le regarder, décidée à réessayer de tout faire par moi-même mais il ne me relâcha pas la main, refusant de me laisser partir. Je n'osai toujours pas le regarder. En fait, j'avais l'impression qu'au moment au je me laisserais aller je craquerais, et je préférais milles fois que ça ne m'arrive seule. Je refusais de laisser qui que ce soit me voir ainsi. Me pinçant la lèvre, je tirai ma main vers moi, juste assez pour qu'il ne comprenne le message, mais il ne me relâcha toujours pas.

Je me retournai, sentant des larmes me picoter les yeux, pour lui crier après.

- Tu ne comprends pas que je veux être seule?

Il m'étudia en silence, ses yeux descendant sur mon. Il me dit : « Tu dois me faire confiance. »

C'est là que j'explosai pour de bon, retirant violemment ma main de la sienne.

- Te faire confiance? Je viens de m'être fait pourchassée, pourchassée! par une espèce de bestiole buveuse de sang dans les bois, et tu sais pourquoi j'avais aussi peur? Parce que je savais exactement ce qui m'attendait (je me pointai le cou agressivement pour lui rappeler qu'il m'avait déjà lui aussi mordu), alors excuse-moi si je suis incapable de te faire confiance!

Je ne suis pas certaine du pourquoi je lui avais dit tout cela. Il m'avait après tout aidé, et si je lui en voulais toujours pour m'avoir mordue, je m'en étais pour le moins remise, et ne le comptais pas plus coupable pour ce qui s'était produit ce soir. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était là, ou qu'il était le seul vampire en ma présence en ce moment précis. Tout ce que je sais, c'était que je voulais lui faire mal. Je savais qu'il regrettait m'avoir mordu, et je voulais que mes mots lui soient tout aussi douloureux que ce que je venais tout juste d'avoir ressentis. Mais ce qui se produisit par la suite fut inattendu. Julian n'avait, d'un seul coup, plus l'air aussi éteint qu'à son habitude. Il n'était même pas en colère. Son regard s'était agrandit tandis que sa main –celle dont il s'était servi pour me retenir, restait mollement en suspension dans les airs, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Était-il surprit? Blessé? Je me rétractai. J'avais peut-être, sur le coup, désiré lui faire du mal, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais vraiment! Je voulais seulement… J'avais parlé sur la colère. Qu'est-ce que cette expression voulait-elle dire? Pourquoi ne se mettait-il pas lui-même en colère? C'était pourtant tout ce que je méritais, après qu'il soit venu à mon aide juste à temps et que je ne lui ai même pas donné un seul mot de remerciement. Pourquoi restait-il aussi silencieux! Crie-moi dessus! Traite-moi d'idiote! D'ingrate! De gamine bête et stupide!

Mais il me vint alors la réalisation que c'était probablement la première fois qu'il se faisait parler ainsi par quelqu'un. J'ignorais presque tout de sa vie, et encore moins de ce qui s'était passé chez lui après l'invasion au palais, mais je savais très bien que Julian avait fait partit de la royauté, qu'il avait été prince héritier, non rien. Avais-je fais quelque chose de profondément stupide? En le repoussant violemment, en refusant de me montrer reconnaissante pour son aide, en me défoulant sur lui et d'une façon aussi venimeuse? J'avais beau avoir espéré qu'il ne m'en veuille pour avoir agis de façon aussi immature, mais pas à devenir aussi furieux qu'il l'avait été plus tôt. Quand j'y repense, la femme de plus tôt avait continué à le traiter avec respect bien qu'il asphyxiait presque son compagnon, n'osant même pas venir à son secourt. Et si, n'aillant pas l'habitude de se faire traiter ainsi, Julian voyait cela comme quelque chose d'impardonnable?

Après temps, il se reprit et détourna les yeux, fronçant des sourcils d'un air mécontent. C'était si inattendu que je ne sus quoi faire, l'étudiant bêtement en clignant des yeux. On aurait dit qu'il s'en voulait. Ne ressentait-il pourtant aucune colère contre moi qui avait pourtant dépassé les bornes? Ne l'avais-je pas insulté en lui manquant de respect? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait provoquer, chez un être tel que lui, un ancien royal, un vampire surpuissant aux pouvoirs que je ne pouvais même pas m'imaginer, un état de culpabilité si fort pour qu'il ne réagisse même pas devant mes gamineries? Je tentai de repenser à ce que je lui avais crié. Avais-je dis quelque chose de si horrible que cela? Avais-je touché un point sensible avec ces quelques mots?

De nulle part, il se décida finalement à parler.

- Tu as raison, me dit-il en reposant enfin ses yeux sur moi, votre protection est mon fardeau et je t'ai échoué, non pas qu'une fois mais deux. J'ai laissé cette femme m'affecter à travers tes yeux comme un novice de façon parfaitement absurde.

Alors c'était donc ça. _Elle_. Ce pouvait-il que cette femme, qu'il devait pourtant détester, ait une sorte d'emprise assez grande sur Julian pour lui faire perdre son état de calme permanent malgré le fait qu'elle était de toute évidence morte depuis des centaines d'années? Il me semblait pourtant clair qu'elle était la seule à l'affecter d'une manière qu'il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte. S'il réalisait qu'elle était la cause de sa perte de contrôle de la dernière fois, il ne semblait pas avoir réalisé qu'elle était celle qui lui avait fait perdre toute vie dans ses yeux. Elle l'avait tué, après tout, si, et je ne pouvais jamais vraiment savoir avec lui, il m'avait dit cela dans le sens littéraire du terme. Je n'avais après tout aucune chance de découvrir ce qui s'était réellement passé au château, et je ne doutais pas qu'il refuserait de m'en parler.

Elle lui avait donc prit sa vie, et le faisait toujours aujourd'hui. Je comprenais, maintenant, comment un vampire aussi âgé que Julian avait pu s'être laissé aller à ce point. Il m'avait détesté sans même réfléchir parce que notre regard se ressemblait. Je m'étais blessée au pire moment et mon sang avait dû lui embrumer les pensées. Il avait cessé de réfléchir rationnellement en réagissant sur ce que ses sens de vampire lui dictaient. Je n'approuvais pas, mais je comprenais. C'était après tout toujours mal de sa part, et bien qu'il ne m'ait pas particulièrement blessée, qu'il ne se soit pas écouté jusqu'au bout en aillant la force de s'arrêter au bon moment –de sorte que je reste en vie, le fait, parmi les autres, qu'il m'ait mordue parce qu'il voyait cette autre femme en moi m'irritait. Je m'en étais remise, et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment commis l'irréparable, mais je ne voulais tout de même pas finir par revivre quelque chose de semblable parce qu'une défunte, qui me ressemblait peut-être mais qui n'avait malgré tout rien à faire avec moi, l'habitait autant. C'est pourquoi, même si je mourrais de froid et que je sentis qui souhaitait continuer, je lui dis sèchement :

- Tu réalises que je ne suis pas elle, pas vrai? Nous avons beau avoir toutes les deux la même sorte d'yeux nous sommes quand même une personne différente. Je ne veux pas…

Il ne me laissa pas terminer.

- Je ne pourrais faire cette erreur une deuxième fois, m'assura-t-il un peu énervé, les différences entre vous deux sont trop grandes, je le vois désormais.

Je fronçai des sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas à le mettre comme ça…

Je savais déjà en aillant vu la peinture qu'il y avait une sacré différence d'élégance entre nous deux mais de là à venir me le pointer, et surtout en ce moment précis de tous.

Il souffla avec un petit rire sans humour. La situation ne laissait pas vraiment de place à l'égaiement, mais il semblerait que j'ai tout compris à l'envers puisqu'il me dit que ce n'était pas là où il voulait en venir.

Il prit mes mains glacées dans les siennes comme pour les réchauffer malgré leur propre froideur. Comme si l'on avait agité un coup de baguette, la pluie que je n'avais pas vu s'arrêter s'était magiquement transformée en une douce neige qui tombait du ciel avec une lenteur telle que l'on aurait pu croire que les flocons restaient presqu'en suspension autour de nous, flottant gracieusement dans les airs, se déposant malgré tout sur le sol au rythme d'une particule de poussière, rien que pour disparaitre au contact du sol trempé qui, grâce à la lune qui étendait ses rayons célestes et argentés sur toute la forêt, donnait une impression de rayonnement aux feuilles mortes colorés et aux petites parties de verdure qui s'en échappaient.

- Il y a une radiance en toi Avery, ne la vois-tu pas vraiment? Elle qui brille plus forte que tant dont j'ai pu voir auparavant.

Il me dit cela d'un calme qui dévoilait une pensée de va sans dire. Comme si c'était une évidence, comme s'il s'étonnait réellement que je n'en sois jamais venue jusque-là. Et moi qui croyais être la seule à penser ainsi de lui. Il avait une grande noirceur, je la voyais très bien, mais il arrivait parfois que ses yeux s'illuminent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même, et lorsque c'était le cas, il n'en devenait qu'encore plus magnifique.

J'étais néanmoins devenue sans mots. Les yeux bien grands par la surprise d'une déclaration pareille. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on me dise ce genre de choses. Ce n'était même pas un compliment, il ne disait pas cela pour me faire plaisir, et je n'avais pas plus l'impression qu'il le faisait pour me remonter le moral. Ça n'irait d'ailleurs pas avec celui qu'il était, qui ne s'empêchait jamais de dire ce qu'il pensait sans grande pensés pour les autres. Je ne pouvais qu'en croire qu'il se voulait donc honnête, que c'était vraiment, en toute vérité, ce qu'il voyait en moi. C'était si hors du commun pour moi que je ne sus quoi en faire. J'étais habituée à ce que l'on ne m'ignore. Même à l'enfance, ou plutôt, aussi loin que je puisse m'en rappeler, je passais déjà mon temps seule. J'ignore si cela était quelque chose qui m'embêtait, si j'étais trop timide pour aller voir les autres ou si j'avais choisis ce chemin dès le départ mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai toujours été ainsi, ce qui me devint sans doute nuisible puisque je grandis étrangère à certaines choses dont nous sommes tous supposés avoir acquis à l'enfance. Je fuyais le touché des gens, leurs caresses ou simplement leur contact m'étant si étrange qu'ils me rendaient inconfortable, refusant même mes parents en m'enfermant dans ma chambre en permanence. Avec le temps, les faits étant que je me sentais mieux seule qu'en la compagnie de gens qui me rendaient mal alaise, comme si leur présence me coupait la respiration et que je passais chaque minute à chercher à retrouver le souffle, j'avais finis par m'isoler complètement. Il arriva plus tard que plus le temps passa, moins cela sembla m'embêter, moins je tentai à être comme les autres, normale, et moins tout cela me dérangeais alors que j'acceptai le fait que le reste de ma vie ne serait pas plus différent qu'il ne l'avait été toutes ces années. Tout irait bien, je me disais, j'avais mes livres, mes histoires. J'avais mes propres pensées. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'arrivai à Ashford que je vins à de moins en moins dépendre uniquement sur moi-même. Rebecca m'avait servie de béquille dans cette école sur laquelle je ne savais rien, et je finis par rencontrer des êtres mystérieux et terriblement passionnants. Plus cela continuait, plus je finissais par dépendre sur eux pour mon bonheur. Je commençais à me dire qu'il serait bien de prendre une nouvelle marche dans le château en compagnie de Lloyd, je me demandais ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en ce moment précis alors que j'étais en cours. J'avais récemment commencé à les chercher du regard lorsque le ciel se montrait particulièrement gris ou que le soleil tombait. Et le pire de tout, le plus terrifiant, le plus étrange, ce petit sentiment innocent se transforma en désir pour nul autre que Julian. Plus je pensais à lui, plus je me remémorais ses yeux, son rare sourire et sa douce voix mélodieuse, plus je croyais à cet absurde mensonge, comme quoi il n'y avait rien de mal à mes rêveries. Le problème était qu'il y avait tout de mal puisque je me désillusionnais en me disant que je pourrais peut-être remonter au dernier étage, le revoir de façon casuelle et que cela ne l'embêterait surement pas. Il faut comprendre que ces sentiments étaient nouveaux pour moi, et bien qu'il aurait peut-être été parfaitement normal pour une fille de mon âge de les embrasser, je les repoussai violement comme s'il s'agissait de la peste. Je n'étais qu'une fille. Je passais mon temps seule presque constamment et j'appréciais cette solitude. Je ne supportais même pas que l'on me touche.

Et à cet instant précis, je sursautai. Comme si je venais de recevoir un électrochoc dans la paume de ma main elle se mise à me picoter, je portai toute mon attention sur celle-ci. La main de Julian, qui était pourtant aussi froide que la nuit, enveloppais toujours la mienne que je n'avais pas pensé à retirer. Je levai brusquement la tête.

Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas rétractée? Comment avait-il fait? Cela faisait-il partit du fait qu'il était un vampire? Ces derniers avaient-ils le pouvoir de rendre allaise qui que ce soit, peu importe l'absurdité de ce qui nous rendais difficile à approcher?

- Comment…, murmurais-je avant de me rétracter.

Il n'y avait pourtant aucune chance qu'il ne le sache. À moins qu'il lui soit possible de lire dans les pensées –pourtant jusqu'ici j'aurais probablement finit par l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne pouvais imaginer comment Julian aurait pu apprendre quoi que ce soit. Qui le lui aurait-il dit, après tout? Je ne m'étais jamais confiée à personne.

Toute chamboulée, je baissai les yeux.

Et si… Et si, en plus de désirer sa présence, j'avais fini, inconsciemment, par le désirer lui? Refusant de m'admettre, même au plus profond de mon esprit, que je voulais qu'il me touche, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il ne m'embrasse?

- Tu es glacée, réalisa-t-il en me touchant le bras comme pour cesser des tremblements.

L'étais-je? J'avais fini par oublier le froid.

Il retira sa main et ne dit rien pendant un court moment. Je n'osai remonter les yeux sur lui et les gardai donc plaqués sur le sol.

- Avery, m'appela-t-il en brisant le silence.

Je me forçai d'abord à attendre qu'il n'abandonne et se résigne à me dire ce qu'il avait à me dire sans à ce que je n'aie à lever la tête sur lui, mais réalisant qu'il était décidé à attendre, je cédai de contre cœur.

- Je ne peux que te promettre qu'on ne posera plus jamais un doigt sur toi, que ce soit moi où un autre, ajouta-t-il en posant les yeux sur mon poignet, et avec ta permission, j'aimerais beaucoup te reconduire jusqu'au château.

J'évitai son regard à nouveau et hochai simplement de la tête. En vérité j'avais cessé de le craindre depuis bien longtemps. Cela avait-il été avant ou après que je ne… que je commence à penser à lui de la sorte? Je ne le savais même pas. C'était arrivé d'une façon si soudaine, comme si on s'était faufilé derrière moi si subtilement que je ne m'en aperçus que lorsqu'il fut trop tard. J'étais officiellement… J'étais officiellement stupide, voilà. J'étais tombée amoureuse d'une créature mythique. Un être que je ne pourrai jamais avoir.

Je me retournai la tête baissée pour me remettre en route vers le château. Julian m'arrêta dans mon mouvement et m'attira près de lui en posant ses mains sur ma taille. Je me transformai en bloc de glace –ce qui est assez ironique puisque j'étais en train de geler sur place, et cherchai une explication dans ses yeux. Que faisait-il de nulle part comme ça? Son visage était devenu si près du miens que j'arrivais à décerner tous les traits de son visage. Et, seigneur, magnifique était un euphémisme. C'en était presque ridicule. Des traits d'hommes, une mâchoire carrée et un nez aristocratique, se mélangeaient dans une union parfaite avec ses longs cils et la douceur de ses yeux bleu-gris, qui étaient à eux-mêmes presqu'impossibles. Je sentis de la rougeur m'empourprer les joues et je revins sur terre. Ne pouvant le supporter plus longtemps –je craignais de tout lui balancer au visage s'il continuait comme ça, je décidai de me retirer pour lui demander des comptes à rendre. Je posai donc mes mains sur les siennes –qui se retrouvaient désormais derrière mon dos, décidée à m'arracher de son emprise, mais tout d'un coup la terre bougea et, prise de frayeur, finis par m'agripper à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Les yeux droits devant, Julian ne portait plus attention à moi. Je le sentis bouger et fus ainsi donc forcée à faire pareil en marchant à reculons dû à la position dans laquelle j'étais. Réalisant que cela devait être difficile pour moi, Julian m'éleva que légèrement du sol en me tenant plus solidement contre lui. Forcément nous dûment avancer d'une quelconque façon, nous et non la forêt. Mais, elle défilait pourtant sous nos yeux! De la même façon que nous l'aurions vu à travers la fenêtre d'une voiture en mouvement, seulement beaucoup plus rapidement. Je sentis le vent me caresser le visage et faire voler mes cheveux. Était-ce cela qu'il avait voulu faire dès le départ, aussi même que la raison pour laquelle il m'avait demandé de lui faire confiance? Sans doute n'y avait-il pas d'autres moyens, et il n'avait pas voulu trop me choquer en me prenant par la taille de nulle part. Très franchement, je ne l'aurait probablement pas prit.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes juste devant le château, le vent avait beau ne plus me frapper le visage je sentis malgré tout le froid m'accabler de plus belle. Julian me relâcha et je me frictionnai les bras en réalisant avec horreur à quel point ils étaient glacés. Les lèvres tremblantes, je trouvai malgré tout un moyen de parler. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas!

- Peux-tu voyager comme ça n'importe où? Quand tu veux?

Les endroits où j'irais si j'avais un pouvoir pareil.

Il hocha de la tête et ne dit rien de plus.

J'avais d'autres questions mais n'osai pas les poser. À en juger par le ton de sa voix il ne semblait pas avoir envie d'en dire plus. Ses yeux redevenu inexpressifs, le voilà qui était à nouveau éteint, juste comme ça. Ce soir n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour nous deux. Il était parvenu à me faire changer les idées pendant un court moment, mais de toute évidence je n'avais pas eu le même effet sur lui.

Julian poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit presqu'avec la légèreté d'une plume et l'air chaud du château vola vers nous comme une vague tandis que nous passâmes la deuxième porte qui précédait le rez-de-chaussée. Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. J'étais enfin rentrée. Je n'étais plus dans cette maudite forêt. L'odeur de bois épicé du château me réconforta, pendant un moment, j'avais le sentiment d'être rentrée chez moi après un long voyage. J'étais si épuisée, tout ce dont je voulais était de dormir pendant cent ans. Ce qui allait probablement aller à plus tard puisque l'on me saisit la main sans rien dire en m'entrainant quelque part. Dos à moi, je le suivis en titubant, n'aillant pas grand choix. Lorsque je lui demandai, un peu énervée, à quel endroit il m'emmenait et pour qu'elle raison il m'ignora royalement. J'arrachai ma main de la sienne. Qui croyait-il être, pour me guider n'importe où comme ça? S'attendait-il réellement à ce que je fasse la bonne fille en le suivant sagement sans poser de questions?

- Où est-ce que tu m'amène, répétais-je en m'arrêtant.

Quelques élèves passèrent en s'arrêtant dans leur discussion, béates à la beauté de Julian. Ne désirant pas créer une scène, je tentai de me calmer un peu et attendis patiemment sa réponse tel qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire avec moi.

Julian soupira, se passa une main dans sa chevelure et se retourna finalement vers moi pour me faire face.

- Tu es blessée, je t'amène à l'infirmerie.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire que ça n'était pas nécessaire mais il se retourna avant même qu'un mot ne sorte de ma bouche.

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi était-il si froid soudainement? Il ne rayonnait pas exactement de bonheur à l'extérieur, mais il me semble qu'il n'était pas aussi renfermé.

Le temps que je réalise ce que je faisais, nous étions déjà arrivés à l'infirmerie qui se trouvait, et je venais de l'apprendre, sur le rez-de-chaussée au fond d'un petit couloir. La porte entrouverte nous donnait vue sur une pièce blanche dans laquelle travaillait une femme à queue de cheval, mordillant son crayon devant un paquet de paperasse. Julian me tint la porte et nous entrâmes sans qu'elle ne réalise notre présence.

- Elizabeth, appela Julian qui la fit sortir de ses pensées dans un petit sursaut.

Un large sourire se répandit sur ses lèvres et fit pétiller ses yeux noisette lorsqu'ils croisèrent ceux de Julian. Elle délaissa toutes ses choses pour venir à lui.

- Alors on se décide enfin à venir me faire une visite, elle glissa un regard sur moi, et tu m'amène même la demoiselle de l'autre fois, devrais-je apporter le thé et les petits gâteaux?

La familiarité de la femme m'intimida, moi qui ne voulais qu'être sous d'épaisses couvertures chaudes et oublier ne serait-ce que pour une nuit que je venais de m'être fait pourchasser dans les bois par un malade. Tout ce que je voulais c'était d'avoir la paix. Je tentai de m'éclipser mais Julian posa une main derrière mon dos avec une délicatesse qui m'énerva, comme s'il avait anticipé dès le départ que je tenterais de faire quelque chose du genre.

- J'ai besoin que tu prennes soins d'elle pour moi, elle saigne et je ne peux rester, elle ouvrit la bouche mais il ajouta, je ne veux aucune questions, ni même à elle.

Elle soupira en croisant les bras.

- D'accord, d'accord, fit-elle en balayant le vent d'une main comme pour le chasser.

Julian la remercia d'un coup de tête et fila hors de l'infirmerie comme dans un coup de vent sans me lancer un seul regard. Sans même un simple au revoir.

Je restai là où j'étais, me serrant le bras d'une main les épaules tendues et les yeux baissés sur le sol. J'étais devant une parfaite inconnue, je n'avais certainement aucune envie d'être là et me voilà qui se sentais encore pire. Je me sentais comme un chiot que l'on aurait abandonné dans une petite boite à chaussure sur le bord de la route.

Un petit bruit interrogatif me fit sortir de mes pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à grelotter dans l'entrée toute seule comme ça? Tu ne viens pas me rejoindre?

Elle tapota un petit banc en bois qu'elle avait posé devant elle sur lequel reposait une couverture grise mal pliée.

Je le regardai d'un air détaché. Il me fallut quelque temps avant de me décider à avancer et m'assoir durant lequel elle en profita pour farfouiller dans une large trousse à soin. Je ramassai l'épaisse couverture rugueuse et la déposai sur mes épaules. Malgré sa médiocre apparence elle avait une odeur de linge fraichement lavé, ce qui me réconforta un peu. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans son odeur qui me rappelais la maison et je ressentis pour la deuxième fois cette nuit des larmes me picoter les yeux. Ce n'était pas vrai. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller dormir. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, me coucher dans mes propres couvertures et lire comme je le faisais avant. Je voulais retrouver ma propre chambre, pas l'une que l'on m'aurait prêté et qui appartenait à une femme que tout le monde détestais et que je n'étais pas certaine d'aimer moi non plus. Même les disputent de mes parents me manquaient, et Lydia, ma sœur, qui écoutait sa musique au maximum et qui réussissais toujours à m'énerver. Je voulais revoir mon chat et m'endormir sous ses ronronnements. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. Ce château avait beau être merveilleux, en ce moment j'en avais bien assez. Je voulais du familier. Je voulais ma chambre, je voulais ma famille.

- Tout va bien, me demanda l'infirmière d'une voix hésitante, je plaisantais pour le thé mais je peux t'en faire si tu veux.

Je secouai de la tête et me frottai les yeux en simulant la fatigue - même si je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle ne me crut, et prétendis que je voulais seulement en finir pour pouvoir aller me reposer.

Elle ne me répondit pas immédiatement, m'étudiant d'un œil curieux.

- Je vois, me dit-elle en sortant quelques matériaux de sa boite, et je ne poserai pas de questions puisque j'ai promis, mais je vais te dire une chose, d'accord?

Elle n'attendit pas que je puisse répondre pour poursuivre en me désinfectant les mains avec de l'alcool – je n'avais aucune idée à quel point elles étaient couvertes de blessures et j'en fus profondément horrifiée.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là dehors, mais je peux te promettre que tu es en sécurité au château. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ce genre de choses ici, ça peut te surprendre, je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment vu le meilleur de nous jusqu'à présent, mais depuis le jour où ce lieu est devenu une école Julian et les autres se sont bien arrangés pour que les choses soient assez ennuyeuses à Ashford. Je ne sais pas ce que les rumeurs disent ces temps-ci mais il n'y a eu absolument aucun meurtre au dernier étage, me dit-elle sévèrement avant de se mettre à sourire de nulle part, dans mon temps, on disait que son fantôme le hantait. Des mensonges ridicules, comme tu le sais, mais nous adorions ça.

- Vous veniez ici? Avant? Et vous connaissez… aïe!, m'écriais-je alors que l'alcool me picota et que je secouai ma main dans les airs.

Elle la ramena vers elle en riant et continua sans me regarder, occupée à soigner mes plaies.

- Bien sûr que oui, il serait assez étrange que j'évite d'étudier à l'école de mon oncle, tu ne penses pas? Surtout quand elle ressemble à ça, ajouta-t-elle en faisant mention à la beauté d'Ashford. En plus _j'y ai_ passé mes étés depuis l'enfance, même si on m'aurait laissé le choix je n'aurais accepté rien d'autre. Bon, avant que tu ne te fasses des idées je n'ai pas passé ma vie au château, j'ai passé beaucoup d'années à voyager après l'université, mais je n'ai jamais réussis à trouver un pays que j'aimais mieux que le miens, aussi ringard que ça puisse sonner, ajouta-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Cette femme était un moulin à parole. J'imagine que ce n'était pas si mal, moi qui n'avais pas du tout envie de faire la conversation.

- Tu sais, me dit-elle en s'appliquant sur une blessure particulière, c'est grâce à ces étés passés au château que j'ai rencontré Julian pour la première fois. Emily n'arrêtais pas de disparaître pendant des journées entières et revenait pour le souper comme si elle avait toujours été là, elle refusait de l'admettre. Ça m'irritait à un point!

Wow. Un instant. Quoi?

- Emily? Vous connaissez Emily?

- Évidement que je connais ma cousine, je t'ai dit que mon oncle dirige cette école non? Alors, continua-t-elle comme si je ne l'avais jamais interrompue, son père, cette vieille fripouille, savait très bien ce qui se passait et refusais de m'écouter, je te jure à un temps j'étais certaine d'avoir perdu la tête! Alors j'ai fait comme tout fou l'aurait fait, je l'ai suivie. (Elle se mise à ricaner en finissant mon dernier pansement.) Si je peux dire une chose, poursuivit-elle, c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver deux hommes adultes là-haut, acceptant cette petite fille beaucoup plus jeune que moi comme si elle était l'une des leurs. J'ai rencontré les autres un peu plus tard, mais Lloyd et Julian furent les tout premiers. Voilà! Comme neuf!

Emily m'avait dit qu'elle les avait connus depuis l'enfance, mais je ne m'imaginais pas quelque chose comme ça. Je la voyais, assez jeune pour s'organiser des jeux de dînette passer des après-midi à cet étage irréel en compagnie de ces deux hommes, mythiques et mystérieux. Comme une sorte d'Alice en compagnie du Chapelier fou et du Lièvre de mars. C'était assez curieux, je l'admets, le genre d'amitié si rare que l'on y croirait probablement pas si l'on n'avait pas les faits, mais étrangement adorable.

Un mince sourire se posa sur mes lèvres et je fus incapable de dire s'il était amer, ou pathétique, ou soulagée, du fait que finalement, si l'on regardait cette histoire d'un point de vue de spectateur, il était évident que l'héroïne de l'histoire, s'il y en avait bien une, serait indéniablement Emily. Cela ne serait-il pas charmant, comme conte, qu'une jeune fille ayant grandit en compagnie de ses amis, créatures mythiques et surnaturelles, finisse avec le prince, magnifique et mystérieux?

Je regardai tout cela de la seule façon que je connaissais. Qu'on me comprenne, lorsqu'il y avait sujet d'êtres qui ne devaient pas exister dès le départ, la raison devenait difficile à user même en tentant d'en venir à une explication logique. Je me basai donc sur ce que je connaissais le mieux. Jusqu'à maintenant j'avais été malchanceuse. Tout cela ne me concernait pas. On pourrait dire que j'avais mis le pied sur la mauvaise case, que je m'étais aventurée par accident dans une histoire qui n'avait rien à faire avec moi. Il était temps, je crois, de mettre terme à ces gamineries. Je veux dire, Julian avait été un prince. _Un prince. _Dans la royauté et tout cela! Avoir été née à cette époque j'aurais probablement occupé les cuisines à frotter le plancher à quatre pattes. J'aurais été cette espèce de folle qui se prendrait le vertige à l'observer par la fenêtre comme une espèce d'épieuse à espérer qu'il ne la remarque un jour. Cette visite à l'infirmerie avait été une bonne chose, finalement. Elle m'avait permise à me rappeler ma place. J'étais Avery. Stupide, bête Avery dont son aversion en la socialisation l'avait transformée en une vieille dame amère emprisonnée dans le corps d'une adolescente. Emily s'était sentie menacée la dernière fois, et je ne voyais franchement pas pourquoi. C'était son histoire à la fin. J'avais accepté le fait que je n'en aurai aucune, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne changerait que parce que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un de spécial. J'étais toujours moi, et rien n'y personne ne pourrais changer cela. Pas même moi.

J'allais éviter de sortir. J'allais éviter les couloirs peu utilisés et j'allais me focaliser sur mes cours jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité. Il était temps que je retourne à mon monde. Au moins, dans celui-là, je ne risquais pas de me blesser.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ma belle? Veux-tu faire venir quelqu'un pour te reconduire dans ta chambre? Une amie peut-être?

- Ça va, merci. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.

**Oufff, voilà, fini. Pleins de choses dans celui là, j'aurais peut-être du le couper mais bon, trop tard. Maintenant on tombe dans les vraies choses (en fait on se rapproche plus de mon chapitre préféré mais bon haha (j'ai vraiment hâte de l'écrire en passant, ce sera le 11ieme, pleins de choses de prévues pour celui-là, vous allez voir (et oui, beaucoup de Lloyd haha.)) (23/01/15)  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

- Je vois que le temps a porté fruit, ami. Tu me semble bien plus adouci que lors de ces multiples décennies passées, commenta une dame aux cheveux longs d'un noir si sombre qu'ils se confondaient presque à l'obscurité de la pièce.

Les perles grisâtres de Julian, luisantes, se posèrent violement sur ceux de la femme qui n'en prit aucune offense. Si l'on ne le voyait pas dans les traits de son visage, ses yeux, eux, démontraient une rare colère chez le vampire. Du moins, une étant visible.

- Je t'en prie, ne me fait pas une telle tête après nos retrouvailles si longuement retardés, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix faussement désolée. Polie, mais aussi fausse que le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres rouge sang.

Faux. C'était tout ce que l'on pouvait remarquer chez elle à première vue. Son sourire, qui n'allait pas avec son regard, constamment gelé dans un dessin mesquin ; sa pause relaxée, alors que ses doigts tapants régulièrement le bras du fauteuil trahissaient une forte impatience. C'était un fait, tout chez elle pouvait signaler à quel point cette dame aux yeux azurs n'était pas à prendre à la légère, encore moins de confiance.

Il n'en restait pas moins que cette caractéristique restait la raison principale des rares visites de la femme vampire au château. Elle n'était pas la bienvenue, simplement.

- Est-ce tout ce que tu as à me dire après les évènements de ce soir Lucretia ?

Tout en parlant, Julian lui fit dos en allumant une unique lampe. Il du refermer les yeux pour un court moment en cause de la luminosité trop soudaine qui lui brulât les yeux. Ce dernier prit appui sur le bureau de bois sombre, d'où des gravures typique du dix-huitième siècle lui étaient familières.

- Fais-tu référence à l'acte d'Aaron face à cette jeune humaine ?, la dame cligna des yeux, je ne croyais pas que tu y prendrais une aussi grande offense.

Julian se retourna lentement, silencieusement, pour lui faire face.

- Je n'ai pas la mémoire de t'avoir autorisé une telle chose, répondit-il d'un ton trop calme.

- Je comprends, commença-t-elle, je te dois mes plus plates excuses, et m'occuperai personnellement de son cas. Est-ce suffisant pour te demander le pardon?

Ce qui lui remémora du même fait ce qu'il faisait à cet endroit, en compagnie de celle-ci.

L'humaine n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire. Il s'en occuperait plus tardivement. Elle en savait beaucoup, et même s'il lui était difficile de douter de son silence, elle restait ce qu'elle était, une humaine. Tous savaient que les humains ne pouvaient pas être de confiance. Au final, la peur terminait toujours par gagner le mieux d'eux-mêmes, et ils se retrouvaient trop souvent à prendre des décisions déraisonnables.

Julian baissa les yeux sur une pile d'enveloppes, en attrapa une à l'ampleur peu volumineuse et la déposa entre les doigts de Lucretia qui les éleva gracieusement en sa direction.

- Ouvre-là, commença-t-il, tu comprendras bien assez vite.

-Il te faudra être plus spécifique, je ne…, les lèvres de Lucretia s'immobilisèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut le sceau détruit de l'enveloppe.

Silencieusement, avec un regard horrifié, elle leva ses perles océaniques vers ceux de Julian.

-Victoria, murmura-t-elle d'une faible voix avec un accent russe reconnaissable.

Julian prit soudainement un air glacial. Le seul fait d'entendre ce nom lui donna un frisson de haine.

Lucretia n'en fut qu'encore moins rassurée. Non seulement venait-elle d'apprendre que l'être qu'elle croyait morte depuis plus d'une centaine d'année était finalement toujours vivante, mais elle remarqua une haine profonde dans les yeux bleu-gris du vampire.

Elle savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle savait qu'il s'était produit quelque chose, dans ce château même, lorsqu'elle suivait toujours Victoria. Cela dit, jamais n'aurait-elle pu croire qu'il pouvait toujours entretenir une telle haine après autant d'année. Lui cachait-il quelque chose ? Cela était fort probable. Julian n'était pas connu pour parler facilement de lui-même. Encore moins de son passé.

Qu'avait pu faire Victoria, pour le rendre, lui, pourtant capable de garder son sang-froid peu importe la situation, aussi haineux ?

Lucretia ne voulait pas le savoir. Une chose était certaine, bien qu'elle refusait de le montrer, Julian l'effrayait toujours un peu. C'était le cas parmi une majorité d'entre eux, vampires. On redoutait ce dont il était capable de faire puisque personne n'arrivait à décrypter les pensées que pouvait avoir ce dernier. Après avoir vécu depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, il n'était pas hors commun d'être capable de comprendre ce que les autres pouvaient penser sans avoir à le leur demander, mais Julian était autre chose. Malgré ce fait, personne n'y parvenait en ce qui le concernait, et cela en rendait plus d'un fortement inconfortables.

- Je savais qu'il te prendrait une preuve physique et je ne pouvais pas m'en défère. Mais avoir su que les événements tourneraient ainsi, j'aurais considéré de te l'avoir envoyé plutôt que de t'avoir fait venir ici.

Lucretia, dépourvue de mot, ne parvint pas à lui répondre.

-Tu es libre de faire ce que tu souhaites avec cette information, mais il me fallait te mettre au courant, considérant que tu étais l'une d'entre eux, ajouta-t-il en la regardant profondément dans les yeux, comme s'il étudiant chaque réaction provenant de celle-ci.

Il eu un court silence qui fut brisé par Lucretia.

- Nous entrons dans de jours bien sombres, n'est-il pas vrai ? ajouta-t-elle avant de se taire à nouveau.

.:.

Il y a des jours où j'ai l'impression que le monde est contre moi. Des jours où rien ne va. Aujourd'hui, je comprends que le monde n'a rien à voir avec cela.

L'univers. Ce doit être cela.

Je m'explique. Après m'être fait, littéralement, chassée dans les bois par une bête surhumaine, de m'être fait sauvée par la principale personne devant laquelle je refuse de paraître faible, d'avoir ensuite constaté avoir le visage couvert de blessures –mineures, bien entendu- la seule et unique chose dont j'eu envie et besoin était bien de m'écraser sous les couvertures épaisses de l'énorme lit dont j'avais la chance d'occuper.

Malheureusement, les choses ne tournèrent pas comme je le désirais. Je me retrouvai bien vite empêché de pouvoir en profiter, non pas par une personne, mais un journal.

Typique, m'étais-je dit.

On m'offre une chambre énorme, propre et assez ancienne pour que chaque objets puisse valoir une belle et grande fortune dans un musé, sans oublier le fait qu'ils aient sans doute appartenus à la royauté dans le passé, aussi simplement? Parfait, tout cela était bien trop parfait.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et soupirai tout en observant l'objet posé au tout milieu du lit. Légèrement inquiète quand au fait que l'on ait pu y entrer aussi facilement, je regardai autour de moi un court moment avant de m'assoir sur le lit.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Allais-je encore une fois être entrainée dans des histoires qui ne me concernent pas ?

Non. Absolument pas.

Il était d'une évidence que ce journal n'avais pas été déposé ici uniquement pour que je puise admirer son ancienneté, ou le simple fait qu'il ait été aussi bien entretenu pour être plus ou moins en un morceau jusqu'à maintenant. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que je n'en pouvais plus. Toutes ces histoires me dépassaient complètement, et non seulement n'avais-je absolument aucun contrôle sur celles-ci, mais je comprenais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus que ma santé mentale en jeux. Cette nuit, si _il_ n'avait pas été là, sans doute pour rencontrer le véritable monstre qui m'avait littéralement pourchassée, j'y aurais probablement laissé ma peau. C'est ce que j'apprenais en m'embarquant dans des choses anormales. Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire ce dont j'étais habituée. Oublier. Couper tout contact et…

Non, cela n'allait pas.

Pourquoi ?

Il était temps que je me fasse à l'idée. J'en étais incapable. Couper les liens ne voulait pas simplement dire, oublier toute histoire passé entre les vampires et moi, cela voulait aussi dire, oublier Julian. Ce que je ne pouvais pas faire. Je n'y arrivais pas. Oublier Julian ? Ses cheveux blonds entremêlés lui donnant un air mystérieux, son regard capable d'être celui d'un ange un court moment, et d'être remplacés par celui d'une bête tout aussi rapidement, sa façon de me toucher, si délicatement et gracieusement, son odeur de menthe naturelle qui me donnait à chaque fois des vertiges incontrôlable d'envie… Sa façon de me regarder, sa façon de jouer le piano, qui était si incroyable, si belle. Ce que je donnerais pour l'entendre encore une fois. Juste une dernière fois…

Je serrai les poings tout en agrippant l'épaisse couverture sur laquelle j'étais assise.

Je ne pouvais plus m'en échapper. Depuis quand avait-il commencé à occuper toutes mes pensées ainsi ?

- Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à redevenir une faiblarde pareille ? murmurais-je à moi-même.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'étais pas assez naïve pour morde à l'hameçon comme un innocent poisson.

Je ramassai le journal sans douceurs et le déposai sur la table de nuit, en ayant aucunement l'intention de le lire. Il restera-là jusqu'à ce que l'on revienne le chercher. Si, l'on revient le chercher…

. :.

À l'opposé de moi-même, la neige avait eu un effet positif chez les autres élèves. A chaque instant où j'observais cette masse blanche s'accumuler sur le terrain d'Ashford, l'image de la veille survenait à mon esprit et me remémorait le visage du vampire qui m'avait poursuivi. Des yeux marrons presque rouge sang, une chevelure brune presqu'aussi sombre que la mienne, des crocs si blancs qu'ils me donnaient presque l'impression de refléter la lueur de la lune…

J'enfonçai mon visage dans mes bras croisés que j'avais posés sur mon bureau. Quelques de mes plaies avaient profités de la nuit pour se refermer, mais certaines résidaient toujours. Ce qui me prouvait qu'oublier ces événements n'allaient pas être aussi faciles que je l'aurais souhaité. Il me fallait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui capterait mon attention, qui me ferrait oublier le visage de ce dernier. Je n'étais plus chez moi. Contrairement à l'été passé, je ne pouvais pas passer mon temps à digérer les événements dans mon lit. D'autant plus que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de manquer ne serait-ce qu'un seul cours. Après avoir cessé d'assister aux soi-disant cours de soutiens dont Nigel était supposé me donner, mon image ne devait pas être la meilleure aux yeux du directeur.

- Avy!

Par habitude, je me surprise à caller mon visage encore plus profondément entre mes bras. Ce surnom, oh si affectueusement donné par Rebecca avait comme résultat de rendre mon humeur encore plus mauvaise qu'elle ne l'était. Une partie de moi, par contre, désirait me faire changer les idées, et je savais que Rebecca, aillant la capacité de parler plus vite que n'importe qui, y arriverait.

Je relevai ma tête en clignant des yeux rouges de fatigue.

Elle sembla surprise par la rare attention que je venais de lui porter puisque son sourire se figea pendant quelques secondes. Puis il s'élargit.

- Je me disais que… commença-t-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté, poussant ses courts cheveux noirs et ses quelques mèches brunes à pencher vers le coté de sa tête, puisque le bal est dans quelques jours seulement… si ça t'allait qu'on se prépare ensemble? Ce serait la première fois que…, malgré son excitation, je n'écoutai plus.

Pardon ? Un, bal ? Où ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ?

Sous mon expression plus perdue qu'il ne le faillait, Rebecca fronça un sourcil.

- Tu n'as pas oublié tes chaussures j'espère ?

Des chaussures ? Je n'ai même pas de robe ! Pourquoi devrais-je en avoir, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi me faudrait-il dépenser un minimum d'argent pour quelque chose de la sorte ? J'étais déjà assez satisfaite d'avoir reçue une boite neuve comme nouvelle paire de chaussure d'école –envoyée par mes parents qui devaient sans doute me prendre en pitié, plus particulièrement ma mère, pour qui les souliers sont pratiquement un culte-, il était plus qu'évident que je ne comptais pas retourner en ville, surtout pas après ce qui s'y était produit, pour quelque chose s'aussi superficiel. D'autant plus que je ne l'apprenais que maintenant.

- Quel bal ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il y a des bals dans les écoles ?

Rebecca éleva sa tête, choquée.

- Tu plaisante ? Tu n'as vraiment pas entendu parler du bal de l'hiver ? Tout le monde en parle.

Je la regardai avec une expression révélatrice.

Rebecca soupira, presque découragée par mon cas et prit place dans la chaise du bureau voisin pour la diriger vers mon propre bureau.

- Chaque année, le comité organise un bal de l'hiver. Au départ c'était supposé être durant la période de Noël mais tout le monde retournent toujours chez eux pour les fêtes. C'est une tradition tu sais, et c'est génial ! Il y a des danses et peut-être même que… les joues de Rebecca s'enflammèrent.

- Je n'irai pas, me précipitais-je de dire avant qu'elle ne termine son explication.

Celle-ci plissa des yeux, presque offusquée.

- T'as pas le choix, c'est obligatoire. Ils prennent les noms à l'entré.

- Obligatoire ? Mais c'est complètement ridicule ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'un bal devrait être obligatoire ? lançai-je sans contrôler le ton de ma voix.

- C'est pour éviter que la tradition meure… mais c'est inutile vraiment. Tout monde aime ça.

Tradition ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de leurs traditions ? Je n'irai pas, et il n'existe personne sur cette terre qui sera capable de me…

Ah.

Ma discussion passée avec le directeur me frappa comme un violent éclair.

_«Vous êtes bien alerte que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de les manquer, je me trompe?»_

Bien sûr, je n'y était allée qu'une seule fois. Quelle serait sa réaction en apprenant que, non seulement avais-je ignoré ses avertissement, mais que je manquais aussi celui-ci, qui visait à forcer chaque élèves à participer à cet horrible bal d'hiver ? J'étais déjà sur la ligne rouge, je ne pouvais me permettre d'avancer encore plus. Il m'était déjà possible de le voir, ce fameux appel informant mes parents de mon expulsion, pire encore, donné par le père d'Emily, le principal. Où serais-je supposée aller dans un cas pareil ?

C'était un fait, je n'avais nul par autre. Ashford était ma dernière chance d'avoir une éducation plus ou moins normale. Acceptable, comme le dirait mon grand-père.

Je renfonçai mon visage entre mes bras et me mordillai la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de mécontentement.

Il ne me restait plus aucune autre solution. Aucune autre porte de sortie. Au mieux, après avoir donné mon nom, j'arriverais à me faufiler hors du bal et parviendrais à rejoindre ma chambre sans que l'on ne le remarque. Mais cela voulait toujours dire qu'il me faudrait une robe et des chaussures. Décidément, l'univers ne voulait toujours pas être de mon côté.

Deux jours, c'était tout ce que j'avais.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors, on se prépare ensemble ?

Je soupirai et retirai ma tête d'entre mes bras tout en ramenant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

-Rebecca, je n'ai même pas de robe, je n'ai rien du tout.

Elle posa une main sous sa joue droite en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour aller en acheter en ville…

Je tournai vivement la tête vers la droite en direction de la fenêtre.

- Je ne retournerai pas là-bas. De toute façon j'ai beau avoir une certaine somme d'argent, je doute en avoir assez pour quelque chose comme ça, et je n'ai rien dans mes vêtements qui soit utilisable.

Étais-je supposée prévoir quelque chose de la sorte ? Bien sûr, que je ne m'étais pas amenée de robe.

- Allez, je suis certaine qu'il y a quelque chose!

Je commençais à perdre patience.

- Tu m'écoute quand je te dis que je n'ai rien ?

Comme à son habitude, elle ignora mes complaintes tout en souriant. Rebecca se leva et m'agrippa par le bras.

Pas encore.

Malgré mes tentatives pour ramener mon bras vers moi, elle n'en fit rien. Peu importe ce qu'elle en avait l'air, aussi petite qu'elle l'était, la force de Rebecca était toujours plus grande que la mienne. Je me retrouvai bien vite à courir dans les couloirs avec elle qui me retenait toujours le bras. Seul détail, elle ne savait pas que je ne résidais plus dans les dortoirs. Devais-je lui dire et risquer qu'elle en informe quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou bien tenter ma chance et savoir s'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose dans mes bagages. Après tout, j'étais bien désespérée, et je n'avais moi-même aucuns souvenirs de les avoir remplis de vêtements. L'été d'avant Ashford m'avait été si, peu productif s'il m'est possible de le dire de la sorte, qu'il existait plusieurs moments dont ma mémoire avait tout simplement supprimé.

Je regardai Rebecca du coin de l'œil. Rien ne me disait que je pouvais lui faire confiance, après tout, je ne la connaissais pas. Pas vraiment. Elle avait beau se coller à moi, je ne l'avais jamais laissé s'approcher. Même que, l'idée de la laisser le faire ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Cela était si évident que je n'avais jamais ressentis le besoin d'y réfléchir. Hors de question de laisser les événements d'il y a deux ans se reproduire. Le meilleur moyen était tout simplement de ne plus me lier d'amitié. De ne plus m'ouvrir. De ne plus essayer.

J'ai beaucoup trop perdu. Ces gens m'ont beaucoup trop enlevé. Il m'est arrivé l'une de pires choses, je me suis perdue moi-même.

Cela ne se reproduira pas. Je ne suis plus comme avant. Je ne suis plus une faible idiote. Je l'avais compris, lorsque l'on aime, que ce soit des amis, de la famille, où tout simplement une relation supposément durable, il nous arrivera que l'on se blessera en chemin. Puis, par la suite, nous aurons à faire un choix, continuer à avancer au risque de se blesser, plus dur et plus longuement que précédemment, ou nous pourrons tout simplement s'arrêter. Le problème, c'est que nous ne le remarquons pas. Nous sommes si aveugles par les mémoires du passé que nous nous forçons continuellement à avancer. Et puis tout recommence, encore et encore. Nous n'apprenons jamais.

Rebecca se retourna pour me regarder dans les yeux, surprise par l'absence de mes complaintes.

Je la regardai de retour, d'un air morne et froid, mais surtout distant.

Je crois qu'elle comprit, à ce moment-là, que me forcer n'apporterait rien de bon, puisqu'elle relâcha mon bras le regard perdu dans le miens, sans vraiment comprendre.

Je m'apprêtai à tout lui dire, fermement et bien, de façon à ce qu'elle comprenne pour de bon, pour qu'elle me laisse finalement tranquille, mais deux mains subitement posés sur mes épaules me surprises tant que je ne pu que sursauter silencieusement.

- Tu savais que tu n'es vraiment pas facile à trouver ?

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Qui d'autre que _cet imbécile de Nigel _pour me troubler au pire moment sans éprouver aucune gêne.

J'agitai mes épaules presque dégoutée par sa façon si familière de s'approcher de moi.

- Ce doit être parce que la cloche n'a sonné que deux minutes avant que tu ne te pointe Nigel répliqua Rebecca d'un ton éloquent.

- Content de te voir aussi sœurette, ajouta Nigel tout sourire avant que Rebecca ne pointe l'index droit devant lui.

- Demi-sœur ! Bien heureusement, nous faisons partie de la même famille uniquement parce les neurones de ma mère l'aient rendit assez tordue pour qu'elle accepte d'épouser ton père! lança-elle en croisant les bras.

Ne voyant pas ce que cette conversation avait à faire avec moi, je tentai de m'échapper subtilement en les laissant régler leurs problèmes par eux-mêmes.

- Si tu le dis, répondit-il simplement, sans tenter de se lancer dans un certain argument. Par son air désintéressé, je voyais que ce n'était pas la première fois que Rebecca lui disait une chose pareille.

Et très franchement, je n'en avais rien à faire.

J'étais tout près, lorsque les mains de Nigel me ramenèrent fermement devant lui.

Normalement, je n'hésiterais pas à lui lancer une panoplie de répliques jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse enfin par me lâcher, mais cette fois-ci, je ne dis rien.

Je me doutais bien qu'il était en position de raconter au directeur aux élèves ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois, et je ne désirais pas prendre cette chance.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça, il faut que je te parle, Avery.

- Tiens donc, l'ironie. J'étais justement en train d'essayer de parler à Rebecca. Ce serait bien si tu partais pour que je puisse continuer.

J'étais bien prête à surveiller ma langue, mais j'avais tout de même mes propres limites, comprenons-nous bien.

- Ça ira, ce ne sera pas long. À moins que tu préfères que je parte vraiment ?, j'hochai de la tête et il continua, qui sais, jusqu'au bureau du directeur par exemple ?

Euh….

- Ah. Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en menaces. Es-tu certain de vouloir continuer dans ce chemin ? Qui sait, tu pourrais finir par devenir un cas… tentais-je.

- Je ne te croyais pas aussi désespérée Avery, ricana-t-il.

- Ne confonds pas, je ne suis pas désespérée. Je m'inquiète tout simplement pour ton futur.

- Si c'est le cas, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, on ne m'ouvrira pas un casier judiciaire pour avoir dit la vérité sur ton absence à tous les cours d'aide que tu as manqué.

- Je suis une personne très occupée vois-tu. Même que, je le suis présentement…

Je remarquai qu'il jeta un regard là où Rebecca était, le regard fulminant en direction de son demi-frère qui nous avait interrompus.

- J'y pense, que vous soyez liés ne me surprends pas autant que je ne l'aurait cru. Vous vous ressemblez biens assez, tous les deux. Tout aussi acharnés à me forcer à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas.

- Nous ne sommes pas exactement liés comme tu le pense. Mon père s'est tout simplement remarié avec sa mère lorsque nous étions tous les deux déjà très jeunes, commenta-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

Bien sûr, comment aurais-je pu oublier la susceptibilité de ce dernier ?

- Je comprends. Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça, c'était bien plaisant mais je dois retourner à mes… occupations, dis-je en tournant des talons.

- Avery, tu vas m'écouter pendant deux secondes ?

Il m'entraina dans un coin du mur à quelques mètres de Rébecca qui nous regardait toujours sans dire un mot.

- Je voulais juste te demander de ne pas y aller trop dur avec elle. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais elle n'est pas exactement à l'aise avec tout le monde.

- Sérieusement ? Tu es venu déranger pour ça ? Et dire que…

- Et dire que quoi ? J'ai bien vu ce que tu allais faire. Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais ne pas être aussi… directe, avec elle ?

- Tu veux dire, lui faire croire que j'apprécie vraiment le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas me laisser tranquille à chaque opportunité qu'elle parvient à trouver?

- Est-ce que c'est si difficile? Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas chez toi. Tu…

- Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, lança une voix familière, claire et assez puissante pour que nous nous retournions tous deux en sa direction.

Fidèle à sa réputation, Emily se tenait droite, les yeux et le menton haut comme si elle me regardait de dix étages plus hauts. Bonheur, il semblerait bien qu'elle soit de retour.

- On s'est croisé quelques fois dans le château, expliqua Nigel sans se rendre compte de l'attitude de sa meilleure amie envers tous ceux qui la regardaient aussi surpris que moi.

Après tout, il faut le dire, après s'être absentée pendant plus d'une semaine, plusieurs devait s'attendre à une raison visible. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui expliquerait pourquoi. À la place, elle ne fit que se montrer comme si de rien était. Cela dit, ce n'était pas la raison pourquoi j'étais moi-même surprise. Qu'Emily ait manqué des cours ou non ne pouvait m'importer moins.

Je ne sais pas si le fait d'avoir passé plus de temps que la normale avec des créatures surnaturelles m'ait rendue paranoïaque, mais il me semblait que cette dernière ait le teint un peu plus pâle qu'avant. Cela était sans parler de ses cernes sous ses yeux qui lui donnaient un air légèrement maladif. Bien entendu, je ne soupçonnais pas qu'elle ne soit devenue, comme eux… Le simple fait qu'elle se tenait devant une fenêtre en pleine journée me le prouvait, mais si ce que je croyais était vrai, comme quoi elle aurait simplement passé quelques vacances imprévues au plus haut étage du château en compagnie d'un certain blond aux yeux bleu-gris, cela voulait sans doute dire qu'ils n'avaient pas passé leur temps à observer le feux dans la cheminé une tasse de vin à la main et la pipe au bec.

Je ressentis une peine au niveau de la poitrine, comme si elle venait tout juste d'enfoncer sa main dans celle-ci et de serrer mon cœur comme pour le vider de tout son contenu. Je baissai automatiquement les yeux.

Je sentis son regard fatigué se poser sur moi ce qui me força à relever la tête.

- Julian n'était pas assez Avery, maintenant c'est Nigel ? lança-t-elle sans aucune émotion visible sur son visage.

Je serrai la mâchoire pour m'empêcher de lui répondre. Je n'allais pas perdre contrôle sur moi-même par sa faute et ses désillusions. Ce n'était pas moi qui avait passé plusieurs jours en sa compagnie. Ce n'était pas moi qui semblais l'avoir connu depuis aussi longtemps.

Le sentis les mains de Rebecca qui s'était approché pour me tâter le bras, me demandant de la suivre je ne sais où.

- Je comprends.

Elle était de ces gens qui avaient si peur de perdre ce qu'ils croyaient à eux qu'ils refusaient de les voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Une espèce de jalousie maladive. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas n'importe qui, mais Julian. Et de ce que j'avais bien pu comprendre, elle l'aimait terriblement, assez pour m'avoir en haine rien que pour cela.

Elle éleva un sourcil interrogatif.

Je ne lui avais pas donné ce qu'elle aurait voulu obtenir de moi. Je voyais bien qu'elle aurait voulu me voir triste et misérable, mais ça n'arriva pas. À la place, ce fut elle qui ne le supporta pas lorsqu'elle me vu me retourner et me mettre à avancer dans la direction opposé.

- C'est ça, pars. Nous savons bien que tu es si bonne à cela cracha-t-elle.

Je m'immobilisai subitement et tournai lentement la tête vers elle.

Avec un sourire mauvais, mais fier, elle continua.

- Croyais-tu vraiment que tu pourrais garder ça pour toi. Que personne ne finirait par le savoir ?

Je ne bougeai pas. Mes yeux s'élargirent.

Qu'on l'arrête. Par pitié qu'elle s'arrête. Je ne veux pas entendre. Je ne veux pas m'en rappeler.

- Avy ?

Elle ne peut pas savoir.

- Tu ne peux pas fuir pour toujours Avery. Notre passé fini toujours par nous rattraper.

Elle ne peut pas…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? lança un enseignant en remarquant le troupeau qui s'était assemblé autour de nous.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de le savoir, répondit Nigel aussi perdu que les autres.

Rebecca se décida enfin à m'entrainer hors de la foule pour de bon.

- On se reverra au bal Avery, à moins que tu ne fuies de cela aussi ?

Ce furent les derniers mots que j'entendis en sa provenance alors que nous éloignions d'elle et de la foule. Rebecca ne me posa pas de questions. Elle ne me demanda même pas si tout allait bien. Peut-être savait-elle que je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'y répondre, où peut-être ne voulait-elle simplement pas s'en mêler, ce que je comprenais parfaitement, et j'en étais plus qu'heureuse.

Emily avait raison, lorsqu'il en venait à fuir, j'étais la meilleure.

- Tu sais, on peut reporter la recherche pour ta robe à plus tard si tu veux, commença-t-elle.

- Non, le bal est dans deux jours, il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Pour tout dire, le fait que nous soyons pressées ou pas ne pouvais m'importer moins. Mais je ne voulais pas être seule, pas parce que la compagnie de Rebecca m'apportait un certain bonheur, mais surtout parce que je ne voulais pas commencer à repenser à tout cela. Je voulais me changer les idées et ce n'était pas en étant par moi-même que j'allais y parvenir. Cela sembla lui plaire puisqu'elle hocha de la tête tout en souriant, en marche vers les dortoirs.

Ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer que je n'y résidais plus, je décidai de le lui dire normalement.

- Pas pars là, j'ai… changé de chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, me demanda-t-elle un peu perdue mais en me suivant quand même.

C'était compréhensible. Changer de chambre comme ça était presque impensable. Après tout, la plus part des chambres à coucher restantes du château n'étaient plus utilisables, il faudrait être drôlement décidé pour se mettre à en rendre une habitable, à moins de pouvoir payer quelqu'un pour le faire, ce que la majorité des élèves ici pouvaient se permettre, mais je doute que laisser entrer une équipe de nettoyage dans le château ainsi que quiconque nécessaire pour la chose tout en étant incognito soit aussi simple qu'il ne me le fut pour y emménager.

Je tournai la tête vers la gauche et en profitai pour observer la neige tomber à travers l'énorme et longue fenêtre à carreaux longeant une grande partie du couloir où nous nous trouvions, évitant de la regarder dans les yeux. Je n'allais tout de même pas me mettre à lui expliquer qui me l'avait proposé, si ? Après tout, je ne le savais pas moi-même exactement. Tout ce que je savais était qu'il se nommait Lloyd, qu'il était un vampire et qu'il semblait avoir un sens de l'orientation plutôt médiocre. Autant dire qu'il m'était presque totalement inconnu.

D'autant plus que je n'étais pas certaine de la raison pour laquelle il m'avait proposé cette chambre. Je sais bien lui avoir dit être pratiquement sans le toit mais je doute qu'il ne soit assez généreux pour m'offrir quelque chose de la sorte comme cela.

- Juste que j'ai changé de chambre, c'est tout.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait quitter les dortoirs, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

- On le peut tant que l'on ne se fait pas prendre, répondis-je en la regardant finalement directement dans les yeux d'un regard voulant dire, _tu me balance et ça ne se terminera pas comme ça. _

- Je ne dirai rien ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, je suis juste surprise c'est tout. En même temps je m'en doutais un peu, ça explique pourquoi je ne t'y trouvais plus.

Il ne nous fallut plus trop de temps avant d'arriver droit devant la porte de la chambre et que Rébecca ne fasse les milles et un commentaires sur sa beauté et son immensité tout en faisant au moins trois tours sur elle-même à tout observer dans ses moindre recoin. Elle ne reconnut pas la télévision, heureusement pour moi, et ne porta pas attention au vieux journal trainant sur le coin de la table de nuit. Elle fut plus attirée, par contre, par l'immense lit aux couvertures d'or qu'elle caressa d'une main comme pour s'assurer de la texture avant de s'y jeter comme une gamine en vacance qui venait d'entrer dans une chambre d'hôtel pour la première fois. J'eu, moi-même, un léger sourire a cette vue que je m'empressai d'effacer aussitôt.

- Comment tu as dit avoir trouvé cet endroit déjà ?

- Je ne l'ai pas dit, fis-je en la rejoignant sur le lit, les jambes en montagne et la tête posé au milieu de celui-ci, ce n'est pas important, on est venu ici pour me trouver une robe non ?

Elle se releva d'un bond.

- Tu as raison ! Alors où est-ce que tu gardes tes choses… commença-t-elle, se parlant plus à elle-même qu'à moi.

Je la laissai se débrouiller voyant qu'elle se dirigeait bien dans la bonne direction pour déposer mes livres de cours sur une table ronde se trouvant juste devant la fenêtre, qui donnait vue sur le labyrinthe de cèdres, maintenant complètement recouvert d'une couverture blanche de neige.

- Mais je t'avertis tout de suite, ce serait un miracle d'en trouver une potentiellement utilisable, à moins que ma mère n'en ait glissé une dans mes bagages lorsque j'avais le dos tourné.

Il faut dire qu'elle était celle à avoir ajouté une panoplie d'objets inutiles avant que je ne parte, alors cela restait toujours une mince possibilité.

- Wow... ! fit Rebecca derrière moi d'une voix étouffée par la surprise.

Je me retournai pour trouver Rebecca qui avait complètement dépassé mes bagages, que je n'avais toujours pas pensé à ranger, le nez dans une garde-robe que je n'avais pas osé ouvrir par peur de retrouver ces insectes à huit pattes dont j'avais profondément horreur. Je ne pouvais pas avoir eu plus tord en ne l'aillant pas ouverte plus tôt. Une cinquantaine de robes alignées s'y retrouvaient, dans un état remarquablement utilisable. De robes, certes, mais aussi une dizaine de chapeaux, souliers, gants, foulards de toutes sortes, tout en restant tout de même de la même époque. Cette garde-robe, qui pourrait tout autant servir de chambre tant était grand, criait la féminité du 18 ième siècle, si je ne me trompais pas. Je pourrais jurer que, s'il était cas d'une mode beaucoup plus moderne, et que ma propre mère se serait retrouvée ici, à ma place, nous l'aurions perdue pendant des mois avant de ne la retrouver couchée dans un nid de chaussure à murmurer le mot précieux à chaque trente secondes perdues à les polir à la main, vêtue de chaque pièce de vêtement qu'elle aurait eu sous la main.

- Tu vois la même chose que moi où j'ai abusé sur le chocolat de ce matin ? rajouta Rebecca à moitié sérieuse.

- Non… je veux dire, oui, mais, c'est impossible, non ? Je veux dire, comment auraient-elles pu rester là depuis aussi longtemps sans que personne n'y touche ?

Du aux portes refermés, au manque d'aération et de contact humain, celles-ci, aussi anciennes pouvaient-elles paraître, n'étaient pas recouvertes de poussière et n'étaient surtout pas en lambeaux. Je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais raison lorsque je pensais avoir l'impression d'être transportée dans une autre époque au moment où je posais pied dans cette chambre.

Rebecca se retourna vers moi qui ne parvenais toujours pas à détourner les yeux. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. Je n'étais pas de ces filles capables de dépasser une centaine de dollars sur un sac à main, ni l'une pour qui s'habiller le matin consistait d'une vrai bataille, mais je n'arrivais quand même pas à voir notre découverte comme autre chose qu'un véritable trésor. Si un archéologue avait été dans la même pièce que nous, je n'aurais pas été surprise de le voir extatique.

- Comment est-ce que tu as atterrit ici encore ?

Je décidai finalement de répondre.

- On me l'a… prêté, en quelque sorte...

- Et qui donc, Ophélia Montgomery ? répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-Qui ?

Il eut un silence durant lequel Rebecca me regarda pendant plus de quelques secondes, qui me semblèrent être des minutes tant elle était déplaisante.

- Ophélia Montgomery, tu sais, _la _Ophélia Montgomery, comment est-ce tu ne pourrais pas savoir qui elle est ?

- Parce que c'est supposé être le cas ?

- Oh, j'abandonne, fit-elle découragée.

- Tu es là pour m'aider ou pour me donner un cours ? Parce que vraiment, si tu en veux à mon manque d'informations sur ce qui est supposément important il n'y a rien que je puisse faire là-dedans. On peut passer à autre chose maintenant ?

Elle soupira pour finir par approuver.

- Eh bien au moins on sait où trouver ta robe, fit-elle.

Ah, ah.

Parce que je suis du type à courir les couloirs habillée en Marie Antoinette moi.

- Vas-y, choisis en une, me poussa Rebecca.

- Tu veux dire que tu es sérieuse ?

- Tu vois d'autres options ? C'est toi qui ne veux même pas aller en ville… et ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait en emprunter deux jours avant.

Je ne sais pas si je devrais en rire ou me sentir profondément insultée.

- Veux-tu vraiment que je rentre dans la salle en Marie Antoinette ? Je ne savais pas que tu me détestais tant que ça. Pourquoi pas en un éventail, tant que nous y sommes, il me semble que j'aurais l'air moins ridicule.

- Ce n'est pas si pire, regarde celle-là, le cerceau n'est pas si grand, et je suis sûre que ma colocataire sera faire quelque chose pour la moderniser un peu.

- Et comment exactement, en la coupant en morceaux avec des ciseaux de décollage ?

- Mais non, sa mère est dans le domaine, elle m'a souvent retouché mon uniforme lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

Je commençais à me douter sérieusement si elle n'était pas en train de moquer de moi.

- Tu sais qu'il y a une grande différence entre une robe veille de plus de trois-cent ans et un uniforme du vingt et unième siècle, pas vrai ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

C'est le monde à l'envers. Ne serait-il pas supposé être moi qui sois découragée ? N'étais-je pas celle qui allait se retrouver forcée à porter une robe plus démodé qu'il ne serait possiblement imaginable de l'être ?

- Je croyais que c'était toi qui n'en faisais rien de ce que les gens pouvaient penser, fit-elle en jetant un regard à mon uniforme dont je prenais peu soin.

- Et je ne le nie pas, crois-moi, mais il est hors de question que je laisse une seule et unique raison à Emily d'avoir la tête encore plus gonflé qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Il est hors de question que je lui donne une raison de parler.

Et elle en avait déjà trop dit aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à entendre quelque chose d'indésirable venant d'elle encore une fois sans que je puisse me retenir de lui balancer quelque chose à la tête, question qu'elle manque quelques cours encore une fois et que je puisse retrouver la paix, comme je l'avais avant.

Rebecca ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je comprends, mais il ne nous reste plus que ça Avy. Laisse-moi essayer au moins, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions quelque chose à perdre.

Effectivement, je n'avais plus grand-chose à perdre. J'étais déjà assez bas comme ça. Non seulement en avait-elle trop dit, mais elle en savait trop. Et n'aillant pas eu la chance d'être né avec un certain pouvoir capable d'effacer la mémoire, il n'y avait rien qui me soit possible de faire à propos de cela.

Je me poussai silencieusement du chemin, laissant place à Rebecca pour qu'elle aille ramasser la robe qu'elle avait en vue.

De vue, il me semblait qu'elle était de ma taille, si ce n'était que le buste semblait un peu trop gros, mais ça semblait aller. Il aurait sans doute été mieux de l'essayer mais j'avais bien trop peur de rentrer dans cette montgolfière de tissus pour qu'elle ne m'engouffre et que j'y reste coincée jusqu'à ma mort.

Rebecca m'assura de revenir dans deux jours avec le résultat final mais je ne l'écoutai qu'à moitié. Mes pensées étaient déjà tournées sur le regard triomphant d'Emily lorsqu'elle me verrait entrer avec un cirque dans mes jupons.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et je soufflai enfin. Les portes de bois de la garde-robe étaient toujours ouvertes, me laissant une vue planante sur son contenu.

Était-ce réellement une bonne chose de m'être permise d'emprunter quelque chose là-dedans ? Après tout, la chambre ne m'appartenait pas, pas exactement, et encore moins son contenu. Mais la même réponse me revenait constamment : ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. D'autant plus qu'il était fort improbable que l'ancienne propriétaire ne vienne les réclamer.

Parlant de proprio.

Je glissai un regard derrière mon épaule en direction du vieux journal et me mordillai la lèvre supérieure.

Avoir pris la décision de le laisser là n'avait peut-être pas été l'une de mes meilleures idées. Puisque, il faut le dire, le fait de savoir que quelqu'un pouvait se pointer ici, comme ça, et surtout, n'importe quand, ne me plaisait pas exactement. Il est vrai qu'il n'était certainement pas magiquement apparu ici sans que quelqu'un ne le dépose intentionnellement sur le lit, je le savais bien, mais le voir disparaitre aussi étrangement qu'il était venu ici n'en devenait qu'encore plus désagréable.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. J'avais effectivement décidé de faire tout ce qu'il m'était possible pour ne plus être mêlée dans des histoires qui me dépassaient totalement, bien que je remarquais que la chose m'était plutôt difficile. Cela dit, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être extrêmement curieuse. Je ne savais toujours pas qui l'avait posé ici, mais la personne l'aillant fait voulait de toute évidence obtenir quelque chose, ce que je refusais de donner en mordant bêtement à l'hameçon. Toujours est-il que ma curiosité ne disparaissait pas pour autant.

Pas que je ne sois curieuse de l'identité de celle-ci, puisque, par faute de me répéter, je ne désirais plus m'impliquer dans toutes ces histoires. Et très honnêtement, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me casser la tête à me questionner sur tout ça, puisque je n'avais pas grand moyen de savoir qui. Certes, il aurait été plus que simple pour Lloyd de le faire, partant du fait qu'il était celui à m'avoir montré cet endroit, mais pour certaines raisons, je ne le sentais tout simplement pas. Bien que je ne le connaisse que très peu, voir, pas du tout, il ne me semblait pas être le type de personne à aller aussi loin, jusqu'à s'introduire dans une chambre et de se compliquer la vie avec un journal. À mon avis, il n'aurait pas hésité à venir me voir sans aucune hésitation et de me dire ce qu'il avait à me dire. Et si l'on ne m'avait offert qu'un journal tout en restant anonyme, cela prouvait que la personne en question craignait de ce que ses actions pouvaient avoir comme conséquences sur elle-même si l'on venait à découvrir qui elle était.

Sentant un mal de tête surgir suite à toutes ses réflexions, je décidai de réellement ne plus y penser. Puis il arriva quelque chose de si convenable que s'en était ridicule.

Vous souvenez-vous lorsque j'ai mentionné être persuadée que l'univers était contre moi ? En voici la confirmation.

Il fallut que je me lève pour refermer les porte du garde-robe, et que je trébuche de sur l'un des multiples cousins décoratifs que Rebecca avait du faire tomber en se jetant sur le lit, et que dans un même mouvement, entraine le journal dans ma chute pour que quelques pages se retrouvent détachés de la couverture de cuir.

Et que j'y retrouve, accidentellement, sur l'une d'elle, le seul et unique nom capable de piquer ma curiosité encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Je restai ainsi, allongée dans une position peu confortable, avec une expression à la fois surprise et horrifié, surtout de cette découverte mais aussi par ma malchance, à me demander si cela venait vraiment de se produire.

Mais mes pensées dévièrent bien rapidement sur une seule et même personne. C'était à croire que tout se retrouvait à tourner autour de lui ces temps-ci.

D'ailleurs, comment n'avais-je pas pu y penser avant ? Maintenant, tout me semblait si évident.

J'empilai les pages dans le journal violement sans porter attention à leur ordre, furieuse, je me dirigeai à l'endroit où je savais qu'il se trouverait.

_Tout se ramenait toujours à lui_, et ce journal n'en était pas l'exception. J'en avais assez, bon sang, c'en devenait insupportable. D'abords, je me fais poursuivre par une véritable bête sanguinaire, digne d'un roman d'horreur, et puis quoi ? Que m'arrivera-t-il par la suite ? Il est hors de question que j'attende pour de le découvrir. J'avais beau faire de mon mieux pour me tenir loin, à en venir jusqu'à me mentir à moi-même, mais ça ne m'étais plus possible. Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Pas lorsque l'on venait volontairement me chercher, dans l'endroit où je dormais, pour m'impliquer encore plus que je ne pouvais possiblement le supporter.

Je fus si encrée dans mes pensées que je ne me rendis pas compte de la vitesse qu'il me fallut pour me rendre jusqu'au dernier étage, là où Julian se trouvait, assurément. Il le devait. Si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, bien que cela n'ait pas été volontaire chez aucun de nous deux, rien de tout cela de se serait produit. Je n'aurais jamais été familière avec ces vampires, et ils ne seraient qu'un mythe à mes yeux. Jamais ne m'aurait-on proposé cette chambre, jamais ce journal ne me serait tombé dans les mains, et jamais n'aurais-je été autant attiré par l'aura familière du vampire de la dernière fois, en ville.

Je ne les blâme pas complètement, bien entendu, mais cela est un fait, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.

Et puis maintenant, on tente de m'impliquer encore une fois.

J'étais finalement au sommet des marches, face à la porte menant jusqu'à ses appartements, que j'entendis des voix à l'intérieur. Furieuse comme je l'étais, cela ne m'empêcha pas de l'ouvrir brusquement, mais je regrettai immédiatement mes actes jusqu'au plus profonds de mon âme. Juste comme ça, je sentis la peur se répandre jusqu'au bout de mes doigts, mon visage se transforma en une expression d'horreur.

Celui d'hier, il était là. Au tout fond du couloir dans la noirceur, se tenant droit les bras croisés sur le torse, tourné en direction de l'entrée du salon. Si calme et terrifiant. Malgré la noirceur, la luminosité des quelques bougies parvenaient à éclairer son vissage comme si tout son corps était fait à partir d'ombres noirs, mettant en évidence les détails de son visage, dur, ferme, comme s'il n'avait jamais connu le bonheur ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

Les évènements de la veille me revinrent comme un flash. Son allure de prédateur, la façon totalement terrifiante qu'il avait à me chasser dans les bois si lentement, comme s'il prenait plaisir à observer l'horreur augmenter chez ses proies au fur et à mesure qu'il les chassait.

Le cœur battant si fort contre ma poitrine que j'en avais presque mal, je reculai d'un pas que je glissai longuement sur le sol. Grave erreur. Sa tête se retourna en ma direction à une vitesse inimaginable, si inhumainement que j'en eu des frissons d'horreur. Par reflexe, je reculai en me plaquant le corps contre la porte qui se referma en un intense claquement, ce qui me fit cligner des yeux. Il ne prit pas son temps cette fois. En un fragment de secondes, le temps qu'il me fallut pour les rouvrir, il était tout juste devant moi, le nez à quelques millimètres du miens. Je me mordillai la lèvre violement pour ne pas crier une nouvelle fois, mais réalisai bien rapidement qu'il me l'était inutile. Sa main, capable d'entourer mon cou au complet tant elle était grande, me rendait physiquement incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de tâter la porte nerveusement à la recherche de la poignée, sans être capable de détourner le regard du siens. C'était presque comme si ses prunelles rouge sang m'absorbaient d'une lenteur insupportable, et malgré cela, il m'était toujours impossible de détourner le regard. Le plus horrifiant dans tout cela, par contre, restait ses yeux. Son regard était purement indescriptible. Il avait le regard d'une véritable bête. Les yeux d'un meurtrier, ceux d'un être qui avait déjà tué et qui n'en avait rien sentis. Aucuns remords, ni même de plaisir, absolument rien.

Lorsque je commençai à ne plus être capable de sentir mes pieds, ma gorge fut libérée en un coup de vent.

Mes jambes étant de toute évidence, incapables de me supporter, mes laissèrent glisser le long de la porte pour que je me retrouve en position assise, ce qui ne m'aida pas à retrouver mon souffle. Ma poitrine me faisait terriblement mal et ma vision devenait de plus en plus floue. Je sentais ma conscience me lâcher lentement mais refusai de me laisser aller.

- Tu me vois déçu Aaron, nous aurions bien pu faire usage de quelqu'un comme toi. Mais une promesse est une promesse. C'est regrettable que tu ne value pas les tiennes autant que je le fais des miennes.

J'élevai mollement la tête en direction de la voix que je connaissais si bien.

Julian plaqua le prénommé Aaron contre le mur et de ce que je pouvais en voir, le surpassait grandement en puissance, à moins qu'il n'ose simplement pas contre-attaquer Julian. De ce que j'en savais, il semblait être celui qui avait l'autorité ici. Les autres vampires, comprenant Walter et Lloyd apparurent à une vitesse normale dans le couloir suivit d'une femme aux cheveux noir qui semblait assez agité en nous rejoignant.

- Julian ! lança-t-elle alerte avec une nervosité qui ne lui allait pas, ne le tue pas… je t'en prie, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- En voilà une vue surprenante, se moqua Walter.

Voir que prier ainsi n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait souvent.

- Tu as dit t'occuper de son cas, et je le retrouve à chasser la même humaine encore une fois, sur mon territoire. Je ne crois pas être capable de l'oublier encore une fois Lucretia, commença-t-il d'une voix calme mais ferme tout en tournant la tête derrière lui, question de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ne me sors pas cette connerie, cracha-t-elle en tentant mal de contenir ses émotions, nous savons très bien tous les deux que nous avons besoin les uns des autres pour le moment.

- Elle a effectivement raison, ajouta Lloyd de sa voix grave, bien que je ne sois pas très enthousiasme à ce sujet, nous avons besoin d'elle.

- Oh ferme-là Laurens, tu n'as aucune raison de douter de moi, nous étions dans le même camp tous les deux, tu es loin d'être mieux que je ne le suis.

- Ce genre de vocabulaire peu distingué ne va pas à une dame de ta calure Lucretia, commença-t-il le moindrement affecté, il te rend bien laide.

La femme sembla sidérée par l'insulte camouflée de ce dernier. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il s'avait comment utiliser ses mots bien. Ce qui, chez certains, incluant mon snob d'aïeul, était un art.

- Comment oses-tu…

- Lloyd, la coupa Julian d'une voix claire et puissante, escorte Aaron jusqu'à la cave veux-tu.

Lloyd approuva en s'approchant du concerné qui n'avait pas dit un mot en la présence de Julian. Avec peu de douceurs, il se fit entraîner hors de l'étage et heureusement pour lui, dû à la température changeante, la nuit semblait déjà avoir tombé bien qu'il n'ait pas été si tard.

Julian se pencha vers moi en plongeant ses perles bleu-grises dans les miennes.

- Peux-tu te lever ?

J'en étais incapable. Cette saleté de vampire m'avait étouffé à un tel point que je manquais à sentir mes jambes.

Malgré cela je n'en dis rien. Détestant me sentir faible, je refusais de jouer au rôle de la demoiselle en détresse une fois de plus.

Je tentai répondre pour lui dire que j'en étais capable, mais l'unique son capable de sortir de ma bouche ne fut qu'un douloureux toussement. Ne désirant pas rester dans cette position plus longtemps je tentai de me lever en vain. Mes jambes étaient toujours trop molles.

Il prit cela comme un signe pour glisser ses doigts en dessous de mes cuisses et de me soulever en me gardant dans ses bras.

Ce fut la première fois que l'on me prit en position princesse, et je me jurai que ce serait la dernière, non seulement était-ce purement embarrassant, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir qu'encore plus faible.

Je sentis le journal me glisser des doigts et tournai difficilement la tête vers l'arrière, rien que pour le retrouver aussi rapidement bien ouvert entre les mains de Walter. Son habituel sourire en coin n'étant pas là, je jugeai qu'il devait être plus sérieux que ce que je croyais au départ et me sentis légèrement soulagée de ne pas l'avoir lu, malgré le fait qu'une certaine curiosité résidait toujours en moi.

Lucretia disparu à travers un entrebâillement quelconque et nous arrivèrent tous deux finalement dans la même salle où nous nous étions rencontrés pour la première fois, Julian et moi.

Rien n'avait changé. Tout était dans un véritable désordre, ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger.

Il me déposa sur un canapé antique et surprenaient peu confortable pour le prix qu'il devait valoir, sachant que j'étais venue pour une raison puis il recula de quelques pas.

- C'était incroyablement imprudent de toi, retourner dans un endroit pareil, et volontairement. Tiens-tu si peu à la vie pour que tu te montres aussi téméraire?

Malgré le ton calme de sa voix, ces mots ressortirent froids et directes. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il était en colère.

Dieu du ciel, épargnez-moi donc un sermon. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de fleurer la mort une deuxième fois dans la même semaine.

- Je ne serais pas ici sans ce foutu journal, répliquai-je d'une voix rauque.

- Quel journal, répondit-il presque immédiatement.

Ma respiration redevint peu-à-peu régulière alors que je réfléchissais à mes mots. Après avoir perdu toute la frustration m'aillant poussée à venir jusqu'ici, je ne savais plus comment m'y prendre. La dernière chose que je voulais faire était de me remettre dans ce même état.

- Celui que Walter a ramassé. J'ai vu ton nom à l'intérieur avant que…, je touchai mon cou avec hésitation du bout de mes doigts.

Une partie de moi voulait savoir si les dégâts était aussi grands qu'ils ne l'étaient douloureux, mais une autre craignait de connaître la réponse. Je me tentai quand même, et effectivement, ils l'étaient. Je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais j'étais certaine qu'il y avait laissé une marque m'entourant entièrement le cou. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je baissai les yeux pour observer mes cuisses rien que pour remarquer mes doigts, tremblants comme il n'était pas possible de le faire.

J'étais toujours terrorisée, au point où je n'arrivais tout simplement plus à me contrôler.

Moins de quelque secondes plus tard, je sentis une chaleur sur mon front à travers le tissu de sa chemise.

Il avait posé sa main sur l'arrière de ma tête afin que je puisse la poser sur son torse.

La peur que je ressentais se transforma aussitôt en étonnement.

- Je suis désolé.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Venait-il réellement de s'excuser ?

Quelque chose dans tout cela était si réconfortant qu'il parvint à faire cesser mes tremblements. J'avais envie de pleurer. Pleurer jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, là, toujours dans ses bras. J'avais eu si peur. Maintenir cette façade me prouvant plus forte que je ne l'étais vraiment était extrêmement épuisant, et presque impossible. Après tout, j'avais failli mourir. Il eu même un point où je cru réellement que j'allais y rester, que ses doigts allaient continuer à se resserrer, que ma vision deviendrait totalement floue et que mon cœur allait exploser. Ce fut tout simplement et purement terrifiant. De tout mon vécu, jamais n'avais-je été aussi terrifiée. Jamais n'aurais-je pu même concevoir vivre une expérience pareille. Je n'avais même pas la tête à repousser mes larmes. Elles étaient là et je m'en fichais profondément, tout simplement. Et ça me faisais du bien.

Je commençai soudainement à m'en vouloir d'avoir été si furieuse plus tôt. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si j'avais cet horrible don d'attirer les problèmes autour de moi.

J'agrippai sa chemise. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Pas avant de m'être calmée puisque je savais qu'après cela tout redeviendrais à la normale, et je voulais sincèrement profiter du fait qu'il était là à me rassurer comme il le faisait, d'aussi près, sans rien regretter pour le moment.

- Je ne connais rien à propos de ce journal, mais j'y porterai attention.

Il eu un silence confortable. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance pour le moment. Plus tard, certainement, mais pas présentement. Je ne voulais pas penser à cela.

Et je ne voulais pas retourner dans cette chambre, non plus.

**Non, vous n'imaginez rien, j'ai bel et bien publié. Je ne dirai rien parce que j'ai justement trop de choses à dire, disons seulement que je ne suis pas retournée sur ce site depuis des siècles. Bref, le prochain chapitre a déjà été commencé, donc on peut peut-être s'attendre à ce que je le publie prochainement… On verra Lloyd un peu plus, puisque c'était supposé être dans ce chapitre-ci mais je trouvais que ça faisait trop et j'ai décidé de le remettre plus tard. J'espèrerais vraiment que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, parce qu'honnêtement, des reviews c'est presque exactement comme une paye, sauf que ça fait mille fois plus plaisirs. Aussi ça m'aide à faire les prochains chapitres et à m'améliorer! Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, même si je ne crois pas qu'il soit le meilleur de tous. **


	11. Chapter 11

Je me réveillai dans une chambre étrange. Peut-être étais-je trop endormie pour que mon état d'esprit bien trop calme et relaxé ne fasse place à de la panique, mais une chose était certaine. Je n'avais jamais vu cette chambre auparavant. Elle m'était totalement inconnue. Les murs étaient tapissés de broderies anciennes. Un merveilleux chandelier qui n'avait de toute évidence, pas servit depuis de nombreuse années, était posé au-dessus de ma tête. À l'autre bout, juste devant une table ronde entourée de trois chaises en bois s'y trouvait d'immenses fenêtres montant jusqu'au plafond, donnant vue sur un énorme jardin couvert d'une neige blanche. Je baissai les yeux calmement, toujours sereine, sur l'épaisse couverture dorée qui allait parfaitement bien avec la couleur de la chambre, avant de glisser mes pieds nus sur le tapis et de rester ainsi quelques instants.

Comment avais-je atterri ici?

Et pourquoi étais-je aussi calme d'esprit? Ne serait-il pas naturel d'avoir une réaction complètement opposée en se réveillant dans un tel endroit? Déjà qu'il nous était interdit de trop nous aventurer dans le château. Nous n'avions la permission que de rester dans les dortoirs et dans la section d'école. Parfois, lors de rares occasion, nous pouvions nous y rendre, mais cela nécessitait la permission d'un enseignant qui avait obtenu le feu vert du principal.

Un rêve sans doute. Voilà ce qui expliquerait mon état d'esprit.

Je sursautai en réalisant que je portais toujours mon uniforme. Même dans un rêve, il me fallait être vêtue de ce tissu inconfortable, et pire, m'endormir avec? Quel bonheur.

Je me décidai finalement de me lever. C'est à ce moment que je remarquai mon cellulaire sur l'étagère. Sans trop me poser de question, je l'empoignai pour le fourrer au fond de la poche de ma jupe. Au moins, je savais que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Le cauchemar aurait plutôt été de m'en priver. Qu'on ne me confonde pas pour l'une de ces filles, incapables de se séparer de cette machine à texto. J'ai mes raisons à moi. Et puis d'ailleurs, je n'ai personne à qui envoyer de messages.

Intriguée par le fabuleux jardin, je m'avançai à pas lents des fenêtres, contournai la table et plongeai mon regard dans un paysage si blanc que j'en avais mal aux yeux. C'était la première fois que je posais le regard sur les jardins d'Ashford, puisqu'ils se retrouvaient à l'opposé du coin permit aux étudiants, et parce que je me retrouvais rarement à l'extérieur. Et pourtant, j'avais l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu, au loin, à la hauteur d'une fenêtre comme celle-ci. Mon cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse surprenante.

_« Je peux te faire oublier », _murmura une douce voix masculine dans mon oreille.

Je me retournai vivement dernière-moi pour y retrouver un silence presque palpable, à l'exception de mon cœur qui battait toujours si vite.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien ni personne. Que le vide, le silence et moi.

Avais-je vraiment entendu quelque chose, ou l'avais-je tout simplement imaginé? Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, ce ne pouvait-être que cela.

J'essayai de me répéter ces mots intérieurement, mais le plus fort que j'essayais, le plus difficile il m'était possible de me remémorer le ton de la voix, et les mots s'envolèrent un-à-un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Qu'un souvenir. Cela par contre, ne disparaissa pas.

J'eu mal au cœur, comme si quelqu'un prenait plaisir à y enfoncer de minces mais longues aiguilles. Je dû m'assoir sur l'une des chaises pour reprendre mon souffle. J'avais l'inconfortable sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. Ce n'étaient pas un rêve. Mes rêves n'étaient pas aussi réalistes et tirés par les cheveux. Ils étaient bien plus simples que cela. Mais si ce n'était pas un rêve, que m'arrivait-il donc? Comment avais-je pu atterrir ici?

C'est à ce moment que je commençai à paniquer. Je voulais croire que tout cela n'était pas réel, mais la réalité me frappait au visage sans aucunes douceurs et j'étais incapable de l'ignorer. Ce n'était pas comme moi.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je sortis mon cellulaire de ma poche et le serrai fermement d'une main. Je savais que ce n'était pas réel, mais j'eu l'impression de recevoir une vague d'énergie positive. Comme si l'on me réconfortait. Je pris de grosses respirations afin de retrouver mon calme et cela fonctionna un peu, pas autant que je l'aurais souhaité par contre.

Le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvra me fit sursauter. Je me levai d'un bond, sentant la panique que j'avais réussis à supprimer deux secondes plus tôt remonter en moi.

Une tête aux cheveux noirs sortit de l'entrebâillement, et l'on entra en la refermant à une vitesse qui me parut des prendre des heures.

C'était Rebecca. Les bras paquetés de grands sacs blancs, visiblement essoufflée.

Normal. À en juger par ce que j'en avait vu à travers les fenêtres, elle avait dû monter plus d'un escalier.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici, celle-là? Alors que je j'angoissais à la seule idée d'être ici. Comment avait-elle su où me trouver? Ce pourrait-il que ce soit elle qui m'y ait emmené, pensais-je, en sachant à quel point cela était ridicule, mais possible.

- J'ai ta robe, souffla-t-elle en laissant tomber les sacs d'un coup, mais je dois te dire que ça n'a pas été facile, Amanda y a passé la moitié de la nuit, n'oublie pas de la remercier lorsque tu la verras.

Je ne répondis pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi elle parlait. Qu'elle robe? _Ma _robe? Était-ce supposé être une très, très mauvaise blague? Je ne savais même pas par où commencer. Je ne porte pas de robe. Jamais.

- Quand même, lorsque tu la verras tu ne croiras même pas qu'on l'a trouvé dans cette vieille armoire, c'est génial! Et puis je suis sûre qu'on peut y trouver des souliers assortis, ça te dérange si je jette un coup de d'œil? Me demanda-t-elle sans attendre une réponse, tout en se dirigeant immédiatement en direction des portes de bois sombre près du lit.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle les attira vers elle pour les ouvrir avant de ne se mettre à farfouiller dans ce qui me semblait être une vieille garde-robe.

Les mots me manquaient. Comment pouvait-elle savoir tout cela? J'avais le goût de hurler. Cette incompréhension totale me mettait hors de moi, et le fait qu'elle en sache autant était encore pire.

- J'ai tellement hâte au bal, s'excita-t-elle sans mettre fin à sa quête de chaussures, je sais que ça ne te tente pas vraiment, mais je suis sûre que tu vas finir par t'amuser toi aussi.

Moi, m'amuser à un bal? Elle est bonne.

Je m'arrêtai un moment.

Bien sûr. Le bal de l'hiver. Comment avais-je fait pour oublier cet évènement aussi déplaisant? Ce n'est pas possible d'oublier les choses comme ça. Étais-je toujours à moitié endormie? Il me semblerait pourtant que non.

Non. Je n'avais pas oublié. Tout comme je n'avais pas oublié que Rébecca m'avait proposé de se préparer ensemble. Tout comme elle avait décidé de modifier la robe que nous avions trouvée dans cette garde-robe même. Je n'avais pas oublié.

Je me sentis lentement redevenir aussi détendue que je l'étais lors de mon réveil.

- Ah-hah! S'exclama Rebecca, parfait! Ils sont un peu haut, mais essaye les quand même!

Je ne répondis pas, perdue dans mes pensées.

- Avy on n'a pas de temps à perdre, le bal est dans quelques heures seulement… Avy! Répéta-t-elle presque hors d'elle.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que celle-ci s'exaspérait de la sorte.

Je clignai des yeux et les baissai en sa direction sans dire un mot.

- Dis donc, t'es bizarre toi aujourd'hui, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais? Fit-elle en me tendant les escarpins qu'elle avait trouvé et que je ramassai sans complaintes et surtout, sans réfléchir.

Je tentai de lui répondre mais je n'y arrivai pas. C'est vrai, à quoi est-ce que je pensais?

- Rien, m'empressais-je de répondre sans me rendre compte que j'étais en train d'essayer les chaussures beiges qu'elle m'avait tendu.

Il me faudrait-être complètement stupide pour ne pas réaliser qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez moi, mais je n'avais aucunement le désir de partager mes inquiétudes avec Rebecca. Que pourrait-elle me dire, d'ailleurs, que j'étais devenue complètement folle? Non merci. Je préfèrerais mille fois me passer d'un énième regard de pitié. Un de plus dans ma vie et je ne le supporterais pas.

Les escarpins n'allaient pas du tout. J'arrivais à y mettre le pied dedans, c'était déjà ça, mais ils me serraient les pieds et étaient beaucoup trop haut. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de mettre des souliers à talons haut, alors quelque chose de légèrement plus haut que ce que à quoi j'étais habituée m'était déplaisant. Je fis part de mes complaintes à Rebecca mais elle sembla ravie que j'arrive simplement à faire quelques pas avec ceux-ci.

- Tu n'auras qu'a moins danser c'est tout, ne soit pas aussi grincheuse!

- Je n'aurai qu'à ne pas danser du tout, dis-je dans ma barbe.

Le simple fait qu'elle ait cru que j'allais me mettre à danser m'insultait presque. Je donne mon nom, m'efface un peu dans la foule, et quitte les lieux aussitôt, c'est ce que j'avais de prévu depuis le départ.

Folle de joie, Rebecca me fit dos pour sortir la robe de son sac de la même façon qu'un magicien retire un lapin de son chapeau.

- Voilà! Elle est belle hein! Je suis tellement jalouse, j'aurais presque le goût de faire la même chose, mais on n'a pas de temps, et Amanda ne voudra surement pas à cette heure-ci… Vas-y, essaye là! Ajouta-t-elle devant mon absence de paroles.

Je ne l'aurais pas cru la veille, mais Rebecca avait entièrement raison. La robe était magnifique. Amanda, que je ne connaissais que de vue, avait fait un si beau travail que je reconnaissais à peine la robe. Elle avait changée, certes, mais sans avoir perdu cette rare beauté que l'on ne retrouvait plus qu'à cette époque, où l'on accordait une beauté presque romantique à pratiquement tous les biens matériaux. Les broderies de la robe étaient d'un brun qui se mélangeait parfaitement bien avec le beige crème de la robe. Les manches bouffantes avaient été retirées pour devenir beaucoup plus courtes et collés à ma beau sans avoir à être gonflées, tandis que le col montait, laissant moins d'un pouce de tissu qui m'entourait le cou en étant ni trop haut, ni trop bas. Si le haut de la robe restait serré contre moi, le bas était bien plus gonflé, et cela, sans me faire ressembler à une véritable montgolfière sur pieds. Mais ce n'était toujours pas ce qu'il y avait de plus beau. L'avant de la robe prenait fin jusqu'au-dessus de mes genoux, voir au milieu, mais l'arrière par contre, tombait gracieusement sur le sol, laissant quelques centimètres de tissus uniquement trainer derrière moi. Jamais n'avais-je porté quelque chose d'aussi beau. Moi qui avais commencé à négliger mon apparence depuis quelques années, je regrettais presque de ne pas avoir fait cela plus tôt. Presque.

Cela dit, il était toujours hors de question que je me tartine le visage de maquillage, entendons-nous bien.

Rebecca, qui avait de la difficulté à contenir son excitation, ne tenait plus en place. Elle venait tout juste d'enfiler la sienne, et je dois dire, elle aussi était tout simplement sublime dans sa robe vert forêt. Le col en V lui rendait justice, et les bretelles, qui commençaient d'un pouce de long sur ses épaules tout en prenant de l'ampleur afin de former le buste de la robe, jusqu'à rejoindre la ceinture qui était de la même couleur et du même tissu de soie, le faisait tout aussi bien. En dessous de la ceinture, juste au-dessus de la taille, se formaient de longs plis qui la rendaient qu'encore plus magnifique. Rebecca agrémenta le tout de chaussures de velours émeraude ainsi que d'un collier aux pierres de la même couleur, qui je crois, devait avoir couté une fortune. J'oubliais trop souvent qu'elle venait d'une famille très riche.

- Allez maintenant, dit-elle en se tapant dans les mains, assieds-toi que je fasse tes cheveux.

- Non merci.

Son visage se décomposa, comme si je venais de lui dire la plus grande atrocité au monde.

- Si c'est une blague Avy elle est vraiment nulle.

Pourquoi faudrait-il que ce soit une blague? J'étais pourtant très sérieuse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'on me coiffe. J'en avais tout simplement horreur.

- J'ai l'air de…, je soupirai.

À quoi bon. Je détestais que l'on me coiffe parce que je n'aimais pas que l'on me joue dans les cheveux, je trouvais cela désagréable. Mais me mettre dans un argument pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant alors que je n'avais pas du tout la tête à cela, me semblait encore pire. Depuis mon réveil, je n'avais pas la tête à dire un mot. J'avais l'impression de m'épuiser rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de m'enfuir en dessous de mes couvertures et de dormir jusqu'à ce que tout aille mieux. Que je ne me sente plus aussi déprimée, perdue, inquiète, sans même savoir pourquoi. Je poussai ces idées de l'autre côté de ma tête. J'avais peur de me mettre à trop y réfléchir, et de recommencer à paniquer comme je l'avais fait plus tôt. Le plus tôt je m'y mettais et le plus tôt je pourrai retourner dormir. J'acceptai donc l'offre de Rebecca et pris place devant la coiffeuse qui se trouvait devant le lit.

Je pu comprendre en partie les inquiétudes de Rebecca lorsque je posai les yeux sur le miroir circulaire de la coiffeuse. Mes cheveux n'étaient pas à leur meilleur jour. On aurait pu croire que je m'étais installée devant un énorme ventilateur avant d'aller me coucher. Simplement dit, ma coiffure était la définition d'une mauvaise nuit.

Avec un regard de défit, Rebecca plongea ses doigts ridiculement courts dans mes cheveux afin de démêler quelques nœuds. Je grimaçai lorsqu'elle se mise à les peigner, me disant à quel point je préfèrerais le faire moi-même. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'elle ne fit que ramener une pincée de cheveux brun qui longeait des deux côtés de ma tête derrière celle-ci, afin de me dégager le visage et de former une séparation en plein milieu de mon front. Question de ne pas me donner un air trop sérieux, elle s'arrangea pour que les mèchent de cheveux ne soient pas trop serrés et collés contre mon visage, de façon à ce qu'elles soient plus lousses et pendantes des deux côtés, tout en étant bien attachés derrière ma tête.

Quelque chose comme ça, j'y serais arrivée seule.

- Vraiment? C'est tout? C'est pour faire ça que tu voulais me coiffer?

Pas que je n'aie trouvé cela laid, au contraire, cette simplicité me plaisait, ma robe étant déjà assez extravagante à elle-même, une coiffure trop compliquée aurait été beaucoup trop. Mais sérieusement, elle n'avait pas à me le faire elle-même.

Malgré ma complainte alors qu'elle venait tout de même de me rendre un service, Rebecca sourit.

Elle se pencha pour chercher quelque chose au fond de l'un des sacs blancs, et en ressortit une éclatante petite broche d'or avec une pierre de saphir brun sur le dessus.

J'étais estomaquée. Peut-être était-elle riche, mais de là à me confier quelque chose d'aussi cher, c'était bien trop. Je ne pouvais pas possiblement accepter.

- Rebecca…

Je n'arrivais pas à formuler une phrase. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Jamais de ma vie n'aurais-je pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer avoir quelque chose de la sorte dans les mains, ou, dans ce cas-ci, dans les cheveux.

Elle rit.

- Je l'ai vu quand je fouillais dans ma boite à bijou, j'ai trouvé qu'elle irait bien avec ta robe. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que tu veux me dire, je te la prête c'est tout.

Je me sentie me calmer un peu, mais pas entièrement.

- Je ne comprends quand même pas pourquoi tu me prêterais quelque chose d'aussi précieux, je ne peux pas accepter.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- En fait, c'est un cadeau.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre mais elle ne m'en donna pas la chance.

- Je voulais te remercier Avery, commença Rebecca en me brossant les cheveux même si ce n'était plus nécessaire. C'est un peu embarrassant à raconter, fit-elle d'une voix hésitante, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amies à part toi. Je sais que tu préfères souvent être seule, mais tu me laisse quand même rester avec toi malgré tout. C'est pour ça.

Je me remémorai les mots de Nigel.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais elle n'est pas exactement à l'aise avec tout le monde. »

Je n'y avais pas porté beaucoup d'attention après l'avoir entendu, mais je me rendais compte maintenant que ce qu'il avait dit devait être vrai.

- Avant que tu ne viennes au château j'étais souvent seule tu sais. Je connais plusieurs personnes à cause de mes parents qui organisaient souvent des soirées lorsque j'étais plus jeune, et plusieurs des autres enfants qui y venaient ont rejoint Ashford eux aussi, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu quelqu'un avec qui passer mes journées… Une vraie amie, ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

Au fond, ce qu'elle voulait dire, c'était qu'elle n'était jamais parvenue à se faire des amis par elle-même.

J'avais de la difficulté à le croire, même si je ne doutais pas qu'elle disait la vérité. À mes yeux, Rebecca discutait avec presque tout notre niveau, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle avait ce problème. Pourtant, j'aurais dû, elle me suivait tellement.

Entendre cela me faisait mal. Au fond, nous n'étions pas si différentes. Je ne crois pas avoir eu de la difficulté à me faire des amis dans le passé, mais j'ai certainement eu une période de ma vie où j'étais constamment seule, et c'était incroyablement insupportable. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais pu passer un peu de temps, faire des choses sans être forcée d'être par moi-même. L'unique différence était que contrairement à moi, elle n'avait pas abandonnée. Elle avait continué d'essayer, et elle avait réussi. Maintenant, je crois bien que je peux dire cela, nous étions devenues amies.

Moi, à la place, je me suis lassée d'essayer. Fidèle à moi-même, j'avais abandonné. J'ai commencé à détester ces gens, et ai appris à apprécier la solitude.

Quand on y pense, elle est bien plus courageuse que moi. Et dire que hier, je m'apprêtais à la laisser tomber, de la même façon que l'on m'avait laissé tomber moi. Pour une raison encore plus stupide. Honnêtement, la présence de Rebecca ne me dérange pas tant que cela. Si, elle parle beaucoup, mais elle ne me force pas à parler autant qu'elle le fait. Elle est satisfaite rien qu'en sachant que l'on l'entend. C'est en étant si différentes que nous allons si bien ensemble.

C'est à ce moment que je pris ma décision. Il aura fallu que je me remémore ces affreux évènements du passé, mais au moins, je prenais la bonne décision. Je refuse de la laisser se sentir comme la moi d'avant, après qu'elle ait fait tant pour moi. Personne ne devrait être aussi seul sans le vouloir, ça fait bien trop mal. C'est bien trop effrayant.

Je me retournai pour la serrer dans mes bras. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis si longtemps. Même avec mes parents, il était rare que je ne fasse quelque chose de la sorte, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

- Je suis désolé Rebecca.

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi je m'étais excusée, n'y pourquoi je lui montrais une soudaine preuve d'affection comme tel, mais elle ne dit rien, et je le lui en remerciai intérieurement.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, le bal n'était plus que dans quelques heures.

Rebecca fit sa coiffure elle-même. J'aurais bien voulu lui rendre la pareille et faire les sien, mais n'ayant aucun talents dans le domaine, je décidai de me retirer et d'attendre qu'elle ne finisse en m'allongeant sur le dos.

J'avais terriblement faim. Je devais m'être réveillée en plein après-midi, puisque le soleil se couchait déjà, et je n'avais rien avalé depuis. Rebecca m'avait raconté qu'il y aurait un buffet, mais je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à tenir encore une heure sans rien manger. Je tentai de sortir de la chambre afin d'aller faire un tour dans les cuisines –les cuisiniers me laissaient parfois piquer quelques fruits lorsqu'il n'y avait personne, mais on ne me laissa pas passer la porte.

- Si on te voit avec ta robe avant qu'il ne soit temps ça va tout gâcher.

- Gâcher quoi exactement?

- L'élément de surprise, fit-elle comme si c'était de la connaissance générale.

- Je ne veux pas d'élément de surprise, je veux juste manger quelque chose avant de mourir de faim.

Elle détourna les yeux du miroir avant de me regarder dans les yeux d'un regard qui voulait tout dire : « Je me suis tuée pour que tout soit parfait alors tu es mieux de ne rien gâcher ».

Je soupirai comme une gamine avant de me rassoir sur le lit et de fixer le plafond.

Une heure de temps passa. Rebecca eu le temps de terminer sa coiffure et son maquillage, tenter de me forcer à ce que j'accepte de me maquiller, tout cela pour que je finisse par ajouter un peu de mascara et rien d'autre, et nous nous mirent en chemin en direction de la salle de bal, un endroit que je n'avais jamais visité jusqu'à maintenant, et qui, si j'en crois ce qu'elle me raconta, est époustouflante et surtout très grande. Deux escaliers plus tard, le son des valses résonnait déjà à mes oreilles. Ce qui était tout nouveau pour moi. Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchis, mais je ne croyais pas qu'ils y joueraient véritablement ce genre de musique. En ayant comme audience des adolescents, je me serais plutôt attendue à ce qu'ils fassent jouer de la musique populaire. Évidemment, à un bal, on y jouait donc des valses, et personne ne semblait s'en plaindre, peu importe leur âge. Il ne nous fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver. Deux énormes rideaux d'un bleu royal séparaient la salle du couloir. Aveuglée par l'excitement, Rebecca se précipita à l'intérieur sans m'attendre. Moi, par ailleurs, pris mon temps afin de me préparer mentalement à ce qui m'attendait derrière les rideaux. Des gens, beaucoup de gens, du commérage, de la danse, et, de la nourriture. Ce fut ce qui m'encouragea à traverser les deux rideaux bleu. J'y glissai lentement la tête et avançai d'un pas ralentit et prudent.

La salle de bal était effectivement, gigantesque. Au fond complètement s'y trouvait une immense baie vitré avec des fenêtres à carreaux montant jusqu'au plafond. Je ne sais pas de quel moyen ils s'y ont pris pour faire ça puisque le plafond était sérieusement haut, mais on y avait accroché une panoplie de flocons attachés d'une corde transparente de différente longueurs pour faire un effet de neige qui tombe, ainsi que de multiple petites lumières pendantes du bleu ciel, comparable à des lumières de noël. Afin de compléter le thème du bal, quelqu'un avait eu –la stupide, idée de faire construire une statue de glace, non pas d'un cygne comme l'on s'y attendrait, mais d'un pingouin. La personne avait dû se croire bien drôle, mais cette idée était bien trop ridicule. Je ne vois tout simplement pas le lien, mis à part que ces animaux vivent dans des régions glaciales. Sérieusement, suis-je la seule à ne pas voir ce qu'il y a de drôle?, me questionnais-je alors qu'un petit groupe de gens passèrent la statue en éclatant de rire. Quelques de ces personnes rejoignirent la piste de danse, là où, à ma grande surprise, plusieurs dansaient la valse, et y prenaient grand plaisir.

Ne me comprenez pas de travers. J'ai beau ne pas donner l'image de la fille bien ouverte, mais c'est le cas. Je n'ai absolument rien contre les valses et la danse –bien que je déteste danser, il en a même quelques-unes que j'apprécie beaucoup, aussi, mais était-ce commun chez les jeunes de les apprécier eux-aussi? Je ne dis pas être meilleure que tout le monde, mais il me semble qu'il est rare qu'autant d'entre eux ne prennent plaisir dans ce genre de chose, et par autant d'entre eux, j'entends tous les élèves d'Ashford en haut de quinze ans –les plus jeunes avaient droit à quelque chose d'autre qu'un bal, une sortie je crois. Et c'est quelque chose. De ma mémoire, après avoir fait plus qu'une école avant de m'être retrouvée ici, la majorité d'entre eux aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que l'on change de musique, et que l'on remplace ce type de danse pour du véritable frottage de corps et du titubement, ce que l'on appelle aujourd'hui de la danse. Le fait que la majorité d'entre eux, si ce n'est pas, la totalité, proviennent de riches familles avait-il quelque chose à voir avec cela? Rebecca m'a dit que ses parents avaient l'habitude d'organiser des soirées, ce pourrait-il que ce soit des soirées dans ce genre? Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils arrivent à aussi bien danser, après tout, la valse, c'est quelque chose qui s'apprends. Et puis, de ce que j'en sais, certains d'entre eux sont issus de familles de nobles. Quand on y pense ainsi, ce n'est plus si choquant, même si, au fond, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans ce genre de soirée.

- Nom? Me demanda quelqu'un en habit noir.

- Avery Matthews, soufflais-je en sortant de mes réflexions.

Ce dernier cocha mon nom et attendit que je m'éloigne de l'entrée avant de reposer les yeux sur la liste d'un air ennuyé.

Et voilà. J'étais officiellement au bal. Heureusement pour moi, finalement, c'était moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais, tout de même, je n'étais pas près de m'amuser pour autant. Je regardai derrière mon épaule en me demandant comment j'arriverais à sortir sans me faire repérer alors que l'homme à la liste ne bougeait pas de sa place. Allait-il sérieusement passer le reste de la soirée à cet endroit? Je me mise à jouer avec mes doigts nerveusement. Je n'aimais pas cela. Tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était de bondir hors de cette salle.

Lorsque je me retournai pour chercher le buffet du regard, car tant qu'à être ici pour un moment, autant m'arranger pour en profiter, je remarquai que quelques personnes ne me lâchaient pas du regard. Non, ce n'était pas de l'émerveillement cliché, ni du dégout Dieu merci –je porte rarement intérêt à ce que l'on pense de moi, mais lorsque je me retrouve dans une situation aussi désavantageuse, sans être dans mon élément, la chose m'est un peu difficile.

En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi l'on me regarde de la sorte. Leur expression m'était indescriptive.

- Ils vous trouvent ravissante, dit une voix grave dans mon oreille.

Je me retournai en sa direction, sans reconnaître la voix.

- Et ils ont raisons, vous êtes aussi splendide qu'il le peut être, ajouta l'homme à la voix grave.

Il était, lui aussi vêtu d'un habit noir, mais sans être formel. Rien qu'une veste noire et une chemise blanche. Cela dit, il parvenait tout de même à se mêler aux gens sans avoir l'air hors de place. Et je dois dire qu'il était particulièrement beau, avec ses cheveux noir mi-long, et son regard perçant. Mais le pire, c'était la façon dont il nous regardait, droit dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr, dis-je d'un ton évidement sarcastique, du moins, que je voulais sarcastique.

Je n'y pouvais rien si pour un moment sa beauté m'a complètement prise de nulle part.

De toute façon, qui était-il, lui? Il était de toute évidence, trop vieux pour être un élève, et beaucoup trop jeune pour être un enseignant. Il pourrait peut-être passer pour quelqu'un qui graduerait l'an prochain, et qui aurait doublé au moins deux trois fois en aillant naturellement l'air plus vieux. Ça, on y croirait peut-être.

- Vous me voyez peiné, quel dommage qu'une demoiselle de votre beauté ne sache pas à quel point.

Euh. Est-ce que j'entends bien, ou parle-t-il vraiment comme s'il sortait tout droit d'une machine temporel?

Je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi lui répondre.

- On se connait? Tentais-je en haussant un sourcil.

Mon manque de politesse ne l'offusqua pas le moins du monde. Il s'excusa et me donna son nom, même si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais savoir.

- Lloyd Hamilton, et vous êtes? Demanda-t-il en laissant échapper un rire, comme si quelque chose était particulièrement amusant.

- Avery Matthews, répondis-je sans le quitter des yeux, tentant de percer ce qui l'avait fait rire.

- Heureux de faire votre connaissance, dit-il en m'envoyant un sourire magnifique.

J'eu envie de rentrer dans son jeu, et de lui dire quelque chose du type : « moi de même », mais me retenue de le faire. Un peu plus et nous tomberions dans le ridicule. Ce le serait déjà, s'il n'était pas aussi, charmant? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que sans son charisme renversant, et le fait qu'il soit aussi sûr de lui, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me retenir d'éclater de rire. Mais il avait quelque chose chez lui qui me rendait impossible de me moquer de lui, que ce soit volontaire ou pas.

- Ce n'est pas je ne n'apprécie pas votre compagnie, mais si je ne mange pas dans la minute qui suis vous n'aurez plus personne à qui parler, lui dis-je en me rendant compte que je venais de le vouvoyer.

C'est que, lorsque l'on se le fait faire, c'est presque impossible de ne pas le faire en retour.

- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous y accompagner, dit-il en me montrant son bras pour que je m'y accroche.

J'hésitai pendant un moment, mais cédai plutôt rapidement. Après tout, ce n'est pas à tous les jours que l'on a la chance de jouer à l'aristocrate, et comme j'ai dit plus tôt, tant qu'à être ici pendant un moment, autant m'amuser un peu.

Je m'accrochai donc à son bras, non sans éclater de rire tant la situation me semblait irréelle, et nous nous mirent donc en route.

La fameuse valse de l'empereur se mise à jouer alors que nous arrivâmes au buffet, et pendant un infime fragment de seconde, je me dis que ce n'était pas si mal, finalement.

Puis j'aperçue Emily qui s'approcha de nous, Nigel sur les talons.

- Avery, fit-elle sèchement, par politesse, surement.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et l'ignorai royalement, ce qui sembla l'énerver. Bien.

- Lloyd, je peux te parler un moment, fit-elle en le tirant par le bras sans attendre sa réponse.

Ce dernier n'eut d'autre réaction que de rire en la suivant, d'un rire purement charmant.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Je me concentrai sur le buffet, me fichant complètement de ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre ces deux-là, autant que je me fichais du fait qu'ils se connaissaient.

J'engouffrai à une vitesse incroyable un tarte aux fraises, et pris une gorgée de cidre de pomme… qui avait été remplacé par du champagne? Quelqu'un était donc parvenu à remplacer le liquide qui, effectivement, avait des airs de champagne, pour de l'alcool. Et jusqu'à maintenant, aucun adulte ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

- Honnêtement Avery, je ne croyais pas te voir ici. J'aurais pensé que tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à venir.

Je tournai la tête en direction de Nigel.

- Et quoi exactement? Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je me mette à demander qu'on me tousse au visage pour que je devienne malade.

- Pas du tout. Je m'attendais plus à un pied dans le plâtre, quelque chose du genre.

Mince. C'est vrai que.

- Ah ah, je plaisante, je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais considéré, lança-t-il, hilare.

- Ah, répondis-je simplement pour qu'il remarque que ce n'était pas drôle.

Il lui fallut un moment avant qu'il ne se calme à moitié, toujours pris de quelques rires.

- J'avais raison, tu es quelque chose, ajouta-t-il entre deux rires.

- Oui bon, j'ai juste horreur de ce genre d'évènement publique. Et puis je commençais à trouver ça pas si mal, mais ta meilleure copine s'est pointée.

- Arrête, commença-t-il un peu plus sérieux, tout en restant de bonne humeur, elle est pas si mal.

Là, ce fut à mon tour de rire.

- Pas si mal? Non. Mon grand-père n'est pas si mal, elle, c'est une vraie peste!

- Ton grand-père hein, et il est comment? Demanda-t-il amusé.

- Grincheux. Mais ce n'est pas mon point. Si elle avait l'amabilité de me laisser tranquille, ce serait déjà bien.

Ouh-là. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler des gens ainsi. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me prend.

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu ironique de t'entendre parler d'amabilité lorsque tu es bête avec pratiquement tout le monde.

- Alors non! Je ne suis pas bête, pas bête du tout! Je prends juste un peu de mon grand-père, rien qu'un peu.

- Euh, Avery, je crois que tu devrais peut-être déposer ton verre…

- Pas question! On ne me dira pas quoi faire, et surtout pas ici.

- C'est juste du champagne, je ne savais pas que l'alcool te faisais autant d'effet…

Une minute.

- Tu le savais depuis le début?

Il haussa des épaules.

- Comme tout le monde, c'était prévu depuis un moment. Honnêtement je suis surpris que les professeurs n'en aient pas entendu parler.

- Ah bon? Fis-je en feignant l'intérêt tout en buvant de ce liquide qui me chatouilla la langue.

Je me trouvai soudain très ennuyée. Je ne sais pas si c'est le champagne, je n'avais qu'après tout, que très rarement l'occasion de boire des boissons alcoolisés, mais il me fallait absolument bouger, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Une valse que je ne reconnaissais pas, mais que je trouvais particulièrement belle, me poussa à me mettre à bouger un peu, comme si la musque me portait, je me mise à balancer mon corps de gauche à droite en restant en place, les yeux fermés comme pour mieux apprécier.

- Tu es vraiment belle ce soir tu sais, en passant, me complimenta Nigel avec un clin d'œil ridicule.

Je pouffai de rire.

- Arrête, si même toi tu te mets à me compliquer comme ça je risque de commencer à y croire, dis-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Mais je ne vis ce à quoi je m'attendais.

C'était comme si le son de la musique s'atténuait lentement pour laisser graduellement place au silence.

À ma gauche, là où aurait dû se trouver Nigel, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de complètement différent. À la place d'une courte chevelure auburn, une tête blonde aux cheveux emmêlés comme par un coup de vent, lui donnant un air mystérieux mais séduisant. À la place d'un regard chocolat, des perles bleu-grise qui nous semblaient avoir vu tant de choses, elles étaient d'une pure beauté. Une peau des plus banche, des cernes sous les yeux, une bouche qui nous donnait l'impression de donner des baisers des plus délicieux… Si grand, si beau, et surtout si fascinant.

Je restai figée, perdue dans les traits doux de son visage, qui me regardait avec une expression indescriptible. Je pourrais presque dire, qu'il tentait de me déchiffrer. À la façon dont son regard plongeait dans le miens, ce n'était que ce à quoi j'arrivais à en conclure.

Je me sentie soudainement si mal, j'avais l'impression que des larmes ne tardaient pas à monter, et que, pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, on m'enfonçait une aiguille en plein cœur. Je commençai à avoir des étourdissements, et ne parvins plus à tenir mon verre. Il n'eut, cependant, aucun son de fracas.

Je baissai les yeux en prenant appui sur la table pour garder mon équilibre.

Lloyd était parvenu à rattraper le verre sans difficulté apparente, ce qui m'aurait sans doute impressionné si je ne me sentais pas aussi nauséeuse.

- Avery, qu'est-ce qui ce passe, est-ce que tu vas bien?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela? Comment pouvais-je me sentir aussi mal après avoir vu…

Qui exactement? Pourquoi avais-je vu le visage de quelqu'un d'autre à la place de Nigel? Étais-je en train de perdre la tête? Le champagne ne pouvais pas avoir un tel effet, et surtout pas avec que quelques gorgées uniquement. C'est impossible. Alors quoi donc?

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Osa demander Emily en ne regardant, non pas Nigel, mais Lloyd.

- Je crois que c'est le champagne, elle n'avait pas l'air de très bien le supporter… Peut-être que je devrais l'emmener prendre de l'air sur le balcon, répondit Nigel à sa place.

- Je vous en prie, je détesterais qu'un jeune homme tel que vous ne puisse pas profiter d'une soirée comme celle-ci, laissez-moi l'y accompagner à votre place.

Dérouté ces mots, Nigel voulu répliquer, mais Emily lui fit signe de ne rien dire, et il l'écouta donc.

Je voulais répondre que j'allais bien, et qu'ils n'avaient pas à prendre de décisions à ma place, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. J'avais la gorge serrée, et craignait que ma voix ne se brise au moment où j'ouvrirais la bouche. Peut-être avaient-ils raison, aller prendre de l'air ne me semblait pas être une si mauvaise idée à la fin.

Lloyd m'attira par la taille afin que je puisse prendre appui sur lui. C'était étrange d'être aussi près d'un inconnu, mais j'avais autre chose à faire que de commencer à me plaindre. Je le remerciai intérieurement d'avoir fait cela plutôt de m'avoir transportée d'une façon mille fois plus embarrassante. Il ne nous fallut pas grand temps avant d'atteindre les portes de la baie vitré, qui menaient jusqu'à un balcon ahurissant. Lloyd, gentlemen qu'il était, m'ouvrit la porte que je passai en faisant de mon mieux pour garder une balance.

L'air froid hivernal me frappa au visage. La salle de bal étant plutôt bouillante, ce changement de température me fit du bien. Je fermai les yeux et régularisai ma respiration, me sentant un peu mieux à mesure que je prenais des gorgées d'air froid. Je desserrai mes doigts que j'avais appuyés contre la rampe de marbre, et regardai en direction de mon compagnon du coin de l'œil.

Immobile, d'un air un peu plus sérieux et avec un regard qui ne se détachait pas du miens, il ne sembla pas être inquiet du tout. Comme s'il connaissait tout ce qui m'arrivait.

- Vous portez-vous mieux désormais? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Je détournai la tête pour faire face au sol. Ce que je voulais, en ce moment, sauter hors du balcon. La neige n'était pas assez épaisse pour que j'arrive à atterrir sur le sol sans bris, mais au moins, j'arriverais sans doute à échapper à tout cela.

- Oh, ne faites pas comme si mon bien-être vous importait. Vous pouvez partir et faire ce que vous avez à faire là-bas.

Après tout, quelqu'un comme lui ne s'était pas faufilé dans ce bal d'école dans le but de profiter des ragots, ou de s'occuper d'une inconnue dont il se fichait complètement.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi il avait derrière la tête, mais je ne voulais absolument pas le savoir. Ça n'avait probablement rien à faire avec moi.

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement confus.

- Je ne vois pas ce à quoi vous faites référence, sachez que vous m'êtes bien plus précieuse que vous ne le croyez.

- Oh Dieu du ciel, lâchez-moi un peu, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide alors retournez donc vous occuper de vos propres affaires.

- Au contraire mademoiselle Matthews, répondit-il rapidement après que je terminai ma phrase, beaucoup plus sérieux, et presque effrayant.

Je le préférais bien plus lorsqu'il souriait que lorsqu'il me regardait de cette façon, d'un regard si froid. Le pire, dans tout cela, c'était le fait qu'il nous regardait aussi profondément dans les yeux. J'eu des frissons, mais n'étais pas tout à fait certaine s'ils provenaient de lui ou du froid.

Il s'avança, sa main gauche glissant le long de la rampe à mesure qu'il me forçait à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y aille plus d'espace de libre entre le rebord du balcon et moi. Je penchai tout de même le dos par l'arrière, dans le vide, par réflexe.

- Il y a bien quelque chose dont vous nécessitez de l'aide, peut-être n'en parlez-vous pas par orgueil, mais il n'en reste pas moins que je suis l'unique personne ici capable de vous rendre ce service.

Je me forçai à me montrer inébranlable.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je me porte très bien.

- À l'extérieur peut-être bien, mais à l'intérieur, je vois bien que vous êtes brisée. La mémoire est quelque chose de fascinant. Peut-importe par quels moyens nous nous y prenons, il est infaisable de l'effacer complètement, parce que s'il nous est possible d'éradiquer les souvenirs, les sentiments, eux sont permanents. Que ce soit la haine, la peur, ou dans votre cas, l'amour.

- L'amour? répliquais-je comme s'il venait de faire la blague du siècle, l'amour n'existe pas, pas vraiment. Ce n'est qu'une grosse arnaque, qu'un nom que l'on a donné à une affection un peu plus grande, c'est tout.

Il sourit, non pas par moquerie, mais par amusement.

- Est-ce donc ce que vous croyez? Et pour quelle raison vos larmes tombent-elles en ce moment même?

Je le regardai les sourcils plissés et les yeux ronds, dans une incompréhension totale. Je me touchai le coin de l'œil du bout des doigts, comme si je risquais de me bruler.

Il avait raison. Je ne pleurais pas à chaudes larmes, certes, mais une seule larme coulait le long de ma joue.

- Qui êtes-vous?

Accidentellement, du coin de l'œil, je remarquai un petit groupe qui se formait à travers l'une des vitres de la baie vitrée, tous là pour nous espionner.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, en tentant de retenir mes larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, et m'essuyai la joue en priant plus fort que jamais pour que personne n'ait rien remarqué de tout cela.

- La question n'est pas qui je suis, mais qui est-il lui. Rendez-vous donc au plus haut étage du château, c'est à cet endroit que toutes vos questions seront se répondre par elles-mêmes.

Je ne détournai pas le regard de ses yeux. On voyait clairement qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Quelque chose qui, selon l'intensité de son expression, lui était d'une très grande importance. Peut-être tomberais-je dans un piège en l'écoutant, mais s'il existait une infime possibilité que ce qu'il racontait soit vrai, alors je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

Je devais me rendre au dernier étage.

**J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire, et j'espère que vous prendrez le temps de me dire ce que vous en pensez. **


	12. Chapter 12

_« - La question n'est pas qui je suis, mais qui est-il lui. Rendez-vous donc au plus haut étage du château, c'est à cet endroit que toutes vos questions seront se répondre par elles-mêmes._

_Je ne détournai pas le regard de ses yeux. On voyait clairement qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Quelque chose qui, selon l'intensité de son expression, lui était d'une très grande importance. Peut-être tomberais-je dans un piège en l'écoutant, mais s'il existait une infime possibilité que ce qu'il racontait soit vrai, alors je n'avais pas de temps à perdre._

_Je devais me rendre au dernier étage. »_

C'est en tournant les talons que je me mise en route d'un pas décisif. Lloyd m'attrapa la main en vitesse sans perdre une certaine grâce, comme un félin, avec adresse ainsi qu'une agilité incroyable.

- J'apprécierais que vous ne mentionniez cette conversation à personne, dit-il en plongeant ses prunelles d'un gris sombre et froid, puis-je vous faire confiance là-dessus? Ajouta-t-il en regagnant une expression plus souriante, même si son regard, lui, ne souriait toujours pas.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce dernier, pouvais-je lui faire confiance, où était-il quelqu'un dont je devais me méfier?

Pas que ce type de pensés ne soient naturelles chez moi, seulement j'avais ce sentiment au fond de moi qu'il n'était pas entièrement ce qu'il semblait être. Quelqu'un de courtois et de galant, certes, mais avec une dague aussi pointue qu'une lame de rasoir dans sa poche, j'en avais l'impression. Après tout, combien de personnes étaient-elle capable de devenir aussi sérieux qu'il l'avait été en moins de quelques secondes avant de retrouver un sourire terriblement charmant et sans faille aussi rapidement?

Il me relâcha au moment où il fit entendre son point, et je quittai les lieux sans lui répondre.

Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre pour le moment. Je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi il me voulait de garder le silence en ce qui concernait notre discussion, mais allais quand même respecter sa demande puisque, peu importe sa raison, à la fin, il m'avait aidé à retrouver quelque chose de précieux. Du moins, quelque chose que je m'apprêtais à retrouver, que je reconnaissais de précieux pour une raison que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il me fallait me presser, comme s'il ne me manquait plus qu'une pièce, qu'un seul morceau du casse-tête pour compléter toute une image.

Je bousculai quelques élèves en passant la porte du balcon. Une voix féminine m'appela au loin mais je n'y portai aucune attention. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'arrêter, c'était cette image, cette impression d'avoir un bout de mémoire et qu'il ne me manquait plus qu'un centimètre avant d'être capable d'y toucher, et si j'osais ne serait-ce que ralentir un peu, tout serait perdu à jamais. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me le pardonner, mémoire ou pas, tout cela m'avait tant chamboulé que je ne savais plus quoi penser, ou quoi croire. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser.

Je passai les rideaux bleus sans aucun problème. L'homme en habit était si concentré par la mine de son crayon qu'il lui fallut un bon moment avant de réaliser que je venais tout juste de sortir en trombe. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer à ce qu'il ne soit incapable de mettre un nom sur mon visage, de façon à ne pas me retrouver devant le directeur aux élèves une nouvelle fois, ce qui risquerait aussi d'être la dernière.

Tout se passa très vite. Je fus si absorbée par mes pensé que je me retrouvai rapidement à l'endroit recommandé. Après avoir monté les escaliers jusqu'aux somment en ce qui me sembla prendre que quelques secondes uniquement, je tombai face à face devant une vieille porte et la passai sans m'y attarder. Je ne ressentis rien devant un décor qui m'aurait portant fait tomber à la renverse dans des cas normaux. Mais là était le problème, ce n'était pas un cas normaux. La raison pour laquelle l'ancienneté frappante des lieux me laissait dans un état aussi indifférent était particulièrement parce que rien de tout cela n'était normal. J'étais devenue si mélangée que je commençais à avoir de la difficulté à comprendre si tout cela était se produisait réellement ou si je n'étais pas tout simplement en train de rêver. C'était cela, finalement; j'avais l'impression d'être dans l'un de ses rêves où il m'était impossible de contrôler mes membres.

Alors que je me rapprochais de la fin du couloir, je me mise à ralentir graduellement malgré moi.

Si ma course m'avait paru prendre peu de temps, ce fut tout le contraire, jusqu'à ce que mes pieds atteignent finalement le cadre de porte séparant le couloir de la pièce qui se trouvait devant moi.

Il était là. Celui que j'avais vu, plus tôt, _il était-là._

Je n'avais rien imaginé, Lloyd ne m'avais pas mentis, non plus. Au plus haut étage du château, derrière une vielle porte de bois sombres s'y trouvait réellement une personne.

Debout, la tête élevée en direction de la lune luisante à travers les carreaux de la haute fenêtre longue, les bras battants dans le vide, Julian resta immobile, tel une statue de cire.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse incroyable, si fort que j'avais presque l'impression que les battements résonnaient partout en moi.

Il se retourna enfin, doucement, avec un regard blasé avant de poser des prunelles milles fois plus magnifique que le ciel sur les miennes. Ses yeux me remémoraient l'une de ces journées de pluie, lorsque le ciel, recouvert d'un mélange de gris et de blanc, se retrouvait percé par quelques minces espaces dévoilant le ciel d'un bleu givré. Ils étaient simplement renversants.

Ma poitrine se serra et je sentis une douleur écrasante qui me rendit la respiration difficile.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il prit conscience de ma présence. Comme si le fait que je me tenais là, devant lui, revenait de l'incroyable.

- Avery? Dit-il d'une voix des plus mielleuses à mesure que je m'approchais de lui.

Ses lèvres mimèrent un mot que je devinai être quelque chose en lien à de l'incompréhension, à en juger par la mine qu'il avait.

Puis, il sembla tout abandonner en soupirant. Alors qu'il ferma les yeux en élevant la tête tout en se passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde dans un même mouvement, il finit par me regarder du coin de l'œil. D'un regard qui me fit indescriptible, mais intense.

J'avais de la difficulté à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose dans tout cela n'allait pas, et ça m'ennuyait profondément. Toujours prise par cet état de rêve et d'irréalisme, j'avançai de plus belle pour me retrouver maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage, les yeux plissés, comme si je tentais de l'inspecter et surtout, sans gêne. Julian laissa tomber sa main lentement, sans me lâcher des yeux avec un visage dépourvu d'expression. Me donnant presque l'impression que le mot « émotion » lui était parfaitement inconnu.

Ce que je ne savais pas, par contre, c'était qu'il ressentait réellement quelque chose. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, ce dernier était loin d'être d'une humeur joyeuse.

Avec la hauteur qu'il avait, et le fait que j'eu besoin d'élever légèrement la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux malgré le fait qu'il inclina la sienne vers l'avant pour cette raison même, je ne pus m'empêcher de réaliser que ce dernier était bien imposant. Quelque chose qui devait aussi être lié à l'aura qui se dégageait de lui. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, c'était quelque chose que l'on retrouvait que très rarement chez une personne. Une certaine aura capable de décourager quiconque risquant d'aller contre lui. Cela était certain, il faudrait être un imbécile pour sous-estimer le caractère de ce dernier.

Tout était si étrange. J'avais le sentiment de connaitre cette personne. Non en fait, je connaissais cette personne. Mais ma mémoire était toujours aussi floue. Je n'avais pourtant aucun souvenir de l'avoir rencontré, ni de lui avoir adressé la parole. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Pourquoi connaissait-il mon nom, alors que j'étais incapable de me remémorer le lui avoir donné? J'avais la tête qui tourne.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce genre de chose n'était pas possible. J'avais toujours le sentiment d'être dans un rêve, peut-être était-ce cela, finalement, rien qu'un rêve.

Un rêve pouvait-il être à la fois irréaliste que réaliste? J'avais beau ne rien comprendre, et mes jambes avaient peut-être bougée par elle-même, mais tout ce que je ressentais, je ne pouvais pas croire que n'était que le fruit de mon subconscient.

Et lui, pourrait-il n'être qu'un rêve, rien qu'une image sortie de mon imagination? Si je le touchais, disparaitrait-il juste devant moi avant que je n'ouvre les yeux pour me réveiller? Je devais savoir. Sans réfléchir, poussée par des pensés qui me rendaient folle, j'élevai une main avant de ne la poser sur le côté droit de son visage.

Je ressentis une chaleur contre la paume de ma main et compris que tout cela était réel. Julian, qui se trouvait devant moi et qui ne me lâchai pas du regard, il était réel, lui aussi.

- Je ne comprends pas, me murmurais-je à moi-même.

Si ce n'était pas un rêve, comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Pourquoi n'avais-je alors aucuns souvenirs de cette personne, même si je savais le connaitre? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Me tirant de mes pensées, Julian posa sa main sur la mienne, la serra, avant de ne la laisser glisser longuement dans le vide et de la relâcher finalement.

- Qui t'as emmenée jusqu'ici, dit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

S'il ne le montrait pas plus tôt, maintenant on reconnaissait vraiment la colère dans son regard.

Je ne répondis pas. Je reconnaissais cette expression, je savais l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Un endroit où il faisait froid, je crois, lors d'une nuit un peu comme celle-ci, même. Oui, une nuit exactement comme celle-ci, avec lui. Bien sûr! Après qu'il, après qu'il…

Après quoi au juste?

- Nous étions ensemble hier, pas vrai? Lançais-je d'une voix insistante.

- Qui Avery, dit-il de plus en plus furieux, qui t'as parlé de cet endroit, qui l'a déclenché?

Il n'avait pas haussé la voix, et il semblait tout aussi calme que précédemment à l'extérieur, mais le fait qu'il soit si en colère était indéniable. L'air était devenu bien plus froid, et son regard presque mortel. J'avais l'impression qu'il aurait été capable de faire la terre trembler à n'importe quel moment.

C'était cela, c'était ce regard-là. J'avais raison, hier, nous étions bel et bien ensemble.

Tout devint clair. Alors que les évènements d'hier me revinrent à l'esprit, ma mémoire me revint elle aussi, mais à l'envers. Un défilé de souvenirs en enclenchait un autre et ainsi de suite.

Lloyd avait dit vrai, ce fut bien à cet endroit que toutes mes questions se répondirent par elles-mêmes.

J'avais été si stupide, si terriblement stupide.

Je le compris finalement, mes larmes de plus tôt n'avaient pas été de chagrin, mais de rage.

Je portai une main jusqu'à mon cou et glissai mes doigts à l'intérieur du col de ma robe. Du bout de mes doigts, je sentis deux plaies parallèles, une morsure de vampire.

Je repensai à la nuit passée, comme pour chercher où tout avait mal tourné.

. :.

- Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta chambre, dit Julian en se séparant subitement de moi, en prenant même une distance sûre.

- Pourquoi? Dis-je sans comprendre, en m'essuyant les yeux à la va vite et tentant de cacher mon embarras.

Je venais de lui pleurer dans les bras, et c'est tout ce qu'il avait à me dire? Devais-je aussi mentionner le fait que l'on venait tout juste de m'attaquer sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi? Il me serait impossible de manquer à voir à quel point cette requête pouvait-être égotiste, mais je ne voulais pas partir. Pas maintenant en tous cas. Julian me faisant sentir en sécurité, il me faisait sentir bien. Sa présence était presque comme une drogue, et je refusais tout simplement d'avoir à me retrouver par moi-même encore une fois à me perdre dans une centaine de pensés le concernant alors que j'avais la chance, aussi infime soit-elle, de pouvoir rester.

Je ne doute pas que quelqu'un comme lui, qui devait sans aucun doute avoir vécu pendant plus d'un siècle, ne soit pas intéressé par quelqu'un comme moi, qui ne suis après tout personne de bien spéciale. Ni aussi belle qu'Emily, et pas spécialement passionante, non plus. Il me serait aussi inutile de mentionner à quel point je suis un véritable gâchis émotionnel. Après tout, si j'étais comme lui, et avait vécu pendant d'interminables années, je serais sans doute tentée par des gens bien plus particuliers et talentueux.

Mais pour tout dire, je ne pouvais pas m'en ficher plus que cela, tant que l'on me laissait rester là.

Disons-le bien, ce n'est pas comme si mon but premier était de plaire. Pour commencer, la chose m'était bien trop impensable, voir même, inimaginable. Le jour où quelqu'un comme Julian prendra un tel intérêt chez ma petite personne, le ciel sera voué à nous tomber sur la tête. L'univers, même, tant qu'à y être. Tout cela pour nous éclater en plein visage avec un vieux barbus qui se roulera sur le sol en me répétant hilare : « Ma pauvre chérie, à quoi est-ce que tu t'imaginais? ».

Je sais bien qu'il me serait trop facile de me faire des idées. Puisque, évidemment, ce n'était pas la seule fois que ce dernier me sauvait la vie. Je crois tout simplement qu'il aurait fait la même chose avec n'importe qui. Après tout, de ce que j'en avais compris, il refusait que l'on touche aux élèves d'Ashford.

Aussi, bien que les multiples fois où nous étions tombés l'un sur l'autre, nos discussions avaient commencés, soit avant qu'il ne se soit montré purement envoutant –quelque chose qui lui semble être aussi naturel que de respirer, ou après qu'il n'agisse en véritable gentilhomme –disons, la fois où il m'avait carrément forcé à ce que j'accepte qu'il me raccompagne au château. Mais il me serait impossible d'oublier que malgré tout cela, quelque chose chez lui, dans son aura je crois, hurlait qu'il n'était pas la gentillesse en personne.

Autrement dit, il était presque impossible d'être capable de décerner ses pensées. Peu importe ce qu'il ferait, il serait ridicule de se mettre à s'imaginer des choses.

Tout cela pour dire que j'étais satisfaite rien qu'en restant à ses côtés, aussi pathétique cela puisse-t-il sonner.

Je grimaçai en pensant que ce devait être ce qu'Emily se disait elle aussi.

- Je peux te raccompagner si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, répondit-il en me regardant dans les yeux pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.

Sans doute cherchait-il à savoir de quelle façon je prenais tout cela, maintenant plus calme que plus tôt.

- Non!, dis-je en me levant brusquement, comme pour me montrer un peu plus crédible.

Il parut surpris.

- Je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas retourner dans cette chambre...

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles.

Est-ce qu'avoir pleuré comme une gamine de cinq ans m'avait finalement transformé en gamine de cinq ans?

- Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien, répondit-il, le visage soudainement éteint, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, n'est-ce pas pour cette chambre que nous avions pris une entente?

- Je l'aimais, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte à quel point il est facile pour n'importe qui d'y accéder comme bon lui semble…, je relevai la tête, mais je ne savais pas que tu tenais toujours à cette entente, est-ce que je vais savoir prochainement ce que tu me veux, où est-ce que ça va me tomber sur la tête un jour ou l'autre? dis-je d'un ton de plus en plus calme.

- J'y réfléchis.

Dans ce temps-là il ne fallait pas se forcer à faire une entente, pensais-je découragée.

Il eut un air pensif en tournant la tête vers les fenêtres, pour me regarder à nouveau. Puis il soupira en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrirs aussitôt.

- Je suppose qu'y retourner serait effectivement déplaisant.

- Particulièrement, ajoutais-je en m'amusant à utiliser un vocabulaire plus riche.

Après avoir dit cela, juste le temps de me laisser souffler de soulagement, il laissa échapper un rire en se passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde emmêlée, me regardant du coin de l'œil.

Je ne détournai pas les yeux, subjuguée.

- Je me demande pourquoi il m'est impossible de te dire non alors que j'en suis pourtant obligé, ajouta-t-il.

Je reconnus une certaine ironie dans ces paroles mais n'y portai pas attention.

- Obligé tu dis?

Il hocha de la tête sans vouloir me répondre et un silence s'installa très rapidement.

Quand on y pense vraiment, ce doit être la première fois que je me trouvais ici sans être forcée de partir immédiatement.

Je me mise à regarder autour de moi. La pièce n'avait pas changée depuis la première fois où j'y avais mis les pieds. De multiples partitions trainaient toujours un peu partout autour du piano, quelques livres ouverts faisaient face au sol, et l'on avait toujours l'impression qu'une tornade avait tout mit sans dessus dessous et que personne n'avait pris la peine de ramasser quoi que ce soit. Je laissai échapper quelques rires en me disant que c'était loin d'aller avec l'image que l'on se faisait de Julian. Qui aurait cru que quelqu'un comme lui pourrait vivre dans un endroit aussi catastrophique. Malgré mon horreur en ce qui l'en venait du ménage, et du fait que j'étais persuadée qu'il se trouvait plus d'une araignée cachés dans un coin, je considérai même me mettre à faire un peu de ménage dans cet endroit. Cette idée de dura pas bien longtemps, alors que je réalisais graduellement que la personne capable de rendre cet endroit vivable mériterait une médaille en or, ce qui me fit éclater de rire de plus belle.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?

Je me retournai pour lui faire face alors qu'il sembla honnêtement confus.

- Comment est-ce que tu arrives à vivre dans un endroit pareil? Lui demandais-je entre deux rires.

- Est-ce mauvais à ce point? Demanda-t-il presque inquiet.

À le voir comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé, ce qui à mon avis était presque impossible.

- Un peu, beaucoup oui, répondis-je amusée.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment considéré ce genre de chose auparavant…

- Ça je n'en doute pas du tout, les vampires sont-ils tous aussi impuissants face aux corvées? Lançais-je taquine.

Son visage sembla s'éclaircir un peu et un mince sourire amusé se posa sur ses lèvres, me rendant incapable de détacher les yeux.

- Les humains sont-ils tous obsédés par des choses aussi futiles?

C'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire de la sorte. Je n'avais qu'une seule pensée; il était si beau.

Mon cœur se mit à battre et je rougis instantanément en regardant ailleurs par automatisme.

Autant que je me détestais pour avoir ce genre de réaction, je ne pouvais m'amener à le regarder dans les yeux. Il y avait si peu de distance entre nous deux, je craignais ne pas être capable de me contrôler et me mettre à faire l'idiote.

- Tout va bien? me demanda-t-il d'une douce voix sincère qui me donna presque la chair de poule.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi? Depuis quand est-ce que je rougissais aussi facilement?

Je me sentis soudainement incroyablement idiote.

Non. Je n'allais pas bien. Ces sentiments que j'avais pour lui ne cessaient de grandir, et c'était quelque chose qui me terrifiait au point où je n'arrivais pas à en parler. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire. J'avais peur de tout, encore une fois. Peur de perdre, peur de trop me rapprocher, peur de ne pas me rapprocher. Peur de redevenir faible encore une fois.

Troublée, je me forçai à lever les yeux vers lui en tentant de cacher mes émotions. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Julian avait vécu pendant si longtemps, non seulement m'était-il impossible de l'imaginer avoir une réaction positive en entendant une humaine des plus banales lui raconter qu'elle se croyait l'aimer, mais je doute sérieusement que mes problèmes ne l'intéresseraient réellement. Tout cela était bien trop stupide.

J'hochai de la tête en silence en regardant ailleurs à nouveau.

Je n'aimais pas cela. Je voulais fuir encore une fois. Laisser cette école derrière et ne plus jamais reposer les pieds dans un établissement scolaire de toute ma vie.

Seulement je ne pouvais pas. Même en quittant le pays, je ne crois pas être en mesure de trouver le moyen de l'oublier lui. Il était si différent, si spécial et unique, si précieux et si bon, mais les mots n'étaient pas assez pour décrire ce que je ressentais réellement en le voyant. Quelque chose d'inexplicable que l'on ne peut comprendre qu'en l'aillant déjà ressentit. Pas une simple amourette, quelque chose de puissant et d'addictif qui, je le sentais, arriverais à me rendre folle si je ne faisais pas attention. Comment arriverais-je à vivre normalement après tout cela? Et dire que j'étais montée jusqu'ici pour ne plus être mêlée à toute ces histoires, je me rendais compte maintenant qu'il était trop tard. Où que j'aille, Julian habitera mes pensées que je le veuille ou non, et c'était le plus terrifiant dans tout cela. J'étais tombée dans quelque chose qui me dépassait grandement, et je ne mentionne même pas le fait qu'il soit une créature mythique. Ce simple fait était déjà assez énorme, je n'osais même plus allez trop loin dans mes réflexions. De ce que j'avais pu en voir jusqu'à maintenant, les vampires étaient aussi terrifiant que ce que racontaient les histoires. Du moins, certains d'entre eux. Peu importe ce qui arrivait, je n'arrivais toujours pas à voir Julian comme une bête sanguinaire, et cela même après qu'il m'ait mordue une fois déjà, même après qu'Emily m'ait clairement dit qu'il n'était pas différent. Ce n'est pas que je ne sois incroyablement naïve, je me doutais bien dès le départ que Julian n'était pas blanc comme neige. Force était à croire qu'il avait probablement déjà privé de sa vie un être humain. Mais même en sachant cela, je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire à l'idée. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à le voir comme tel. Comment pourrais-je possiblement le faire, d'ailleurs, alors qu'il avait été si bon avec moi dès le départ? C'est pourquoi je refusais de penser à ce genre de chose. Pour moi, le Julian que je connaissais n'était pas un meurtrier.

Je tournai la tête en sa direction, troublée et perdue alors qu'il me regardait toujours, sans avoir bougé un muscle, comme s'il me scrutait en essayant de me déchiffrer à travers ses prunelles bleu-grises.

- Avery?

C'était si ennuyant, de l'avoir pour moi et si près, de voir ses bras capable de me serrer comme il l'avait déjà fait, mais de savoir que ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? continua-t-il.

- Rien répondis-je, toujours en évitant son regard.

Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Parce qu'il existait toujours cette possibilité que, si jamais il savait tout cela, peut-être deviendrait-il complètement et purement dégouté, peut-être refuserait-il de me voir.

Je ne voulais pas cela. Maintenant que je le savais, je ne voulais pas être mise de côté.

On me prit par les épaules et son visage se trouva subitement à quelques pouces du mien.

Mon regard s'agrandit lorsque je pris connaissance de ce qui était en train de se produire. Julian me regardait droit dans les yeux en s'assurant que je n'évite pas son regard à nouveau.

- Ne me ment pas, dit-il les sourcils froncés, quelque peu froissé par mon mensonge.

- Je vais… bien, répondis-je en sentant une vague de chaleur me teindre les joues de rouge, toujours aussi surprise.

Il ne me relâcha pas, continuant à me regarder d'un œil sceptique et honnête.

Je me repris, frustrée contre moi-même pour rougir aussi facilement. Si seulement il existait un moyen de stopper cette réaction, je serais la première à demander un remède.

- Je vais bien! répétais-je.

- Vraiment? dit-il peu convaincu en inclinant un peu la tête vers la droite, un peu fâché.

J'évitai son regard en regardant ailleurs, sachant qu'il ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne lui donnerai pas une raison.

Qu'étais-je supposé lui dire maintenant? Lui avouer la vérité était complètement exclu. Je n'étais déjà pas la meilleure des menteuses, et surtout pas lorsque le mensonge en question était quelque chose capable de me rendre aussi ridiculement émotive. Je finis par abandonner en le regardant dans les yeux à nouveau.

- Non, lui dis-je en soutenant son regard de mon mieux tout en tentant de me donner un air rempli d'assurance.

Comme à son habitude, il ne me répondit pas immédiatement et je me surprise à reposer les yeux sur l'immense fenêtre à carreau. Celle qui donnait une vue magnifique sur les jardins. Jardins qui se faisaient lentement recouvrir par une neige épaisse, les rendant encore plus impressionnants.

Sans me rendre compte de ce que je disais, j'osai penser à voix haute.

- Je n'y suis jamais été, dans les jardins, je suis sûre qu'ils sont magnifiques même en hivers.

En le regardant d'ici, on ne pouvait nier cette beauté. Je ne pouvais que m'imaginer marcher à travers, avec une odeur de neige et de pin, la neige tombant autour de moi pour se mêler délicatement au paysage en se posant sur les quelques statues de pierre dans les alentours. En ce moment, lors de cette courte fantaisie, rien ne me semblait être plus beau.

« _Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un jardin » _m'avait-on dit « _parce que rien dans ce monde ne réussira à être aussi beau peu importe les saisons » _

La voix de Julian me fit sursauter en silence, pour la simple raison que j'étais tombée ailleurs dans mes réflexions.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux?

Je gardai le silence un moment afin de réaliser ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire, même si ce n'était pas quelque chose de spécialement choquant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, me précipitais-je de répondre en agitant mes mains devant moi.

- Ne veux-tu pas y aller? Répondit-il un peu confus.

- Non!, je veux dire, oui, mais… ce n'est pas comme si…ah.., je m'arrêtai de parler, découragée, en comprenant que plus je parlais, moins les choses allaient.

- Alors viens, dit-il en me tendant une main tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, tu pourras m'expliquer réellement rendus là-bas.

J'élevai ma main et hésitai un moment en posant les yeux sur la sienne. Étais-je supposée le suivre? N'étais-je pas venue jusqu'ici spécialement parce que je ne voulais plus être mêlée à toutes ces histoires? J'avais finalement compris que je désirais rester à ses côtés autant qu'il me l'était possible, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'allais réellement le faire. Mon vécu m'avait appris qu'en toutes circonstances, il me fallait agir en écoutant ma tête et non mon cœur. Je connaissais déjà ce scénario. Pendant un moment tout me paraitrait beau et bien, et puis d'un coup, tout s'effondrerait pour me laisser moi, au milieu, blessée et incapable de me relever. Jusqu'à maintenant, jamais n'y avait-il eu d'exceptions. Étais-je prête à prendre ce risque en sachant très bien de qu'elle façon les choses risqueraient par se terminer?

Non. C'était trop me demander. Je savais qu'en ce moment il ne faisait que me demander de le suivre et rien d'autre, mais à quoi bon?

Quand on y pense bien, à la fin, en m'acharnant à être près de lui les choses étaient vouées à mal finir. Comment pourrais-je possiblement prendre la mauvaise décision et accepter de le suivre, quelque chose d'aussi irraisonnable? Pour moi, le suivre voulait dire écouter cette voix qui me suppliait d'attraper cette main devant moi et de ne jamais la lâcher. Cela voulait dire, prendre cette route capable de remettre en morceau ce que j'avais travaillé si fort pour rattacher ensemble, aussi facilement qu'il l'avait été pour se briser. Cela voulait aussi dire changer. Accepter que je ne puisse pas continuer à vivre comme je le faisais éternellement. Accepter qu'avoir des sentiments était quelque chose d'humain et non un signe de faiblesse.

Je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable. Je ne crois pas. Probablement pas.

C'est en la ramenant vers moi qu'il me l'attrapa en silence. Perdue et déconcertée, je remontai les yeux.

- Tu le veux, n'est-pas? dit-il sans me relâcher la main.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr que je le voulais, mais je ne pouvais pas revivre tout cela encore une fois. Je devais rester par moi-même, je devais ne faire confiance qu'à moi-même.

Mais je ne voulais pas, je voulais aller avec lui.

- N'est-ce pas? répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

Je me mordillai la lèvre en baissant les yeux, et hochai de la tête répétitivement, comme si une seule fois n'était pas assez.

- Je vois, répondit-il simplement.

Je n'osai pas remonter la tête, mais j'aurais pu jurer que le ton de sa voix fut moins distant qu'à son habitude, et beaucoup plus chaleureux.

Ma main dans la sienne, il m'entraina vers la sortie en me forçant à avancer. C'est à ce moment que je me décidai finalement de relever les yeux en remarquant qu'il était dos à moi. Il était grand, pas assez pour avoir une allure de géant, mais assez pour qu'il me fasse lever le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux, lorsqu'il le fallait. Sa fameuse chemise blanche était quelque peu différente de celle d'avant, mais très ressemblante, avec de longues manches et tout aussi ancienne. Me laissant presque croire qu'une partie de lui était restée dans le passé, mais en le connaissant, on comprenait que c'était plutôt parce qu'il ne s'embêtait pas à suivre la mode des époques. De toute façon, je ne pouvais l'imaginer avec autre chose que cela. Depuis quand est-ce que cela c'était-il produit, pour que quelque chose comme une vulgaire chemise me soit aussi familier et réconfortant? Était-ce parce qu'il m'avait sauvée autant de fois? Où simplement parce que c'était lui?

- Mais, il neige dehors… et il fait froid… et…

Il ralentit un peu.

- J'oubliais que vous prenez froid aussi facilement, dit-il en s'arrêtant graduellement.

Il se mit à regarder autour de lui jusqu'à ce que ses yeux trouvent ce qu'il cherchait. Au moment où je le perdis du regard, on posa un épais manteau colonel noir sur mes épaules. Si grand que l'on aurait pu le confondre pour une robe sur moi. J'entendis Julian dire quelque chose comme « ça ne le dérangera pas » avant de rattraper ma main et de m'attirer hors de la pièce où nous étions pour que je le suive sans rien dire, ce qui ne m'allait pas du tout. Pour tout dire, j'étais un peu dépassée par les évènements, j'essayais toujours de comprendre ce qui se produisait en ce moment. Était-ce réel? Avais-je réellement décidé de le suivre sans même réfléchir plus que cela?

Même s'il était dos à moi, je ne détachai pas mon regard de lui. J'aurais pourtant cru qu'il se serait montré bien plus indifférent, s'il y avait quelque chose à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'était vraiment qu'il ait insisté, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Un silence s'installa alors que nous passèrent une porte au fond du couloir, différente de celle que j'avais empruntée pour arriver ici. Ne doutant pas qu'il connaissait le château mille fois mieux que moi, je n'en dit rien, mais décidai tout de même d'enfin prendre la parole pour combler le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « prendre froid aussi facilement »?

Il jeta un œil vers l'arrière en m'observant sans s'arrêter avant de se remettre à regarder devant.

Je ressentis une certaine hésitation avant de me donner une réponse simple et peu détaillée. Le sujet vampire était-il hors de question maintenant?

- Nous sommes moins affectés par le climat que vous ne l'êtes.

- Vous pourriez rester dans un froid glacial et ne pas avoir de problème? demandais-je intéressée.

- Cela dépend, mais oui, si l'on veut.

Il ne faudrait pas être la personne la plus intelligente sur terre pour comprendre que Julian devenait bien plus distant, et parlait beaucoup moins lorsque le sujet divergeait sur ce genre de chose. Quelque peu piquée, je décidai de creuser encore plus loin. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas en parler. Après tout, ce n'était pas mon monde à moi. Mais en même temps, je jugeais quand même que j'avais le droit de savoir. C'était bien moi qui s'était fait attaquer deux fois de suite par le même vampire.

Ma gorge se serra lorsque j'y repensai. Je m'étais décidée de ne plus y réfléchir, mais puisque j'étais là, et que j'avais finalement l'occasion de poser la question qui me tracassait le plus dans tout cela, je n'hésitai pas bien longtemps.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu'il m'a attaqué moi, et deux fois? demandais-je d'une voix plus basse.

Julian ralentit un peu malgré le fait qu'il n'allait pas spécialement vite en premiers lieux.

- Aaron, le vampire qui t'as fait cela, dit-il, est un chasseur. Il existe peu d'entre eux en ce temps et époque, mais ils sont des plus dangereux, et bestiaux.

Je n'étais pas sûre de bien comprendre, mais ses paroles me glacèrent le sang malgré tout.

- Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi il t'a choisis toi, mais je sais qu'ils choisissent leurs proies avec grande précision et qu'ils ne la lâchent pas tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils obtiennent ce qu'ils ont en tête.

Il s'arrêta un court moment pour continuer.

- Je ne croyais pas que Lucretia ne parviendrait pas à l'arrêter, j'ai été trop négligent.

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour digérer toutes ces informations. Ce qu'il venait de dire était sérieusement effrayant. Il en avait donc d'autres comme lui? Des Chasseurs?

- Ça veut dire qu'il existe différentes sortes de vampires? Osais-je demander malgré le fait que l'atmosphère autour de nous était devenue bien lourde.

- Ce n'est pas cela, me répondit-il simplement en continuant d'avancer, ce n'est qu'un titre que l'on donne à certains vampires aillant choisis ce chemin.

J'haussai un sourcil, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

C'est à ce moment que je la reconnue, cette voix froide et distante, douce mais aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir.

- À force de vivre pendant très longtemps sans changer son mode de vie, on finit par devenir quelque chose d'inhumain. La façon dont nous décidons de passer notre éternité est entièrement entre nos mains. Aaron a choisis celui d'un chasseur, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

Je compris, je ne devais pas demander à aller plus loin sur le sujet. Et même si j'osais idiotement lui poser une autre question là-dessus, il n'y répondrait certainement pas. Julian ne voulait de toute évidence pas en parler, et quelque chose me disait que cela avait un lien avec presque tout, mais je gardai le silence. C'était à des moments comme ceux-ci que je remarquais vraiment à quel point nous étions si différent l'un de l'autre, humains et vampires. Personne d'humain ne serait capable d'avoir une telle présence, et une partie de moi savait que cela n'était pas entièrement parce qu'il avait vécu pendant de longues années et vu bien plus de choses que ce l'on ne pourrait s'imaginer. Je sentais cet écart s'élargir entre nous deux, et regrettai bien vite d'avoir été si curieuse. Cela dit, on ne pouvait m'empêcher de penser. Qu'en était-il de lui? Quel chemin avait-il choisis?

Je resserrai les rebords de l'épais manteau pour l'empêcher de tomber et profitai du fait qu'il ne me regardait pas pour baisser les yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache à quel point ce qu'il disait pouvait m'affecter aussi facilement.

Julian, qui était-il vraiment? À chaque instant où je me croyais le connaître, il me prouvait le contraire en me laissant dans un état terriblement troublé. Il cachait tant de secrets, et il était si mystérieux, le seul moyen de le connaître réellement serait de faire exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas, et de découvrir tout ce qu'il cachait. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas quelque chose que je devais faire, et j'avais bien d'autres préoccupations pour le moment que de me mettre à jouer les détectives dans une histoire qui me dépassait de mille feux, il n'y avait pas de question là-dessus.

En commençant à porter attention aux entourages, je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune idée de où nous étions. Ce pourrait-il que, sans l'avoir réalisé, il était parvenu à m'entrainer dans une partie du château qui nous était interdite? Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir transgressé au moins une centaine de règles sans l'avoir voulus depuis mes premiers jours au château.

- Où sommes-nous maintenant? demandai-je, en regardant un peu partout autour de nous.

Nous étions entrés dans un énorme couloir, s'il m'était même possible d'appeler cela un couloir, plus grand que je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant, malgré le fait que je passais beaucoup de temps à me balader un peu partout dans le château. D'un côté se trouvait une rangé d'immense fenêtres à carreaux arrondies vers le haut, montant presque jusqu'au plafond. Plafond incroyablement haut, c'était à en perdre le souffle. Non seulement était-il couvert de motifs dorés ainsi que d'un bleu qui s'y mélangeait merveilleusement bien, mais on y trouvait aussi plusieurs lustres magnifiques qui, à en juger par les épaisses toiles d'araignées, n'avaient pas servi depuis de nombreuses années. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il il avait de plus frappant, parce que si ce que m'avait raconté mon professeur d'histoire était vrai, c'était ce que l'on appelait un plafond cathédrale de style gothique, quelque chose de réellement époustouflant lorsque l'on le voyait pour une première fois de nos yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, quelque chose d'aussi beau existait depuis si longtemps et presque personne ne le savait.

Je baissai les yeux sur le mur de droite pour y trouver une panoplie de vases recouverts de poussière, ainsi que plusieurs peintures visiblement vieilles de plus d'une centaine d'années. Malgré cela, on voyait très bien que chacune d'entre elles étaient des portraits, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander qui ces personnes pouvaient être. Je ne saurais le décrire exactement, c'était quelque chose dans leur yeux, dans leur pose, un tout simplement la peinture entièrement, qui piquait ma curiosité. Je lançai un regard rapide en direction de Julian qui n'était nullement affecté par la beauté des lieux.

- Ces gens, est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu les connaisses? osais-je demander en espérant que cette question ne fasse pas partie de celles qu'il refusait répondre.

Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à quelque chose de mieux, mais je voulais absolument faire quelque chose de ce silence, surtout qu'après avoir découvert un endroit pareil, j'étais devenue un peu plus agité et avait besoin de parler.

- A peine, me répondit-il calmement en tournant la tête en direction des portraits, la plupart d'entre eux date de bien avant mon temps.

Mon regard s'élargit.

- Tu veux dire que tu connais certains d'entre eux personnellement? lançais-je sous le choc.

- Un seul, dit-il indifféremment en baissant les yeux pour me regarder moi.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de lui demander qui, et de réaliser que nous étions finalement arrivés au bout, il s'arrêta finalement devant l'une d'entre elles. Il me fallut me frapper la tête contre son bras pour réaliser qu'il n'était plus en mouvement, et me retournai en me massant le front pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, mais aucun son ne sortit. Je n'en avais pas le courage. Les yeux de Julian fixaient ceux de l'homme avec une étrange intensité. Ce n'était pas quelque chose remplit d'émotions, mais quelque chose de profond. Son visage n'avait pas changé, il n'avait aucune expression, aucune tristesse dans les yeux, rien. Il ne faisait que regarder, en ne le lâchant pas des yeux, sans même prendre la peine de regarder autre chose dans la peinture. Je détachai mon regard de Julian pour l'observer à mon tour.

L'homme portait l'un de ses manteaux sombres que je soupçonnais être ce que les hommes portaient lors du dix-huitième siècle, sans en être particulièrement certaine. Ce dernier se tenait droit, la main posé sur une longue canne contenant quelque chose qui ressemblait soit à une pierre précieuse, soit à du diamant au bout. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ramenés vers l'arrière alors que ses yeux bleus pâle fixaient droit devant, nous donnant l'impression qu'il nous regardait dans les yeux, ce qui, et j'en suis profondément embarrassé, me fit détourner les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde avant de les reposer automatiquement sur ceux de l'homme blond. C'est que, la peinture était non seulement terriblement réaliste, mais l'artiste avait si bien capturé les émotions du modèle que l'on pouvait presque voir de la sagesse dans ses yeux. Non seulement de la sagesse, mais de la fierté, de la grandeur. À y repenser, ce devait être cela, qui m'avait frappé le plus en observant les autres peintures, elles paraissaient si réalistes, et ce n'était pas uniquement grâce au style.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, dans cette peinture. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose chez lui m'était familier. Ce qui était étrange, puisque je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans ce côté du château auparavant. Serait-il possible que ce ne soit que mon imagination?

Non. Aucun doute là-dessus. Je l'avais déjà vu à quelque part. Mais où?

J'élevai ma tête vers ma gauche, là où se trouvait Julian. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé un muscle depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur ce portrait.

Je me mordillai la lèvre en hésitant de lui demander quoi que ce soit. J'avais le sentiment que je ne devais pas le déranger, il était tombé si profondément dans ses réflexions que je ne doutais même pas qu'il ait oublié ma présence. Mais j'avais aussi le sentiment qu'il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, et décidai donc de le déranger.

- C'est celui-là? demandai-je d'une voix hésitante.

Je fus surprise de le voir hocher de la tête lentement juste après m'avoir entendu. Comme quoi, finalement, il était plus présent que je ne le croyais.

Je me retournai pour l'observer encore une fois, et c'est à ce moment que ça me frappa. Je savais où je l'avais vu auparavant. Dans le hall d'entrée principal, lors de mon arrivée à Ashford, sur l'énorme peinture de la famille royale. Celle qui m'avait confirmé le fait que Julian était bel et bien le propriétaire légal du château, qui m'avait prouvé qu'il y avait vécu, grandit, et qu'il était aussi le seul héritier vivant.

Je figeai sur place alors que Julian se décida finalement à bouger sans rien dire de plus. Il s'apprêta à passer une porte sur le côté lorsqu'il réalisa que je ne le suivais plus.

Je ne comprenais pas. J'avais envie de lui crier après, de lui demander ce qu'il était en train de faire. Cet homme, il ne pouvait être personne d'autre que son propre père! Comment ne pouvait-il pas avoir de réaction, comment pouvait-il quitter les lieux en étant aussi indifférent?

Une pensée surgit dans mon esprit. Peut-être était-ce cela, au fond. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne pouvais pas possiblement comprendre.

- Avery, m'appela-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que c'était, qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé, pour qu'il ait une réaction pareille? Pour qu'il soit devenu aussi amorphe, aussi éteint?

Je me mise à avancer lentement pour le rejoindre.

- Il nous reste peu de chemin à faire, me dit-il en s'imaginant probablement que mon changement d'esprit devait être dû à de la fatigue.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre en le suivant calmement.

Si quelqu'un savait ce qui s'était produit au château, j'aurais peut-être au moins quelque chose, mais personne n'avait été capable de confirmer de quelle façon la royauté était tombée. C'était quelque chose qui faisait partit de l'histoire oubliée, ce qui était plus qu'étrange, partant du fait que quelque chose comme la royauté et sa chute ne pourrait pas normalement être oublié, ou même négligé. Au final, si je me souviens bien, la majorité des historiens s'étaient mis d'accord sur une attaque partant du fait qu'ils étaient en temps de guerre, même s'ils restent toujours incertains quant à la personne derrière tout cela. Je sais bien qu'il me serait possible de poser la question, mais je sais aussi qu'il ne répondrait pas. Il avait su se faire clair, plus tôt.

Si seulement il m'était possible de faire quelque chose, c'est ce à que je pensai en continuant à avancer sans porter attention à nos alentour. Julian avait dit vrai, nous venions tout juste d'arriver.

En passant une porte double le vent froid vint me caresser le visage, me forçant à fermer les yeux un moment. Lorsque je les rouvris, je découvris un chemin de marbre continuant en longueur, contre le mur du château entre plusieurs colonnes ainsi que quelques bancs. Julian continua son chemin en ignorant le décor alors que le souffle me manqua à nouveau, pourquoi fallait-il que les endroits les plus beaux du château nous soient interdits?

Déçue, je réalisai que ce n'était pas l'endroit où nous nous dirigions; il ne nous fallait pas longer les rebords du château mais continuer droit devant. La neige n'était pas bien haute, mais le froid était tout de même présent. Je jetai un œil de son côté afin de confirmer ses dit sur sa résistance au climat, et effectivement, Julian semblait être le moindrement affecté. Ses épaules n'étaient pas rétractées comme les miennes, il ne tremblait pas d'un muscle, et il était pourtant vêtu d'une simple chemise peu épaisse. Je ne pus cacher à quel point j'en étais impressionnée en ne le lâchant pas des yeux, sans m'arrêter d'avancer.

Sa simple existence me prouvait qu'il existait bien plus que ce que l'on pouvait voir, dans ce monde. J'avais l'impression qu'il réveillait cette partie en moi que je croyais être perdue depuis si longtemps, celle qui croyait en des choses comme l'amour, des choses qui ne pouvaient être expliqués. C'est ce que je ressentais en étant près de lui; je ne m'étais pas perdue complètement, cette personne-là, elle était toujours en moi.

- C'est ici, dit-il en s'arrêtant subitement.

Je baissai les yeux pour les poser sur un haut chemin de cèdres recouvert de neige, là où quelques arbres parvenaient à faire partit du paysage en se montrant un peu partout de façon aléatoire. Il n'y avait pas de doute, ce n'était nul autre que l'entrée du labyrinthe, en plein milieu des jardins, et non devant ceux-ci, comme il l'était supposé de l'être.

C'est une blague?

- J'espère vraiment que tu es pour me dire que nous sommes perdus.

Il était hors de question que j'aille me perdre dans un endroit pareil et en pleine nuit. Les labyrinthes n'étaient faits que pour cela, se perdre, et je ne voyais tout simplement pas où le plaisir pouvait être dans une chose pareille.

- Je ne me perdrais pas, commença-t-il, il y a quelque chose que je veux te monter.

Sans prévenir, Julian m'attira à l'intérieur en me prenant par la main, question de me forcer à le suivre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lançais-je un peu surprise.

Enfin, avant de trébucher et me retrouver à quatre pattes sur le sol, purement embarrassée.

Avant que l'on me donne une réputation de maladroite, je tiens à dire que cette fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute. La neige n'est peut-être pas bien haute, mais elle est toujours sous mes pieds et je n'ai certainement pas les chaussures faites pour une promenade hivernale.

Julian s'arrêta un moment pour me regarder, un peu découragé.

- Tu es si maladroite Avery.

- C'n'est pas ma faute! répliquais-je en évitant son regard.

Il me tendit une main que j'attrapai en hésitant un court moment. J'aurais bien aimé être capable de me débrouiller seule, mais ne pourrais pas supporter un deuxième embrassement, au cas où je tomberais une énième fois devant lui.

Je regardai droit devant. Bien que la lumière de la lune fût assez lumineuse pour nous guider, il faisait toujours noir. Nous étions toujours en pleine nuit après tout. Je n'appréciais déjà pas les labyrinthes en plein jour, le fait qu'il soit aussi tard n'aidait pas. Et si nous nous perdions? Je veux dire, les chances de nous perdre étaient bien plus énormes que de retrouver notre chemin. Et puis d'ailleurs, que pouvait-il y avoir de si important dans un labyrinthe?

Tout de même, s'il le disait, c'est qu'il y avait bien quelque chose.

- Tu ne peux pas faire comme la dernière fois? Tu sais… te déplacer à un endroit à l'autre vraiment rapidement…

Je bloquai. Je n'avais aucune idée de qu'elle façon il lui était possible de faire cela, et n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais vraiment osé poser de questions simplement parce que je ne savais même pas comment m'y prendre. Et de toute façon, je n'y comprenais tellement rien, que tout ce que je finissais par me dire était « ce doit être un truc de vampire » et n'allait pas plus loin. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait autre chose d'important à savoir là-dedans de toute façon.

- Non, répondit-il fermement, pas maintenant.

Le ton de sa voix ne laissa pas place à une réplique, je décidai donc de laisser tomber sans rien dire.

Est-ce que ça aussi, c'était à ne pas mentionner?

Je soupirai en baissant les yeux pour les remonter aussitôt.

- Je vois, eh bien, allons-y.

Tel un soldat s'apprêtant à marcher sur le champ de guerre, je me mise à avancer d'un air décisif.

Qui sait, peut-être que ce qui s'y trouvait en valait vraiment la peine. Après tout, en l'aillant suivit jusqu'ici j'avais découvert l'un des endroits que je juge être le plus beau de tout Ashford, ou du moins, de ce que j'avais pu en voir. Je ne doute pas qu'il devait en exister d'autre tout aussi renversant, et s'il me fallait marcher à travers un énorme labyrinthe pour le savoir, c'est ce que je ferai. Vraiment, c'était ce que j'aimais le plus de cette école.

Mais quand même, un véritable Labyrinthe…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux autant m'amener jusqu'ici? demandais-je finalement.

Julian continua à avancer en ouvrant la voie avant de me répondre.

- Parce que tout cela est de ma faute, répondit-il calmement, je connaissais la nature d'Aaron, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser mettre un pied dans le château.

Était-il en train de me dire que c'était sa façon de s'excuser? Je ne savais pas que cette histoire le dérangeait à ce point, j'aurais cru qu'il aurait plus été en colère que ce certain Aaron ne l'ait pas écouté la première fois, pas qu'il se trouve à être aussi désolé.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait? osais-je demander d'une voix plus basse.

J'aurais voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais je doute que cela ne change quoi que ce soit. De la façon dont il me disait tout cela, surtout alors qu'il allait assez loin pour que nous nous rendions jusqu'ici, c'est ce que je pouvais en conclure. Et de toute façon, je voulais le savoir. Si ce vampire était une si grande menace, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit autrement?

- Je ne croyais pas avoir le choix, me répondit-il après un court silence, mais j'avais tort, j'ai promis de mettre la sureté des élèves avant tout, ce devait être ma sanction.

Il avait le don de parler de choses que je ne comprenais pas. Que voulait-il dire par cela? Sanction?

Avant que je ne puisse lui faire part de mon incompréhension, le temps de réaliser que ce dernier connaissait le chemin comme le fond de sa poche, nous arrivèrent enfin devant une place qui, comme je me doutais, était ahurissante.

Pendant un court moment, j'oubliai complètement que nous étions dans le froid et laissai le manteau que j'avais posé sur mes épaules me glisser des doigts. C'était comme si quelque chose de si beau ne pouvait pas exister. Dans ce labyrinthe que je détestais tant s'y cachait un jardin si beau que j'en avais le souffle coupé. Jardin que j'aurais cru exister nul autre part que dans un film où une histoire. Je fis quelques pas à l'intérieur pour réaliser que le sol sous mes pieds s'était durcît. Sous la neige ne s'y trouvait plus de la terre, mais un sol dur et ferme, grisâtre et usé par le temps. Je relevai la tête en prenant soin de regarder partout autour, l'excitation de débordant des yeux.

Entre les murs de cèdres, juste devant les quatre chemins menant jusqu'au cœur du labyrinthe, y avait quatre arches de pierre recouverts de vignes mortes et de feuilles d'automnes glacées alors qu'au tout milieu, recouverte d'une légère couche de neige, s'y trouvait une statue si haute qu'il me fallut lever le menton pour mieux voir. Les rayons lunaire tombaient exactement au bon endroit, embellissant les détails avec des ombres, sans doute avait-on spécialement choisis cet emplacement pour cette raison. Seul détail était qu'elle était endommagée, -et ça ne changeait absolument rien à sa beauté, sa tête lui manquait. On pourrait croire que quelque chose l'avait forcé à tomber alors que la coupure de son cou était irrégulière, mais les ailes refermés contre son dos de pierre, nous laissait deviner qu'elle n'était autre qu'un ange venu se poser sur une énorme fontaine à deux étages, aux détails si délicats et minutieux que son usure en devenait presque irritante. Je ne m'empêcher de me demander à quoi ce jardin avait pu ressembler lors de ses meilleurs jours. Sans doute devait-il avoir débordé de fleurs bleues, celle-ci étant la couleur de la famille royale, sans mentionner la fontaine qui devait être mille fois plus incroyable. S'il était possible d'avoir une telle beauté même après autant d'années tout en étant aussi abimée, je ne pouvais imaginer à quel point elle devait être resplendissante lors. C'était comme si quelque chose de si beau ne pouvait pas exister.

Étais-ce cela, ce que Julian désirait me montrer?

Je me retournai vivement en levant les yeux pour les poser dans les prunelles bleutés de Julian qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux, d'un regard mystérieux, presque mélancolique, en avançant calmement sans détourner la tête. Un peu comme plus tôt, devant cette peinture. Non, en fait, c'était exactement pareil. Le même regard, la même expression morte et dépourvue d'émotions. Il s'avança, et lorsqu'il fut assez près, posa une main sur l'ange avant de se transformer lentement en poing. Qui me fit penser que, au fond, peut-être avait-il voulut s'y rendre lui aussi. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas uniquement me montrer cet endroit mais y retourner après tant d'années, parce que quelque chose dans ses actions me laissait croire qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis assez longtemps.

À quoi pouvait-il penser? Je n'avais pas le cœur à le lui demander. Seulement, je ne sais trop, quelque chose n'allait pas. Son visage ne montrait aucune trace d'une émotion quelconque, mais je doute que ce ne soit le cas à l'intérieur. Je crois… enfin, je pourrais avoir complètement tort, mais peut-être avait-il beaucoup de souvenirs concernant cet endroit. À en juger par la facilité qu'il a eu à le trouver, ce ne serait pas quelque chose de bien surprenant.

Contrairement à plus tôt, je ne voulais pas le regarder en gardant le silence. Je n'étais pas celle à trouver les mots dans des situations comme celle-ci, et je me doutais que tous les mots du monde ne seraient pas suffisants pour le faire changer d'esprit, mais décidai tout de même de dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

- Viens-tu souvent ici? demandai-je en brisant le silence tout en m'avançant, en cherchant en même temps à savoir si mes pensées de plus tôt étaient vrais ou fausses.

- Plus maintenant, répondit-il, dans le passé en revanche je m'y retrouvais souvent forcé.

- Forcé? Pour qu'elle raison?

Il se décida finalement à détacher son regard de la statue d'ange pour me regarder.

- Ce sont mes sœurs qui adoraient cet endroit, et je n'arrivais jamais à refuser chaque moment où elles me demandaient de les accompagner. Il en est venu à un point où je connaissais cet endroit et tous les chemins par mémoire.

Je souris en réalisant qu'il venait de parler de son passé par lui-même, mais aussi à l'image d'un Julian aussi impuissant face à ses sœurs. Mon enfance avait été plutôt banale pour la simple raison que j'étais trop occupée à vouloir grandir plutôt que d'en profiter. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse. Si j'avais été un peu plus proche de ma propre soeur, si j'avais eu la chance de grandir dans un énorme palais avec des jardins comme celui-ci, je ne doute pas que chaque jour aurait été terriblement plaisant.

- Ça devait être amusant, ajoutais-je.

- Qui sait, tout cela remonte de si longtemps… seulement, il s'arrêta comme s'il cherchait à se remémorer quelque chose.

- Seulement?

- Seulement, continua-t-il, je me souviens encore de ce à quoi elles avaient l'air. C'était il y a si longtemps, et j'entends pourtant leurs rires, je peux toujours les voir courir à travers les chemins de cèdre, ajouta-t-il, le regard perdu dans les souvenirs qu'il avait de ce labyrinthe, et… elle…

De nulle part, son corps se tordis de douleur. Julian prit appui en se penchant sur la fontaine tout en me laissant dans un état de panique.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

En un mouvement brusque, il me repoussa d'une main. Sans doute prévoyait-il de m'éloigner, mais la douleur l'empêcha de retirer sa main de mon épaule pour l'enfoncer involontairement avec force. Tout cela pour finir par l'enlever, brusquement, encore une fois.

- Ne t'approche pas, lâcha-t-il difficilement d'entre ses dents d'une voix froide.

Le ton de sa voix me fit sursauter, mais je refusai tout de même d'abandonner.

- Dis-moi seulement ce qui ne va pas! lançais-je en colère mais inquiète.

- Cela ne te concerne pas, répondit-il dans le même esprit que lorsqu'il m'avait demandé de m'éloigner, pars, ajouta-t-il.

C'était une blague? S'attendait-il réellement à ce que je pivote sur moi-même et retourne seule au château, alors qu'il était si mal? Et pourquoi, bon sang! S'il ne voulait rien me dire, je n'avais aucune autre option que d'essayer de le découvrir par moi-même, mais comment étais-je supposée accomplir une chose pareille? N'était-il pas un vampire? Si même le climat n'arrivait pas à les affecter, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'ils leurs étaient possible de souffrir aussi facilement, alors quoi?

Et ça me vint à l'esprit. Je me remémorai tout jusqu'au début, la façon dont il s'était soudainement éloigné après m'avoir laissé poser ma tête sur son torse, à quel point il était distant lorsque nous marchions pour nous rendre jusqu'ici, et surtout, la façon dont il avait refusé d'utiliser cette façon de se déplacer rapidement, comme il l'avait déjà fait. « Pas maintenant », c'est bien ce qu'il avait dit. Ce pourrait-il que ce qui n'allait pas en ce moment avec Julian, c'était sa soif? Ce genre de chose était-il possible?

Je tentai de le regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est ça pas vrai, j'hésitai avant de continuer de peur qu'il ne me répète que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi, tu as besoin de sang?

Si un être humain ne peut survivre plus de quelques jours sans eau ni nourriture, qu'en était-il d'eux, qui étaient beaucoup plus différents et surtout, avaient déjà connu la mort? Était-ce cela, souffraient-ils d'une douleur aussi insupportable pour que même Julian soit incapable de l'endurer?

Il ne répondit pas. Je n'étais pas convaincue qu'il m'ait entendu.

Si j'avais raison, alors j'avais le moyen de l'aider.

Je ne me posai pas la question deux fois. Si c'était lui, je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Il l'avait déjà fait d'ailleurs, je n'avais rien à craindre. Je voulais faire quelque chose, pour une fois, je _pouvais _faire quelque chose. C'était à mon tour maintenant.

Je m'accroupis en tâtant le sol des mains à la recherche de quelque chose de pointu, cet endroit étant en ruine, il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques secondes avant de trouver une roche de forme rectangulaire assez coupante. Sans aucune hésitation, je la portai à ma main.

Rapidement, d'un coup, avant même que je ne sente le contacte glacial de la pierre contre ma peau, Julian m'attrapa le bras gauche sans me relâcher. Je me retrouvai subitement le dos contre l'un des côtés de l'arche qui se trouvait derrière moi.

La respiration haletante, ce dernier ne dis pas un mot, peut-être en était-il incapable, je n'en savais rien. Tout ce que je savais c'était que j'étais dans le moyen de faire quelque chose, et n'était pas près d'arrêter.

- Je peux aider, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, fais moi confiance.

Il ne répondit toujours pas, ses yeux me prouvaient qu'il était furieux. Je ne l'avais pas écouté, et m'apprêtais même à aller aussi loin que de me couper volontairement la main afin de laisser mon sang s'échapper.

- Je te fais confiance, ajoutais-je, alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi faire.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il me parut aussi inhumain, aussi vampirique. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'est ce qu'il était après tout.

Il resserra les dents, si cela était même possible, en laissant échapper un grognement. Le déroulement des choses ne lui plaisait toujours pas, mais je ne voyais pas d'autres possibilités. Mes paroles semblèrent tout de même le calmer puisqu'il desserra sa poigne sans me relâcher pour autant. J'en profitai pour enfoncer le sommet de la pierre dans la paume de ma main. Un liquide rouge glissa longuement jusqu'entre mes doigts pour terminer sur de la neige blanche. J'élevai les yeux vers les siens. D'une vitesse inhumaine, Julian s'empara immédiatement de mon bras blessé avec force et porta la partie saignante jusqu'à ses lèvres, tout cela pour enfoncer des crocs aussi tranchants qu'une lame de rasoir, aussi blancs que la neige qui nous entourait, et sans aucune hésitation ni même de réflexion. Je laissai échapper un gémissement qui se perdu dans la buée et l'air froid. J'arrivais à tout ressentir tout comme la dernière fois. Délicatement, Julian glissa une main jusqu'à ma taille pour l'entourer et me rapprocher en un même mouvement. Les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent. Ses lèvres se détachèrent longuement de ma paume et il éleva la tête. Je ne parvins pas à capter son regard alors que ses crocs s'enfoncèrent rapidement à l'intérieur de ma nuque. Son autre main de libre, celle qui n'était pas occupé à me serrer la taille, me plaqua l'avant-bras en haut de ma tête, de façon à ce que je reste immobile. À ce moment, je ne sus réagir. Perdue dans son envoutement, avec la chaleur de ses membres contre mon corps ainsi que ses lèvres contre mon cou, je ne ressentis pas le besoin de le repousser tandis ce qu'il se faisait de plus en plus brutal. Alors que les battements de mon cœur qui allaient pourtant si vite, ils se mirent à ralentir graduellement, je ressentis encore une fois ce sentiment de perte de contrôle. Tout semblait se produire au ralentit, mais il n'arrêtait toujours pas. Je tentai de lui presser mes doigts contre son bras mais rien n'allait. Puis, finalement, alors que j'étais sur le point de me mettre à paniquer, il cessa tout. Ses crocs se retirèrent de ma peau, mais il ne s'éloigna toujours pas. C'est bien simple, j'avais besoin d'un point d'appui. J'étais toujours capable de rester plus ou moins sur mes pieds mais uniquement s'il était là à m'empêcher de tomber et de me retrouver contre le sol. La respiration quelque peu haletante, j'élevai la tête en cherchant à savoir ce qu'il à quoi il pensait présentement, s'il se portait mieux et si il m'en voulait toujours. Je posai les yeux sur les siens; son visage se tordit en une expression de frustration ainsi que de déception. Décidément, il m'en voulait. Pas assez pour me laisser tomber dans la neige, par contre. Cela dit, il allait bien. Il allait bien grâce à moi. Qu'il m'en veule ne pouvait m'importer moins, j'étais profondément heureuse d'avoir pu être celle qui l'avait aidé, cette fois au moins. Je ne pus retenir le sourire de soulagement qui vint se poser sur mes lèvres.

- Je te l'avais dit, que tu devais me faire confiance.

- Cela ne signifie pas que tu devrais me faire confiance à moi, me répondit-il.

Je plissai des sourcils et pris la parole malgré le fait que je n'avais presque plus d'énergie.

- Qu'est-ce c'est censé vouloir dire? Tu t'es arrêté, pas vrai? Tu l'as vraiment fait.

Ses traits se durcirent encore plus.

- J'aurais pu te tuer Avery.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait! m'empressais-je de lui répondre.

Je sentis que ce que je disais ne lui plaisait pas, et qu'il devenait de plus en plus en colère.

- Pourquoi as-tu autant de foi en moi, s'emporta-t-il, ne sais-tu pas ce que je suis, es-tu imprudente à ce point, où simplement stupide?

Cette fois ce fit à mon tour de m'emporter. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas accepter qu'il me soit possible de lui faire confiance, était-ce quelque chose de si difficile?

- Je peux le sentir, tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne Julian, tu ne me tuerais pas, je le sais, même si tu ne le sais pas toi-même, ajoutais-je d'une voix un peu plus base.

J'ignorai le fait que ce que je venais de dire n'étais pas comme moi pour garder la tête haute. Je le pensais vraiment, qu'il l'accepte ou non, rien ne pouvait changer ce fait.

Julian détourna la tête vers la droite, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux en retour.

- Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme cela, dit-il un peu plus calme, je ne suis pas celui que tu me crois être.

Je ne réagis pas. À mes yeux, Julian était celui qu'il m'avait montré du jour de notre première rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Qu'il ait fait des mauvaises choses dans le passé ne me concernait pas, il était ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, et non son passé, peu importe ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

Ce dernier reprit la parole :

- Je ne peux pas te voir faire des choses pareilles sans même envisager le pire et ne pas réagir, j'ai promis de vous garder sain et saufs.

Il s'arrêta pour me regarder profondément dans les yeux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de difficile.

- Je ne peux pas te regarder devenir comme elle, ce n'est pas un monde pour toi, dit-il, j'espère profondément que tu sauras me pardonner.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il dit ces mots, Julian éleva une main pour m'élever le menton. Sans que je n'aille le temps de réagir, je me sentis me perdre dans ses prunelles bleu-grises. Tout sembla s'estomper autour de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une paire d'yeux se perdant graduellement dans l'obscurité.

Puis tout devint noir.

**Voilà voilà, enfin un nouveau chapitre. Honnêtement je n'arrive pas à décider si je le déteste ou si je l'adore haha, mais bon, j'espère que vous ne le détestez pas! Il n'était pas supposé être aussi long, c'est aussi pourquoi il m'a pris plus de temps à finir que prévu (je ne voulais pas mentir MADmoiselle Acid!). Enfin bref, merci pour vos commentaires, c'est sérieusement ce qui me motive à écrire plus rapidement, parlant de ça, un grand merci à MADmoiselle Acid (je vous recommande aussi sa fiction Ne me posez pas de questions, parce qu'elle est vraiment géniale et que les personnages sont sérieusement attachants (surtout Sven~)) parce que sans ses commentaires qui me rappels toujours qu'il y a vraiment des gens qui attendent de lire les prochains chapitres lorsque je prends trop de temps je pense vraiment que les chapitres prendraient encore plus de temps à être publié haha… Mais bon, merci beaucoup à tout le monde aussi! **

**YoruHi-chan : Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureuse d'entendre ça! Oui, j'adorerais vraiment que tu les corriges, je sais que les premiers chapitres en ont vraiment besoin en plus mais je suis tellement découragée à chaque fois que je vois ça x) **


	13. Chapter 13

Le ciel commençait à prendre une teinte orangée, presque laiteuse dû aux multiples nuages laissant tomber une neige fine. Je m'accroupis sur le sol pour attraper une poignée de neige, sans but réel. Simplement parce qu'elle semblait belle, ouateuse et presque délicieuse. Mais à la fin, ce n'était que de la neige, et je ne pus que l'observer fondre au fond de ma main alors que le contact froid contre ma paume me priait de tout relâcher. Je froncis les sourcils en formant un poing avec ma main, écrasant du même fait cette petite masse blanche.

- Avery, ma belle, rentre avant d'attraper froid, me lance ma mère du cadre de porte, attendant mon arrivée pour rentrer elle aussi.

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, de faire l'effort d'ouvrir la bouche et de m'efforcer à dire des mots inutiles qui n'étaient d'ailleurs, pas nécessaires.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'était toujours ainsi avec eux, ils s'étaient habitués à avoir une fille presque muette et avaient cessés de se plaindre depuis quelques années. Bien entendus, ils ne pouvaient pas s'imaginer que cette fois, la majeure raison de mon silence était due à cette colère brulante à l'intérieure de moi. Une énorme peine qui s'était finalement transformée en colère, voilà.

Je ne voulais même plus y penser. Je m'étais complètement trompée, avait été complètement stupide et naïve, et ne pouvais même plus visualiser son ombre sans m'enflammer aussi vite qu'il l'est possible de le faire. Oh, je le détestais tellement! Les mots n'étaient pas assez pour décrire à quel point!

Je me mise en marche en tapant des pieds comme une gamine et refermai la porte avec force.

Encore une fois, j'avais envie de hurler et de tout casser, mais me reteint. Je ne devais pas montrer, même à moi-même, même si cela était déjà parfaitement évident, à quel point tout cela m'affectait vraiment. Je voulais tout oublier, et ce n'est pas avec une crise de rage que j'y parviendrai.

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête comme pour chasser toutes ces pensées de mon esprit.

Ce n'est qu'alors que je ressentis ce sentiment réconfortant, celui d'être enfin chez soi, comme une gifle, j'eu l'impression de me faire frapper par cet odeur familière d'épices et de bois frais. Je me sentis soudainement plus légère, comme si un poids venait de me tomber des épaules, et pris une longue inspiration en fermant les yeux.

- Hah! J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est content d'avoir fait cinq heures de route malgré tout! chantonna quelqu'un de la cuisine comme un idiot, avec son sourire idiot et sa voix idiote; mon idiot de père.

Je souris. Il avait raison. Je ne me considérais pas spécialement attachée envers ma famille, certainement pas autant que la majorité des gens, mais je ne pouvais le nier, je m'étais ennuyée de lui, de ma mère, de la maison, et même de mon ennuyante petite sœur qui montait présentement les marches comme si elle venait de mettre le feu au sous-sol une deuxième fois.

Je n'exagère pas, je le jure!

D'accord, d'accord, peut-être un peu, mais je n'invente rien lorsque je dis que cette dernière est parvenue à mettre le feu par elle-même. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle avait pensé en posant un bout de papier contre la lumière brûlante de la lampe du bureau, mais le fait est qu'elle l'avait fait, et n'avait plus posé le doigt sur une lampe durant les quelques semaines qui suivirent.

- Ça va, j'avais l'intention de venir pendant les vacances de noël, je trouve juste que cinq heure de route pour une fin de semaine c'est un peu exagéré, répondis-je sans le regarder en retirant mes bottes vintages, selon ma mère qui me les a offertes sous prétexte que je ne magasine pas assez, même lorsqu'il s'agit de choses importantes –ce qui n'est pas faux, je dois le lui donner-.

- Avery! s'exclama ma sœur en me sautant dans les bras, me faisant perdre balance pour m'écraser contre le mur.

Les mois passés en mon absence durent lui avoir fait perdre la mémoire, elle doit avoir oublié à quel point nous nous bagarrons, celle-là.

- Je rêve où tu t'es ennuyée de moi Lydia, rigolais-je en la repoussant afin de retrouver mon équilibre.

- Oh tais-toi, lança-t-elle, je suis juste contente de te voir, idiote!

- Ah, la voilà, ma petite sœur!

J'éclatai de rire et eu l'impression de ne pas m'être sentie aussi bien depuis si longtemps, comme si je n'avais pas rie aussi joyeusement depuis des années, et me sentie un peu bête d'avoir refusé de visiter pendant aussi longtemps.

Chat, notre chat au nom ridicule, baptisé par Lydia bien évidement, se hâta jusqu'à la porte avec un miaulement familier. À la seconde où il se rendit à mes pieds, je le pris immédiatement dans mes bras tandis qu'il frotta sa petite tête orange contre mon visage avec un ronronnement chaleureux.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué boulle de poil, dis-je d'une voix étouffé sous son corps entortillé sur mes épaules.

Il me répondit avec un deuxième miaulement et je le déposai sur le sol avec un sourire immense. Ah! Si l'on me voyait, je doute que l'on arriverait à me reconnaitre.

Ma mère, fidèle à elle-même, m'arracha mon manteau des bras avant que je ne l'abandonne sur la chaise de table, comme à mon habitude, pour le ranger en me reprochant à quel point il me fallait apprendre à me ramasser. Là se partit une longue discussion entre mes parents qui se transforma aussitôt en dispute.

Et voilà, on ne pourrait se sentir plus chez soi maintenant.

Gardez vos regards de pitié, le fait que mes parents se disputent plus qu'ils ne mangent ne me dérange pas autant que l'on pourrait le croire. Après seize ans, on finit naturellement par s'y habituer. Et puis de toute façon, les choses sont moins pires qu'elles ne l'étaient désormais. Je n'ai plus à faire tout mon possible pour réconforter Lydia puisque, Dieu merci, elle ne tombe plus en larmes après chaque petite bagarre, ce qui est un sacré plus, vraiment. J'avais beau m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour m'ouvrir un livre dans le but de m'y perde et de tout oublier, de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'a l'histoire se déroulant dans le bouquin d'entre mes mains, et de finalement parvenir à ne plus entendre le son de leur voix à travers les murs, je me faisais constamment déranger par cette dernière qui venait me trouver en larme tout en répétant en disque qu'elle n'aimait pas cela. Bon, on peut comprendre que face à son visage humide de larmes et un nez dégoulinant, je n'avais certainement pas le cœur à lui refermer la porte au nez. Je finissais donc par lui faire une place sur mon lit en lui lisant à voix haute, chose que je déteste particulièrement.

C'est drôle, je ne le réalise que maintenant mais, cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas repensé à cela, des années, même. Je suppose que m'éloigner de ma famille n'avais pas été aussi facile que je le croyais. À Ashford, je n'y pensais pas vraiment. Je crois que je m'étais tout simplement habituée à ne penser qu'à moi, pas dans le sens égoïste du terme, bien que l'on peut le perçoir de cette façon, mais ils ne me venaient tout simplement pas à l'esprit si souvent. N'étant pas du type à passer des dimanches soirs à jouer à des jeux de société en famille, passant le plus clair de mon temps le nez dans un bouquin ou à visionner un film, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui m'avait vraiment frappé, que je pouvais réellement m'ennuyer de ces gens. Ou de ma vie ici, avec eux. Je n'arrive pas à décider si le fait qu'il me fallut rentrer chez moi pour la fin de semaine afin de m'en rendre compte soit une bonne chose.

La dispute s'atténua peu à peu, ma sœur continua à me conter les récents évènements de sa vie, sans prendre son souffle, que je n'écoutai que d'une oreille. Cela était si ordinaire et typique que j'avais l'impression d'être prise dans un mauvais épisode de l'une de ces séries américaines pour adolescents. La nourriture fut servie avec notre plus belle vaisselle, celle qui risquait de nous couter notre vie si ma mère apprenait que quelqu'un y avait touché sans sa permission, et nous nous mirent immédiatement à manger tout en écoutant Lydia parler, mes parents ajoutant quelques mots ici et là, et moi, aussi silencieuse qu'à l'habitude. C'était l'une des choses que j'appréciais de ces repas familiaux, nous avions beau commencés à manger séparément depuis assez longtemps, mais les rares moments où nous nous réunissions ainsi n'étaient pas toujours déplaisant. Bien que les histoires de ma sœur soient souvent douloureusement ennuyantes, je ne détestais pas m'assoir ici à l'entendre parler. Ce n'était que lors de moments comme ceux-ci que j'avais l'impression d'avoir une famille normale. Étant une énorme fanatique d'histoires, de films et de romans, ne pas être normale ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela, je ne suis pas idiote, je suis bien consciente ne pas être comme les autres filles de mon âge. Après tout, les filles de mon âge, du moins en majorité, ne passent pas des jours entiers enfermées dans leur chambre à se bourrer la tête d'histoires, encore moins un été complet, et normalement, elles ne cherchent pas à être constamment par elles-mêmes. Cela dit, simplement parce que je ne cherche pas à être comme tout le monde ne veut pas dire que je ne souhaiterais pas avoir une famille ordinaire de temps en temps. Pas nécessairement comme les autres, puisque bien que ce terme soit souvent utilisé pour décrire la normalité, je ne crois pas qu'il soit applicable dans des cas familiaux partant du fait que chaque famille a ses propres problèmes et difficultés. Non, je ne recherche pas une famille comme les autres, et je ne désire pas en avoir une parfaite non plus, à défaut de me répéter, je ne suis clairement pas prête à me mettre à jouer au scrabble à chaque fin de semaine non plus, mais je sais à quel point avoir des parents qui se disputes aussi souvent n'est pas normal, je sais à quel point avoir des enfants qui restent enfermés pendant des heures dans leur chambre n'est pas normal, non plus. Cela dit, comprenons-nous bien, cela ne veut pas dire que j'apprécierais que tout cela soit différent, parce qu'honnêtement, mes parents peuvent bien se traiter de tous les noms comme ils le veulent, après avoir appris à vivre avec, cela ne m'affecte plus vraiment, et je ne vois pas non plus ce que leurs problèmes ont à faire avec moi. Pas seulement cela, mais si le fait de ne pas passer plus de temps avec eux me dérangeait autant, il est évident que je sortirais de ma chambre et ferais moi-même les efforts nécessaire pour ressembler à l'une de ces familles dans ces annonces des restaurants kentucky. À la fin, c'est cela, c'est pourquoi c'est rares moments me plaisent autant, parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas souvent, et parce que j'ai la chance de vivre l'illusion d'une famille ordinaire pendant un court moment, voilà tout.

Tout allait très bien. Les histoires de ma sœur commençaient à s'épuiser rendu au dessert et on ne m'avait pas forcée à faire la conversation alors que c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie. Ce n'est que lorsque Lydia eut enfin terminé que l'on me demanda la dernière chose que je voulais entendre.

- Et toi Avery, comment ça se passe à l'école.

Mon visage se décomposa en une grimace d'ennui.

- Bien, répondis-je simplement en mâchant ma tarte au sucre comme si elle contenait des cailloux à l'intérieur.

- Et en math? Ajouta-t-il avec un ton qui me rappelait clairement que cette matière était la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas pu rester dans mon ancienne école.

- Pareille, répondis-je avec un soupir ennuyé.

Il le savait, ça ne pouvait être plus clair, je ne désirais pas en parler. Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser tranquille maintenant?

Il ouvrit la bouche une troisième fois et fit couper par ma sœur. Le sucre dû lui avoir monté à la tête parce qu'elle parut encore plus excitée qu'à mon arrivée.

- Oh! Et tu t'es fait un petit-copain? Lança-t-elle la bouche dégoulinante de crème.

J'eu l'impression que mon cœur se fit plus lourd, je ressentis cette impression de chute, comme si le sol sous mes pieds s'était écroulé et avait laissé place à un profond trou noir. Je tentai de regagner un visage impassible mais cette question m'avait si prise au dépourvu que je n'arrivai pas à bouger un seul muscle. Je ne parvins qu'à rester là, immobile, à me répéter mentalement de me reprendre en main à plusieurs reprises, mais mon corps ne voulut pas m'écouter. M'était-il possible de m'enfuir sans rien dire cette fois-ci encore? De me lever et de me précipiter vers les marches menant jusqu'à l'étage afin de rester enfermée dans ma chambre jusqu'à dimanche? Non, je ne pouvais même pas faire cela, nous avions congé lundi, ce qui voulait dire une journée de plus à ne sortir que lorsque tous seront endormi et possiblement, mourir de faim avec une vessie qui risque d'exploser. Mais je devais faire quelque chose. Si j'ouvrais la bouche je savais très bien que l'unique son qui en ressortirait serait un impossible bégaiement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un n'y mette fin. Ça n'allait pas. Et puis pourquoi fallait-il que j'aille une réaction pareille, d'ailleurs? Après tout, un petit-ami, je n'en avais pas! D'accord, il avait bien cette histoire avec Julian, mais nous n'étions certainement pas ensemble, et ce dernier n'avait de toute évidence aucun infime petit sentiment envers moi, je le savais trop bien. Ainsi donc, pourquoi? Étais-ce parce que j'avais été assez stupide pour en être tombée amoureuse? Possiblement. Mais je ne voulais pas penser à cela, je voulais effacer cet épisode de ma vie, et me faire poser cette question n'arrivait qu'à me faire paniquer. Ce n'était qu'hier, à la fin, que j'avais réalisé à quel point j'avais été une parfaite imbécile. Si mes parents ne m'avaient pas appelé, ce matin, si je m'étais écoutée et avait décidé d'ignorer leur appel malgré tout, je me retrouverais sans doute en ce moment même, toujours dans cette chambre que l'on m'avait prêté, à l'intérieur du château, _son _château, _sa _chambre. C'était ce qui m'avait donné ce sentiment insupportable d'étouffement. J'avais l'impression qu'y rester allait me faire perdre la tête. Tout Ashford lui appartenait, et connaître ce fait était la pire des choses. Je crois qu'il n'existe meilleure méthode que de ce l'imaginer, quelqu'un qui vous aurait brisé en morceaux sans aucun remords, qui aurait pris votre cœur entre ses doigts pour l'écraser d'un seul coup et avec aisance sous vos propres yeux. Comment pouvais possiblement continuer à vivre à cet endroit? À faire usage de sa chambre et de ses choses à lui? C'était beaucoup trop.

C'est pourquoi j'avais fuis au moment où l'on m'en avait donné l'opportunité. Je n'avais toujours pas remise les choses en ordre, je ne m'étais moi-même, toujours pas remise de cette soirée-là. J'avais fuis sans réfléchir parce que cela faisait trop mal, alors me faire poser une telle question, alors que j'essayais de tout oublier, c'était _la _chose dont je n'avais pas la force de supporter.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?, questionna Lydia après un long silence.

Je n'avais pas le courage d'élever la tête pour faire face à ma famille, je pouvais déjà me visualiser mentalement leur expression de pitié mélangée à de l'incompréhension. Ça, et aussi parce que je ne voulais pas montrer à quel point j'étais blessée, que j'avais laissé quelqu'un d'autre que moi me faire du mal à ce point. J'avais l'impression de me briser en petits morceaux. Comme si mon cœur était une glace craquelée, couverte de multiples lignes ressemblantes à une toile d'araignée, s'était presque comme si Lydia avait mis de la pression, et mes pensées, que je n'arrivais pas à supprimer malgré tous mes efforts, aggravaient le tout. Je voyais toujours son visage, quelques secondes avant que mes yeux ne se soient refermés, au moment même où il m'avait pris ma mémoire. J'entendais toujours ses paroles, alors que tout se couvrait de noir. Je me remémorais toutes ces choses qui me rendaient folle de rage. Ça, mais aussi le contact de ses lèvres contre ma peau, la chaleur de ses bras autour de ma taille, le léger touché de sa respiration contre mon cou ainsi que sa voix mielleuse lorsqu'il prononçait mon nom. La façon dont il avait de me regarder dans les yeux, si douce mais mystérieuse. Et ses yeux, son regard remarquablement envoutant… Et je ne le supportais pas, je ne le supportais pas du tout.

Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis les larmes monter que je me levai enfin pour me diriger là où personne ne risquait de me déranger, en ignorant l'étrangeté de cet acte. Parce que je ne pleurais normalement jamais devant une personne, ni même ma famille, et ne voulais pas en prendre une habitude. Je pleurais déjà rarement à l'habitude, j'en avais assez de verser des larmes pour toute cette histoire en lui donnant encore plus d'importance.

Je passai la porte et la refermai derrière moi avant de m'y adosser pour m'assoir. Dans un profond soupir et une voix tremblante d'émotions, je posai le côté droit de ma tête contre mes genoux, mollement collés l'un contre l'autre. La nuit avait tombé et la pièce se retrouvait dans un noir complet, cela ne m'empêcha pas de ressentir un certain réconfort. Cet endroit regorgeait de bons souvenirs, et bien que cela puisse sembler quelque peu ridicule, ces quatre murs m'avaient terriblement manqués. Je fermai les yeux alors que quelques larmes finirent par tomber malgré moi.

Je m'en voulais d'être dans un tel état encore une fois, je m'en voulais de lui avoir fait confiance, et je m'en voulais d'être allée contre mes propres règles et de l'avoir suivi alors que je savais très bien que les choses risquaient de mal tourner.

Comment avais-je pu être si stupide?

Le simple fait d'être dans l'endroit où j'avais passé tant de temps, là où j'avais grandis, ne fut qu'aggraver les choses. Je ne pouvais ignorer ce sentiment d'inconfort, ce n'était pas comme moi, tout cela, ce n'était pas moi. Je n'étais pas cette fille, qui avait attrapé cette main malgré l'énorme danger et les inévitables conséquences; cette fille qui avait laissé quelqu'un prendre avantage d'elle de la sorte, qui avait naïvement offert son sang à un être sur qui elle ne connaissait presque rien, voir, à aller jusqu'à demander à ce qu'il s'en nourrisse, ce n'était pas moi… Tout ce que j'étais réellement, n'était qu'une lectrice acharnée, obsédée au point de chérir ces paquets d'encre et de papier comme s'ils contenaient le secret du bonheur, parce que c'est bien ce qu'ils étaient, pour moi, mes histoires. Je n'étais que quelqu'un qui trouvais le plus grand plaisir devant un écran téléviseur, à se faire des classique du cinéma dans le confort des couvertures de son lit, là où je me sentais saine et sauve; pour qui l'amour n'était qu'un mythe aidant à faire de plaisantes histoires, pas meilleures que mauvaises. J'avais l'impression que toute cette histoire m'avait changée et que je m'étais transformée en une personne que je n'aimais pas. À la fin, être dans cette chambre me donnait l'envie de retourner à la moi d'avant, et de repasser des journées entières à oublier la réalité, le crane débordant d'histoires.

La fatigue me gagna alors que je me retrouvais toujours assise contre la porte de ma chambre. Je clignai des yeux une seule fois et m'évadai malgré-moi dans un sommeil sans rêve. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la pénombre était toujours présente, me donnant l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux pendant moins de deux minutes. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que ma chambre n'était pas dans une noirceur parfaite, et qu'une lumière blanche en illuminait une partie. J'empoignai mon cellulaire qui avait sans doute glissé de ma poche lors de mon court sommeil et compris que la sonnerie indiquant un message texte était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait duré que quelques heures, à en juger pas l'horloge de mon appareil. Si le fait de recevoir un message, alors que cela arrivait littéralement jamais, n'était pas assez surprenant, le message en tant que tel l'était grandement. C'était de Lydia, ce qui était déjà étrange dès le départ étant donné que, non seulement étions nous sous le même toit en ce moment même, et non seulement était-elle de toute évidence capable de faire cinq pas hors de sa chambre et jusqu'à ma porte pour me dire ce qu'il y a de si important à une heure aussi tardive, mais ma sœur et moi ne nous envoyons jamais de messages. C'est à un point où j'ignorais même avoir son numéro dans ma liste de contacts.

« _Rejoins-moi au parc, maintenant_ »

Qu'est-ce que?

Je me levai lentement, le regard toujours posé sur l'écran de mon téléphone portable. Mon pauvre dos endoloris ressentit les conséquences de mon sommeil non planifié, et c'est sans parler de mon derrière que je ressentis à peine. Décidément, c'est bien la dernière fois que je me laisse m'endormir dans une position aussi inconfortable. C'était à se demander de quelle façon j'étais parvenue à fermer les yeux en premier lieu.

Je grimaçai en grommelant avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Le couloir de l'étage était tout aussi sombre que ma chambre ne l'était, mais je n'eus aucune difficulté à atteindre le cadre de porte menant à l'intérieur de la chambre de Lydia.

Cette dernière était peut-être du type à faire le mur pour retrouver des amis en pleine nuit, mais je doute qu'elle soit du type à inviter sa grande sœur à se joindre à eux. Déjà que notre dernière visite au parc date du temps des vidéocassettes. Simplement dit, c'était louche. Bien entendu, il était plus que possible que ce message soit apparu dans ma boite de message texte par pure erreur, alors qu'il ait sans doute été destiné à une tout autre personne, mais si cela était à être le cas, je ne pouvais certainement pas manquer l'opportunité de tourner cette petite erreur à mon avantage, et m'arranger pour lui demander une faveur qui me sera très probablement utile dans le future.

Je cognai doucement contre sa porte en cherchant à ne pas réveiller les parents -bien que la chose soit quasi-impossible partant du fait que mon paternel ronfle comme une machine à neige.

Le message disait peut-être de la rejoindre au parc, celui à quelques minutes d'ici sans doutes, mais il y avait toujours une mince possibilité que cette dernière n'ait pas quitté les lieux immédiatement. Parce qu'une chose est sûre, ma sœur n'est peut-être pas entièrement écervelée, mais le mot _ponctualité_ lui passe complètement à travers le cerveau.

Aucune réponse. Avec hésitation, je poussai la porte dans le but de jeter un rapide coup d'œil.

Rien. Que de la noirceur et des couvertures, trainants sur la surface froide du plancher en compagnie d'une pile de vêtements ainsi que plusieurs autres choses dont la noirceur m'empêcha d'identifier.

Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle était déjà partie…

Tant pis. J'aimais bien prendre ma petite sœur sur le coup, mais je n'étais certainement pas prête à me rendre jusqu'au parc à une heure pareille rien que pour cela. Ça n'en valait pas la peine, surtout en plein mois de novembre.

Elle pouvait bien faire ses propres erreurs. Qu'on le croit ou non, j'ai moi-même vécut cette période dans ma vie où sortir sans permission pour retrouver une bande d'adolescents pré pubères à une heure presque matinale, rien que dans le but de faire toutes sortes de choses aussi stupides qu'insensées, semblait être la chose la plus amusante qui soit. C'est pourquoi je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si notre quartier était bien dangereux.

J'eu soudainement un très mauvais sentiment, comme si un vent glacial venait de me traverser le corps. Mes mains commencèrent à trembler et les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent.

Et si j'avais tort? Je savais maintenant que le monde n'était pas ce que je croyais, qu'il existait des choses qui me dépassait complètement, des choses inexplicables.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de visualiser le visage du vampire de la dernière fois, le Chasseur, dont Julian m'avait parlé. Il avait les yeux d'un monstre, précisément ce à quoi l'on s'attendrait d'une véritable bête, d'un prédateur. Des yeux rouge sang, si terrifiants qu'ils parvenaient à me faire gouter la peur véritable d'un seul croisement. Rien de ce que j'avais connu auparavant, comparable à la sensation froide d'une arme à feu chargée, pointée directement entre nos yeux. La peur de mourir dans une douleur insupportable, et la peur de savoir qu'une bête sanguinaire se tenait devant moi en chair et en os, et qu'elle me veuille, moi.

Ce vampire était purement terrifiant, et je savais qu'ils étaient là-bas, dehors, à se nourrir, à prendre plaisir en vidant leurs victimes de leurs sangs, dans la pire méthode possible. Le monde n'était plus aussi sûr que je le croyais il y a quelques mois, ce qui voulait dire que notre petit quartier inoffensif augmentait considérablement en danger. J'avais rencontré tant de vampires ces derniers temps, et la nuit passé m'avait confirmé qu'ils n'étaient pas comme nous. Ils n'avaient aucune humanité, ils ne pouvaient pas en avoir.

D'abord, Julian avait beau ne jamais être allé trop loin après m'avoir mordu, mais ses paroles me forçaient à croire qu'il n'en avait pas le choix. Il avait promis, c'est bien ce qu'il avait dit, il avait promis de prendre soin des élèves, et le connaissant, du moins, en croyant le connaitre, je ne doute pas une seconde que ce dernier fera comme tel. Ainsi donc, je pouvais en comprendre que cette promesse était la seule et unique chose l'empêchant d'aller plus loin, et de m'avoir gardé en vie. Comment pouvais-je penser différemment? À ses yeux, je ne devais être rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire repas. Une naïve idiote parmi tant qui avait été assez stupide pour tomber pour lui. Oh, comme ils durent avoir ri, lui et les autres. Une autre petite imbécile s'est amourachée de la mauvaise personne, la pauvre!

Il m'avait privé de l'une des seule chose dans ce monde ne pouvant appartenir qu'à moi, et le pire, dans tout cela, était qu'il avait de toute évidence le pouvoir de me retirer la mémoire à son gré, ce qui laissait place à la possibilité que la nuit dernière n'ait peut-être pas été la première, ce qui était purement horrifiant. Je savais déjà qu'il était à lui-même capable de se montrer sérieusement terrifiant, il avait ce certain calme parfois, un calme mortel, comparable à celui d'un loup sauvage, le chef de meute; celui capable de faire trembler l'un des siens via un seul regard.

La peur que je ressentis plus tôt se transforma rapidement en rage.

Les vampires existent bien, et jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais jamais rencontré un seul d'entre eux aillant ne serait-ce qu'une pointe d'humanité à l'intérieur. Walter, par exemple, était loin de cacher son évidente aversion envers les humains. C'était en le regardant dans les yeux que l'on comprenait à quel point chacune et chacun d'entre nous n'étions qu'un simple paquet de viande ambulant à ses yeux, aussi importants qu'un petit poisson dans les profondeurs de la mer. Tandis que Lloyd, lui, malgré ses allures évidentes de gentlemen, avait continuellement cette précise aura, aura qui le différenciait de nous tous. Quelque chose d'à la foi romantique et mortel, une belle mort, pourrait-on aussi dire, que l'on voit venir, mais que l'on ne déteste pas pour autant. Je pouvais l'imaginer leurrer ses proies en leur susurrant des mots doux et en leur assurant qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que le grand départ causé par une délicieuse morsure par-dessus la nuque. Cela dit, quelque chose me disait qu'il n'était pas ce à quoi il avait l'air.

Je savais à quel point ces êtres, ces monstres, étaient dangereux, et ne pouvais certainement pas risquer Lydia devenir l'une de leurs victimes.

Peut-être allais-je trop loin. Peut-être étais-je poussée principalement par la colère plus que la logique, puisqu'après tout, même avant d'avoir connu tout cela, il était toujours possible de sortir les nuits sans risquer de se faire vider de son sang par une créature mythique, mais les récents évènements me poussaient à agir. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas perdre Lydia, et j'allais m'arranger pour m'assurer que cette dernière n'ose plus remettre les pieds à l'extérieure durant une telle heure, et seule, une nouvelle fois.

Je descendis les marches avec une vitesse qui me surprit moi-même et enfilai mes bottes et mon manteau dans un coup de vent. Le parc en question était à moins de cinq minutes de la maison si l'on coupait par la cour arrière et celle des voisins, chose que je fis sans réfléchir. Je n'avais pas emprunté se chemin depuis années et pourtant, il m'était toujours aussi familier, la noirceur ne fut donc aucun problème, et j'atteins enfin l'une des rue menant jusqu'au parc. L'éclairage orangé des lampadaires se reflétait sur la neige, donnant à un ciel obscure une fine teinte orangé. Je courus, chaque pas s'enfonçant un à la suite de l'autre, maudissant ma petite sœur à chaque respiration. Elle va en voir de toutes les couleurs, celle-là, c'est une promesse. Je la ferai peut-être courir ainsi pendant le double du temps, qui sait. Non, le triple, pour qu'elle ressente ma peine! Ah, et la forcerai à aller m'acheter un thé au café du coin, oui, ça c'est sans compromis. Et toutes les corvées possiblement imaginables! Lorsque je la retrouverai, lorsque je la retrouverai…

Je ralentis un peu pour reprendre mon souffle en reconnaissant de loin la rue du parc. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer deux petites ombres sous l'éclairage d'un des lampadaires. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchai, les couleurs vives du manteau de Lydia devenaient de plus en plus apparentes, et je laissai échapper un immense soupir de soulagement avant d'éclater de rire face au ridicule de la situation. À la fin, je m'étais inquiétée pour rien. Lydia n'était pas en train de se faire vider de son sang ou de se faire mordre le coup. Ma sœur allait bien, et elle n'était même pas seule.

Je me laissai tomber sur l'épaisse neige, épuisée, fatiguée, et soulagée.

Tout cela ne devait avoir été qu'un instant de panique dû aux évènements d'hier. Après tout, combien de fois m'étais-je aventurée hors de chez moi lors d'une heure pareille sans rencontrer aucun problèmes? Simplement parce qu'Ashford se trouve à être une sorte de repère de vampire ne veut pas dire que c'est le cas ici aussi. Qui sait peut-être que leur nombre est mille fois plus bas que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

Mais cela a peu d'importance maintenant. Je dois rejoindre Lydia, l'embarrasser devant sa copine pour lui faire payer de m'avoir inquiété autant, la ramener à la maison par le col de son manteau, la faire courir quatre fois plus que moi avant de la forcer à me ramener mon thé, et surtout, lui faire promettre de ne plus jamais me faire vivre une chose pareille.

Je baissai les yeux en cherchant mon équilibre alors que je tentai de me remettre droite. Lorsque je levai les yeux, Lydia était toujours là, immobile. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis tout à l'heure.

Le regard visé sur celle-ci, je me mise à avancer droit devant, comme si j'avais tout oublié des alentours et qu'il n'y avait plus que nous trois.

C'est alors que je réalisai, dans l'horreur.

_Non, non! Ce n'est pas vrai!_

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux au fur et à mesure que tout me devint plus clair.

Ma marche se brisa et je manquai de trébucher deux ou trois fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se transforme en course.

Mon cœur battais si vite et fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me sortir de la poitrine. Pire encore, j'avais l'impression de m'être fait enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur. _L'ironie. _

La vue était trop horrible pour être vraie. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tout cela était réel, et me surprise à chercher des signes me prouvant que cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve. Que je me réveillerais sur le sol de ma chambre avec un dos endoloris, que j'allais retrouver une Lydia endormie parmi tout son bordel, que je lui raconterais tout avant de l'écouter partir sur l'une de ses longues discussions jusqu'à la fin. Ça devait être un rêve, il le fallait, parce que sinon, je ne crois jamais être capable de m'en remettre.

« Lydia! », hurlais-je à pleine voix en me fichant royalement des maisons autour de nous.

Ça n'en était pas un. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ce n'était pas un rêve! Lydia était, ma sœur était

Ma petite sœur longeait sur son épaule, couverte de sang, les bras baillant vers l'avant, la peau plus blême que jamais.

Je n'ai pas pu la protéger, j'étais trop tard.

Ce que je croyais être l'amie de Lydia n'était nul autre qu'un vampire aux longs cheveux blonds. Il me regardait de ses yeux bleu topaze avec un large sourire mauvais en se léchant le bout des doigts dégoulinants de sang, avec un air de contentement qui ne quitta pas son visage. Moindrement affecté par la température glaciale, il ne portait qu'un chandail à capuchon de coton rouge orangé ouvert avec les manches remontés jusqu'au coude, dévoilant une musculature ferme sur une peau très blanche.

Il me donna mal au cœur et je manquai de vomir malgré le fait que j'étais devenue complétement figée.

Avec un rire odieux et moqueur, le vampire agita le téléphone de Lydia dans les airs, comme pour me signaler qu'il était celui à m'avoir envoyé le message qui avait tout commencé. Il fit un pas vers l'avant afin de se rapprocher de moi, mais je ne reculai pas. Les yeux toujours posés sur le corps immobile de Lydia, j'avais l'impression d'être déconnectée de la réalité.

_Ma sœur, il a tué ma sœur..._, ces mots se répétèrent continuellement dans ma tête, comme un disque.

Le vampire ouvrit la bouche et me fit signe de m'approcher, comme pour me raconter un secret, en sachant clairement que je ne bougerais pas. Son haleine empestait le sang.

- Elle est toujours vivante, dit-il d'une voix trop calme pour la situation.

Ses paroles me frappèrent au visage, comme si l'on venait de me gifler afin de me ramener à l'ordre. Mon regard s'élargit et je le regardai enfin dans les yeux, les mains tremblantes et le regard rempli d'espoir.

Il m'attrapa le poignet et je n'eus pas la force de le repousser. Le choc avait été trop grand.

- Tu vois, dit-il en me plaçant la main sous le poignet de Lydia à l'aide de sa main de libre afin que je puisse prendre son pouls, il est faible, ajouta-t-il, mais il est là.

Je fis comme voulu et me mise à prendre son pouls comme on me l'avait appris en cours d'éducation physique.

Il avait raison. C'était incroyablement faible, mais je ressentis tout de même quelque chose.

Je posai un intense regard sur Lydia.

Elle était vivante, Dieu merci, elle était vivante.

Ce ne fut que lors que j'eu l'impression de reprendre mon souffle après de longues minutes, comme si j'avais cessé de respirer dès le départ.

Autant que cette nouvelle me donnait envie de me laisser tomber dans la neige et de m'enfouir le visage entre mes mains, je ne fis rien de cela. Devant moi se tenait toujours un meurtrier, un monstre, un vampire aux pouvoirs aussi incroyables que terrifiants. Je ne pouvais me permettre d'abaisser mes gardes.

Furieuse, je le regardai droit dans les yeux avec le courage d'un chiot; sur la surface, je voulais me montrer forte et inébranlable, mais à l'intérieur, ce dernier me glaçait le sang et je le sentais au plus profond de mon âme.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il nous voulait. Il avait volontairement gardé Lydia en vie, et avait même prit la peine de m'appeler moi. Moi qui ne suis certainement pas la première dans la liste de Lydia, et qui ne fait même pas partie de son historique. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait délibérément envoyé ce message à moi, et qu'il désirait me retrouver ici, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Mais très franchement, peu importe soit-elle, je n'en avais absolument rien à faire. Tout ce que je voulais était de rentrer chez moi en compagnie de Lydia, et je me moquais parfaitement du reste. J'avais compris que rien de bon ne se produisait lorsque l'on mêlait à ces histoires de vampires.

_Rends-moi ma sœur, _voulus-je cracher, mais mes lèvres ne parvinrent pas à laisser sortir un seul son. Le vampire ne me lâchait pas des yeux à son tour et j'étais trop terrifiée pour dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, sans parler d'une phrase complète.

- Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, petit agneau_, _j'ai pris la peine de m'arrêter juste au bon moment. Tu vois, je suis un mec bien pas vrai?

Je serrai les poings. Le simple fait de le voir avec Lydia sur les épaules, et son bras gauche lui entourant la taille, me rendait folle de rage. Je voulais lui hurler de la laisser tranquille, de me la rendre et d'aller se perdre, mais n'y arrivai pas. Je le sentais rien qu'en le regardant, il n'était pas simplement hostile comme Lucretia, ou aussi bestial que le vampire aux yeux rouge. Bien entendu, bestial, il l'était, je ne pouvais pas effacer l'image de ce dernier en se léchant les doigts couverts de sang humain, mais il semblait aussi avoir les idées claires. Si le certain Prédateur semblait oublier tout ce qui l'entourait lorsqu'il pourchassait sa victime, ce dernier paraissait être parfaitement conscient de tout cela, et je n'arrivais toujours pas à décider ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant. Parce qu'autant que l'un se transformait entièrement en une bête, comme s'il était atteint de ce que l'on connait comme étant la rage folle, l'autre, savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

- Quoi? Le chat a pris ta langue, petit agneau?

Poussé par la rage, l'adrénaline l'emporta sur la peur et je parvins finalement à ouvrir la bouche.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, lâchais-je d'entre mes dents, la mâchoire serrée.

Son sourire s'élargit en m'entendant parler pour la première fois.

- Pourquoi? C'est ce que tu es, non? Aussi innocente et frêle qu'un agneau, répondit-il en éclatant de rire, et petite.

Je ne répondis pas, serrant les dents encore plus fortement.

- Pas besoin de te mettre en colère, ajouta-t-il en levant le menton, je veux juste te parler.

- Alors laisse partir ma sœur, répondis-je rapidement.

- Ne sois pas inquiète petit agneau,je la relâcherai lorsque je n'aurai plus besoin d'elle, répondit-il calmement, ta sœur pour une discussion, tu ne trouves pas ça bien?

Bien sûr que non? Pourquoi devrais-je perdre mon temps avec un autre satané vampire? Pas seulement ça, mais rien ne me disait qu'il racontait la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance, pas plus pour garder Lydia en vie que pour avoir comme unique but une simple conversation.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit, lançais-je sans détacher mon regard.

- Oh? Très bien, fais comme tu veux, je me serai au moins gagné un repas de tout ça.

C'est alors qu'il se retourna dans la direction opposé en m'envoyant la main en signe d'au revoir. Était-il en train de me dire qu'il allait en finir avec Lydia si jamais je refusais de l'écouter? Son corps frêle ne bougeait toujours pas, je pouvais toujours ressentir son faible pouls du bout de mes doigts. Si cela continuait pendant bien longtemps, même si ce dernier ne la tuait pas lui-même, Lydia risquait d'y passer. Elle nécessitait d'un médecin le plus vite possible, et je ne voyais aucune autre option. Je lançai un cri désespéré en le suppliant de s'arrêter.

- J'ai compris, commençais-je, tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de t'écouter parler, c'est ça?

Le vampire se retourna en contenant son sourire mesquin.

- Oui, c'est ça, pas trop difficile pas vrai? répondit-il en s'approchant de moi, cramponne-toi petit agneau, nous allons prendre le chemin le plus rapide.

En terminant ces paroles, il tendit la main en la direction de mon collet afin de m'attirer vers lui. Je voulu automatiquement le repousser mais il m'attrapa par la taille trop rapidement. Il était trop fort, j'avais l'impression de m'acharner à faire bouger une lourde statue de marbre de toute ma force, comme si ses pieds étaient solidement collés contre le sol.

En quelques secondes seulement, je réussis finalement à me déprendre. Il retira sa main de ma taille avec aisance et je fis accidentellement quelques pas vers l'arrière.

L'air était différent. Une odeur de pin et de forêt mélangé à de la neige, bien différent de celle du parc qui n'avait aucune odeur. C'est tout ce qu'il me fallut pour réaliser que nous avions bougé.

Ça, encore.

Tout autour de nous se trouvait une centaine d'arbres, et juste derrière moi, un mince chemin entre deux troncs, probablement là grâce aux quelques randonneurs s'étant aventurés à cet endroit. Je pivotai sur moi-même en observant les alentours, oubliant pendant un court moment le vampire aux yeux bleus qui ne m'attendit pas pour avancer.

Devant nous se trouvait une petite chapelle blanche tombant presque en ruines. Décidément, elle avait été abandonnée, et personne n'avait pris la peine de la démolir.

Que voulait-il nous faire dans un endroit pareil? Si son seul désir était de parler, n'aurait-il pas pu choisir un endroit un peu plus accueillant? Comme un café par exemple, où à la limite, un banc de parc?

Il ouvrit la porte de bois avec un agile et puissant coup de pied pour continuer à avancer sans me regarder. La chapelle ne contenait même pas une simple entrée, trop petite, la porte ouverte et nous nous y étions déjà. Je n'eus pas la chance de m'attarder sur l'intérieur que mon attention se porta sur une toute autre chose.

- Ad! lança une voix féminine.

- Tu avais dit dix minutes, se plaignis une autre.

- Il ne voulait pas dire _littéralement _dix minutes Sam, soupira une autre voix.

Le manque de rayons lunaire ainsi que l'absence complète de lumière me rendit la tâche impossible de déterminer ce qui se produisait ainsi que les propriétaires de toutes ces voix. Toujours est-il que même dans la noirceur, tout cela me donnait un immense mauvais pressentiment. Tous ces gens, ils ne devaient certainement pas être humains.

- Pas encore, vous allez arrêter de nous emmerder avec vos arguments tous les deux? Il a y quelque chose de plus important en ce moment.

- Ethan a raison, tu m'as acheté mon magazine _People _?

- Pas ça idiote! La fille, il l'a emmené.

- Allons tout le monde, ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir un invité!

Euh. Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ce qui est en train de se produire ici. M'étais-je frappé la tête contre un arbre en arrivant ici?

- Mhm? Mais il y en a deux d'entre eux, Adam, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Le vampire aux yeux bleu, ou devrais-je dire, Adam, était déjà bien loin en avant de moi. Je ne voyais toujours rien mais le son de sa voix me signalait qu'il était rendu à une bonne distance, ce qui était loin de me plaire, parce qu'ainsi je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir s'il allait tenter de faire quoi que ce soit à Lydia.

- Je devais trouver un moyen de la faire venir à moi, de ce qu'Aaron m'a dit notre petit agneause trouve à être peu coopérative.

- Je comprends cette partie-là, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu la mordes, elle? Tu ne penses pas que ça complique les choses un peu plus, demanda une autre voix appartenant de toute évidence à une fille, mais qui sonnait tout de même un peu garçonne.

- Elle se mouvait comme une sardine sur mes épaules, je n'ai pas eu le choix, répondit-il, quoi, ne me regarde pas comme ça James, dit-il avec un rire amusé, elle respire toujours, non?

- Ce n'est pas le problème, Adam, répondit calmement celui que je devinai être James.

- En tout cas, commença une autre voix, l'important est qu'elle soit toujours en vie, elle _est _ beaucoup plus utile vivante après tout, maintenant qu'elle est ici James peut tout simplement prendre soin d'elle, _tout _est sous contrôle.

C'est alors que mes yeux commencèrent enfin à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Peu à peu, je remarquai quelques visages éparpillés à différents endroits. Ils étaient un peu moins de dix, et tous étaient tournés en direction d'Adam. Ce dernier prit place sur la table du milieu, celle juste devant les multiples bancs de bois et en plein milieu de la rangée double, là où l'on posait souvent les objets nécessaires à la messe. Il s'y assit dans une position typiquement masculine, les jambes en ouvertures et ballantes dans le vide ainsi que le dos courbé, de façon à ce qu'il puisse poser son coude sur sa cuisse en appuyant le côté droit de sa tête contre son poing. De son trône, il me regardait avec un sourire déplaisant, le même qui l'habitait depuis le départ, un sourire fier, moqueur, orgueilleux et mesquin.

Si seulement j'étais plus courageuse, j'aurais pris grand plaisir à lui balancer quelque chose sur la tête afin de lui faire perdre son sourire énervant.

- Alors tu as ce que tu voulais, si? Elle est à toi maintenant, l'humaine! dit une jeune fille de l'âge à Lydia, si ce n'est qu'un peu plus âgée, à la voix féminine que je reconnus comme étant la première entendue en entrant.

Ses longs cheveux bouclés d'un sombre brun, assez ressemblant au mien, étaient attachés en deux couettes épaisses de chaque côté de son visage, tombant juste un peu en haut de ses coudes. Un sourire généreux ne quitta pas ses lèvres alors qu'elle prononça ces paroles, ce qui fut plutôt troublant puisque ce qu'elle venait de dire était plus vil que généreux.

Un instant.

- _À toi? _Je croyais que tu voulais simplement parler, m'emportais-je en fronçant des sourcils tout en m'approchant, sentant une énième vague de colère monter en moi.

- J'ai bien dit ça, commença-t-il, tu devrais apprendre à ne pas faire confiance à n'importe qui, gamine.

Le salopard!

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Avais-je vraiment eut le choix? Je savais très bien ne pas pouvoir lui faire confiance, mais c'était ça ou perdre Lydia, il n'y avait aucun choix à faire. C'était comme me demander de me jeter du haut d'un pond où d'un avion; les deux assuraient une mauvaise fin, l'une plus douloureuse que l'autre, voilà tout. Et il avait le culot de me traiter de gamine? Était-ce volontaire? Cherchait-il vraiment à me faire exploser de rage?

Je cherchai immédiatement Lydia des yeux. S'il m'avait mentit sur cela, rien ne me disait qu'il allait tenir sa parole quant à sa sureté. Il ne me fallut bien longtemps pour la retrouver allongée sur le banc de l'avant. Immobile, la peau toujours aussi blême et les yeux fermés, elle avait l'air morte. Je fus tout de même soulagée de la voir ainsi, sa poitrine montait de haut en bas, ce qui me prouvait donc qu'elle était toujours vivante. On lui avait tant pris de sang que son pouls était devenu dangereusement faible. Je n'ai peut-être aucune connaissance médicale, mais je sais au moins que ce n'est pas normal. Je devais l'apporter à l'hôpital, et n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec une bande de débiles profonds.

Si je savais au moins ce qu'il me voulait j'arriverais peut-être à trouver un moyen de me sortir de cette situation insensée. Parce qu'après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il m'était possible de semer une dizaine de vampires, dans les bois, avec une adolescente de treize ans sur le dos. Je pouvais déjà railler le mot fuite de ma liste.

Je détachai mon regard de Lydia pour le poser sur le bleu des yeux de Adam.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin? Lâchais-je, bouillonnante de colère.

Rarement dans ma vie m'étais-je autant enflammée, encore moins aussi souvent en une soirée. Tout cela devenait sérieusement épuisant, pour une fois, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour revoir le visage idiot de mes parents à se bagarrer dans la cuisine.

Je ne pouvais accepter ce que l'on venait de dire. Il était hors de question que je ne devienne la propriété de quelqu'un, et je préfèrerais toujours me baigner dans une piscine d'acide citrique tout juste après m'être fait frapper par un bus plutôt que de devenir sa chose. Je n'étais pas un objet, et même si j'étais faite de plastique, ce n'était toujours pas sa décision à faire.

- Toi? Rien.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire?

On m'aurait emmené ici pour que je puisse admirer la pauvre toiture d'une chapelle délabrée?

- Tu ne sais pas?, Adam détacha son visage de son poing en gardant la tête droite, j'ai des comptes à régler avec quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta-t-il, je crois que tu le connais bien, mon frère très cher, Julian.

Au moment où j'entendis son nom, il resta en suspens dans ma tête, comme s'il me fallait l'entendre plus d'une fois pour arriver à y croire.

Avais-je bien entendu? Julian? Avait-il vraiment dit, Julian? Et frère, en plus?

J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Trop de questions, trop de chose à comprendre. Entre autre, pourquoi? Et en quoi étais-je lié à cette histoire? Pourquoi voudrait-on possiblement m'utiliser en cherchant à atteindre Julian, qui se fichait éperdument de moi, qui m'avait utilisé depuis le début! Qui s'était très probablement moqué de ma naïveté, et qui m'avait surtout jeté au moment où j'avais fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Ça, et il y avait Adam. De ce que j'en avais compris, ou croyais avoir compris, Julian semblait être plutôt attaché à sa famille, alors pourquoi diable son propre frère voudrait il le blesser d'une quelconque façon? Je ne doutais pas que quelque chose du s'être produit entre ces deux frères, mais c'était justement ça, le problème, ils _sont_ frères. Je ne suis peut-être pas très tournée vers la famille en ce qui me concerne, mais je n'arrive tout de même pas à trouver quelque chose d'assez énorme pour que la relation entre ma sœur et moi en vienne à un point de haine, parce que c'est ce que je voyais dans ses yeux. Le regard bleu topaze d'Adam débordait d'une profonde haine, différent de la rage, qui est un sentiment temporaire et surtout très ressemblant à la colère. Puisque lorsqu'une personne tombe dans la rage, contrôler ses émotions ainsi que son tempérament devient très difficile, voire presque infaisable. Adam, lui, parvenait aisément à garder son froid, mais en regardant dans ses yeux, on y retrouvait une haine indiscutable.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmurais-je perdue dans mes réflexions avant de continuer d'une voix un peu plus claire, es-tu réellement…, je m'arrêtai.

Oui, du moins, je commence sérieusement à croire que ce qu'il dit est vrai. Les traits de son visage sont affreusement ressemblants à ceux de Julian. Le même type de mâchoire, l'une des choses les plus frappante, et les même yeux, presque parfaitement exact. La couleur est peut-être différente, mais la forme est bel et bien la même. Les même cheveux blonds, avec un mélange de châtain ici et là. C'était indéniable, tous deux se ressemblaient comme des frères, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le croire. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, même si leur personnalité est entièrement différente.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je te forçais à me croire, me dit-il d'une voix un peu plus sérieuse qu'avant, tu m'as posé une question et j'ai répondu.

J'étais terriblement confuse. Ainsi donc, s'ils étaient bel et bien frères, comment se faisait-il qu'ils soient tous deux vampires? Qu'elles étaient les chances que quelque chose du genre soit possible? Si je ne l'avais pas sous les yeux, je n'y aurais sans doute jamais cru.

Toujours, tout cela est bien incroyable, mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas pour qu'elle raison on m'a mené jusqu'ici. J'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais rien. Qu'Adam aille une mauvaise relation avec son frère ainé -puisque selon le peu de connaissance que nous avons en ce qui concerne l'ancienne royauté, Julian était bel et bien le plus âgé de tous- est bien dommage, mais cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec moi.

Nous étions peut-être près d'une dizaine dans la chapelle, personne d'autre qu'Adam et moi ne disait mot. Tous nous regardaient avec une expression neutre, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise pièce, là, uniquement pour faire passer le temps, me donnant l'impression que chacun d'entre eux connaissaient la situation entre Julian et Adam parfaitement bien.

Ce qui me remémora dans quel type de situation je me trouvais. Ma colère, qui s'était légèrement dissipé du à ma confusion précédente remonta peu à peu à la surface. Je fus choquée par le nombre de fois que je ressentis cette sensation en une nuit seulement. Je battais des records, aujourd'hui.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que je fais ici, dis-je en brisant le silence.

- Et c'est si simple, commença-t-il, rentre toi ça dans le crane Avery Matthews, tu es ici parce que tu es mienne à partir de maintenant, ne tâche pas de l'oublier.

Il connaissait même mon nom. Je m'apprêtai à répliquer, lui dire que le jour où je deviendrai réellement sa _chose_ n'arrivera jamais, mais il ne m'en laissa pas la chance. Il pouvait déjà tout prévoir, et j'avais l'impression que même lui commençait à perdre patience.

- Écoute-moi bien, commença-t-il.

Le ton de sa voix se fit plus froid, son changement d'état soudain me glaça le sang. La façon dont il me regardait intensément dans les yeux me paralysa. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était transformé en une toute autre personne, si la haine lui débordait des yeux plus tôt, maintenant, elle habitait entièrement son visage.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai emmené jusqu'ici, continua-t-il, c'est parce que tu es précieuse. Je ne sais pas à quel point, ni pourquoi, mais le fait est que l'es, et je ferai tout en mon possible pour détruire ce qui lui est précieux et prendre tout ce qui lui appartiens.

Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, j'entendis ses dernières paroles.

- Je vais le détruire, et je vais t'utiliser, toi.

Je n'arrivai pas à camoufler l'horreur dans mon visage. Il était devenu si sérieux et terrifiant que je ne doutais pas une seconde de tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il _allait_ m'utiliser, et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire, c'est ce que j'en comprenais. La peur me gagna de plus belle. Je n'arrivai même pas à tout contester, à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tort à propos de Julian et moi, mais cela aurait sans doute été inutile, il croirait sans doute que j'utiliserais cette excuse minable afin de m'enfuir et d'échapper à tout cela. Je commençais à sérieusement douter être capable de m'enfuir, et si je ne quittais pas cette chapelle, je pouvais être certaine d'avoir un futur plus noir que je ne puisse même m'imaginer. Qui sait ce qu'il risquait de me faire, jusqu'où il était prêt à aller, en me traitant comme sa chose, son jouet, sa propriété. Je ne voulais même pas y penser. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, pas uniquement pour moi, mais je commençais à avoir peur que Lydia n'en aille plus pour longtemps. Les mains tremblantes, je les fourrai au fond de mes poches afin de cacher ma peur croissante tout en me dirigeant là où se trouvait Lydia, allongée, en vérifiant régulièrement sa respiration. Il y a moins d'une heure de cela, j'étais toujours chez moi, dans ma chambre, avec comme seul problème des sentiments blessés, et maintenant, j'étais sur le bord__de devenir le jouet d'un dangereux vampire, et cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour me sauver. Mes problèmes de plus tôt étaient si petits comparativement à maintenant, c'en était presque risible.

La discussion terminée, les autres vampires retournèrent à leurs propres occupations sans porter attention à ma présence, comme si j'étais devenue invisible, et Adam quitta la chapelle avec un autre vampire pour aller se nourrir, comme quoi Lydia n'avait pas été assez pour lui.

Je remarquai une majeure différence entre les vampires d'ici et ceux du château. Contrairement à eux, ils me donnaient l'impression d'être plus jeune. Pas physiquement, bien entendu, mais par leur passe-temps, leur façon de parler et d'agir. Comme s'il y avait un décalage d'une bonne centaine d'années entre les deux groupes. N'aillant plus l'énergie de me casser la tête avec une centaine de théories pour la énième fois ce soir, je décidai de poser la question directement, sans m'attendre à grand-chose. Je me retournai en leur direction et fus surprise par l'un d'entre eux qui se tenait juste derrière moi.

- Désolé, me dit-il en souriant tout en s'approchant pour prendre place sur l'espace de libre du banc occupé par Lydia, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Sans dire un mot, je lui lançai un regard haineux en tournant la tête. S'il y avait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas supporter présentement, c'était de la fausse gentillesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux.

- Oh, pas grand-chose, commença-t-il, je vérifie juste son état, m'assurer qu'elle a tout ce qu'il lui faut. Je lui ai donné quelque chose__un peu plus tôt, avec chance elles feront effet, c'est le cas normalement.

- Vraiment James, tu as gaspillé tes pilules magiques pour ça? As-tu la moindre idée de la quantité d'argent que l'on pourrait se faire avec ces choses-là? Lança une voix pas trop loin de nous, celle que je reconnus plus tôt comme étant une voix de fille, mais légèrement garçonne.

- Ce ne sont pas des pilules magiques Tessa, s'écria-t-il tel une mère défendant ses gosses contre un intimidateur, c'est de la science! Ajouta-t-il, et oui, je l'ai fait.

La prénommée Tessa secoua sa tête en grommelant, murmurant quelques « qu'elle perte » dans sa barbe et repris sa contemplation des étoiles à travers l'un des trous du toit, profitant de la rareté d'un ciel hivernal dépourvu de nuages qui s'étaient dégagé depuis pas plus longtemps que mon arrivée ici.

Je me retournai pour poser les yeux sur celui qui prenait présentement le pouls de Lydia.

- Ah, dit-il avec un souffle satisfait, ça me semble être dans le bon chemin, il détacha son regard de ma sœur pour me regarder en retour, elle devrait retrouver un état normal dans peu de temps, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Si sincère que j'en eu mal au cœur, comme si l'on s'amusait à m'y enfoncer une mince et fine aiguille. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ce dernier s'inquiétait réellement de l'état de Lydia, mais son sourire était si honnête, avec l'innocence d'un chiot, qu'il m'était plus difficile de croire qu'il ne l'était pas de plus en plus qu'il me regardait. Mais je ne tombai pas dans le filet pour autant. Cela voulait simplement dire qu'il était meilleur que d'autres. J'avais peine à croire que les vampires soient capable de faire preuve d'humanité, et encore moins ceux-ci. Eux, qui suivaient cet Adam, je ne pouvais pas croire que des gens liés à une personne comme lui n'aillent ne serait-ce qu'une pointe de sympathie à l'intérieur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'importe de toute façon? demandais-je sans émotions dans ma voix, sans aucune colère ni tristesse, presque comme si j'étais vidée.

Il sembla offusqué, on aurait dit que je venais tout juste de lui lancer une insulte.

- Comment est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas? Je suis un docteur tu sais, dit-il, enfin, j'étais un docteur, il y a très, très longtemps.

Je ne le lâchai pas des yeux. Il avait quelque chose chez lui, quelque chose qui lui donnait l'air d'être aussi inoffensif qu'un enfant, rendant la tâche presque impossible pour quiconque de vouloir lui faire de mal, ou de lui lancer des vulgarités. Effectivement, il était vraiment comme un petit chiot, avec de grands yeux bruns remplis d'affection, ce qui était assez troublant. Pas uniquement parce qu'il était considérablement plus grand que moi et âgé d'au moins quelques années de plus, physiquement bien entendu, mais surtout puisque je connaissais bien sa nature, même s'il me la faisait presque oublier à chaque instant où il ouvrait la bouche... Cet homme était-il réellement un vampire?

- Je suis James, en passant, dit-il en me tendant une main, et tu es?

Ou peut-être a-t-il simplement des problèmes mentaux.

- Tu sais très bien qui je suis, dis-je en guise de réponse, les sourcils froncé avec un air peu convaincu sur le visage.

- Je sais, répondit-il en sortant son sourire adorable, emplie de l'innocence d'un chiot, mais je ne t'ai pas entendu toi le dire. Dans quel type de monde vivrions-nous si nous n'étions mêmes pas en mesure de saluerles gens proprement?

- Je ne sais pas? répondis-je un peu perdue. Très franchement, je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi lui répondre.

Qu'est-ce que j'en savais, moi? Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer, d'ailleurs?

- Moi non plus, dit-il avec un court rire, et elle, me demanda-t-il après quelques secondes avant de pointer ma sœur du menton.

- Lydia, répondis-je simplement, sans le lâcher de l'œil, comme pour trouver une faille, une simple petite erreur qui me confirmerait une charade.

- Lydia, bien sûr, elle ressemble à une Lydia, tu ne trouves pas?

Encore une fois, je fus tentée de lui répondre que je n'en avais absolument aucune idée, mais finis par réaliser à quel point cette discussion n'allait nulle part et me sentie un peu exaspérée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin, tu as fait ce que tu es venu faire non?

- J'ai vérifié l'état de Lydia, oui, inutile de crier, répondit-il avec une grimace à la fois embêté et désolé, je voulais juste te parler, tu semblais avoir besoin de parler.

- Et ce n'est pas le cas, alors tu peux bien arrêter de prétendre et me laisser tranquille, dis-je avant de regarder ailleurs, regrettant d'être allée trop loin.

Mais c'était vrai, et j'avais besoin de le dire.

- Prétendre? Répéta-t-il comme si c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce mot.

Je fermai des yeux quelques courtes seconde et les rouvris aussi rapidement.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu joues à ce jeux là avec moi, mais je ne suis pas idiote, alors c'est bon maintenant, ça va.

- Mais je ne joue à rien, pourquoi est-ce que tu penserais ça? Est-ce que c'est à cause de mon visage, penses-tu que j'aille _l'un de ses visages? _ Parce que tu peux me le dire, je sais prendre la critique plutôt bien, ajouta-t-il en ajustant fièrement le col de sa chemise blanche.

Je le confirme, il ne va pas bien celui-là.

Encouragée par son regard insistant, je décidai de lui répondre.

- Si tu dois tout savoir, oui, c'est bien ton visage.

Clairement, c'était loin d'être le visage d'un monstre suceur de sang.

- Eh bien c'est tout simplement grossier!, se plaint-il en croisant les bras tout en faisant mine d'être insulté avant de regarder ailleurs.

Je ne le crois pas.

- Tu as dit que tu prenais bien la critique! m'exaspérais-je.

J'avais l'impression de me bagarrer avec un gamin.

- Et tu étais supposée mentir, c'est ce que les gens font dans ce type de situations, ils mentent!

- Oh tu dois certainement le savoir mieux que moi! m'emportais-je.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûre que je suis un menteur? me demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce et sérieuse, comme s'il attendait de me poser cette question.

- Tu es un vampire, ce n'est pas ce que vous faites?, répondis-je comme si c'était d'une évidence, tu _es _ un vampire, pas vrai? ajoutais-je d'une voix un peu plus basse.

Quand même, c'était la première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un tel que lui, encore moins un vampire tel que lui, et je n'arrivais tout bonnement pas à associer ces deux choses en une seule. James et vampire n'étaient pas deux mots qui allaient bien ensemble.

- Oui, répondit-il maintenant beaucoup plus calme en hochant de la tête, et tu es une humaine.

- Mais les vampires mentent, précisais-je afin de prouver mon point.

- Tout comme les humains! ajouta-t-il avant de terminer avec un sourire.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre parce que ce qu'il disait était vrai, et je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Il est beaucoup plus facile de haïr en mettant la faute sur la nature plutôt que d'accepter que les choses n'aillent pas toujours comme je le souhaitais, et que c'est quelque chose de normal.

- Tu vois Avery, tout le monde ment, et tout le monde font de mauvaises choses, mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'un est meilleur que l'autre. Peut-être, tu sais, peut-être qu'un côté a plus de difficultés à traverser que l'autre, et parfois, ce genre de choses peut changer une personne, mais certaines autres personnes arrivent à ne pas changer pour le mal, et d'autres parviennent parfois à retrouver ce qu'elles ont de perdus. Ce serait dommage, de renoncer en ces gens-là uniquement en cause de certaines autres personnes, tu ne trouves pas?

Je détachai mon regard du sien pour le poser sur mes mains. Pour quelqu'un qui ne tourne pas rond, il sait se montrer plutôt impressionnant.

Je suppose que ce qu'il dit est vrai. À la fin, juste parce que quelqu'un m'a blaisé ne veut pas dire que ce sera la même chose avec le reste du monde, et je ne peux pas me mettre à condamner chacun et chacune d'entre eux juste pour cela, je ne veux pas devenir ce type de personne haineux. J'ai beau reprocher plusieurs choses aux autres, et même à moi-même, mais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais ressentis de la haine autant qu'aujourd'hui, et je n'aimais pas ce que cela me faisait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi gentil avec moi? lui demandais-je sincèrement en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ne serais-je pas, y a-t-il jamais une raison pour ne pas l'être? répondit-il en sortant un sourire réconfortant.

- Bien sûr que oui, répondis-je rapidement, les mauvaises personnes, celles qui ne le mérites pas.

Je pensai automatiquement à Adam.

- Ah, fit-il poétiquement, mais tout le monde a besoin de gentillesse, même le plus horrible de tous, spécialement, le plus horrible de tous. Parce que parfois, c'est ce dont ils ont le plus besoin.

Je réfléchis un court moment.

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu restes avec lui, Adam, je veux dire.

Son sourire s'élargit, lui donnant un air encore plus adorable.

- Tu es une fille douée, Avery.

Je ne pus retenir un mince sourire de se poser sur mes lèvres. C'était simple, lorsque James souriait, nous n'avions aucun autre choix que de sourire avec lui.

- Ça, continua-t-il, et le fait que Adam et moi remontons d'il y a bien longtemps. Il n'est pas entièrement une mauvaise personne tu sais, Lydia ici en est un bon exemple!

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, répliquais-je avec dédains en me remémorant la vue de ma petite sœur dans les bras de ce dernier, couverte de sang…, une minute, dis-je soudainement en réalisant quelque chose, tu as dit que vous remontez d'il y a longtemps, est-ce que ce serait possible que ce soit même avant d'être devenu, enfin, un vampire?

- Vraiment douée, répéta-t-il en me souriant tout en se levant d'un coup, mais c'est une toute autre histoire et le temps passe, peut-être te la conterais-je une autre fois, pour le moment j'ai un long chemin devant moi, et des gens à voir.

- Attends, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant!

Il était enfin parvenu à me changer les idées, et j'étais bien intéressée par cette histoire.

- Bien sûr que si, mais ça mis à part, ce n'est pas une histoire bien agréable, et je m'en voudrais de mettre fin à notre première rencontre sur une mauvaise note.

- Alors tu ne restes pas? Je pensais que tu resterais comme tous les autres, demandais-je sans cacher ma déception.

- Oh je suis simplement venu ici pour dire bonjour initialement, mais je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, Avery, nous nous reverrons une nouvelle fois j'en suis sûr. Jusque-là, prend bien soin de toi et ta sœur, d'accord?

**Woah, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le chapitre dure aussi longtemps! Ça compense un peu pour le temps qu'il m'a pris j'espère! Si ça vous rassure, le prochain chapitre est déjà commencé et on pourrait presque dire qu'il est déjà tout écrit dans ma tête alors! À la base il était supposé faire partie de celui-ci mais il aurait été beaucoup trop long! En tout cas! Merci énooooormément pour les commentaires! Ça fait toujours plaisir même si c'est juste un petit mot, vous ne savez pas à quel point! J'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez celui-ci autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire! Sinon, qu'en pensez-vous? Et que pensez-vous des nouveaux personnages?! ( :**


	14. Chapter 14

- Attendez-moi!

Un vent puissant soufflait si fort que l'on eut l'impression qu'un simple saut propulserait le corps de quiconque de l'autre côté de la vaste colline, mais d'épais nuages gris ne laissèrent aucune pointe de bleu faire surface; il faisait gris.

- Comment osez-vous laisser une dame derrière sans l'aider? ajouta la même petite voix féminine au fur et à mesure qu'elle parvint à rattraper les deux garçon au sommet.

- Oh reste tranquille Ophélia, personne ne t'as demandé de venir, et tu n'es même pas une femme encore, répondit le plus jeune d'entre eux avec une grimace enfantine.

- Tante Helen m'a demandé de rester avec vous, répliqua-t-elle en posant ses deux poings contre ses hanches tout en inclinant ses épaules vers l'avant.

- Menteuse, je suis sûr que tu dis ça parce que tu veux seulement nous suivre, mère ne t'as rien dit du tout!

- Ce n'est pas vrai! Nous ne sommes même pas censés être là, et je sais ce que vous essayez de faire, Judith m'a tout raconté!

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds s'arrêta. Ses paupières se refermèrent un court moment sur ses yeux bleu topaze et il se retourna machinalement face à son frère au fur et à mesure qu'il les rouvrit, la réprimande se lisant sur son visage.

Le concerné, son frère, évita son regard en élevant le sien sur le ciel, comme s'il venait d'y trouver la chose la plus fascinante au monde, en se grattant le menton de l'index d'un air coupable.

- Julian, commença-t-il, nous avions dit de le garder secret, pourquoi en as-tu parlé à Judith?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, elle m'a posé la question et c'est juste, sorti… Il n'y a rien que j'ai pu faire...

La jeune fille posa sa main contre sa bouche en riant à la vue des deux frères. Julian continua.

- Eh bien, dans tous les cas, tout devrais bien aller, si?

- Tout ne devrait pas bien aller, s'écria Adam en explosant, juste à quel point t'est-il possible d'être aussi insouciant! Tu as besoin d'arrêter d'être aussi facile avec notre sœur, pour l'amour de Dieu!

Julian laissa échapper un rire calme et aimable.

- Même si tu dis tout cela il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, Judith ne dira rien, et même si cela était le cas je doute que personne ne la prenne pour ses mots, n'as-tu pas oublié la fois où elle prétendait avoir rencontré un monstre à l'intérieur de sa chambre?

Le jeune Adam grogna en hochant la tête, reconnaissant les paroles de son frère comme étant vraies.

- Dans ce cas elle fera mieux de garder sa langue, mère est déjà assez terrifiante lorsqu'elle se fâche, une aventure en dehors du château risque de la transformer en quelque chose de deux fois pire, et je ne veux même pas imaginer la réaction de père.

Le visage de Julian s'éteignit au moment où Adam mentionna leur père.

- Tu as raison, père serait probablement bien pire…, ajouta-t-il d'un air absent.

Les deux petits visages d'Adam et Ophélia ne le lâchèrent pas des yeux, tous les deux sans comprendre d'où venait ce changement soudain d'esprit. Julian ne dit rien. Il ne désirait pas les inquiéter avec ses problèmes, et il savait que peu importe ce qu'il leur raconterait, il n'y avait rien que quiconque puisse faire, puisque cela avait été décidé avant même qu'il soit venu au monde. Julian était à devenir le prochain souverain, qu'il le veuille ou non, et il n'était pas convaincu de le vouloir. Personne ne lui avait posé la question, personne ne lui avait donné le choix, ainsi donc, comment pouvait-on possiblement savoir s'il était la personne juste pour ce rôle? Dans quelques mois seulement, son enfance prendra fin et cela fera finalement treize ans qu'il aura mis les pieds sur cette terre, qu'il aura pris sa première bouchée d'air et aura vu le ciel pour la première fois, seulement treize ans. Son père avait su se faire clair la nuit dernière, les choses allaient devenir de plus en plus sérieuses. Ce qui voulait donc dire, plus d'escapades en dehors du château en compagnie d'un Adam trop aventureux et d'une Ophélia essoufflée juste derrière; plus d'espiègleries envers les domestiques; plus le temps de jouer des tours à ses tuteurs; plus le temps de ne rien faire, tout allait prendre fin.

Et tout cela semblait être terriblement empoisonnant.

- Julian?

La voix d'Ophélia le ramena à l'ordre.

Il comprenait que savoir que son amie d'enfance allait être à ses côtés malgré tout aurait dû être réconfortant, mais cela ne fit que lui remémorer à quel point tout avait été décidé d'avance, et qu'il n'y avait aucun échappatoire, car elle lui avait été fiancé dès le premier jour, destinée à devenir son épouse, et reine. Ce qui l'amena à se demander si elle aussi, ressentait cette même sensation insupportable d'étouffement.

Ce fut donc pourquoi il avait pris la décision de sortir, non seulement du château sans aucune protection, mais en ville. Il savait que faire quelque chose de la sorte n'allait pas être facile, voire peut-être même possible dans le future, et il savait surtout qu'il ne pouvait le faire sans Adam, avec qui il partageait chacune de ses aventures. Cela dit, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Ophélia ne s'invite une nouvelle fois avec eux.

- Hé, dit Adam en changeant l'air malgré lui, c'est moi où…

Tous se retournèrent pour regarder au même endroit que celui-ci. Au loin, il leurs était possible de reconnaitre une espèce de masse bleuté aussi petite qu'un pouce. Ophélia plissa ses petits yeux noisette question de mieux voir et s'écria en sursaut :

- Mince, c'est Henry!

- Cette fois si il nous prend c'est dans les cachots que nous allons passer la nuit, c'est ce que mère a dit la dernière fois!

- L-Les c-cachots?

- Encore heureuse de nous avoir suivi Ophélia?

Ignorant leur état de panique, Julian attrapa la main d'une Ophélia au bord de l'hyperventilation en l'entrainant droit devant, sachant bien qu'elle avait souvent de la difficulté à suivre, et invita son frère à avancer lui aussi d'un coup de tête.

Ils avaient découverts un passage dans les bois il y a peu de temps qui menait jusqu'à la route en direction de la ville, route qu'ils empruntaient souvent lors de leur rares voyages familiaux. S'ils se dépêchaient, peut-être parviendraient-ils à semer l'un des gardes personnellement sélectionné pour veiller sur eux trois qui causaient problèmes après problèmes. Qu'on le croit ou non, ce dernier ne faisait pas un si mauvais travail étant donné du fait qu'il parvenait constamment à les ramener au château sans faille.

Heureusement pour eux, cette fois, la forêt n'était qu'à quelques pas de distance et ils la connaissaient plutôt bien. Une chose était certaine, mieux que ce pauvre Henry qui les perdit trop rapidement de vue.

Julian, Adam et Ophélia étaient à court de souffle. D'épais nuages gris empêchaient les rayons de soleils de sortir, laissant une simple image jaunâtre se mélanger au gris, comme s'ils étaient coincés. De ce fait, la forêt ne fut pas aussi illuminé qu'ils l'auraient souhaités, leur donnant l'impression d'être dans un stade inexistant de la journée ; ni en plein jour ou pleine nuit, comparable à une soirée d'automne pluvieuse.

- Nous sommes dans de gros ennuis, souffla Ophélia en cherchant à retrouver son souffle.

- Comment a-t-il pu savoir?

Adam se fâcha.

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas resté silencieux avec Judith!

- Eh? Tu penses? Questionna honnêtement Julian d'un air candide.

Adam s'enfonça la paume de sa main contre son visage d'un air désespéré.

- Ah, c'est sans espoir, mon frère est sans espoir, je vous en prie, ciel, faites que quelque chose tombe sur la tête de ce simplet pour qu'il se réveille, c'est le future de notre empire qui est en jeu.

Alors qu'Ophélia fit tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas éclater de rire, Julian, lui, ne riait pas du tout. Pas que les paroles de son frère ne l'ait blaisé, mais quelque chose de réellement anormal venait de se produire.

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux pour les poser sur un homme aux cheveux aussi bruns que le chocolat. Un étranger, _sur les terres du château_, quelque chose qui n'était pas censé arriver. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cela, quelqu'un de non autorisé qui se promenait nonchalamment dans cet endroit, quelqu'un qui, selon ses vêtements, ne pouvait pas possiblement être un garde ou un domestique. Certes, il ne portait pas quelque chose de bien pauvre, on aurait facilement pu le confondre pour un bourgeois ou un riche marchand, mais sa façon de se tenir et de marcher lui remémorait trop bien celle de son père et de son oncle. Bien entendu, il lui était toujours possible de se tromper, après tout, jamais n'avait-il entendu parler d'une marche spécifique à la noblesse.

- Ophélia Golovin Harcourt, s'écria-t-il comme s'il venait de trouver une perle au fond de l'océan le sourire aux lèvres, voilà qui fut relativement facile!

Ophélia sursauta en l'entendant prononcer son nom complet.

- Qu'est-ce qui fut relativement facile? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, sentant la peur monter en flèche à l'intérieur.

Jamais n'aurait-elle pu s'imaginer désirer voir la tête orange d'Henry autant que maintenant.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? Ajouta-t-elle, surprise à quel point le ton de sa voix devenait de plus en plus petit et tremblotant.

Julian ne s'attardât pas à tirer sur la main de cette derrière afin de la placer derrière lui. Étrangement, cet homme ne l'effrayait pas autant que les autres. Quelque chose chez lui l'intriguait trop pour qu'il se souci à avoir peur, mais il ne savait rien de lui, et en tant que le plus âgé, il se devait de prendre la responsabilité d'Adam et Ophélia, c'est ce qu'on le lui avait appris et il n'hésita pas une seconde à attirer son frère pour qu'il se retrouve lui aussi plus près de lui.

- Te trouver bien sûr, dit-il, je pensais que tu serais ici mais pas ici, ici! Qu'elles sont les chances! Ajouta-t-il en souriant d'un sourire débordant de joie.

Les trois jeunes restèrent silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi penser de cette discussion. Comprendre ce que cet homme racontait n'était clairement pas chose facile.

- Comment connaissez-vous son nom? redemanda un Julian entièrement calme, mais sur ses gardes, sans quitter l'inconnu des yeux.

- Oh, oui, son nom… Eh bien, ici et là… mais ce n'est pas la partie importante! Tu es là! répondit-il en écartant ses bras en direction d'Ophélia.

Celle-ci ne dit pas un mot. Derrière Julian, par-dessus son épaule, elle n'osa que regarder l'homme en silence qui se tenait devant eux. Adam fit de même, aux côtés de son frère, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, lui jetant quelques regards inquiets.

- Vous étiez à sa recherche, est-ce pour cette raison que vous êtes ici? demanda Julian, pourquoi? ajouta-t-il.

- Allons, ce n'est pas la peine d'être effrayés, commença-t-il quelque peu blessé, je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne, je désirais simplement la voir.

- Vous réalisez que vous êtes dans l'enceinte du palais royal?

- Et que personne ne devrait être en mesure de se rendre jusqu'ici, ajouta Adam d'une petite voix de derrière son frère.

- J'ai mes moyens, répondit l'homme fièrement en ajustant les contours de sa veste. Sous le regard mortifié des trois enfants, il se reprit, réalisant que ce n'était pas exactement une bonne chose, oh, c'est vrai, euh, j'ai trouvé un chemin à travers les bois! Vous devriez penser à en parler à quelqu'un, ce pourrait être dangereux vous savez, finit-il sincère.

- Messires! appela une voix familière au loin.

Aussitôt, Adam et Ophélia sentirent une vague de soulagement leur parcourir le corps. C'était Henry qui ne tardait pas à les rejoindre. Qui que soit cet homme, il n'y avait aucune chances qu'il soit en mesure d'échapper aux compétences de leur garde il était renommé au royaume comme étant l'un des plus ingénieux et habile.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, répéta Julian, d'une voix neutre, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Certes, il avait bien reconnu la voix du pauvre Henry qui devait en avoir assez de jouer à la gouvernante, mais il ne se sentit ni mieux ni pire, si seulement, un tantinet désolé que cela voulait dire un bientôt au revoir à cet inconnu qui l'intriguait tant.

- Oui, répondit-il en reprenant son sérieux, je ne faisais que rendre une petite visite à cette jeune demoiselle ici, ajouta-t-il en pointant Ophélia du menton tout en souriant généreusement.

- Habituellement, répliqua Adam, les visiteurs empruntent la porte principale.

- Et ils prennent une quantité ridicule de temps avant d'être reconnus!, répondit-il avec une grimace, et cela que s'il y a cas d'un titre généreux, titre dont, malheureusement, je ne fais pas possession.

La voix d'Henry se fit de plus en plus proche.

- Donc vous avez fait tout ce chemin simplement pour la voir? Demanda un Julian peu convaincu tout en réalisant qu'il commençait à manquer de temps.

L'inconnu se fit un peu plus distant. Ses yeux bruns devinrent un peu plus sérieux et son regard se refroidit un peu. Il paraissait toujours aimable, mais beaucoup plus mature, comme si l'homme qui paraissait être dans le milieu de la vingtaine venait de gagner une cinquantaine d'années d'un seul coup. Sa voix était beaucoup plus sage et calme, rien ressemblant à un enfant trop enjoué comme plus tôt. Il posa les yeux sur Ophélia, qui ne comprenait rien, pourquoi cet inconnu avait-il un si grand intérêt en elle?

- Tout ce chemin, oui, répondit-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux, il y a quelque chose dont je devais m'assurer, quelque chose que je ne comprends toujours pas tout à fait.

L'homme aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux chocolat s'approcha prudemment et s'accroupit devant les enfants en posant un genou sur terre en cherchant à se mettre à leur hauteur. Il étira ses longs bras minces en direction d'Ophélia qui ne réagit pas, sous le choc. Julian pensa à l'arrêter pendant un moment, mais ne fit rien en comprenant que ce dernier, bien qu'inconnu, n'avait aucune mauvaises intentions. Son action était bien trop douce pour être vile.

- Mais il me semblerait avoir eu tort, commença-t-il tranquillement en posant ses main autour des épaules de la jeune fille, Ophélia Harcourt, dit-il en prenant son temps, comme si ce nom était l'une des plus grandes merveilles du monde, tu es différente, et tu n'es pas ta mère, ajouta-il en souriant tendrement tout en secouant la tête, même si une partie d'elle est à l'intérieur de toi.

- Vous connaissez ma mère? Demanda-t-elle légèrement moins effrayée au son de cette nouvelle.

Julian et Adam ne réagirent pas, tous deux sous le choc produit par une immense incompréhension. Que venait faire leur tante Natasha dans cette conversation? Et que voulait-il dire par différente? Mais surtout, pourquoi semblait-il aussi comblé par ce fait même? Presque comme si elle se trouvait à être une terrible personne, ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas. Bien qu'ils n'aient eu la chance de voir cette dernière que quelques rares moments, ils ne doutaient pas une seconde qu'elle était une femme parfaitement aimable, et quelqu'un qu'Ophélia adorait complètement.

L'inconnu évita le regard de l'enfant avant de lui répondre.

- Ta mère et moi, commença-t-il, sommes de vieux amis, tout comme toi et ces deux garçons.

Il eut un court silence alors que l'homme sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Les sourcils froncés, on aurait cru qu'il était en train de poser le pour et le contre d'une chose quelconque. Puis, après un clignement des yeux exagéré, reposa ses yeux bruns sur ceux d'Ophélia, qui, sans s'en rendre compte, ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

- Écoute attentivement, Ophélia Harcourt, parce que je risque de ne pas être en mesure de te dire ceci une fois de plus, commença-t-il en redevenant aussi sérieux que plus tôt, comme s'il venait encore une fois de vieillir d'un coup, garde tes amis près de toi, fais leur confiance avec tout ce que tu as, m'entends-tu? Parce qu'eux seuls seront être là pour toi, pour t'aimer, et t'aider, peu importe la situation, ajouta-t-il sagement, fais d'eux ta famille, de sorte que ce qui a été ne soit jamais à nouveau. Souviens-toi du jour où tu auras rencontré cet étranger dans les bois, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie avec son fameux sourire tendre, parce que cela pourrais bien faire la grande différence, finit-il par dire avant de prendre une courte pause de deux secondes afin d'ajouter ne change pas, Ophélia, et n'oublie pas.

- Messirs! s'écria une voix inquiète pour la troisième fois.

Tous trois tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix par automatisme, c'est alors que l'a tête orangée de Henry se présenta enfin devant eux.

- Messirs, répéta-t-il soulagé, mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il en direction d'Ophélia.

- Henry! S'exclama Adam, il y quelqu'un qui…

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta. Là où se tenait le mystérieux inconnu s'y trouvait que du vide, plus personne. Avait-il fuit? Mais comment? Comment cela pouvait-il possible, alors qu'il était là il y a peu de deux secondes, sans que personne ne le remarque, et aussi vite?

Le trio se gardèrent en silence, tous sans rien comprendre; mais où pouvait-il bien être? Ils ne pouvaient pas tout avoir imaginé, pas tous les trois, c'était impossible… non?

- Vous savez très bien que vous aventurer dans la forêt sans protection est dangereux, je vous demanderais respectueusement de m'avertir la prochaine fois afin que je sois en mesure de vous y accompagner, dit Henry, le royaume entier se trouverait en deuil si quelque chose venait à arriver.

- Ne l'avez-vous pas vu, commença une Ophélia mortifiée, cet homme…

- Homme? s'écria Henry, alarmé, visiblement prêt à faire appel à tous les gardes du château.

- Ce n'est rien, s'empressa de dire Julian en faisant de son mieux pour prétendre que tout allait bien, il n'y avait aucun homme, nous… plaisantions.

Ce dernier ne sentis pas le besoin de lancer l'alarme rien que pour cet étranger. Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, il lui faisait confiance, et puis d'ailleurs, s'il était parvenu à s'éclipser aussi rapidement, tout portait à croire qu'il était déjà hors des terres du château, le chemin menant jusqu'à la route étant déjà non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient tous. Dans tous les cas, commencer tout cela n'allait certainement pas leur être bien avantageux dans leur situation.

De son côté à lui, Adam ne dit rien, il savait qu'il devait croire en son frère. Celui-ci pouvait peut-être se monter trop simple et candide parfois, mais il savait que dans des situations comme celles-ci, il ne se trompait jamais. Une chose qu'il admirait de son ainé, était que malgré son jeune âge, Julian savait toujours ce qui devait être fait et n'hésitais pas une seconde à agir sans jamais rien regretter, du moins, que lorsque leur sœur n'en faisait pas partie…

De nombreuses années passèrent après cette escapade. Comme entendu, aucun d'entre eux n'oublièrent le jour où ils rencontrèrent cet étranger excentrique dans les bois. Personne n'osa mentionner cette mystérieuse rencontre une nouvelle fois, ce fut comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Jusqu'au moment où une décision dut être prise. Le jour où il fut temps de voir si la grande différence eut finalement lieu. C'était le jour où tout commença.

. :.

Cela devait faire plusieurs minutes que James avait quitté la chapelle. Pendant ce temps, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de trop réfléchir, et j'avais l'impression de me mettre à accepter la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Pas que je n'accepte de devenir la propriété d'un vrai maniaque, mais je commençais de plus en plus à m'y faire, et ça m'effrayait sérieusement. Il n'y a qu'en abandonnant que tout est réellement terminé, hein? Parce que même s'il n'existe plus aucune chances, ce n'est que lorsque nous le reconnaissons à nous même que nous perdons tout espoir, et présentement, c'est tout ce qui me retient de tomber dans une crise d'angoisse. Je n'ai aucuns désirs de devenir le jouet d'une véritable bête, ni même à personne. J'y ai bien réfléchis, et je dois dire m'être fait plusieurs idées sur ce qu'il risque de me faire. Une chose est plus ou moins certaine, il me laissera au moins en vie, mais c'est là où tout deviens vraiment angoissant.

Et s'il décidait de m'utiliser en tant que repas permanent? Je veux dire, et s'il décidait de se nourrir de moi sans arrêt? S'il existe une sorte de médicament capable de garder en vie quiconque en manque dangereuse de sang, quelque chose qui multiplie les cellules où je ne sais quoi, cela pouvait entendre qu'il le ferait peut-être assez souvent. Juste à la pensée d'avoir ce monstre enfoncer ses horribles crocs dans ma peau, de l'avoir aussi près de moi sans avoir le pouvoir de le repousser, où de faire quoi que ce soit, juste à l'idée d'être aussi impuissante et surtout dans une situation pareille, j'en avais la peur au ventre. Je commençais à paniquer et j'étais surtout à un cheveu de tomber dans une véritable crise.

Pourquoi James n'avait-il pas pu m'emmener avec lui? Si, comme il l'avait fait clair, il n'était pas l'un d'entre eux et ne suivait pas Adam, n'aurait-il pas pu m'aider? N'était-il pas celui à parler si grandement de quelque chose comme la gentillesse? S'il était aussi gentil, n'aurait-il pas pu faire au moins cela? Il ne pouvait pas possiblement être ignorant quant à ce qu'Adam prévoyait de faire avec moi! Lorsque l'on dit vouloir faire de quelqu'un sa chose, particulièrement lorsque la personne en question refuse catégoriquement de le devenir, les choses sont voués à tourner comme l'un de ses films de martyrs, où dans le pire des cas, un film d'horreur.

Oh, ciel, que quelqu'un vienne m'aider! Je ne suis certainement pas celle à demander de l'aide, normalement, je préfère toujours me débrouiller seule, me sortir de mes problèmes par moi-même, mais ce n'est justement pas une situation dans laquelle il m'est possible de m'en sortir avec mes propres moyens! Je réalisais peu à peu que cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour venir me secourir. Je pouvais crier autant que je le voulais, je n'étais plus à Ashford, et Dieu sait si Julian prendrait même la peine de venir cette fois. Je doute sérieusement que cela soit le cas.

- Avery…

La petite voix endormie de ma sœur me ramena à l'ordre. Elle venait tout juste de se réveiller, et je me sentis souffler un peu.

Jusqu'au moment où je me mette à me demander si cela était bel et bien une bonne chose. Je ne pourrais naturellement pas être plus heureuse de savoir qu'elle va mieux et qu'elle est vivante, mais je commence à croire qu'il aurait été beaucoup mieux si elle serait restée endormie. Qu'elle continue à rêver, sans être au courant de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. La situation dans laquelle _je_ l'ai mise… Sans moi, jamais ne l'aurait kidnappé, Adam n'aurait surtout pas posé un seul doigt sur elle. Si je ne m'étais pas embarquée dans toutes ces choses, si je m'étais mêlée de mes propres affaires et n'avais jamais adressé la parole à Julian, rien de cela ne lui serait arrivé.

- Lydia, dis-je doucement en serrant sa main dans la mienne, je suis tellement désolée, avouais-je, tellement désolée, répétais-je en secouant la tête tout en sentant quelques larmes me monter aux yeux, sans pour autant les laisser tomber.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, commença-t-elle d'une voix endormie, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuse et, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? me demanda-t-elle presque dégoutée, comme si elle avait plus de chance de recevoir une comète sur la tête que de me voir pleurer, Aïe, murmura-t-elle après avoir accidentellement bougé son cou.

- Ne bouge pas, lui dis-je en évitant son regard, ça va empirer…

- Empirer quoi? se fâcha-t-elle alors qu'elle ne comprenait rien, o-où sommes-nous? Ajouta-t-elle en prenant connaissance des lieux, et qui sont ces gens? Aïe! s'écria Lydia, maintenant exaspérée, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? fit-elle en touchant la morsure du bout de ses doigts.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se réveilla complètement, et que tout lui revient.

- Oh mon dieu, dit-elle en tentant de se relever, complètement paniquée, ce n'est pas vrai, dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai!

- Lydia… dis-je d'une voix calme mais bouleversée, sans savoir quoi dire, les yeux humide.

- Oh mon dieu, répéta-t-elle encore plus terrifiée, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, non, Avery, il…

Subitement, Lydia posa une main contre sa bouche en tremblant, la voix haletante dû à la peur.

Des larmes finirent par tomber de ses yeux alors qu'elle regardait de façon agitée autour de nous, comme si elle réalisait enfin dans qu'elle type de situation nous étions. Puis, elle posa rapidement un regard débordant de larmes sur le miens.

- Il m'a mordu, dit-elle du même ton que l'on utilise en confiant un secret, quelqu'un m'a mordu, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle ne le croyait toujours pas, il avait des crocs! Dis-moi que tu me crois, je t'en supplie, ou je deviens folle.

- Lydia je suis tellement désolée, répétais-je en me forçant à ne pas dévier son regard, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

Elle leva légèrement la tête en me regardant profondément dans les yeux, quelque peu plus calme qu'avant. Peut-être venait-elle de comprendre que j'avais quelque chose à voir dans tout cela.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuse, répéta-t-elle en colère.

J'avalai lourdement ma salive en me préparant à tout lui expliquer. Je n'avais pas simplement peur de sa réaction, mais j'avais aussi peur qu'elle comprenne l'ampleur de la situation. Certes, il était plus qu'évident que nous étions dès le départ dans une situation peu avantageuse, mais c'est en sachant surtout qu'il n'existait pas d'échappatoire qu'elle risquait de tomber dans un état encore pire. J'arrivais à peine à me contenir, si Lydia commençait à paniquer encore plus, j'ai peur de ne plus y arriver. Surtout que nous n'étions pas seules. Les autres, bien qu'ils aient cessés toute action pour nous observer calmement en silence, leur regard me signalait qu'ils ne nous donneraient aucunes faveurs si jamais nous en venions à faire quelque chose de stupide.

Toujours est-il que je ne pouvais pas rien lui dire. Elle avait le droit de savoir, et se mettrait peut-être même encore plus en colère si je décidais de garder le silence. Elle devait savoir que nous n'étions pas en position de faire une scène, pour notre bien à toutes les deux.

- Je…, commençais-je d'une faible voix sans savoir quoi dire, c'est…

- Et dire que des gens vivent réellement dans un tel taudis, pareil à des rats, dit une voix grave d'un ton de pitié.

Je tournai vivement la tête en reconnaissant un vampire aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris, vêtu d'un manteau colonial qui m'était bien familier, humide de quelques flocons de neige.

Je n'y crois pas. C'est lui! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Et comment a-t-il su où j'étais? Et _pourquoi_ est-il ici?

Tous les autres vampires devinrent alarmés.

- Quand a-t-il… commença un vampire aux cheveux blonds, choqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as appelés? fit l'un d'entre eux, calme à la surface mais bouillonnant de rage, ce que l'on comprenait juste en entendant sa voix.

- Tu dois être fou, j'espère pour ton cas que tu ne sais pas à qui ce territoire appartient!

Lydia se mise en position assise en glissant sur la surface du banc de bois pour me regarder. Je pouvais voir qu'elle voulait me demander ce qui se produisait, mais je ne lui répondis pas. J'étais trop absorbée par la scène qui se présentait sous mes yeux, et ne savais de toute façon pas quoi lui répondre. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait ici, et j'avais surtout un mauvais sentiment, même s'il existait une possibilité que cela soit à notre avantage. Lloyd était différent d'à son habitude. Il n'était pas aussi calme qu'à la normale et ne souriait clairement pas, il semblait même ennuyé, comme si tout cela l'embêtait.

- Que cette chapelle piteuse appartienne à Adam ou la reine d'Angleterre m'importe peu, je suis venu ici pour récupérer ce que vous nous avez bêtement volé, répondit-il d'une voix calme mais peu aimable, maintenant, ajouta-t-il avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'un adolescent le jour d'un lundi matin, il se trouve que je suis dans une terrible humeur et ai peu de patience, rendez moi donc les humaines et je vous donne ma parole de ne tuer aucun d'entre vous.

Je tentai de tout me répéter mentalement. Il était venu… me récupérer? La façon dont il avait dit cela ne me plaisait pas, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre, même si j'avais de la difficulté à comprendre pourquoi, il était tout de même là pour nous sortir de cet endroit.

- Qui est-il? chuchota-Lydia, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle?

J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de lui répondre, mais remarquai que l'arrivé de Lloyd l'avait empêché de paniquer encore plus et décidai finalement de parler.

- Il s'appelle Lloyd, il… vit au château.

- Quoi? s'écria-t-elle dans un chuchotement, tu le connais? ajouta-t-elle avec une voix plus basse.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que quelqu'un d'autre prit la parole.

-Ha! Comme si! lança une voix moqueuse.

- Tu es avec lui, dit l'une d'entre eux à la peau couleur café et aux yeux olive, plus sur le ton de la réalisation que celui du questionnement.

- Ah, je sais qui tu es, tu es son chien, Lloyd, lança vulgairement le plus offensé de tous avec un sourire méchant.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, il fallait être bien courageux pour traiter quelqu'un comme Lloyd ainsi, courageux, où profondément stupide.

- Je vois que ma réputation me précède, répondu Lloyd étonnamment calme, mais je dois dire, je préférerais de loin être un chien plutôt qu'un rat de ruelle, ajouta-t-il, sérieux.

- Espèce de…

- C'est assez, rajouta Lloyd en clignant des yeux par ennui tout en les regardant comme si ceux-ci étaient réellement rien de mieux qu'une meute de rongeurs dégoutants, j'ai autre chose à faire et bien que cela soit fort embêtant, j'ai promis de ne blesser personne, dit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez, seulement, commença-t-il en abaissant longuement sa main, cela dépend entièrement de vous, comme les humains le disent si souvent, de la violence légitime? ajouta-il avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon.

- Ne nous prends pas pour des faibles, cracha celle aux cheveux bouclés, tu es peut-être plus âgé mais tu es totalement surpassé en nombre, il n'y a aucune chance que tu sois capable de nous prendre tous à la fois. Retourne à ton château, avant de te faire mal.

- Tous à la fois? Lynn, c'est le temps d'arrêter cette connerie, il n'a pas arrêté de parler depuis le début. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils disent de lui, je pourrais me le faire tout seul.

Sur ces paroles, celui-ci se précipita sur Lloyd à une vitesse vampirique. Lydia hoqueta alors que je sursautai. Allions-nous nous retrouver en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille? Je voulu me déplacer afin de m'éloigner de ceux-ci mais n'arrivai plus à bouger, mon regard ne quittais pas la scène devant moi. Lloyd, avec une incroyable aisance, avait attrapé le vampire par la tête d'une main, en lui enfonçant ses doigts dans le contour de son visage, et l'avait, d'un coup, propulsé contre le sol. Accroupis avec un genou sur le sol, Lloyd posa son regard gris et glacial sur le visage du malheureux, même s'il ne pouvait rien voir, avant de sourire méchamment. Comme si l'action irréfléchie de ce dernier l'avait amusé, comme s'il savait dès le départ qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner contre lui; comme s'il se moquait.

- Ne m'éprenez pas, ceci n'est pas une demande. Si vous ne souhaitez pas que cela ne se termine de façon malheureuse je vous conseille vivement de vous dépêcher à me rendre les humaines, dit-il en se relevant, ignorant complètement le corps du vampire devant lui, les gamins devraient écouter leurs ainés avec obéissance, ajouta-t-il d'une voix imposante et menaçante.

Sous le choc, les autres vampires restèrent immobiles, tentant de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire, tout comme Lydia et moi.

Jamais n'avais-je su à quel point Lloyd pouvait être puissant. Et dire que j'avais été à ses côtés plus d'une fois, je n'en avais aucune idée, encore moins aurais-je pus m'en douter. Il ne donnait pas l'impression de quelqu'un faisant usage de violence, mais celle de quelqu'un qui se servait des mots plutôt que des poings, bien que cela aurait définitivement été à son désavantage lors d'une situation comme celle-ci.

- Alex! s'écria celle que je comprenais être Lynn.

Cette dernière leva furieusement les yeux en direction de Lloyd avant de se jeter sur lui sans réfléchir, en hurlant.

Encore une fois, Lloyd l'arrêta avec aisance. D'un coup, il l'attrapa à nouveau par le cou, seulement différemment à plus tôt, sans l'envoyer sur le plancher. Ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol alors que sa respiration fut coupée par la forte poigne de Lloyd qui ne la lâcha pas, et resserra les doigts.

- Si c'est votre réponse, dit-il en la jetant sur le côté, de la même façon qu'un pauvre sac de farine.

Avec élégance, il retira des gants de cuir noir de ses doigts et se passa une main dans sa sombre chevelure en élevant le menton.

- Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas voir si vous avez plus de chance tous à la fois, dit-il en contenant un sourire vil.

Provoqués par les paroles de Lloyd, ils firent exactement comme tel, me montrant l'un des spectacle le plus terrifiant que je n'aie jamais vu.

En un coup, tous se précipitèrent harmonieusement en direction de Lloyd à une incroyable vitesse.

- Lydia, ferme tes yeux, dis-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras afin de lui cacher la vue puisqu'elle ne voulut pas m'écouter.

Le premier à l'atteindre, et le plus rapide, se retrouva immédiatement torse contre sol alors que Lloyd l'agrippa par la racine de ses cheveux. Un autre qui voulut le prendre par derrière connu le même sort en se voyant propulsé vers l'avant. D'un seul coup de pied, une le reçut en plein ventre et se retrouva plaquée contre le mur à quelques mètres de distance, et cela continua. J'avais de la difficulté à suivre, tout allait trop vite pour mes yeux, tout ce que je voyais était des corps de plus en plus ensanglantés s'envolant un peu partout, et le plus terrifiant était qu'ils se relevaient, tous, même s'ils arrivaient à peine à le toucher, ils persistaient à attaquer, me donnant l'impression que Lloyd se battait contre une petite armé, et pourtant, gagnait, et cela sans difficulté apparente, même s'ils venaient de tous les côtés, même s'ils attaquaient en même temps, il gagnait. Je disais souvent que ces derniers étaient des monstres, des bêtes, mais jamais n'avais-je eu plus vrai. En ce moment, Lloyd ressemblait réellement à une bête, presque quelque chose de démoniaque, faisant jaillir du sang dans toute la pièce. Je serrai mes bras d'autour de Lydia en réalisant qu'il n'en restait plus qu'un, le corps transpercé avec un trou de la grosseur d'un bras. Il tomba sec contre le sol, sans vie.

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse alors que Lloyd secoua sa manche en cherchant à retirer un peu de sang hors de celle-ci avec dégout, comme si ce sang était souillé ou porteur d'une maladie mortelle.

- C'est pourquoi je vous ai dit, commença-t-il en regardant leurs corps, las et sans aucune émotion, que les gamins devraient silencieusement écouter leurs ainés.

Il leva la tête en notre direction, et je reculai lentement de quelques pas, horrifiée par tout ce que j'avais vu. Ces gens, qui étaient pourtant pleins de vie il n'y a pas si longtemps, qui riaient, plaisantaient, ces gens, étaient-ils tous morts? Lloyd, les avait-il tous tués?

Il s'approcha.

Et nous, allait-il nous traiter de la même sorte, allait-il nous tuer, nous aussi? J'avais peur, pour Lydia et moi, j'avais terriblement peur. Lloyd n'avait pourtant aucune raison d'agir ainsi, après tout, n'avait-il pas dit être venu ici spécialement pour nous sauver? Cela dit, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, pas après ce que je venais de voir, ce Lloyd, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que c'était la même personne qu'au château.

- Que ferais-tu sans nous, je me le demande, dit-il à mon insu tout en me tendant une main, rouge de sang.

- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce tu fais ici, lui demandais-je d'une voix terrorisée, sans relâcher ma sœur de mes bras.

Celle-ci resta silencieuse, après n'avoir qu'entendu ce qui venait de s'être produit, sans doute ne voulait-elle pas en savoir plus. Je la sentais trembler.

- Il nous a été dit que ta sœur et toi étiez tombées dans les mains d'une personne très désagréable, commença-t-il en sortant un mouchoir bleu marin hors de sa poche pour s'essuyer les mains, on m'a demandé de vous apporter au château, bien que cela ait déjà été dit.

- Q-quoi? demandais-je en fronçant des sourcils, effrayée.

Lloyd enfonça le mouchoir taché au fond de sa poche.

- Si tu as des questions à ce sujet je ne suis pas celui auquel tu devrais demander, dit-il en s'approchant encore plus alors qu'il était déjà à une bonne distance, maintenant, ajouta-t-il, à moins que tu ne souhaites rester dans cette chapelle misérable je te suggère de venir avec moi.

Je reculai d'un autre pas.

- Tu les as tués, dis-je la voix tremblante, comment as-tu pu faire ça?

C'était la première fois que j'avais vu quelqu'un mourir, et pas simplement mourir, mais massacrés, d'une façon aussi sanglante. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir perdu quelque chose en moi, quelque chose que je ne savais même pas avoir, cette première fois, où l'on réalise à quel point c'est simple. La mort n'est pas quelque chose d'aussi distinct que l'on s'imagine. C'est quelque chose qui pourrait arriver à tout moment, et de la façon la plus facile qui soit, après une journée qui aurait dû être comme les autre. Que ce soit une vulgaire petite infection, ou une simple blessure au mauvais endroit. On croit pourtant que la nôtre sera différente, que nous sommes différents, que cet accident de voiture ne nous arrivera pas à nous, et que nous fermerons les yeux, donnerons notre dernier souffle à la vue d'une lumière lumineuse et chaleureuse. Que nous aurons le temps que prier et de demander pardons pour tous nos mal, que nous aurons la chance de voir défiler ce fil de vie avant de disparaître pour toujours. Ce n'est pas cela. Je le comprenais maintenant. Ce n'est rien de spécial, rien de bien dramatique. C'est quelque chose qui nous prends par derrière et qui se termine aussi rapidement. Quelque chose d'insupportablement terrifiant, et je venais d'y assister.

Il soupira.

- Tu réalises que nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, commença-t-il en abaissant sa main, Adam pourrait-être ici d'une minute à l'autre et les chances sont que je ne serai pas dans le moyen de m'occuper de lui tout en vous protégeant toutes les deux, seul. Notre seule option est de retourner au château. Là, il ne sera pas en mesure de toucher à toi et ta sœur.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas le réaliser? Comment ne pouvait-il pas être conscient de la gravité de ce qu'il avait fait? Et il n'avait aucun remords, rien. C'était comme s'il avait déjà tout oublié.

Ma sœur murmura mon nom en cherchant à comprendre mais je ne dis rien. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui dire qu'autour de nous se trouvait un véritable bain de sang.

Je baissai les yeux sur leur corps en gardant le silence, ignorant complètement les paroles de Lloyd.

Peu importe à quel point je le voulais, je ne pouvais rien nier. C'était réellement arrivé. Même si ces gens étaient des vampires, même s'ils avaient peut-être déjà tué auparavant, même s'ils me réservaient la même chose, je ne pouvais reconnaître cela comme étant la meilleure option. Je ne voyais pas la mort comme étant une solution, peu importe la raison, peu importe la personne, c'était quelque chose d'infâme.

Étais-ce ma faute?

Je sais bien que je n'avais évidemment pas marché jusqu'ici de mon plain grée pour m'offrir comme captive, mais si Lloyd n'était pas venu pour moi, rien de cela ne se serait produit.

- C'est… ma faute… murmurais-je, incapable de détacher le regard de leur corps.

Je n'aurais jamais dû suivre Adam. J'aurais dû trouver un moyen d'attraper Lydia et…

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Lloyd haussa un sourcil, surpris.

- Ta faute?, commença-t-il, où as-tu trouvé une telle idée, celui qui les as tués est moi, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Je ne répondis pas, et il continua :

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils étaient près à t'utiliser jusqu'à ce que ton corps ne le supporte plus? Ne t'a-t-on pas informé de ce qui arrive à ceux choisis par Adam? Si ce n'étais pas eux, c'était toi, Avery, termina-t-il en essayant de me faire comprendre, comme s'il ne comprenait pas comment il m'était possible de réagir ainsi.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, répondis-je tout bas avant de relever la tête et de le regarder dans les yeux, peu importe qui ils sont ou ce qu'ils ont fait, ça n'a rien à voir, me fâchais-je, je me fiche de ce qu'ils allaient me faire, personne n'a le droit de prendre ce genre de décision dégueulasse, et de décider du moment de la mort d'un autre! Tu n'avais pas à les tuer, tu aurais pu simplement partir d'ici, avec ou sans nous, mais tu ne l'a pas fait!

Je hoquetai de surprise en réalisant qu'il était juste devant moi, d'un coup, comme ça, son regard gris et froid plongé dans le miens. Avec de longs doigts camouflés sous du cuir noir, il m'éleva le menton de façon à ce que je le regarde dans les yeux malgré sa hauteur qui dépassait fortement la mienne.

- Je ne plaisantais pas lorsque je disais te trouver intéressante, et je n'avais pas tort, me dit-il avec son fameux sourire, celui que je connais, ce charmant sourire de gentleman, peu importe ce que tu puisses croire, ajouta-t-il, je ne te déteste pas, loin de là. Les humaines telles que toi sont rares, le sais-tu?

Je tentai de dégager sa main de mon visage, mais même avec force, elle ne bougea pas. Lydia lâcha un cri en prononçant mon nom mais ne dit toujours rien en s'agrippant encore plus fort à moi.

- Si tu te sens coupable de la mort de ces pauvres rats méprisables, commença-t-il, tu peux te réassurer; ils ne sont pas morts.

…

Quoi?

- Ils ne sont pas quoi? demandais-je en croyant avoir mal entendu.

- Comme j'ai dit plus tôt, j'ai promis de ne tuer personne. Il en faut plus pour achever notre espèce, même des rats tels qu'eux.

Euh.

- Mais c'était un discours intéressant, je suppose que cela n'a pas finit par être aussi ennuyant que je m'y attendais, ajouta-t-il, accroche-toi bien, il serait mieux de retourner au château avant qu'ils ne commencent à se reconstituer, sois assurée, ce n'est pas une très jolie vue.

Et sur ces mots, Lloyd m'attira contre lui, avec Lydia au milieu, et je sentis l'air froid et humide me frapper au visage.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Lloyd dit-il la vérité? Avery va-t-elle se transformer en loup-garou? Julian s'est-il découvert une nouvelle passion pour la danse latine? A suivre!**

**Ah ah non je déconne j'ai eu zéro heure de sommeil cette nuit et je me dis que je devrais peut-être attendre avant de poster ce chapitre pour cette raison là mais en même temps j'ai envie de le poster le plus vite possible donc. Je vais peut-être le regretter mais en même temps il reste la deuxième partie à l'origine du chapitre précédent alors avec chance ça ne devrait pas être pire… J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu! Et bonne rentré héhéhé**


	15. Chapter 15

- Vraiment, je suis conscient que tu ne puisses quitter cet endroit, mais n'aurais-tu pas pu envoyer un autre pour celle-ci?

Il eut un silence tandis ce que Lloyd retira son long manteau presque aussi noir que sa chevelure, quelque peu humide de neige. Malgré le fait qu'il n'en avait aucunement besoin pour se réchauffer, ce dernier ne quittait jamais le château sans un manteau lors des périodes hivernales. Après tout, s'il désirait se faire passer pour un humain, il n'en avait guère le choix.

Contrairement à certains, Lloyd ne connaissait ni aversion, ni indifférence envers la race humaine. En vérité, il les aimait bien. Il y avait quelque chose chez eux, quelque chose qui les rendait si intéressants et que l'on ne pouvait retrouver chez aucuns de son espèce; c'était leur humanité.

Mais pas dans le même sens que l'on le connait. En fait, c'était ce qui les différentiait de tous les primates aillant marchés sur la terre. Leur curiosité, qui les avait fait monter jusqu'au sommet de la liste des grands prédateurs, après qu'ils fussent découvertes après découvertes, et surtout, surtout, leur ténacité. Ces êtres, qui pouvaient se briser si facilement, qui pouvaient quitter ce monde dû à une simple infection, une blessure des plus minime, ces être si vulnérables, qui étaient capable de faire preuve de plus héroïsme que la majorité des vampires qu'il connaissait n'en avait fait lors de situations résultants à une fin évidente et mortelle. Il avait vu de ses yeux ces chefs de guerre ordonner la mort de leurs frères et sœurs, et il avait observé ces hommes et ces femmes, risquer une vie pourtant si fragile et si courte afin de leur venir en aide. Il avait observé, ces perles rares qui s'autorisaient à rêver l'impossible, marquer l'histoire malgré toutes attentes.

Tout cela, il l'avait vu, et s'il existait une chose dont ce dernier ne risquait pas de se lasser même après toutes ses années de vie et celles à venir, c'était d'observer. Que ce soit l'histoire de ses yeux, ou tout simplement ces quelques anomalies si différentes aux actions inattendues, il voulait tout voir de ses yeux. Lloyd savait une chose. L'Être humain, malgré ses innombrables défauts, était un être capable d'accomplir des choses extraordinaires, que cela soit pour le bien ou le mal.

Bien entendu, sa propre espèce en avait aussi les moyens, mais si l'Homme était capable de créer un ouragan en quelques jours, il en faudrait le triple pour un vampire. C'était ce qu'il croyait; cette immortalité les avait rendus bien ennuyants.

Il continua donc en prenant place sur le vieux fauteuil antique du salon :

- Jane, ou encore Walter, m'aurait semblé un meilleur choix que moi-même, comme il a la langue bien acérée.

Une douce mélodie traversait les murs de l'étage. Le vampire aux cheveux blonds ne réagit pas plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, sans lâcher les touches du vieux piano tout en prenant le soin de laisser résonner les notes, rendant la pièce encore plus délicate et envoutante. Il ne détourna pas le visage pour répondre d'une voix peu intéressée, même si ses paroles laissèrent entendre autrement.

- Jane étant absente, Walter n'aurait fait qu'à sa tête, commença Julian, mais je vois que cela n'aura fait aucune différence, ajouta-t-il, je peux sentir le sang de sur tes mains.

Il n'eut aucun changement d'expression sur son visage lorsqu'il prononça ces paroles. Cela dit, les notes sous ses doigts se firent plus lourdes et pesantes. On aurait pu croire que la mélodie s'était subtilement transformée en quelque chose de plus sombre tout en restant délicate. Comme un poison mielleux, mais mortel.

Lloyd, visiblement habitué au tempérament de ce dernier, n'en fut aucunement intimidé. Le vampire aux cheveux noirs sourit en laissant échapper un rire non moqueur.

- Je dois reconnaître m'être laissé aller sur place, mais tu n'as pas à craindre les reproches de James, je n'ai brisé aucune promesse.

Julian ne répondit pas et il continua.

- Mais je dois admettre de regretter avoir présenté un tel spectacle à notre humaine, avoua Lloyd en posant un poing contre sa tempe et le coude posé contre le mince bras du fauteuil, je doute qu'elle soit en mesure d'oublier cette expérience de sitôt, ajouta-t-il, sérieux et pensif.

Julian retira ses longs doigts de pianiste du piano. Lentement, il éleva la tête afin de poser un regard distant sur le paysage hivernal d'à travers l'énorme fenêtre devant lui.

- Je vois, répondit-il simplement de son habituelle voix calme.

- Qu'en est-il de James, demanda Lloyd.

- Il est partit peu après. J'imagine que trahir ces gens l'affectait plus que ce que il eut laissé paraitre, répondit Julian en se levant en direction du bureau de bois sombre qui débordaient d'enveloppes, de plumes tachant de leur encre quelques feuilles blanches éparpillées ici et là, et quelques livres dans un état capable de fondre en larme un lecteur des plus dévoué.

- Je ne serais pas surpris s'il ne serait cas d'Adam uniquement, mais j'ai peine à comprendre son affection envers ces autres insectes, répondit Lloyd d'un air calme mais froid, non seulement sont-ils jeunes et naïfs, mais ils semblent incapables de comprendre en quoi ils se sont délibérément embarqués.

- Alors cet enfant n'a toujours pas mit fin à ses gamineries?

- Apparemment pas, et je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que James aurait pris part à tout cela, répondit Lloyd, je ne crois pas prudent de lui faire aussi confiance.

- Je ne lui donne pas toute ma confiance, répondit Julian en s'emparant de plusieurs enveloppes déjà ouvertes, mais ça ne le rend pas plus hostile, dit-il en fouillant, James n'est l'allié de personne, ajouta-t-il le regard fixe contre le paquet d'enveloppes qu'il tenait dans ses mains, s'il juge que ce qui est fait est mal il n'hésitera pas à faire ce qu'il croit nécessaire, même si cela entend aller contre quelqu'un dont il est proche, continua-t-il, c'est ce qu'il est.

Lloyd ne répondit pas.

Voilà qui était loin d'aller avec l'image que l'on se faisait du concerné. La communauté vampire n'était peut-être pas connue pour ses commérages, mais il n'en restait pas moins que certains d'entre eux n'y échappaient pas malgré tout. Les plus connus étant les plus âgés ainsi que les plus puissants, James étant fort âgé en faisait donc parti, même s'il se mêlait peu aux autres vampires.

- Lucretia a envoyé cette lettre, dit subitement Julian en la lui tendant, Walter l'a ramassé lors de ton absence.

Intéressé, Lloyd s'en empara. Il la survola rapidement et un sourire malicieux vint se poser sur ses les lèvres alors que Julian prit place sur le fauteuil voisin.

- Il semblerait que tout se déroule comme prévu, j'aurais cru qu'elle aurait changé d'avis après ce regrettable incident entre l'humaine et Aaron.

Julian ne répondit pas, le regard fixé contre le foyer.

Ennuyé que ce dernier ne partage pas son enthousiasme, Lloyd continua.

- Pourquoi si silencieux, demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

Le pianiste soupira avec si peu de force que l'on aurait cru qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il cligna lentement des yeux.

- Tout cela semble si, commença-t-il si tranquillement que Lloyd du se concentrer pour bien entendre, facile. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que j'avais anticipé tout cela, ajouta-t-il plus à lui- même qu'autre chose, je me demande si quelque chose n'aurait pas changé, ou si les choses ont toujours été ainsi…

Lloyd devint alors plus sérieux. Son regard se détendit et il recula légèrement son dos afin de s'adosser contre le fauteuil, tout cela pour cacher chaque signe de surprise en lui. Depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré, jamais n'avait-il surprit Julian douter de sa décision.

- Souhaites-tu tout abandonner? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit immédiatement Julian tout aussi calmement et en secouant la tête d'un coup, comme s'il chassait une idée.

Il posa un regard sur l'une des partitions du piano avant de répondre.

- Parce que tout cela est nécessaire.

Lloyd fut soulagé, il eut cru pendant un moment que l'humaine avait eu plus d'impact qu'il l'avait imaginé. Un peu plus et il se serait mis à regretter de lui avoir prêté son aide dans la récupération de sa mémoire…

C'est amusant à quel point, parfois, lors de moments comme ceux-ci, il arrive que quelque chose se produise qui nous fasse questionner la réalité. Un ami qui nous contacte au même moment où l'on pense à lui, ou, dans ce cas-ci, qu'Avery ne pointe le bout de son nez entre l'entrebâille de la porte.

Lloyd l'avait abandonné devant le château qu'une vingtaine de minutes de cela, et elle se trouvait pourtant là, devant eux. Malgré les centaines de raisons expliquant pourquoi elle ne devait pas être là, non seulement cela, mais elle avait surtout de très bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir y retourner. Julian ne comprenait pas.

Sa peau était encore plus pale qu'à son habitude, ses yeux étaient rouges et vitreux et on voyait que même debout, elle avait de la difficulté à les garder ouverts. Julian la regarda avec inquiétude; on aurait cru qu'elle serait capable de s'évanouir à n'importe quel moment.

Elle avança de quelques pas en restant toujours près de la porte. Avec un regard flamboyant, elle ouvrit la bouche :

- C'est le temps de m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

. :.

J'y ai bien réfléchi, et je commence à penser que j'ai de graves problèmes mentaux. Il y en a déjà des centaines, je suis certaine qu'il en existe un qui décrive des personnes avec des tendances stupides et suicidaire. Ça, où je suis tout simplement la fille la plus stupide de toute l'histoire de la planète. Je veux dire, si on faisait passer un test, je ne serais vraiment pas surprise d'apprendre que je bats tous les record d'imbécilité, et haut la main. Est-ce que c'est possible, d'être aussi ridiculement folle? Et ce n'est pas à confondre avec une question rhétorique, je voudrais réellement savoir si c'est possible parce que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un d'autre d'assez stupide pour marcher dans une cage à lion aussi souvent que moi tout en étant consciente des risques. Je crois que savoir que je ne suis pas la seule me ferait sentir un peu mieux. Ou pas. Même là, ça reste à voir. Il faut dire que je ne vois aucun scénario dans lequel je sortirais d'ici en me félicitant d'avoir agis sans réfléchir pour la je ne sais plus combien de fois.

J'ai beau me répéter mes raisons des centaines de fois dans ma tête, chaque seconde qui passe est une seconde dans laquelle je me mets de plus en plus à douter.

Ah! Je le regrette même, maintenant! Et je suis déjà rendue! Juste devant eux! Je-suis-devant-eux. Ils-me-regardent. Je-veux-mourir.

Je sentis une soudaine vague me donner un haut le cœur.

Je vais être malade.

Je pari qu'on pourrait écrire comme cause de décès « stupidité », ou quelque chose du genre.

D'accord, d'accord, ce n'est vraiment pas le temps pour faire ça. Je suis venue ici pour une raison. C'était stupide, mais c'est quand même fait, et si c'est fait c'est que je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. Et merde!

Je n'en ai pas envie! C'est fou à quel point je n'en ai pas envie. Je crois que je préférerais être attachée contre une chaise à écouter Lydia parler de sa vie pour toute l'éternité plutôt que d'être ici. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'écouter comme ça? Comment est-ce que retourner ici a-t-il pu sonner comme une bonne idée pendant même une seconde?

Ah, oui. C'est vrai.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Juste les voir là, tous les deux, fit remonter la colère en moi.

- C'est le temps de m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

Voilà, comme ça.

Je fermai les yeux en cherchant mes mots. Grave erreur. J'étais si épuisée que je dû trouver tout mon courage pour me forcer à ne pas les garder fermés, et tomber dans un sommeil, là, d'un coup.

Mais je ne pourrais pas. On m'a toujours caché ce qui se passait ici et jusqu'à maintenant jamais n'avais-je posé trop de questions. Je savais que ça n'en valait pas la peine puisque l'on ne me répondrait pas, et il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucune raison pourquoi on devrait nécessairement le faire, mais j'avais aussi peur que ça le force à me mettre de côté. Cette fois cependant c'était différent. Qu'ils préfèrent ne rien me dire importais peu, parce que j'avais l'intention de les faire parler. On venait de s'en prendre à ma famille à cause d'une personne que _j'avais _côtoyée, et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'assoir et la laisser passer, celle-là. Pas avant que ce que j'entende sois satisfaisant. Pas avant de faire quelque chose.

Je croisai les bras, non pas pour me faire plus imposante mais parce que j'avais besoin de mettre de la pression dans mes avants bras afin de ne pas m'endormir debout comme une imbécile.

Les deux vampires me regardèrent silencieusement. Lloyd, qui était trop surpris pour nous faire grâce de son sourire énervant tourna la tête en direction de Julian, qui ne me lâchait toujours pas des yeux. Je ne pourrais décrire la façon dont il me regardait. On pouvait clairement voir que je devais être la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à voir, mais je voyais autre chose dans ses yeux. De l'inquiétude? Du soulagement? Les deux? Je ne sais trop. Quoique que j'en douterais beaucoup, ne voyant pas pourquoi il serait soulagé et encore moins inquiet. C'est qu'avec une force de moineau et une gueule comateuse on n'est pas très effrayant qu'on le veuille ou non.

- Peut-être qu'il serait mieux que je vous laisse tous les deux, commença Lloyd en s'apprêtant à se lever.

Je le coupai immédiatement.

- Non, commençais-je en contenant ma panique intérieure.

Ah non! Je n'étais pas préparée à me retrouver seule avec lui. J'étais déjà soulagée par la présence de Lloyd, pas question de le laisser m'abandonner comme ça!

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, ajoutais-je pour me reprendre.

Je sentais toujours le regard de Julian sur moi.

Non, je n'étais vraiment pas préparée. J'étais partagée entre une colère immense et une affection que je soupçonnais être encore plus grande, ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier la colère que je ressentais. Je m'en voulais de toujours avoir des sentiments pour lui après tout ce qui s'était passé. J'aurais dû le détester, le haïr, pour tout ça, pour ce qu'il avait fait! Et je n'arrivais même pas à faire cela. C'était un fait, l'amour rend indubitablement stupide.

Je me sentais comme si chaque seconde qui passait était une seconde précédent ma mort imminente. Que ce soit une crise cardiaque ou le choc de ma tête contre l'un de ces livres aussi épais qu'un annuaire téléphonique.

Personne n'avait dit mot pendant un moment.

- D'accord, dit-il finalement.

D'accord?

À ma plus grande surprise, il accota un poing sous sa tempe et continua.

- Assied toi, ajouta-t-il avec un mouvement de main, cela pourrait prendre un certain temps.

Prise au dépourvu, je me laissai tomber contre le fauteuil lui faisant face.

Il avait vraiment dit oui, j'allais enfin comprendre, _le _comprendre d'autant plus. J'avais de la difficulté à le croire, même là, même après avoir fait l'effort d'être venue ici.

Lloyd sembla tout aussi surprit, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se redresser, intéressé par ce qui se produisait, mais surtout par la décision de Julian. Et avec raison. Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à dévoiler des choses importantes à n'importe qui aussi aisément. Mais cette fois-ci, pour une raison inconnue, il avait décidé de le faire.

Ne sachant trop si je devais m'en réjouir ou être inquiète, je décidai de me montrer impassible. J'étais quand même venue ici pour ça, ça et pour trouver une solution quant à la situation de Lydia.

- Mon nom complet est Julian Theodoric Ashford, commença-t-il d'un air peu intéressé, comme tu l'as sans doute déjà deviné, je suis le précédent hérité au trône de ce pays, ajouta-t-il, mais ce titre n'est rien de plus qu'un souvenir.

J'eus le souffle coupé. Je savais que le château, Ashford, lui appartenait de droit, mais entendre que son même son nom était lié directement à lui, et de sa bouche, je ne pouvais que le croire encore plus. De la façon dont il avait dit tout cela, sans hésiter et aussi directement, c'était comme si tout était devenu plus sérieux, et que je me rendais compte d'avoir passé mon temps à jouer comme une gamine jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais c'était sérieux, ses origines, son âge, _son _château et tous ses secrets, tout ça, c'était réel.

- Le vampire qui t'as enlevé est mon frère, Adam. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir entendu parler de toi, pour ce qu'il t'a fait à toi et ta sœur, je suis désolé, dit-il sincère.

Je voulus lui demander pour qu'elle raison Adam le détestait autant mais restai silencieuse en me disant que c'était sa famille et je n'avais aucun droit. Je me sentis soudainement très déçue par moi-même. Pour la première fois, il se décidait vraiment à répondre à mes questions mais je n'avais même pas le courage de faire cela.

Décidée à ne pas rester là à ne rien faire je profitai de cette opportunité pour lui poser plus de questions. C'est après une grande respiration que je pris la parole.

- Si le château est vraiment le tiens pourquoi l'as-tu transformé en école, demandais-je, pourquoi partager la majorité de son ensemble avec des gens comme nous alors que tu pourrais l'avoir en entier pour toi?

C'était quelque chose qui me questionnait beaucoup. Si c'était moi, jamais n'aurais-je même considéré de partager mon propre palais avec autant de personnes, tout cela rien que pour me limiter à un quart de celui-ci. Puisque, bien évidemment, à moins d'être préparé à mettre ce secret à jours, et de surtout avoir une horde d'adolescente à la recherche « de ce garçon beau comme tout », il est clairement hors de question qu'il ne se présente n'importe où. Et puisque, même s'il existe quelques endroits interdits aux élèves étant donné du manque de rénovation, la majorité du château est, en fait, ouverte à n'importe qui.

- Ce n'était pas ma décision, répondit-il, j'ai donné mon accord il y a longtemps, mais l'idée est venue d'une autre personne.

- Qui? Demandais-je intéressée.

- C'était l'arrière-grand-père d'Emily, qui m'est venu un jour pour me proposer ses multiples idées. Il disait être fasciné par le palais et était prêt à tout pour l'empêcher de se faire transformer en attraction touristique. Je lui ai demandé s'il ne trouvait pas cela encore moins accommodant d'en faire une école, mais il affirmait qu'il le préférait en une source de savoir plutôt que réduit en un jouet de diversion.

- Et il n'était pas surpris d'apprendre que tu n'es pas humain?

- Pas le moindrement, répondit-il pensif, étrange homme qu'il était, il se montrait plus fasciné par le passé et ce vieux château que ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Au lieu de nous craindre comme tant l'avaient fait avant lui, il pensait de nous comme des raretés.

- Pas plus différents des murs du vieux palais, ajouta Lloyd avec un rire qui aurait réussi à teindre de rouge les joues de la plus froide des femmes.

De mon côté, j'étais trop concentrée pour me mettre à rougir.

- Nous? Demandais-je étonnée.

Parlait-il de Lloyd et Walter? Ces derniers se connaissaient-ils depuis aussi longtemps? Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Lloyd de prendre la parole.

- Tu l'ignore peut-être mais il en existe plus que nous trois qui vivent sous ce toit. Pour la plupart, ils reviennent de temps en temps et vivent comme ils l'entendent alors que quelque peu d'entre nous demeurent ici en permanence, dit-il avant une courte pause, cependant, continua-t-il pensif en ne me regardant plus, il…

- Lloyd, le coupa calmement Julian, c'est bien assez.

Lloyd, plus surprit de s'être laissé embarqué dans ses pensées n'en dit pas plus et sourit aimablement.

- Je suppose que c'est le cas, répondit-il, d'accord.

Génial. Au lieu de me répondre, on me plante de nouvelles questions dans le crane. Vraiment parfait. Pourquoi l'avait-il coupé rien qu'à ce moment précis? Pourquoi cette information particulière était-elle donc trop pour moi? Énervée, je décidai tout de même de le laisser passer. Après tout, j'avais autre chose à lui demander. La plus importante. Je rassemblai tout mon courage afin que ma voix ne se brise pas.

- Pourquoi as-tu… effacé ma mémoire? demandais-je en me maudissant de sonner aussi hésitante, je ne savais même pas que quelque chose pareil était possible, ajoutais-je.

Il prit son temps pour répondre. Il n'était pas surprit de m'entendre lui poser cette question, croire qu'il l'attendait, mais n'était pas emplis de joie d'y répondre.

- Peu d'entre nous sont capable d'utiliser ce talent, mais cela peut effectivement être fait, expliqua Lloyd.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'on l'utilise sur moi? M'emportais-je.

Julian me regarda droit dans les yeux, comme s'il essayait de communiquer ainsi, mais il les referma rapidement en redevenant comme il l'était quelques secondes plus tôt.

- J'ai fait la promesse, lors de la fondation de cette école, de ne jamais laisser aucun mal venir aux étudiants.

- Ça ne justifie toujours rien!

- Avery, répondit-il d'une voix presque peinée, j'ai réalisé que ma présence seule était dangereuse, même s'il était trop tard et que je t'avais déjà fait mal, j'ai compris que je n'avais autre choix que de m'effacer complètement de ta mémoire, de sorte que tu puisses vivre comme si rien de tout cela n'existait. Ce n'était pas une décision facile, retirer la mémoire de quelqu'un est un acte tabou, même parmi notre espèce.

J'étais bouche bée. Je m'étais donc entièrement trompée, et royalement. Et vlan! En plein sur le cœur! J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait vomit sur le cœur. Je me sentais mal. Bien sûr, il m'était toujours difficile de le lui pardonner, puisque ma mémoire était à moi, et savoir qu'on ait pu jouer avec, peu importe la raison, me rendait malade. Mais je commençais à comprendre pourquoi il avait cru nécessaire de le faire, et je regrettais de l'avoir tant haït, et c'était un problème. Je ne voulais pas redevenir cette idiote et naïve Avery qui s'était arrangée pour que les choses ne tournent ainsi, et je m'étais surtout décidée à ne plus m'attacher. Je ne pouvais pas accepter de redevenir comme je l'avais été avant cette nuit-là rien que parce qu'il avait fait preuve de moins d'égoïsme que je l'avais cru. Il n'avait pas à prendre cette décision par lui-même, si jamais j'aurais décidé de ne rien faire, et de le laisser entrer définitivement dans ma vie en étant bien alerte des dangers, cela aurait été ma propre décision à prendre et non la sienne.

- Je… vois, répondis-je en mettant les pièces en ordre.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'a fait Adam était dans l'espoir de me faire du mal à moi, maintenant que tu sais ce que tu voulais savoir, j'ai payé ma dette.

Alors c'est ça, la raison? Pour payer sa dette?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être un peu blessée mais ne le montrai pas. Si c'était vraiment le cas, et si s'était vraiment sa façon de me repayer, c'était loin de compenser pour toutes ces horreurs.

- J'en doute, lui dis-je audacieusement.

Il haussa un sourcil, surprit par ma réponse.

Quoi, que c'était-il imaginé? Que j'avais passé la soirée à jouer au scrabble avec cette bande de vampire là en attendant patiemment qu'on vienne me secourir? Quelle blague! J'étais convaincue que Lydia allait mourir, que moi aussi, je finisse par mourir. Il m'avait été entièrement impossible de concevoir la simple possibilité de pouvoir me sortir de cette chapelle en un morceau avec ma sœur avec moi. Cela avait été la situation la plus traumatisante de toute ma vie! Alors, non. Non, ce n'était pas assez!

- J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te demander, lui dis-je en ramassant mon courage.

Je n'étais pas entièrement venue ici pour qu'on me donne des réponses, et j'avais volontairement gardé cela à la fin parce que je n'étais pas certaine qu'il accepte. En vérité, il avait plus de chance de faire le contraire en me traitant de lunatique, je le sais. Mais avais-je le choix? Et d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait me le reprocher, même si c'est ce que j'avais autant en horreur, parce que je venais d'apprendre qu'il m'avait fait la même chose pour la même raison.

- Je voudrais que tu efface cette nuit de la mémoire de Lydia, ajoutais-je sans hésitation, qu'elle se retrouve dans son lit et qu'elle n'aille aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé.

Julian ne répondit pas tout de suite en réfléchissant, alors que Lloyd paru embêté.

- Je ne crois pas que tu es parfaitement consciente de ce que tu nous demande, dit-il les sourcils froncés.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien et je m'en veux de prendre cette décision pour elle, mais ce qui lui est arrivé l'a affecté bien plus que moi. Elle ne s'en remettra jamais, et c'est de ma faute... Je préfère me haïr pour ça plutôt que…

- Ce n'est pas cela, me coupa Julian, modifier la mémoire de quelqu'un est quelque chose de très risqué. Il faudra toucher une partie très fragile de son cerveau, c'est pour cette raison que cela ne peut être fait qu'une fois à moins de certaines exceptions. Tu as besoin d'être sûre de ta décision, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

D'un coup, comme ça, je commence à ne plus en être si sûre…

- Quels risques? Demandais-je d'une petite voix incertaine.

- Ils peuvent varier, commença un Lloyd très sérieux, si ce n'est pas fait correctement, il est probable que ses autres fonctions cognitives soient affectées, explqua-t-il, il serait aussi possible de trop en effacer ou de supprimer le mauvais moment, ce qui est le plus probable étant donné du fait que trop de temps aura passé depuis le souvenir en question.

Je pouvais voir que ce genre de chose ne lui plaisait pas. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison, en fait, qu'il m'avait aidé lors du bal.

- Et tu m'as quand même fait ça à moi? Demandais-je épouvantée en me tournant vers Julian.

- Je t'ai simplement endormi, me répondit-il, Walter est celui qui l'a fait.

Oh, alors maintenant les vampires sont, non seulement capables d'effacer la mémoire, mais de nous endormir en plus? Ah, mais quel bonheur. Quel saleté de bonheur.

- Cela ne dépend que de toi, dit Lloyd, mais tu devras vivre avec les conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient.

Julian resta silencieux en m'observant d'un regard sérieux, attendant ma réponse.

Étais-je prête à prendre autant de risques? Mais aussi, étais-je réellement prête à vivre avec les conséquences? Non seulement avais-je de la difficulté à vivre avec le fait que ce qui lui était arrivé était à cause de moi, mais si ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces risques se produisait, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le supporter. Qu'y avait-il de mieux? Une Lydia avec des trous de mémoires n'importe où, ou une Lydia traumatisée à vie?

Je repensai à son visage, après que je l'aie entrainée jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle tremblait encore de tout son corps, même endormie. Comment est-ce qu'une adolescente de quatorze ans pourrait-elle se sortir d'une expérience pareille sans obtenir des séquelles juste après? Et si tout cela avait créé un trouble de stress post-traumatique? Comment est-ce que ça ne pourrais pas, en fait?

Je pris ma décision.

- Je veux qu'on efface cette expérience de la mémoire de Lydia, annonçais-je d'un air décidé.

- Très bien, répondis Julian en se levant, imité par un Lloyd toujours aussi sérieux.

- Walter n'écoute que toi, il serait mieux que je m'y rende directement, dit-il avec peu d'énergie.

Julian hocha de la tête et dans un seul coup de vent, disparut.

Sans dire un mot, le vampire aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de moi pour me prendre par la taille. Je le laissai faire et nous nous retrouvâmes donc justes devant la porte de ma chambre. Il entra le premier et, malgré sa mauvaise humeur et le fait qu'il me reprochait probablement ma décision, fut fidèle à sa réputation de gentleman en m'ouvrant la porte pour la refermer derrière moi.

Lydia était toujours là, endormie sous les couvertures. Dieu merci, elle ne tremblait plus. À la regarder ainsi, on aurait cru que rien ne s'était produit.

Une pensée me vint à l'esprit.

- Adam ne risque pas d'aller après ma famille maintenant qu'il sait où nous vivons? Demandais-je en sentant l'inquiétude monter en moi.

Mon dieu, mes parents! À cause de Lydia je les avais complètement oubliés! Et s'il les avait déjà attaqués?

- C'est peu probable, me répondit calmement Lloyd, Adam est peut-être impulsif mais il n'est pas connu pour perdre son temps avec un massacre insensé. Non seulement ça, ajouta-t-il, mais si jamais il souhaitait les utiliser pour te faire faire ce qu'il veuille, il n'aurait aucun autre choix que de se rendre ici, ce qu'il ne peut pas faire.

- Pourquoi ça? demandais-je un peu plus soulagée.

Lloyd soupira en s'assoyant sur l'une des chaises face à la fenêtre à carreaux, celle qui donnait vue sur le jardin, celui-ci était entièrement recouvert de neige. Elle était si haute qu'elle donnait l'impression que les multiples flocons de neiges me tombaient sur la tête. Le ciel ici était différent de l'endroit où se situait la chapelle, il était nuageux et rose orangé dû à l'éclairage des lampadaires qui se reflétait sur la neige, comme chez moi.

- Poser autant de questions en une nuit ne te fatigue-t-il pas? me lança-t-il en guise de réponse, sans être particulièrement hostile.

- Pas plus que de vous écouter essayer de les éviter, rétorquais-je avec un sourire fatigué.

Ce à quoi il me répondit avec l'un de ses sourires capable de faire rougir de honte le plus grand des charmeurs. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ne le faisait pas volontairement. Lui et Julian, c'est incroyable à quel point ils sont capable de se montrer si séduisants aussi facilement. C'était un peu la même chose avec la majorité des vampires que j'avais pu observer, mais tous avaient une sorte de beauté différente, et jusqu'à maintenant, je n'en avais vu aucuns de comparable à ces deux-là. Et c'était même le cas avec Walter, malgré le fait qu'il avait le corps d'un gamin de douze ans, était d'une beauté incroyable.

- Essaies-tu de m'avoir à mon propre jeu, Avery Matthews? Me demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

- Jamais, répondis-je en posant mon menton sur ma main.

J'imagine que c'est la fatigue, parce que sans ça je me vois mal plaisanter avec Lloyd de cette façon. Pas que ça ne me déplaise, c'est juste, inhabituel, devrais-je dire.

- Mais, dit-il en prenant une posture plus relaxe, nous avons bien répondu à la plupart d'entre elles.

- Tu parles, vous en avez surtout fait fleurir une dizaine de plus… Quand même, commençais-je en me léchant les lèvres, je voulais te dire, enfin, à toi et à Julian, merc…

La porte s'ouvrit ou moment où je m'apprêtais à terminer ma phrase. Génial. Non seulement avait-il été difficile de me décider à les remercier – j'avais tout de même passé des jours à les détester, mais je n'avais même pas eu le temps de la finir, cette maudite phrase, et si une chose est sûre c'est que je ne referai pas cela une deuxième fois.

C'était donc Julian qui venait d'arriver en compagnie d'un Walter pas très heureux d'être là.

Mon anxiété reprit de plus bel, je me sentais mal à nouveau et j'étais complètement terrifiée. C'était le moment. Si quelque chose tournais mal, je savais que je ne m'en pardonnerais jamais.

Walter me lança un regard méchant qui voulait dire quelque chose comme « si on ne m'avait pas forcé tu te débrouillerais toute seule ». Il s'avança en direction de Lydia, sa petite main de gamin sur le haut de sa tête. Rien ne se produisit.

- Il ne se passe rien, dis-je inquiète en me mordillant la lèvre.

- Bien sûr que si, je l'ai simplement mise dans un sommeil plus profond, répliqua Walter, t'attendais-tu à ce qu'une lumière ne lui sorte des oreilles?

Ce gosse se moquait carrément de moi! C'était quand même ma sœur dont il s'occupait, j'avais droit à m'inquiéter à voix haute!

Aucunement d'humeur à me mettre à m'argumenter avec ce dernier, et en comprenant plus que bien qu'il n'y avait que lui étant capable de faire une telle chose, je ne dis rien.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'observable, tous est à l'intérieur, me dit alors Julian en s'adossant contre le mur les bras croisés.

- Mais alors, comment est-ce qu'il arrive à savoir ce qu'il fait?

Si on me dit que tout est fait par le hasard je jure que…

- C'est pour cette raison que si peu d'entre nous en sont capables, me répondit Lloyd, maintenant sur ses jambes, ceux qui parviennent à ressentir les différentes régions sont extrêmement rares, presqu'éteints.

- Je croyais que Julian était capable d'endormir les gens, comment est-ce que ce serait possible?

- N'importe qui est capable de faire aussi peu, me répondit Walter.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire de savoir localiser pour foncer quelqu'un au sommeil, m'expliqua calmement Julian.

Un instant. Localiser?

- Localiser, dans localiser les différentes régions du cerveau?

Il hocha la tête d'un coup.

- Mais c'est horrible! M'écriais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Comment est-ce qu'une personne pouvait-elle avoir le pouvoir de jouer avec la tête d'un autre? Il n'y a tout de même pas que la mémoire dont on puisse toucher, pourquoi pas les actions, aussi? Et les pensées?

- Pour vous, peut-être bien. Les vampires sont plus complexes, et je n'ai encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable d'utiliser ce talent sur l'un d'entre nous, dit Lloyd.

Si c'est supposé de me faire sentir mieux, c'est raté.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on puisse se servir comme bon nous semble, expliqua Julian en tentant de me calmer, cela exige une énorme concentration et un esprit calme.

- Mais c'est quand mêm…

- L'humaine et moi-même serions sincèrement reconnaissants si vous accepteriez de vous taire et de me laisser faire mon travail, se plaignit Walter, drôlement calmement.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas le choix. De ce que j'en avais appris, il lui fallait donc être très calme pour qu'il parvienne à le faire sans dégâts.

Plus personne ne dit mot, mais les paroles de Walter firent sourire Lloyd et me réconfortèrent aussi un peu. Au moins, malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait clairement pas le faire, il était tout de même sérieux.

Pour la deuxième fois, Walter posa une main sur la tête de Lydia. J'avais un nœud dans le cœur. Lentement, tout en laissant un mince espace entre sa paume et le crane de ma sœur, il fit promener ses doigts dans quelques endroits différents. Il s'arrêta à un pouce environ de derrière son oreille, et posa finalement le bout de ses deux doigts sur la région importante et ne les bougea pas pendant un moment. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux, et j'avais surtout de la difficulté à croire que c'était le même Walter, celui qui me détestait tant. Il faisait réellement de son mieux pour que tout se passe bien, je le voyais.

Cela ne lui aura pris que quelques secondes. Walter s'éloigna de Lydia, m'indiquant du même coup que tout était terminé.

- C'est tout? Et elle n'a rien? Tu as bien effacé le bon moment? Lui demandais-je en me précipitant vers elle.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il profondément vexé, à qui crois-tu poser cette question? Je ne ferais pas d'erreur aussi stupide.

Je posai mon regard sur cette dernière. Toujours endormie, elle n'avait connaissance de rien. La culpabilité me frappa soudainement comme un poignard en plein dans le cœur alors que Lloyd s'approcha d'elle après un regard indicatif en provenance de Julian. Je me sentais si mal, je me demandais si je n'allais jamais être capable de l'oublier. Oublier le fait que je l'avais forcée à oublier sans lui donner le choix, même si elle aurait sans doute choisis ce chemin si tel aurait été le cas, mais aussi que je l'avais impliquée dans mes propres affaires en faisant preuve d'imprudence.

Si Lloyd n'aurait pas été là, si Julian ne l'aurait pas envoyé, et si Walter n'aurait pas accepté, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont j'aurais pu faire face à tout cela.

C'était un étrange sentiment. J'avais été dans une colère si immense que j'avais oublié qui ils étaient vraiment, et m'étais fait des films insensés dans lesquels ils étaient tous des monstres dangereux et insensible. Pourtant, même si cela était pour me repayer, ils avaient tout de même fait de leur mieux pour nous venir en aide, à Lydia et moi.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser et prise place sur le lit en soufflant un peu.

D'un côté, je voulais les détester. En fait, je voulais _le _ détester. Je voulais revenir à mon ancienne vie, dans mon petit monde à moi dans lequel il n'y avait plus de soucis. De l'autre, je voulais retourner à cette nuit passée en sa compagnie. À ce moment où il m'avait pris la main dans le but de m'attirer jusqu'au centre du labyrinthe. Dans un sens, je savais que retourner à mon ancienne vie n'étais pas une option. Elle s'était effacée le jour où il était entré dans ma vie. Il avait changé mon monde, et il m'avait changée, moi. Mais encore, je savais que, même si je me décidais d'opter pour cet autre côté, j'étais consciente de jusqu'où il était allé pour me chasser. Il ne voulait pas de moi, et je n'étais pas une à me forcer dans la vie des gens.

Sans que je puisse m'en rendre compte, Walter disparu de la chambre sans que je n'aie l'opportunité de le remercier. Après un rapide au revoir de Lloyd, il fit de même, suivit par Julian qui passa à peine le cadre de porte au moment où je lui demandai en m'écriant de s'arrêter.

Surpris, il se retourna lentement pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- J-Je, bégayais-je désespérément.

Ah et merde! C'était beaucoup plus facile à dire dans ma tête!

- Oui? M'encouragea-t-il de sa voix mielleuse.

Cela ne fit que m'énerver pour une raison quelconque. Je réessayai avec plus de détermination, presque comme si j'en avais fait un défi personnel.

- Je voulais te… vous!, vous remercier… Je voulais vous remercier, pour avoir sauvé Lydia.

Je fermai les yeux, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait me sortir de la poitrine. Pourquoi étais-je devenue aussi nerveuse d'un coup, moi? Était-ce simplement parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on me rende de tels services… ou parce que c'était la première fois que nous nous retrouvions seuls, rien que nous deux dans une même pièce, depuis?

Je sentie mes joues s'enflammer vivement.

Ce n'est pas possible! Mais, c'est complètement ridicule! Non, je refuse! Je refuse de rougir devant lui, et pour une raison aussi ridicule!

- Avery? dit-il un peu inquiet.

Arrête! Ne prononce pas mon nom de cette façon! Je suis toujours en colère, moi! Si tu continues, je risque de me transformer en une plus grande imbécile, je risque de vraiment opter pour le deuxième côté, celui qui ne mène à rien!

- C'est tout, c'est ce que j'avais à te dire, me précipitais-je d'ajouter en évitant son regard.

J'étais en plein conflit avec moi-même, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je m'étais promise de ne plus jamais le laisser entrer dans ma vie à nouveau, je m'étais décidée à recommencer à zéro, reprendre ma vie tranquille et sans soucis. Je ne pouvais pas être faible, je devais résister! Peu importe les sentiments que je ressentais pour lui, je devais tout oublier. Etta me l'avait appris, dans la vie, une femme ne peut compter que sur elle-même. Elle me l'avait pourtant bien fait comprendre, que l'amour n'est qu'un canular, un vrai mensonge! Je la croyais, enfin, je devais la croire à nouveau! Jusqu'avant Julian, jamais ne l'avais-je remis en question.

Et lui! Il ne lui avait fallu qu'être là, qu'être lui, pour changer ma vie à ce point, pour me changer moi! Pour me rendre si, si pathétique! Si ridiculement pathétique!

Je détestais ça. Je voulais ne voulais plus me sentir ainsi, je voulais que les choses redeviennent comme avant, mais je ne voulais pas l'oublier, lui. Ça ne faisait aucun sens, et je ne le comprenais pas moi-même, mais c'était cela, et je ne pouvais avoir les deux en même temps.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

La solution la plus simple, à la fin, devait être de tout abandonner. Après tout, je n'ai jamais été une à continuer d'essayer. C'était ce qui risquait de me blesser le moins. Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il désirait, que je l'oublie entièrement.

Je levai les yeux en sa direction. Il me regardait toujours de ses magnifiques yeux bleu-gris, attentif. Comme s'il savait que je venais tout juste de prendre une décision importante.

Cela voulait-il dire que c'était donc la dernière fois que nous nous verrions, alors?

Mon cœur se serra juste à cette pensée.

Je ne verrais plus jamais son sourire, cette habitude qu'il avait à passer sa main dans sa chevelure emmêlée lorsqu'il réfléchissait, la façon dont il me regardait, avec cette petite flamme mystérieuse dans les yeux. Je ne remonterais plus les marches pour le retrouver assis à son bureau au milieu d'une folie de livres trainants sur le sol, je ne l'entendrais plus jamais jouer au piano, ou prononcer mon nom de sa voix mielleuse. Tout allait se terminer.

Je sentis un vide à l'intérieur, que je craignais ne jamais être capable de se remplir.

Julian avait, si facilement, prit une si grande place dans ma vie, c'était incroyablement douloureux de savoir que les choses ne pouvaient tourner autrement. Parce que même si je me permettais de continuer à le voir, je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, et c'était d'autant plus douloureux. Il avait beau avoir dit qu'il m'avait effacé la mémoire pour mon propre bien, le fait que je sois parvenue à tout récupérer ne changeaient pas qu'il désirait toujours que je ne me souvienne de rien.

Mais, si cela était le cas, pourquoi m'avait-il révélé toutes ces choses un peu plus tôt? J'avais compris que c'était sa façon de s'excuser pour ce que son frère avait fait, mais n'aurait-il pas pu le faire autrement? D'autant plus qu'il n'en était pas obligé, dès le départ.

Rassemblant tout mon courage, je décidai de lui poser la question.

- Pourquoi, commençais-je hésitante, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as parlé de tout ça, du château, et même de toi, lui demandais-je, quand tu veux toujours que j'oublie ces choses-là, ajoutais-je avec un peu plus d'assurance.

Julian me regarda sérieusement et droit dans les yeux, j'étais incapable de deviner ce à quoi il pensait.

- Avery, as-tu… il s'arrêta en cherchant ses mots où je ne sais quoi, réfléchissant du moins.

- As-tu quoi, l'encourageais-je impatiente.

Il remonta l'entement la tête avant de cligner les yeux.

Quelque chose l'avait énervé, de toute évidence, moi, et il ne semblait plus avoir envie de parler.

- Cela n'a plus d'importance, fit Julian en se tournant en direction de la sortie.

Il s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour me regarder avant de quitter la pièce.

Je ne dis aucun mot. J'étais, je ne le nierai pas, un peu en colère qu'il ait refusé de me donner une raison, même si je commençais à croire qu'il avait simplement abandonné, en voyant qu'il était impossible de me retirer la mémoire à nouveau, et que j'en savais déjà assez…

- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de rien, me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, aucun mal ne te viendra à partir de maintenant.

Et il referma donc la porte derrière lui, en me laissant seule derrière, et muette.

C'était cela, la dernière chose qu'il m'aura dit? Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait cru me protéger en faisant cela? Encore?

Je m'assise calmement sur l'énorme lit avant de finir par m'allonger sur le dos.

C'était terminé, tout cela, Julian…

Je posai un bras sur mes yeux, comme si je souhaitais cacher des larmes invisibles de mes yeux secs.

Même si j'avais réellement fait quelque chose pour l'arrêter, ça n'aurait rien changé. Julian n'aurait pas changé d'avis, parce que c'est le type de personne qu'il est.

Il n'écoute que lui-même, cet abruti.

…

- Je suis tellement stupide, murmurais-je à moi-même.

Je me sentais comme si l'on m'avait jetée au fond de l'océan et que j'avais perdu tout moyen de retourner à la surface. L'eau pénétrait jusqu'à mon intérieur et la pression m'écrasait la poitrine. C'était une douleur insupportable et interminable.

Tout ce que je voulais était de fermer les yeux pendant cinquante ans, en espérant que le sommeil emporterait mon cœur bien loin de moi, comme une vague.

Les jours passèrent, et puis des semaines, un mois, et un deuxième, sans un signe de lui. D'aucun d'entre eux, d'ailleurs. C'était comme si ces mois passés n'avaient étés qu'un rêve ridiculement long.

Jusqu'au jour de la sortie scolaire.

**Haha… Oui, ok, j'ai pris vraiment beaucoup de temps avant de publier (non non, je n'avais pas oublié!), et le chapitre n'est pas le meilleur, je sais, et je finis avec ça en plus, je vous donne le droit de me lancer vos claviers à la figure… Mais quand même, j'ai des cours, c'est peut-être pas la meilleure des excuses, mais j'avais vraiment le gout de publier sauf que je n'avais vraiment pas le temps, je suis vraiment désolée! **

**Si ça fait quelque chose, je peux vous dire que le prochain chapitre va être meilleur! J'ai vraiment hâte de l'écrire! (Je le commence là, pendant que je suis en congé, je le jure!)**

**Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé! **


	16. Chapter 16

- C'est toi qui es venue me voir, non? Me dit Nigel en riant.

Tu parles. Pire erreur de ma vie.

Non seulement avais-je oublié son fan club et leur impitoyable jalousie ridicule, mais j'avais surtout oublié à quel point il m'agaçait au plus haut point, avec son foutu sourire cousus sur son visage vingt-quatre heure sur sept. Il ne m'avait pas, personne n'est aussi gentil. Des gens qui sourient tout le temps comme ça et qui sont d'autant plus assez généreux pour accepter d'aider quelqu'un qui se montre désagréable à chaque fois qu'un mot ne lui sort de la bouche –moi, ça n'existe pas.

- Je sais, je sais, arrête de me le rappeler! m'emportais-je pour la centième fois.

Nigel déposa son stylo sur la table et s'adossa contre le fauteuil de cuir du salon d'étude dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Celui qui était presque tout le temps vide dû au fait qu'il était si petit. C'est vrai qu'avec ses deux fauteuils et un foyer géant, il ne restait plus beaucoup de place pour s'amuser.

- Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de menacer d'envoyer tes travaux dans le foyer je n'en aurais plus besoin.

Il avait un point, mais je refusais de le lui donner.

- C'est pas ma faute si je suis nulle en math, je te rappel que tu es supposé m'aider, pas d'imiter mes parents.

Il lança un « pfft » amusé. Vous savez, le son le plus irritant de l'histoire de l'humanité. Celui qui donne le goût d'étriper quiconque ayant eu la mauvaise idée de l'utiliser. Mais surtout, surtout, il l'avait fait avec un air prétentieux.

Bon, d'accord. Peut-être pas. Mais sur le coup, il aurait pu juste l'avoir été, prétentieux.

- Avant ou après que tu refuses aucune aide venant de moi? Osa-t-il rajouter.

Et c'est lors de moments comme celui-ci que je me demande pour qu'elle raison je ne suis pas venue au monde avec une tête plus menaçante.

Non seulement avais-je l'air minuscule, malgré ma taille qui n'est vraiment pas en dessous de la moyenne des filles de mon âge -j'avais regrettablement hérité des petits os de ma mère, mais j'avais surtout une vrai peau de bébé, et avant que l'on me dise « Mais voyons, ce n'est pas mauvais ça, c'est même très bien! », je tiens à préciser que ça ne gagne qu'à me donner des airs enfantins. Au moins, je me réconforte en me disant qu'il m'est impossible de battre Rebecca, dans le domaine. Cette dernière était pire que moi.

- Oh, tu vas jamais lâcher le coup toi, hein? Mettons les choses au clair, Nigel, commençais-je en levant le menton, c'est vrai que j'ai refusé ton aide la dernière fois, mais je n'en avais tout simplement pas besoin à ce moment-là, d'accord?

Il me regarda d'un air peu convaincu.

- Avoue seulement que tu en a toujours eu besoin mais que t'es notes ont empirés depuis, dit-il en croisant les bras, il n'y a pas de mal à demander de l'aide.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me toucha un peu. Seulement, pas dans le sens que l'on croirait.

Le problème, et je le connaissais bien, c'est que je m'étais habituée à me débrouiller seule depuis déjà bien longtemps. Cela voulait donc dire que je ne demandais l'aide de personne, même lorsque j'en avais désespérément besoin. Ce n'est pas que je ne sois du type à m'imaginer que tout le monde seraient mieux seuls et de leurs propres côtés, mais j'avais simplement appris à vivre ainsi, et l'idée de demander de l'aide ne me venait que très rarement, voir presque jamais.

Ainsi donc, je peux comprendre qu'il est très facile de se demander pour qu'elle raison, moi, j'avais, de ma propre initiative, demandé l'aide de Nigel. Pour tout dire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Avant, je n'avais vraiment rien à perdre, peu importe ce qui arrivait, parce que ne m'attachais tout simplement à rien. Mais je savais que je n'avais pas le choix d'augmenter ma note si je voulais rester ici, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, je voulais désespérément y rester.

La vérité, c'est que j'adore le château. Son ancienneté, sa beauté mythique et tous ses mystères, le fait qu'il existe toujours plusieurs endroits que je ne connais pas. Et le fait qu'il me remémorait Julian.

À la fin, les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup.

En silence, je me remise au travail en ignorant Nigel. D'un seul coup, comme ça, je n'avais plus du tout l'envie ni l'énergie de me disputer et je voulais juste en finir avec tout ce travail.

- Avery? Je plaisantais tu sais, s'excusa-t-il surprit, croyant m'avoir blessé en remarquant mon manque de répartie.

- Je sais, lui répondis calmement sans lâcher ma feuille des yeux.

Ah, ça ne va pas. Je n'aurais pas dus penser à ça. Je m'étais promise de ne plus me laisser affecter par ce qui était arrivé, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Tout était terminé après tout, je ne l'avais plus revu depuis si longtemps, continuer à vivre dans le passé comme ça n'aidait en rien.

Mais, comment étais-je supposé faire ça, au juste? Comment étais-je supposée arrêter de penser à lui, après tout ce qui avait été vécu? Comment cela pouvait-il même être possible?

Je pris une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux et repris mon crayon en cherchant à me changer les idées le plus vite possible. Je détestais me sentir ainsi, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose à l'intérieur. C'était insupportable.

Le reste du temps passa assez vite, surtout parce que Nigel n'osa pas me déranger alors qu'il travaillait lui aussi de son propre côté. Je crois qu'il devait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, et nous nous adressèrent la parole que lorsque j'eus quelques questions à lui poser en lien à mon travail.

Cela continua jusqu'au moment où je commençai à en avoir assez et ralentit un peu. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, sembla avoir besoin d'une pause, puisqu'il suggéra passer par les cuisines pour voir s'il ne risquait pas d'y avoir quelque chose à manger. Normalement ce genre de chose n'était pas autorisé, mais les gens là-bas étaient si généreux qu'ils nous autorisaient presque tout le temps à partir avec quelque chose dans la main en nous envoyant un clin d'œil, comme si c'était un secret.

Je posai un regard sur l'horloge antique posé sur le haut du foyer et constatai avec désolation que le prochain repas ne risquait pas d'être servit avant au moins deux heures, et que c'était justement le moment que nous nous étions donnés pour mettre fin à notre séance d'étude. J'acceptai donc, prête à faire n'importe quoi pour sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

En chemin, je remarquai que plusieurs autres élèves avaient fait comme nous en décidant de se mettre à étudier malgré le fait qu'aujourd'hui était un congé. Les vacances des fêtes étant terminés depuis quelques semaines, sans doute cherchaient-ils tous à se remettre dans l'esprit des études.

- Dit, commença Nigel alors que nous passions la porte des escaliers, ça fait un moment que je me le demande mais, pourquoi es-tu ici, à Ashford? Tes notes en maths sont tellement mauvaises que je doute que ce soit à cause de tes résultats scolaires, ajouta-t-il calmement, sans chercher à me blesser d'une quelconque façon.

Ah, la voilà, l'honnêteté légendaire de Nigel Leverton. Ce dernier avait toujours été ainsi, je l'avais remarqué depuis peu. Même si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire risquait d'être blessant, il le disait sans hésiter. Et je dois le dire, même si Nigel était loin d'être ma personne préféré, c'est une chose que j'appréciais chez lui.

Enfin bref. Il faisait mention au fait que le seul moyen de pouvoir étudier à Ashford était, soit en venant d'une famille dont l'argent leur pleut sur la tête, ou pour la minorité, en aillant le QI d'un scientifique de la NASA.

- Quoi, je ne peux pas venir d'une famille riche, moi non plus, lui répondis-je en riant parce qu'il avait complètement ignoré cette possibilité.

Il se remit à sourire, soulagé par le fait que je n'étais plus aussi silencieuse.

- Si c'était le cas je doute que tu serais arrivée aussi tard, normalement les parents nous envoient ici juste après l'école primaire.

Je grimaçai en sortant ma langue théâtralement.

- J'oubliais que vous êtes forcés à passer six années avec les mêmes personnes. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas faire comme tout le monde et séparer ça en deux tant que vous y êtes…

Il éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas si mal, on a tous grandis ensemble d'une certaine façon, et puis presque tout le monde se connais. L'école est énorme mais, c'est un peu comme une sorte de grosse famille étrange.

Je regardai ailleurs d'un air désintéressé.

- Ah bon.

Pour ma part, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de si attrayant dans cela. Je ne portais peut-être pas ma propre famille en horreur, mais je pourrais bien faire sans. Déjà que la seule et unique personne avec qui j'avais vraiment été proche était Etta, ma grand-mère, j'avais surtout de la difficulté à comprendre pourquoi l'on rechercherait volontairement quelque chose du genre. Très franchement, de mon côté, j'appréciais ma semi solitude. Et je dis semi parce Rebecca ne me donnait que très rarement du temps de pause. Heureusement pour moi, je venais de trouver son point faible. Je n'avais qu'à prononcer les mots « étude » et « maths » dans la même phrase afin de la voir se sauver comme une voleuse.

Nigel croisa les bras derrière sa tête et leva les yeux au ciel d'un air penseur.

- Tu sais, si tu essayais un peu je suis sûr que les autres t'aimeraient bien.

- Ah, ça j'en doute vraiment, mon vieux.

- Je te ferais savoir que tu n'es aussi insupportable que tu le crois, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin, ta compagnie peux être plaisante lorsque l'on s'habitue à toi, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

- Je dois faire quelque chose de mal alors.

Il soupira.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu cherches autant à ce qu'on ne t'aime pas.

Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de cette conversation.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne suis tout simplement pas aimable, hein?

- Je suis plutôt bon pour juger les gens tu sauras, me répondit-il fièrement.

- Avec Emily comme meilleure amie c'est assez dur à croire.

Ce dernier s'apprêta à contester mais je lui coupai la parole en lui faisant remarquer que nous étions déjà arrivés.

Avec un sourire assez lumineux pour que je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de me mettre des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Nigel s'approcha des cuisines d'un air charmeur. Je dois le lui donner, il sait jouer son jeu.

Nigel posa son épaule droite contre le cadre de porte en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Du canard à l'orange Anne? Demanda-t-il.

La prénommé Anne –je passe ici des centaines de fois et je ne connaissais même pas son nom- se retourna en éclatant de rire, imitée par quelques autres personnes, eux aussi en uniforme de cuisine. Elle avait un rire chaleureux, et malgré ses joues joufflues et le rouge qui couvrait sa tête du front à la gorge dû à la chaleur et aux vapeurs, son sourire donnait à son visage une impression de rayon de soleil.

- Ne perds pas ton temps Nigel, je n'ai rien à te donner aujourd'hui, lui répondit-elle, comme si connaissait déjà ses intentions.

- Tu me blesse Anne, je suis seulement venu ici pour te voir, lui dit-il sans perdre son sourire.

- Oh, vraiment? Et c'est pour ça que t'as apporté la p'tite nouvelle avec toi? répliqua Anne en haussant un sourcil accusateur tout en posant deux gros poings sur ses hanches.

- La petite nouv…

- Je voulais simplement lui présenter la merveilleuse personne que tu es, répondit Nigel en me coupant la parole.

- Toujours le petit charmeur de c'que j'en vois, dit la Chef qui n'en croyait pas un seul mot tout en riant d'un rire sec, même si c'était vrai ça n'servirait à rien, j'ai vu la jeune d'moiselle quitter ma cuisine avec des pots de crème glacé plus de fois que je puisse le compter, ajouta-t-elle en posant les yeux sur moi.

Nigel se retourna en ma direction avant d'éclater de rire. Je détournai vivement la tête vers la gauche, offusquée.

- C'est un crime maintenant d'aimer la crème glacé? Marmonnais-je en fixant le mur.

- Allez, partez maintenant, nous demanda-t-elle en faisant des gestes avec ses mains, aucune nourriture ne va quitter cette cuisine avant l'heure, j'ai déjà trop donné aux autres pour une journée, ajouta-t-elle, pas croyable ces enfants, c'est moi qui vous l'dit. Chaque fois qu'il y a congé, ils viennent tous ramper jusqu'aux cuisines pour me mendier de la nourriture, c'est un miracle qu'ils mangent quoi que ce soit durant les repas, ceux-là!

- C'est parce qu'ils sont si délicieux Anne, répliqua Nigel, joueur.

Je le regardai faire, stupéfaite. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il sait faire ça, lui?

- Oh, ça suffit! s'écria-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, si tu continus à battre des paupières comme ça les autres jeun'femmes derrière moi ne finirons pas leur travail, continua-t-elle en levant les bras dans les airs, tu as gagné, sale voleur!

Les concernées gloussèrent du fond de la cuisine en continuant à cuisiner.

Nigel, fier de lui-même, me fit signe de le suivre jusque devant des armoires d'un blanc immaculé. Comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre cuisine, il se mit à fouiller pour en ressortir une boite de métal rouge et blanche débordante de madeleines. Il sortit aussi deux tasses à thé, qui auraient bien pu faire parties d'une collection tant elles semblaient valoir une fortune, et pour finir, partit la bouilloire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Me demanda-t-il sans me regarder, la main à l'intérieur d'une autre armoire pas plus loin.

Sans penser à demander si il y en avait vraiment, je répondis menthe. Il sortit alors deux poches de thé et les posa lui-même à l'intérieur des tasses.

Une odeur d'oranges planait dans l'air.

- Je crois que je comprends ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure, lui dis-je alors qu'il s'adossa contre le mur en attendant que l'eau ne soit prête.

- Tout à l'heure? fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Même si le thé n'était pas encore prêt, je pris la tasse qui m'appartenait et l'entourai de mes doigts, comme s'il en émanait une chaleur quelconque. Elle était froide, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant avec la température quasi volcanique de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

- Quand tu parlais de l'école, et que tu disais que c'était un peu comme une famille. Je crois que je vois maintenant. Ça ne semble pas aussi mal que je le pensais, ajoutais-je tout bas, les yeux rivés sur ma tasse.

Un énième sourire vint se former sur ses lèvres, un sourire chaleureux.

- Je vois, répondit-il simplement.

Sous les cris aigus de la bouilloire, Nigel se retourna pour verser le thé, et nous échappèrent enfin à la chaleur des cuisines, thé et biscuits en main, de retour en direction de notre salle d'étude. En chemin, par curiosité, j'étudiai les alentours. Pas le château comme j'en avais l'habitude, mais les élèves. Comment cela doit-il être, de rester avec les mêmes personnes depuis l'école primaire? De si bien les connaître et de les voir à tous les jours, d'être si près les uns des autres?

Nigel, qui a été ici dès le début, tout ça, il l'a vécu. Moi, je ne peux même pas me l'imaginer. Comme tout le monde, naturellement, j'en ai déjà eu, des amis que je considérais proches. Mais il m'aura fallu me faire frapper par quelque chose d'horrible pour me rendre compte que c'était loin d'être le cas. À la fin, après toutes mes années de vie, la seule personne dont il me serait possible de considérer comme une véritable amie serait sans doute Rebecca… Non, est, Rebecca. Même si elle se montre agaçante la majorité du temps, je ne déteste pas sa compagnie autant que l'on le croirait. Rebecca, avec son énergie incroyable et sa générosité imbattable, est un rayon de soleil. Peut-être que, d'une certaine façon, Nigel avait raison. Il est possible d'apprécier ceux dont on ne s'en douterait jamais, même si ces personnes nous aient parues désagréables au départ. Ce qui était incroyable, dans tout ça, c'est qu'avant d'être arrivée à Ashford, si on m'aurait répété ce que je venais de dire, je n'en aurais pas cru un mot.

Enfin rendus au salon miniature, je jetai un regard découragé sur la pile de travaux éparpillés partout sur la table.

- J'aurais dû penser à me sauver quand j'en avais encore la chance, marmonnais-je en posant mon thé et les biscuits dans un coin de la table qui n'avait aucunes feuilles.

Je me jetai au fond du fauteuil de cuivre qui était le plus près de la fenêtre. Une lumière blanche illuminait toute la pièce en se mélangeant au jaune orangée produit par les flammes du foyer.

Je soupirai de contentement lorsque l'eau chaude traversa mes lèvres. Pendant un court moment, j'oubliai toutes mes angoisses.

- Excitée pour demain? Me demanda Nigel en s'assoyant lui aussi.

Il parlait de la sortie scolaire.

-Je ne tiens plus en place, lui répondis-je avec une grimace.

- À ce point? me répondit-il d'un ton qui me prouvait qu'il avait compris mon sarcasme.

Je roulai des yeux en prenant le temps de terminer mon madeleine avant de lui répondre.

- Je ne sais même pas skier et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller patiner sur une patinoire grouillante avec interdiction de faire autre chose que de patiner en ligne droite pendant quinze minutes, lui répondis-je calmement, si ce n'était que pour une journée ce sera déjà ça, mais en plus ils nous forcent à passer la nuit là-bas.

Non mais vraiment, pourquoi est-ce que devrais passer ma journée dans un endroit pareil à ne rien faire du tout pendant que je pourrais faire exactement la même chose ici?

- C'est normal, c'est comme ça dans les écoles privés, on s'attend de nous que l'on participe à tout ce qu'ils nous lancent, mais quand même… normalement, ce n'est même pas une question, tout le monde participent à tout ça.

Nigel sembla réfléchir pendant un court moment

- Ah, ajouta-t-il, mais c'est vrai qu'Em ne voulait pas y aller cette fois. En tant que fille du principal, elle n'a pas vraiment eut le choix au final…

Em doit sans doute être Emily.

Génial. En plus de memerder dans une station de ski, j'allais memerder avec Emily.

Le regard de Nigel s'assombrit soudainement.

- Avery… Je sais que je t'ai déjà posé la question il y a longtemps mais, as-tu vraiment aucune idée de ce qui se trouve au dernier étage? –je passai prêt de m'étouffer sur mon biscuit, Emily s'y rend souvent ces derniers temps et, il s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, je sais que je lui ai promis de ne jamais m'y rendre et de tout laisser tomber mais, à la fin, sa me préoccupe trop! À chaque fois qu'elle en revient, ça se voit! Elle est, étrange, je ne sais pas trop, comme si elle faisait quelque chose d'hyper secret… ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait toujours à comprendre.

Je restai figée.

Au moment où il avait prononcé le nom d'Emily, ma seule pensée avait été qu'il se taise. Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus, mais il était trop tard, il avait déjà dit les pires choses que j'aurais pu entendre. Assise sur mon fauteuil, j'avais l'impression de tomber d'une falaise en continue.

Emily passait donc encore du temps là-haut.

Moi, j'avais entièrement disparue de sa vie à lui, mais elle, elle était toujours là.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi bouleversée, j'aurais sans doute éclaté de rire, face à face entre ma propre ignorance.

C'était comme elle m'avait dit beaucoup plus tôt, c'était toujours elle. Il restera toujours avec _elle_, et ne laissera personne d'autre entrer pendant bien longtemps.

Elle me l'avait vraiment dit, et moi, j'avais décidé de l'ignorer comme une véritable idiote.

Ça faisait terriblement mal, d'apprendre tout cela. D'apprendre que pendant tout ce temps, alors que j'étais blessée comme jamais, Emily lui tenait compagnie.

Parce qu'elle était différente, voilà. Parce qu'Emily, elle, elle ne causait pas autant d'ennuis que moi.

Mon cœur se serra.

S'y trouvait-elle maintenant?

- Avery? m'appela Nigel d'une voix hésitante.

Je réalisai que j'étais en train de solidement serrer ma tasse de thé et la déposai maladroitement sur la table devant nous.

- Je… euh, je… bégayais-je en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Je me sentais brisée. Comme si toutes les émotions que j'avais ressenties cette nuit-là, sans parler de ces plusieurs semaines qui l'avaient suivi, m'étaient revenues d'un coup pour me frapper au visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, me demanda Nigel, qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

- Rien, ce n'est rien, répondis-je précipitamment, même si ma voix trahissait mes paroles, je dois y aller.

Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre et sortis du salon dans un coup de vent, sans même prendre la peine de ramasser le paquet de feuilles que j'avais laissé derrière.

À pas vites, la tête basse, je me dirigeai directement vers ma chambre. C'était comme si le paysage n'existait plus, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien autour de moi. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était Emily en compagnie de Julian, là-haut. Emily qui l'écoutais jouer le piano, Julian qui ne jouait que pour elle…

Je passai porte après porte sans regarder où j'allais, faisant tout pour fuir les bruits des élèves derrière mon dos. Je pris un escalier au hasard, caché derrière une porte en bois usé, et le dévalai en vitesse. Lorsqu'il ne me restait plus rien à descendre, je refermai la porte derrière moi et me laissai glisser pour finir assise contre le sol. Je repliai mes jambes contre ma poitrine et posai mon front contre mes genoux.

Le silence complet m'assura que j'étais enfin seule.

J'inspirai et expirai en essayant de me calmer, en vain.

Emily était donc avec lui.

Aux yeux de Julian, je ne devais être rien de plus qu'un stupide souvenir. Voir, moins, même. Peut-être qu'il ne pensait même plus à moi. Ah, qu'est-ce que je raconte. Bien sûr, que c'était le cas. Comment était-ce supposé être différent? Étais-je vraiment assez exceptionnelle, ou même importante? Je n'avais qu'à regarder en arrière pour comprendre les faits, tout ce temps, je n'avais été que cette humaine, qui se trouvait constamment en plein milieu de situations dangereuses. Celle qu'il avait dû secourir si souvent qu'il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de lui demander de sortir de sa vie.

J'étais un gâchis. L'exemple parfait d'un aimant à problèmes.

Réveille-toi un peu, espèce d'idiote.

Il t'a déjà oublié, et tu devrais faire pareille.

J'inspirai et expirai une deuxième fois et relevai la tête d'un coup avant de me frotter les yeux de la paume des mains, comme pour me réveiller.

Je devais m'en remettre, je n'avais pas le choix. Qu'Emily soit en sa compagnie ne devrait même pas m'affecter, puisque c'était déjà terminé. Même que ça n'avait jamais commencé, Julian et moi, parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu, de Julian et moi. Qu'une Avery bêtement en amour, et qui avait su dès le départ que cet amour à sens unique n'aboutirait à rien. Je ne devais pas me remettre à déprimer à cause de cela. J'avais recommencé à vivre mon ancienne vie, c'est tout. Je devais continuer, comme s'il n'existait pas.

D'un bond, je me remise sur mes pieds. Je n'allais toujours pas mieux mais au moins, je n'avais pas l'air pathétique, c'était déjà ça. Ce n'était pas comme moi, de me mettre en boule dans un coin de cette façon, et puis d'ailleurs, je n'avais certainement pas oublié le fait des choses. Ce monde, cet univers incroyable avec ces être surnaturels et immortels, il était loin derrière moi, et je n'avais aucun contrôle là-dessus, que je le veuille ou non.

En levant la tête, je commençai à prendre connaissance des entourages. C'était le couloir qu'il m'avait montré, la nuit précédant le bal. Comment diable m'étais-je rendue jusqu'ici? Je me souviens bien avoir passé plusieurs portes au hasard, enfin, il me semble mais, de là à arriver jusqu'ici? C'est une blague? Était-ce le barbu, qu'il s'amusait encore à rendre ma vie comparable à une comédie noire?

Rapidement, je pivotai sur moi-même et posai la main sur la poignée de porte. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, si? Pas après avoir décidé de tourner la page. Envouté par la beauté des lieux, je jetai tout de même un regard derrière moi, par-dessus mon épaule. Je ne devais pas, et c'était stupide mais, j'avais envie de rester. Traverser cet endroit était comme voyager dans le temps. Rien n'avait été remplacé, tout était comme il l'avait été auparavant, usé bien entendu, après avoir passé les siècles, mais sans être pour le moins magnifique.

Je retirai ma main de la poignée et me mise à marcher longuement droit devant moi. Le cœur battant dans ma poitrine. J'étais presque aussi excité d'être ici que je l'avais été la première fois.

Je levai la tête au plafond en observant les multiples lustres couverts de nappes de toiles d'araignées en tentant d'imaginer ce à quoi cette partie du château devait avoir ressemblé des siècles dans le passé. Était-il grouillant de gens, ou aussi calme qu'aujourd'hui et visité par quelques personnes de temps en temps?

Je me hissai pour atteindre un coin de fenêtre afin de pouvoir m'y assoir. L'espace séparant le bas de la fenêtre à carreaux et le sol devait mesurer un peu plus d'un mètre, et laissait un peu moins de la moitié en largeur comme espace pour pouvoir m'assoir sur la pierre glacée sans risquer de me retrouver tête contre sol. Le dos appuyé contre les carreaux de vitres, les jambes ballantes dans le vide, je fermai les yeux.

J'étais calmé, et j'avais les idées un peu plus claires.

En y pensant vraiment, même si cela me peinait énormément, je savais qu'au fond, c'était mieux ainsi, que je ne fasse plus partie de ce monde. Certainement, je ne reverrai plus jamais Julian, ni aucun d'entre eux, mais je ne risquais surtout plus de mettre d'autres personnes en danger, comme je l'avais fait avec Lydia. J'avais cru comprendre que c'était pour cette même raison que Julian avait décidé de sortir de tout cela, parce que c'était trop dangereux, et que, au final, je n'étais réellement pas Emily. Emily qui le connaissais depuis plus longtemps que moi, qui était sans doute plus préparé puisque sa famille était à la source du secret d'Ashford; la raison pour laquelle il s'y trouvait des vampires dans cette école.

Je n'étais rien de plus qu'une intrus dans tout cela, et je m'en voulus de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt.

N'empêche, je ne pouvais ignorer ce sentiment qui ne m'avait toujours pas quitté depuis ces derniers mois. Ce sentiment que je ressentais, en étant là-haut, pas uniquement avec Julian, mais avec eux tous. Même s'ils ne me voyaient comme rien d'autre qu'une faible humaine encombrante, ça me manquais, de faire partie de ce mystère. De faire partie de ce secret en les côtoyant eux, créatures mythiques et surnaturelles. Ce certain privilège, au fond, qui rendait ma petite vie beaucoup plus intéressante. Même si c'était entièrement dangereux, je ne pouvais me le cacher, tout ça me manquait réellement.

Je soupirai en observant la cour, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Le soleil était toujours haut, mais je sentais qu'il ne tardait pas à se coucher. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et personne pour me déranger, c'était comme si j'avais le château pour moi-même. Je continuai à observer le paysage de l'intérieur. Ainsi, dans ce couloir ancien, à l'intérieur d'un château qui fut autrefois un palais, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Comme si j'avais fait un saut dans le temps et avait atterris ici, à regarder ce paysage de blanc qui longeait les terres à perte de vue. C'était magnifique, comme moment. Et c'est ainsi que, sans le vouloir, je m'assoupis.

Ironiquement, ce fut adossée contre une fenêtre géante à un mètre du sol que j'eus le sentiment d'avoir mieux dormis que jamais. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'eus l'impression de sentir une odeur de menthe naturel autour de moi, mais ce ne fut que lorsque je devins complètement réveillée que je réalisai que je devais simplement en avoir rêvé. Le thé de ce soir avec Nigel du avoir été sacrément mémorable pour que je le sente même dans mes rêves…

Le couloir entier était dans le noir complet. Je me surprise même à me demander si je n'étais pas toujours endormie, finalement. Il faisait si sombre que je n'arrivais même pas à voir mes mains, c'était irréel. Il me fallut un moment avant de m'habituer à la noirceur. Cela ne me posa pas de problème, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu peur du noir. Ce qui m'effrayait le plus, c'était de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait contenir, de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ce qui pouvait ressurgir de la noirceur, mais drôlement, sans doute parce que j'étais toujours un peu fatiguée, ça ne me troubla pas le moindrement.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin à distinguer le bout de mes doigts malgré la pénombre, je compris qu'il était temps de retourner dans ma chambre. Ou du moins, essayer. Je m'étais clairement rendue ici par pur hasard, et n'avais de toute évidence pas cru important de mémoriser le chemin lorsque Julian me l'avait montré. De toute manière, il m'aurait amené jusqu'au dernier étage, et je préférais milles fois mieux me perdre que de retourner là-bas et de tomber nez-à-nez sur Emily et Julian en plein party privé.

Afin de sauter hors de mon coin de fenêtre, je reculai mon dos d'un coup vers l'arrière en cherchant à me donner un élan. Le petit déclic métallique derrière moi résonna dans mes oreilles en écho, comme si la scène se passait au ralentit.

Cette partie du château était vieille, trop vieille.

Je m'explique.

Le petit morceau de métal qui servait à retenir les deux côtés vitrés qui formaient une seule et même fenêtre, celui qui l'empêchait de s'ouvrir, venait de lâcher dans un seul petit son métallique.

Je ne réagis pas immédiatement, sous le choc, et cela même lorsque je sentis mon dos lentement reculer vers l'arrière, sous le grincement de la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait pour la première fois depuis littéralement plus d'un siècle. Mon cœur battait follement dans ma poitrine. Cela dit, il ne me fallut pas plus qu'un fragment de seconde pour réaliser à quel point j'étais réellement dans le trouble.

Je me trouvais peut-être à un peu plus d'un mètre de haut du sol, à l'intérieur, mais à l'extérieur, même si j'étais toujours au premier étage, la distance séparant le bas de la fenêtre et le sol couvert de glace devait être plus du triple de cela. Je n'avais même pas une seule chance d'atterrir avec mes mains devant moi pour essayer de minimaliser la chute. J'allais tomber la tête première sur le sol, et un sol de pierre, d'autant plus. Si je savais une chose, c'était que les chutes de trois mètres de hauts sur des pierres couvertes de glace, mais surtout, la tête première, étaient en majorité fatales.

Dans un autre cas j'aurais peut-être pu m'en sortir avec pas trop de problèmes, mais sur la tête, c'était autre chose entièrement. Je l'avais appris en classe quelques années plus tôt; les blessures à la tête sont les plus dangereuses.

Et voilà. C'est donc ça, c'est terminé. Je m'attendais un peu à ce que ma maladresse ne m'amène à ma fin d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais d'une façon aussi stupide? Non, je dois dire que c'est quelque chose que je n'avais pas envisagé.

N'ayant même pas le temps d'imaginer la douleur qui allait venir tant tout se passait vite, je fermai les yeux par réflexe.

Et les rouvris à nouveau?

J'étais donc toujours vivante?

Je voyais pourtant bien qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que la vie après la mort –puisque si j'étais morte et en mesure d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est qu'elle devait bien exister- ne puisse ressembler à ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Je veux dire, si le barbu aurait décidé de faire une redéco et de transformer le paradis en la cour arrière d'Ashford, on ne m'en voudra pas de me questionner sur son originalité. À moins que ce ne soit l'enfer. Mais encore là, si cela venait à être le cas, ce serait encore moins original.

Ainsi donc, je n'étais pas morte, et j'avais le nez dehors. Je pouvais sentir un vent glacé me caresser le visage, et une odeur de neige planait dans l'air.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela.

Ma main gauche, il y avait comme une sorte de pression… Quelqu'un, oui, quelqu'un me serrait la main gauche.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, on m'avait empêché de faire une chute qui m'aurait probablement été fatale en me rattrapant par la main, ce qui expliquait donc pourquoi je ballais dans le vide comme ça. Mais qui? Aucun autre élève ne pouvait connaître cet endroit, et personne d'autre que moi n'était assez stupide pour se promener dans le château en pleine nuit…

Si ce n'était pas un élève, alors… alors ça ne pouvait être que l'un d'eux, non?

Je tournai immédiatement la tête pour faire face à celui qui me tenait toujours la main, mais au même moment, on m'attira à l'intérieur d'un seul coup sec et, ne pouvant ainsi donc plus rester sur le rebord de fenêtre étant donné sa hauteur, j'atterris directement dans ses bras. Des bras qui m'entouraient maintenant par la taille. Je restai immobile, le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine.

Étais-ce possible? Ce pourrait-il vraiment que ce soit Julian?

Walter, lui, m'aurait carrément laissé me frapper la tête contre le sol en continuant son chemin, alors que Lloyd ne resterait pas aussi silencieux, j'en suis sûre.

Si c'était vraiment Julian, s'il venait réellement de me sauver, que pouvait-il bien faire ici? Ça ne se pouvait pas, qu'il soit passé au moment exact de ma chute, c'était impossible, si?

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit. Il n'existait qu'un seul moyen de confirmer l'identité de mon sauveur.

- Julian? Murmurais-je sans bouger.

C'est à ce moment que je la sentie à nouveau, cette odeur de menthe naturelle. Elle était douce, et elle se mélangeait à une odeur de vieux livres, une odeur que j'adorais. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que je connaissais avec cette odeur. C'était lui.

Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression qu'on puisse l'entendre.

Je voulus me retourner mais il ne me laissa pas. Resserrant très bien ses bras autour de ma taille, je sentis un soupire venir me caresser la nuque. Puis, un faible vent nous enveloppa délicatement. Les alentours avaient changés, et cette fois-ci je l'avais vu. C'était comme si tout autour de nous s'était mis à défiler à une vitesse folle, comme si on avait accéléré une scène dans un film en pressant un bouton, et malgré cela je n'avais aucunement l'impression qu'il avait bougé d'un seul pouce. C'était incroyable.

Pas plus d'une seconde après que nous soyons arrivés, ses bras se détachèrent de ma taille. J'en profitai pour me retourner le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne parte, mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne.

Julian avait disparu, juste après m'avoir abandonné devant la porte de ma chambre.

. :.

- Tout ça, c'est sans danger, pas vrai? Ils ne nous laisseraient pas faire ça si ce n'était pas sans danger, pas vrai? demanda Amanda Waters, terrifiée, ne quittant pas l'immense Montagne des yeux.

Enfin immense c'est peut-être exagéré. La plus haute de toute la ville, certainement, et la seule aussi…

Amanda Water était, au fait, celle qui avait modifié la robe que j'avais portée lors du bal de l'hiver. De ce que j'en avais constaté lors du voyage, Rebecca et cette dernière s'étaient rapprochées depuis.

Sans lui répondre, et surtout de mauvaise humeur, je ramassai mon sac. Je ne voulais vraiment pas être ici. Jamais bien la neige, c'est vrai, mais de distance. Dans le genre, à travers une fenêtre, devant un foyer avec une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Autrement dit, pas comme ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai entendu dire qu'Avery est une skieuse légendaire, plaisanta Nigel qui venait d'apparaître derrière nous.

- Dégage Nigel, répliquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rebecca se jeta sur son demi-frère en tentant de le pousser hors de notre petit groupe tandis que je continuai mon chemin. À ma grande surprise, je remarquai qu'Amanda me suivit.

- As-tu déjà skié toi, Avery?

Je la regardai drôlement, surprise qu'elle m'adresse même la parole pour la première fois aussi naturellement. Non seulement pour ça, mais aussi parce que, depuis mon arrivé, les gens avaient plus ou moins compris qu'il leur était très bien possible d'avoir des conversations cent fois plus enrichissantes avec un arbre qu'avec moi. Ils s'étaient donc habitués à m'ignorer, tel que je le voulais.

Me voyant mal me montrer aussi désagréable avec Amanda, qui était à un cheveu de s'évanouir par la peur et l'angoisse, et aussi reconnaissante qu'elle ait travaillée sur ma robe lorsque j'en avais vraiment eu besoin, je décidai de lui épargner ma mauvaise humeur.

- Non, jamais, répondis-je calmement.

Je crus pouvoir observer son visage blêmir, et elle commençait sérieusement à me faire pitié.

- Tu sais que personne ne nous forcent réellement à skier pas vrai?

- Je sais mais, me répondit-elle nerveusement, j'ai promis à Rebecca d'y aller avec elle, je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire non.

Encore un fois, je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Dis-lui juste que tu as trop peur, elle va comprendre…, répondis-je sans en être convaincue moi-même.

Rebecca et la raison étaient deux choses qui n'allaient pas souvent ensemble.

- Oh non! Tu la connais, répliqua-t-elle, c'est à peine si je la vois déjà me trainer jusqu'au haut de la montagne sur ses épaules!

Ah ah, là elle avait un point. Je n'étais donc plus la seule à être victime de la force ridicule de Rebecca!

- Ah, soupira Amanda comme si elle faisait son chemin jusqu'à la pendaison, c'est trop injuste, les niveaux plus bas eux ils ont une sortie à des glissades d'eaux intérieures pendant que nous, on se retrouve coincés ici à risquer notre peau dans ce froid de canard! Hé! David, rend moi ça! S'écria-t-elle au moment ou un garçon lui prit son sac en éclatant de rire avant de se sauver en direction de ses amis, tel un vrai gamin.

Je tirai la langue dans mon foulard. Si quelque chose, cette sortie n'allait avoir comme résulta que de me forcer à me mêler aux autres. J'avais réussis à y échapper grâce à tout ce qui était arrivé, et surtout en évitant tout contact social en l'exception de Rebecca, bien entendu. Je ne voulais vraiment pas retomber dans tout cela.

Je continuai mon chemin sans l'attendre et remarquai Emily un peu plus loin entourée de quelque personnes qui semblaient considérablement plus excités que je ne l'étais. C'était drôle à voir, principalement parce que je ne m'imaginais pas du tout que cette dernière ne soit capable de se faire autant d'amis. Nigel, je peux comprendre puisqu'il était aussi gluant que sa demi-sœur, mais de là à avoir son propre groupe, j'étais sincèrement étonnée.

Se sentant sans doute observée, elle jeta un bref regard vers l'arrière avant de se retourner froidement. Nigel la rattrapa au même moment. En enfonçant ses mains sans gants dans ses poches de manteau, il lui donna un petit coup d'épaule qu'elle accueillit avec un sourire de mannequin professionnel, et à ce moment, même si je suis prête à le nier jusqu'à ma tombe peu importe qui risquera de me le demander, je dois dire que je ressentis un infime petit sentiment de jalousie au fond de moi.

Ce qui, heureusement, ne dura pas longtemps alors que Rebecca me rejoignis aussitôt.

- J'ai tellement hâte, j'attends cette sortie depuis Noel! lança-t-elle en sautillant gaiement sur place, je vais tellement skier toute la journée, ça va être génial!

Je ne répondis pas, trop préoccupée à maudire mon sort, m'imaginant au chaud sous les couvertures et dans ma chambre à écouter de vieux classiques à la télé.

- Et bien sûr, tu vas m'accompagner, hein Avy?

Je tournai la tête pour la regarder en fronçant des sourcils.

- Euh, non?

Comme Amanda, je commençais vraiment à la voir m'entrainer avec elle pour me pousser du haut de la montagne d'un coup de pied, mais je tenus le coup. Je n'allais pas céder aussi facilement. Et de toute façon, elle le savait dès le départ, que je n'avais aucune intention de participer à tout ça.

- Bien sûr que si, me répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence, pas question que tu restes enfermée aujourd'hui, aussi longtemps que je vis et respire!

Nous atteignîmes enfin le coin des chalets.

- Rebecca, commençais-je précipitamment, pour que ce soit clair, je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de sortir, d'accord? Je ne quitterai pas le chalet, ajoutais-je en articulant chaque lettre.

Elle roula des yeux.

- Alleeeez, tu vas adorer, je te le promets! Juste une fois au moins, commença-t-elle en rejoignant la foule d'élèves, attendant bruyamment les instructions des enseignants qui eux, s'assuraient que personne ne manquait.

- Amanda m'a dit que vous y irez ensemble, tu vas avoir autant de plaisir avec elle sans moi, répliquais-je énervée.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, ma chère, le moindrement affectée par ma mauvaise humeur, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs, tu sais ce qu'on dit, un c'est bien, mais deux c'est mieux.

Je la regardai peu convaincue en fronçant des sourcils.

- Vous _allez _être deux.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que trois c'est encore meilleur!

Je soupirai en tentant de cacher mon amusement derrière mon foulard.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

- Peu importe, finit-elle par dire, à la fin je vais finir par trouver un moyen de te faire venir avec nous.

Bonne chance. À l'allure maladive d'Amanda elle ne risque pas de se rendre au sommet avant de s'évanouir sec sur le sol.

- Attention, tout le monde, commença un enseignant à l'attention de tous.

Il procéda à expliquer les règlements, et mit surtout de l'accent sur le fait que même si la station nous étaient réservée pour la journée, nous nous devions nous rappeler que nous représentons l'école et tout ça. Au moment où il eut terminé, Rebecca et moi nous précipitèrent en direction de notre chalet assigné.

On aurait dit un petit village miniature. Tous les chalets, longeant une large route qui se perdait au loin, étaient uniformes sans une seule exception. Ils avaient aisément la hauteur d'une maison à deux étages et une fumée grisâtre s'échappait de chacune des cheminées. De l'extérieur, à travers un mur transparent, on pouvait déjà observer son intérieur. Son énorme salon ultra moderne, contenait un foyer de grosses pierres grises et brunâtres tandis qu'entre les énormes fauteuils de tissus beige crème et la causeuse du même style, on y trouvait un large tapis blanc à fourrure artificielle sous une épaisse table de bois carré et ciré au fond.

Je poussai finalement la porte vitré en accueillant la chaleur avec un mince sourire.

Un seul mur était recouvert de grosses buches de bois dont l'arôme naturel se promenait dans chaque recoin de la pièce. Au fond du mur de face se trouvaient trois portes tandis que le reste était recouvert de tableaux et d'étagères remplies de jeux de société, et au fond, à droite, un escalier de bois sombre dont l'une des extrémité se retrouva collée contre le mur et dont la rampe était inexistante et où il nous était alors, possible de voir entre chacune des marches étant donné que rien n'était lié ensemble; c'était comme si une multitude de planches de bois étaient magiquement sorties du mur en s'alignant en hauteur afin de former un escalier. Après avoir rangé manteaux et bottes dans l'unique armoire comme tous les autres, Rebecca et moi nous rendîmes jusqu'à notre chambre, au deuxième, sans manquer d'excitation. Encore moins en montant l'escalier digne d'un magazine de décoration intérieur. Le genre de chose qu'on voyait partout dans les magazines et à la télé mais jamais en vrai. C'était le cas pour l'intérieur complet du chalet, tout compte fait.

Finalement, cette sortie n'allait peut-être pas être aussi terrible que ce que je croyais.

Puisque le deuxième étage était entièrement ouvert, et que l'on pouvait donc voir, que ce soit à l'extérieur à travers la vitrine, ou en bas, j'avais déjà pu constater qu'il était n'était pas plus spécial que le premier. En fait, il n'était qu'un seul couloir contenant le même nombre de portes que l'autre étage, trois.

Rebecca, qui ne tenait pas en place, se pencha sur la rampe du couloir, qui ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre, et qui aussi donnait une vue directe sur l'étage du bas en inclinant simplement la tête.

- Wow! Fit-elle en se redressant, qu'elle chambre est-ce que nous avons?

Le fourrai ma main dans la poche de mon jean. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir s'habiller normalement. À Ashford, que ce soit un congé ou une fin de semaine, c'était en uniforme sans exception, et bien que je n'aie jamais été une grande fan de mode, les jupes qui s'envolent à chaque coup de vent et les chandails qui grattes, ça pouvait être lassant.

- Euh, murmurais-je en étudiant mon bout de papier, celle-là, lançais-je en pointa la porte du fond du menton.

- Génial!, s'écria Rebecca en se précipitant vers notre chambre, faisant balancer son sac de gauche à droite.

Je la suivis un peu plus calmement même si je débordais de la même excitation.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait nous attendre. Rebecca avait simplement remplis nos noms sur la liste il y a quelques semaines de cela, et je n'avais même pas eu la chance d'y jeter un coup d'œil. De ce qu'elle m'en avait dit, par contre, il existait plusieurs types de chambres. Certaines étaient réservées à de plus grands groupes, quelques-unes seulement étaient réservées à deux personnes. Nous avions été chanceuses, semblerait-il.

Et je dois dire que je ne fis le moindrement déçue en voyant l'intérieur de la chambre pour la première fois. Elle était du même genre que le reste du chalet, un mélange de chalet typique dans un style très moderne, le genre de chose que l'on voyait à la télé dans l'une de ces émissions de voyages présentant des hôtels et croisières époustouflantes. J'avais de la difficulté à y croire, particulièrement en observant l'énorme fenêtre, juste sous nos yeux. Tel un mur transparent, elle le couvrait de gauche à droite en sa totalité, nous donnant vue sur une vaste forêt couverte de neige blanche. C'était si beau que les mots me manquaient. Nous n'avions qu'à tirer l'un des deux rideaux bleu pâle à son extrémité si jamais nous cherchions à avoir un peu d'intimité, mais je me jurai de ne pas y toucher. Me priver la chance de m'endormir avec cette vue sous le nez me paraissait presque une abomination.

Et les lits! Les énormes lits tout blancs aux couvertures si accueillantes que j'hésitai même à imiter Rebecca et m'y jeter tête première. Moi qui m'attendais à des lits à deux étages! Je n'en revenais pas. Jamais n'aurais-je pu m'imaginer pouvoir vivre dans un luxe pareil. La chambre que j'occupais à Ashford était loin d'être mauvaise, elle était même parfaite, mais la modernité de celle-ci me donnait vraiment l'impression de venir d'une famille aussi riche que celle de Rebecca, et d'avoir eu la chance de partir en voyage avec ma famille dans un autre pays. C'était irréaliste.

Je remarquai qu'il n'y avait aucune télé, mais une petite radio posée entre les lits, juste derrière un téléphone à corde beige ainsi qu'un réveille matin.

Une porte de la même couleur que les lits menait droit à la chambre de bain qui n'était étonnamment pas aussi spectaculaire que ce dont on se serait attendu, mais elle n'en était pour le moins magnifique, avec ses deux lavabos et sa douche immense, avec une tête de douche du même type que j'en avais vu dans quelques films, celle qui donnait une impression de pluie.

Je laissai tomber mon sac sur le sol, dans un coin, et me dirigeai sans attendre en direction du lit le plus près de la fenêtre avant de me laisser tomber sur le dos.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est seulement pour une nuit.

- Je sais! me répondit Rebecca en sautillant sur son lit, la voix haletante, je voudrais qu'on puisse rester ici pendant des semaines, imagine, ajouta-t-elle en s'assoyant en indien, pas de cours, pas de devoirs, pas de demi-frère fatiguant, dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le dos avec une grimace.

Je levai les yeux sur le plafond d'un air pensif.

- Ouais…, murmurais-je immobile, pas de soucis.

Ce que je donnerais pour que mes problèmes ne tournent qu'autour des cours et des devoirs.

Et pour ne pas retourner au château, surtout. Enfin, pas trop tôt, au moins. Ce qui me permettrait de pouvoir échapper à mes problèmes pendant un moment.

Je me remémorai les évènements d'hier.

C'était lui. Je savais que c'était lui, et je me sentais si idiote. Premièrement, parce que la première chose qu'il aura vu de moi depuis aussi longtemps aura été la Avery qui risque de se tuer à chaque trente seconde dû à sa malchance légendaire, et deuxièmement, parce que j'avais oublié, pendant un cours moment du moins, le fait des choses. Que rien n'allait changer, et que je ne pouvais pas m'abandonner à la faiblesse, surtout pas en ignorant ce dont j'avais travaillé si durement à bâtir.

Que je me porte bien ou non n'avait absolument aucune importance, parce que _j'allais _bien aller, c'est ce que je m'étais promise. J'allais être forte et j'allais oublier tout ce que j'avais vu et vécu au château, tout ce qui les concernait. Puisque, justement, m'accrocher à une cause perdue n'avait comme résultat de me briser en morceau. Et pourtant, j'avais été assez stupide pour ignorer tout cela, et pour demander à le voir, à souhaiter plus comme tout que ce soit lui qui m'ait serré si fortement contre lui…

Sans le vouloir, je ressentis encore une fois la sensation de ses bras contre ma taille et me frappai doucement le visage de la paume de mes mains.

Non. Ça suffit! Reprend toi, Avery!

- Avy, m'implora Rebecca d'une voix qui me signala qu'elle devait m'avoir appelé ainsi depuis un moment.

Je tournai la tête de son côté.

- Bon, tu viens manger ou non?

Je n'avais pas faim du tout, mais rester ici n'était pas près de m'aider à me changer les idées. J'acceptai donc et suivit Rebecca jusqu'à la cantine, qui se trouvait dans le seul endroit ne ressemblant à aucun chalet, et était surtout considérablement plus grand.

N'étant pas certaines de l'endroit où se trouvait réellement la cantine, Rebecca et moi suivirent quelques élèves et arrivèrent enfin à destination après plusieurs couloirs.

Presque tout le monde y étaient, et il y avait un boucan incroyable.

Nous nous servirent toutes deux sans hâte au buffet et rejoignîmes Amanda à sa table qui nous envoyait la main, soulagées puisqu'il ne semblait plus y avoir d'autres tables de libre.

- Avez-vous vu les chambres, demanda Amanda avec excitation, elles sont incroyables!

- Pas presque aussi incroyable que celle que j'ai eue à Dubaï lors des vacances des fêtes, répondit une rousse assise à sa droite avec un large sourire.

Je passai près de m'étouffer sur mes pâtes tant elle sonnait comme un cliché sorti tout droit d'une série américaine pour adolescents.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque tout le monde présent à la table ronde se mirent à rouler des yeux.

Lorsque cette dernière s'en rendit compte, elle s'empressa de se défendre.

- Quoi?

- Laura, ma puce, on t'adore, vraiment, mais je t'en prie, arrête de parler de Dubaï, osa une brunette aux cheveux presqu'aussi courts que ceux de Rebecca.

- Pourquoi, s'emporta la concernée, c'était vraiment super!

- On le sait, Laura, répondit la brunette avec compassion, c'est juste…, ajouta-t-elle avec hésitation, comme si elle ne voulait pas la blesser.

- C'est énervant! Lança un garçon aux cheveux châtain, sans compassion que ce soit.

Tous hochèrent de la tête, la brunette compris.

Rebecca éclata de rire, et j'observai la scène un peu perdue.

Ladite Laura fronça des sourcils, visiblement insultée, et croisa les bras.

- Très bien. Je ne parlerai plus de Dubaï. C'est bon? On a quelque chose de plus excitant présentement de toute façon, dit-elle avec un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, pas vrai, Avery?

J'avalai ma nourriture d'un coup sec.

Et moi qui espérait pouvoir passer inaperçue jusqu'à la fin du repas, c'était raté…

Et puis d'ailleurs, comment est-ce qu'elle connaissait mon nom, elle?

- Euh…, balbutiais-je sans le vouloir alors que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers moi.

- Ah! Alors elle parle! Lança le même garçon que plus tôt.

- Ben, arrête ça! dit Amanda en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule, mais en souriant malgré tout.

- Quoi, c'est ce que tout le monde pense, réplica-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi, tu es à Ashford depuis des mois et la seule personne à qui tu adresses la parole c'est Rebecca, nous avons tous cru que tu étais trop timide, mais tu ne me semble pas si timide que ça.

Je le regardai sérieusement dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre, sans être sûre de ses intentions. Voyant que tout le monde attendait une réponse, mis à part Rebecca qui ne semblait se noyer dans le bonheur avec son repas qui, je l'admets, était délicieux.

- Je ne savais pas qu'autant de personnes étaient curieuses à mon sujet.

J'avais fait plus d'une école, et à mon habitude, personne ne portait attention à ceux qui ne parlaient jamais. J'étais sincèrement surprise d'apprendre que ce n'était pas le cas, ici.

- Eh bien, commença un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux lunettes stylées, c'est pas tous les jours que nous avons des nouveaux élèves, même au début d'une année.

- C'est ce que Nigel m'a dit… dis-je plus à moi-même qu'autre chose.

Ah, c'était donc pour ça.

Tandis que Rebecca grimaça la bouche pleine au nom de son demi-frère, l'excitation remonta autour de la table.

- Ah, oui, Nigel, dit Laura en éclatant de rire, j'ai entendu quelques rumeurs à propos de vous deux, j'espère que son fan club ne t'a pas donné trop de fil à recoudre!

Si elle savait à quel point cette expression était appropriée…

- Oh, ne commence même pas, s'écria Amanda en levant les yeux au ciel, l'année dernière Carmen Fisher a balancé mon coffre à crayon dans les toilettes après qu'elle m'ait vu lui parler dans les couloirs, ces filles sont terribles! Je ne comprends pas comment elles réussissent à ne pas se faire mettre dehors avec tous les problèmes qu'elles causent!

- Parlant de beaux mecs, commença la brunette d'un air qui ne valait rien de bon, qui était cet homme avec qui tu parlais, au bal?

Je sentais que la question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps.

- Homme? Fis Rebecca, incrédule.

On n'aurait pas pu me poser une question pire que celle-là. C'est fou.

J'étais parvenue à échapper à toute question pendant des mois, et la voilà qui me prenait par surprise. Qu'étais-je supposé lui répondre? Peu importe les excuses, rien ne pouvait possiblement être assez convaincant pour expliquer la présence de Lloyd à un évènement tel que celui-là. Je ne pouvais certainement pas leur faire avaler qu'il était un ami, je veux dire, tout le monde ici présent savait que ce n'était même pas une possibilité, et je ne pouvais pas non plus leur raconter qu'il n'était qu'un simple élève, puisque de ce que j'en savais, presque tous se connaissaient depuis des années, et le presque entendait des élèves comme moi, qui restaient dans leur coin. Quelqu'un comme Lloyd, on ne le manquerait pas, c'est clair.

Alors quoi? Un enseignant? C'était encore pire. Si jamais il existait un enseignant à Ashford au physique de Lloyd et à l'aura ridiculement séduisante, il serait plus connu que n'importe qui.

- Euh…, il est… c'est… mon… cousin.

S'il ne me fallait pas montrer un minimum de crédibilité dans mes paroles afin que ces derniers n'avalent mon mensonge, je jure que je me serais enfoncée la paume de main au visage.

Mon cousin? Lloyd? La seule ressemblance que nous avions tous les deux c'était la couleur de nos cheveux, et encore là, les miens ont peut-être l'air noirs à première vue, mais ils restent tout de même bruns, loin du noir d'ébène de Lloyd.

- Ton cousin? Fit celui que je devinai être Ben, loin d'être convaincu.

J'hochai calmement la tête. Paniquée à l'intérieur.

J'étais déjà là, en plein dans le mensonge, trop profonde pour me mettre à le démentir. Je n'avais aucun autre choix que de continuer dans mon élan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait au bal? Demanda celui aux cheveux bruns, d'autant moins convaincu, mais en tentant au moins de le cacher un peu afin de ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise.

C'était trop tard.

- I-Il, euh, il est très… curieux. Ouais, il était en ville et je lui ai parlé du bal et… ben… il a, voulu y jeter un œil… On n'a pas ce genre de chose chez moi, vous comprenez?

Je commençais à m'enfoncer de plus en plus. Non mais qu'elle idiote! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je le traite de cousin, moi? Pourquoi diable mon cousin se serait-il rendu jusqu'à mon école? Et qui est-ce qui voudrait voir de ses yeux un stupide bal d'école à ce point?

Je me tournai vers Rebecca. Elle ne me croyait pas d'un seul poil, ça se voyait, mais au moins, elle resta silencieuse en détournant les yeux sur son assiette.

- Ah oui? Et il a réussi à s'infiltrer juste comme ça? Il est trop fort, ton cousin!

Je soufflai un peu, soulagée, mais tout de même un peu inquiète par la crédibilité d'Amanda. Cette histoire ne tenait vraiment pas debout…

- La clôture devait être ouverte, ils oublient tout le temps de la fermer, c'est à croire qu'ils se fichent de la sureté de leur élèves, plaisanta le garçon à lunettes.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de ça, il est super canon ton cousin, tu dois me le présenter!

Je ne pus retenir un sourire en coin. Que dirait Lloyd s'il entendait tout cela, je me le demande. Éclaterait-il de rire, ou se moquerait-il, à la place?

La voix puissante d'un enseignant me fit sortir de mes pensées.

- Si vous voulez commencer vos activités, c'est le temps où jamais d'y aller, annonça-t-il, mais soyez prudents, ajouta-t-il en pesant ses mots alors qu'une meute d'élèves se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie en courant.

- Ouais, enfin! S'écria Rebecca en se levant d'un coup, allons-y!

Amanda, blême comme neige, se retira lentement hors de sa chaise. Elle jeta un regard piteux sur la table, comme si elle évaluait encore la possibilité de rester assise, mais se retourna finalement et suivit Rebecca en jouant avec ses doigts.

Cette dernière, trop excitée, ne regarda même pas derrière elle, et ne remarqua donc pas que je ne la suivais pas, moi. J'en profitai pour m'éclipser loin d'elle et me dirigeai immédiatement vers mon chalet. Profondément heureuse de le voir vide et silencieux, je me dépêchai de descendre le livre que je m'étais amené et m'installai dans le salon, juste devant les flammes.

C'était surréel. J'étais à l'intérieur, mais grâce au mur vitré, j'avais la chance d'observer la neige tomber sous mes yeux, sous la douce couverture fournie par la station. C'était magnifique, rien de plus. Tout simplement magnifique. Je lu pendant des heures, et me dis que, c'est ce à quoi le paradis devait ressembler. Pendant des heures, je me sentis un peu comme avant, chez Etta. Lorsque je m'assoyais dans sa verrière et dévorais livres après livres alors qu'elle passait son temps, soit dans sa cuisine à me préparer des desserts, ou à s'occuper de son jardin, ou de tout simplement s'assoir en ma compagnie à lire, elle aussi, avec une tasse de thé. Je ne m'étais pas sentie ainsi depuis si longtemps, j'avais complètement oublié à quel point c'était si parfait. Je ne crois pas avoir été aussi heureuse que lors de ces moment-là.

Je déposai lentement mon livre sur mes cuisses.

Elle me manque tellement.

Si seulement elle était encore là, je suis certaine que tout irait mieux. Ah!, elle m'aurait sans doute déconseillé d'approcher Julian, et bien entendu, je ne l'aurais pas écouté mais, au moins, j'aurais ses conseils. Au moins, elle serait là. Et peut-être parviendrais-je à oublier complètement Julian…

Le problème, c'est que je ne veux pas l'oublier. Je veux simplement que ça arrête de faire mal, et je sais que le seul moyen est de l'oublier entièrement, mais plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression que c'est impossible. Et ça me terrorise, parce que je ne l'aurai jamais, Julian. J'étais prise là, dans ce tourbillon de sentiments, incapable d'en sortir.

Un groupe d'élèves entra soudainement en riant avant de s'installer sur le tapis, juste devant le foyer, et de se sortir une boite de jeu de société. Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher, et je n'avais aucune envie d'être prise dans notre chambre avec mes pensées, et je n'arrivais certainement plus à lire, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je montai donc jusqu'à la chambre et déposai mon livre sur mon lit avant d'enfiler mon manteau afin d'aller prendre une marche en attendant le prochain repas, qui ne devait justement pas tarder.

Me demandant jusqu'à où la route entre les chalets pouvait se rendre, je décidai donc de la suivre, n'y voyant pas de mal du à toutes les traces de pas de raquettes et de ski de fond.

Presque tout le monde se trouvaient à l'extérieur, dispersés un peu partout, soit à se promener en petit groupes ou sinon à patiner sur la vaste patinoire que je commençais justement à distinguer. Un peu plus loin, quelques-uns s'amusaient à glisser en lançant des cris, et juste à côté se trouvait l'ascenseur à ski, grouillant d'élèves.

Après même avoir passé la patinoire, je continuai mon chemin en suivant la piste laissé par les autres randonneurs. Il n'y avait aucun vent, le froid était supportable malgré le nombre de flocons qui tombaient du ciel. J'étais en pleine forêt, mais suivais toujours le chemin déjà fait.

Je repensai à la conversation du repas.

Ce devait être la première fois dès mon premier jour à cette école que j'avais tenu une conversation avec d'autres élèves autre que Nigel et Rebecca pendant aussi longtemps. C'était presque étrange. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est que ça n'avait pas été insupportable. Pas particulièrement plaisant, mais supportable. Je n'avais pas sentis le besoin de me montrer désagréable une seule fois. Je me demande si, les choses s'étant passées autrement avant même que je n'arrive à Ashford, si ces gens auraient pu être mes amis. Si j'aurais été comme eux et si, comme Rebecca, mes seuls soucis auraient été les cours et mes notes. Au fond, si j'aurais été normale.

Être normale était-il si mal que ça, à la fin?

Par refus complet de m'attacher aux autres, j'avais décidé de me tenir le plus loin possible des gens. Mais m'attacher, je l'avais déjà fait, et encore, j'avais même finit par me faire une amie. Était-il temps, finalement, de renoncer à tout cela et de laisser d'autres personnes entrer dans ma vie? Non, en fait, la question était plus celle-ci; en étais-je capable?

- Ha, probablement pas, murmurais-je à moi-même.

- Probablement pas quoi, petit agneau?

Je m'arrêtai.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. J'eus l'impression de sentir mon cœur me sortir de la poitrine.

Non, ça ne se pouvait pas.

Dans mes réflexion, j'avais complètement manqué le fait que le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis un moment, et que j'avais complètement dépassé les limites du chemin. J'étais seule, en pleine forêt et dans le noir de la nuit.

Non, impossible. Pas ici. Il n'aurait jamais pu se rendre jusqu'ici, et me localiser aussi facilement. Ça ne devait-être que moi. Je devais me l'être simplement imaginé, c'est tout.

Mais je n'en croyais pas un mot. J'entendais encore ses paroles dans ma tête. C'était si réel, trop réel.

Tétanisé, j'osai à peine faire un tour sur moi-même pour faire face à l'endroit où j'avais entendu sa voix. J'étais paralysée et je doutais en être capable, mais parvenir à me retourner voulais dire que je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas réel, c'était comme s'il me fallait le faire pour me prouver que tout allait bien.

Je pris tout mon courage à deux main et me retournai donc lentement dans une petite boucane blanche émise par ma respiration accélérée.

Je le vis en premier du coin de l'œil, mais n'y cru toujours pas. Il me fallut lui faire face pour accepter la réalité.

Adam était là, dans la même veste de coton ouaté rouge qu'avant, ouvert sur sa peau blême et retroussé jusqu'au coude, portant le même pantalon militaire entièrement noir et ces grosses bottes à lacets de la même couleur. Ses cheveux blonds donnaient presque une impression de rayonnement sous la lune, et ses yeux topaze produisaient une lueur dans la nuit, comme ceux d'un loup.

Ma peau se hérissa de chair de poule lorsqu'il prit la parole pour une deuxième fois.

- Tu à l'air surprise, petit agneau, pensais-tu t'être débarrassée de moi pour toujours? Me demanda-t-il, du même sourire mesquin et moqueur que la dernière fois, avec le même regard fier.

Rien n'avait changé.

Comment pouvait-il être ici, comment pouvait-il m'avoir retrouvé aussi facilement?

Et qu'allait-il me faire, désormais qu'il l'avait fait? Et ma famille? Lloyd m'avait assuré que tant qu'il ne pouvait pas m'atteindre, je n'avais rien à craindre pour eux, mais maintenant, Adam se trouvait droit devant moi.

Je reculai au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avança, et finit par me plaquer le dos contre un arbre, sans avoir la force de le contourner, ou de tout simplement bouger.

- Tes amis m'ont laissé une petite surprise avant de t'emporter avec eux la dernière fois, je ne pourrais pas vraiment accepter un présent pareil et ne rien donner en retour, tu ne penses pas?

Il continua à s'avancer, jusqu'à se trouver à quelque pas de moi, et je continuai à m'enfoncer dans mon tronc d'arbre. Je sentais qu'il voulait me faire du mal, et crus sérieusement que ça y était, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme n'apparaisse soudainement de nulle part. À moins qu'elle ait été là depuis le début, je n'en avais aucune idée. Dès le départ, mon attention n'avait pas quitté Adam.

- Pas un geste de plus, Ashford, tu sais que tu n'es pas supposé la toucher, que dirait la patronne si elle apprenait que tu n'as pas suivi les règles? Certainement, tu ne voudrais pas la mettre en colère, n'est-ce pas?

Elle avait dit cela sans une pointe de colère, on aurait presque pu entendre de la joie dans ses paroles, mais ses traits sérieux me prouvait qu'elle n'était ni enjouée, ni exaspérée.

La femme s'avança calmement en s'approchant de nous, enfonçant ses bottes de cuirs qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux dans la neige, son long trench-coat vert forêt trainant à peine sur le sol, manteau qu'elle avait décidé de garder ouvert malgré la température hivernale.

Clairement vampire, ses yeux bruns, si clairs qu'ils paraissaient dorés, produisaient une lueur dans la nuit, pareil à ceux d'Adam.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire? « Pas supposé la toucher? », parlaient-ils réellement de moi?

Bien sûr que si, mais alors, que me voulaient-ils donc?

Adam éclata de rire, mais d'un rire moqueur qui sonna presque forcé.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as mal compris quelque chose, Varushka, je ne travaille pas pour cette femme. Dès que tout est terminé, c'est après sa tête que j'irai.

- Ah oui? répondit la femme vampire en éclatant d'un doux rire, j'ai bien hâte de te voir essayer! Les frères Ashford, se battant tous deux pour le même objectif et jamais dans le même camp, quel drame! On se croirait dans une tragédie grecque.

À une vitesse vampirique, Adam se rapprocha d'elle en posant un bras juste à côté de sa tête si brusquement qu'elle n'eut autre choix que de reculer contre le tronc d'un arbre qui se trouvait juste derrière. Elle ne sembla pas intimidée, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme si elle cherchait à le défier, mais elle garda tout de même le silence.

- Hé, lui dit Adam d'une voix menaçante sans tout de même perdre son sourire mauvais une seule seconde, faisons les choses comme ça; tu dis un mot de plus et je te brise le coup juste ici, ou tu te tais et fais ce que je dis. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me battre, alors je te conseil de choisir la première option.

Ils étaient tous les deux si préoccupés à se chamailler qu'ils m'oublièrent dans leur affrontement. Rassemblant tout mon courage, j'en profitai pour m'échapper. Je n'avais qu'à continuer en ligne droite pour atteindre la station, après tout. Je ne devais pas être si loin.

Je me retournai prudemment, et d'un coup, sprintai en ligne droite. J'entendais toujours leurs voix derrière.

- Gentil de ta part de me laisser le choix, Ashford, mentis la femme sans sentir le besoin de prétendre qu'elle en était vraiment reconnaissante, mais je propose que l'on reporte cette conversation à plus tard, ton petit agneau est en train de prendre la fuite.

Dès qu'elle prononça ces mots, je me retrouvai nez contre neige. Quelqu'un m'avait fait glisser en posant un pied en face du mien, je l'avais senti en tombant.

- Tu pensais pouvoir t'enfuir n'est-ce pas?

Je relevai lentement la tête en direction de la voix, tout près de moi. C'était donc elle, cette femme, qui m'avait fait tomber.

Elle avait le corps penché vers l'avant et les poings posés sur ses hanches, avec un sourire en coin à me rendre folle de rage, elle me regardait de haut. Adam apparu près de nous à la vitesse de l'éclair, accroupis devant moi dans une position qui lui allait à ravir. Les mains posées sur ses cuisses, la pointe des pieds soutenant tous son corps et le dos légèrement courbé; il avait l'air d'un animal sauvage.

- Laisse-moi te dire ceci, reprit la femme, tenter de fuir est futile. Peu importe où tu iras, ce que tu mangeras, à qui tu parleras et tout ce que tu diras, que ce soit dans ce fichu château ou au tout profond des enfers, nous le saurons. Rappel toi ceci, Avery Matthews, dit-elle comme si mon nom était une plaisanterie, nous avons des yeux partout.

Je me mise à trembler. On aurait dit qu'elle avait dit tout cela dans un souffle, glacial et meurtrier, ses paroles me terrorisèrent encore plus que lorsque je les avais tous les deux devant moi. C'était comme si elle savait que peu importe ce qui arriverait, tout se déroulerait comme elle le désirerait.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, en entendant le couinement de la neige sous ses pieds, j'eus l'impression de me rappeler où j'étais. En plein dans la neige.

Humiliée et rageuse, je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Allais-je vraiment continuer à trembler comme une feuille devant ces derniers, et leur donner la tache encore plus facile?

Puissant toute mon énergie dans ma colère afin de me remettre rapidement sur mes jambes, je me forçai à les regarder droit dans les yeux.

Elle l'avait dit elle-même, ils ne pouvaient pas me toucher. Ils m'avaient déjà assez ridiculisé comme ça, et je refusais de me montrer faible une deuxième fois. Après tout, techniquement parlant, j'étais celle qui devait avoir le dessus sur cette situation. J'allais profiter du fait que ma vie était saine et sauve, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, et j'allais surtout leur montrer que je n'étais pas qu'une faible humaine, bête et incapable. Après tout ce que j'avais vécus, je le savais, j'étais capable de mieux. Je m'étais retrouvée en la présence de vampires plus d'une fois, et j'avais survécu à des situations encore plus catastrophique que celle-ci, même si Julian avait été présent à chaque fois. Désormais, il n'était plus là, et c'était à moi de m'en sortir, seule.

Je fis deux pas vers l'avant en prenant une position plus décontracté, sans exagérer non plus. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient à travers mon bluff, parce que même si je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient rien me faire, leur présence n'en restait pas pour le moins terrifiante.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi, parvins-je à articuler malgré ma rage et ma peur.

La femme vampire cligna des yeux en remarquant mon changement d'attitude, mais ce fut Adam qui me répondit.

- C'est très simple, petit agneau, tout ce que nous demandons de toi, c'est que tu attires mon frère bien aimé hors des limites du château dès ton retour, pas trop compliqué, pas vrai?

Je fronçai des sourcils, prise d'une énième vague de colère.

- Quoi? balbutiais-je, en y croyant à peine.

Il se fichait de moi? En ignorant ma chute d'hier, je n'avais pas adressé la parole à Julian depuis au moins deux mois! Comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ce que je parvienne à faire quelque chose pareille? Et pourquoi moi, pourquoi pas Emily, qui aurait été mille fois plus capable que moi, et qui le connaissait surtout beaucoup mieux?

Une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Et s'ils ne le savaient pas? Car, en y pensant bien, pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi pas avant même que je ne mette les pieds à Ashford? Je tentai de mettre les choses au clair rapidement dans ma tête.

Tout d'abord, il était clair que n'importe qui de bien informé aurait aussitôt comprit qu'Emily était en meilleure position que quiconque d'autre, or, c'était moi qu'ils avaient choisis. Si je repensais à ma première rencontre avec Adam, il semblait avoir été informé de mon identité par quelqu'un aillant naturellement été présent à un moment où Julian et moi avions été ensemble, et j'étais persuadée de savoir qui. Le vampire aux yeux rouges. Frustré par la façon dont on l'avait traité au château, il devait sans doute avoir décidé de révéler n'importe quelle information qui risquerait d'être utile à la personne qui, à ma connaissance, en voulait le plus à Julian. Tout ce tenait.

Je creusai dans mon cerveau. Adam n'avait-il pas prononcé un nom, la dernière fois? Un certain, Aaron, il me semble… Mais oui! Le vampire aux yeux rouge, c'est ainsi qu'il avait été appelé, j'en suis sure. Je ne pourrais pas me tromper, les évènements de cette nuit-là m'avaient tant marqués qu'il me serait impossible d'oublier.

Ainsi donc, j'en étais certaine, ces deux vampires ne connaissaient absolument rien d'Emily. Je sentis une minuscule vague de soulagement. Je savais des choses qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

C'était donc cela, alors, ces derniers croyaient donc que j'avais un certain contrôle sur Julian, et qu'il m'écouterait si je lui demandais d'aller prendre une petite marche de santé hors du château. Et si je me basais sur les paroles de Lloyd, lors de notre court échange, il m'avait aussi dit qu'Adam ne pouvait mettre un pied au château. Mais de demander une chose pareil de Julian, serait-il possible que lui aussi, soit limité? Quand j'y pense, l'avais-je déjà vu a quelque part hors du terrain de l'école? Le plus près de cela avait été la route menant jusqu'à la ville, lors de la fête de la rentrée, mais encore là, techniquement parlant, tout ce terrain faisait justement partie de la propriété de l'école, toute la forêt, même, jusqu'à la ville. Je commençais à avoir une migraine.

Mais encore, puisque la femme semble elle aussi avoir le même problème qu'Adam, cela voudrait-il dire qu'il en existerait d'autres, qui tout comme lui, sont interdit d'accès au château?

Interdit, était-ce même le bon mot? De ce que j'en savais sur eux, une simple règle de territoire ne devrait pas signifier grand-chose. Surtout Adam, qui est du type à faire comme bon lui semble.

Je décidai d'en savoir plus. Cela ne m'apporterait sans doute rien, mais à la fin, tous ces mystères et cet univers étaient fascinants. J'oubliai presque la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez besoin de moi pour faire quelque chose comme ça, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne marchez pas directement à l'intérieur du château, si c'est Julian que vous voulez?

Adam, qui s'était relevé en même temps que moi, me regarda le plus sérieusement que je ne l'aie jamais vu.

- Ne commence pas à devenir curieuse, tu es seulement un pion, tu écoutes et tu obéis.

Il venait de toucher là où il ne fallait pas. J'en avais marre de tout me faire cacher comme si rien ne me concernait alors que dans la grande majorité des cas, ça me concernait directement, et je ne supportais certainement pas que l'on me traite comme une pièce à échec. Tu écoutes et tu obéis? S'il avait été humain, homme aux biceps de pierre ou non, je lui aurais balancé mon poing dans la figure. Hélas, même s'il n'était pas supposé s'en prendre à moi, je savais bien qu'Adam avait ses limites et je préférais ma tête accrochée à mon corps.

Je ne me gardai pas d'exprimer ma colère, par contre.

- Arrêtez vos conneries, crachais-je, hors de moi, si vous voulez obtenir quoi que ce soit de moi vous allez me répondre, maintenant!

C'était un mensonge, bien entendu. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir comment j'allais m'en sortir, mais je n'avais absolument aucune intention de coopérer avec ces deux-là.

La limite d'Adam devait être plus mince que je le croyais, parce qu'il se précipita vers moi en un coup de vent pour m'entourer le coup de ses doigts.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on m'étranglait, mais je dois dire que celle-ci fut beaucoup plus douloureuse.

Il serra sa poigne aussitôt que ses doigts touchèrent ma peau, avec une force si grande que je fus incapable de produire un seul son. Il ne cherchait pas à m'effrayer afin de me donner une leçon, ce n'était pas un avertissement. Adam n'avait qu'une seule intention; me tuer. Mes paroles l'avaient tant insultés que me vider de mon sang aurait été trop long, et me briser le cou, trop rapide.

Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et j'étouffais sous sa poigne. Je me débâtais comme une folle, donnant des coups de pieds dans l'air en cherchant à le viser. Par réflexe, mes doigts tentèrent de détacher sa main de mon cou, en vain. Il était trop fort. Au moment où je commençai à sentir ma conscience me quitter et que me vision se brouilla, sans comprendre comment, l'air rentra à nouveau dans mes poumons. J'avalai des gorgées d'air bruyamment tout en toussant alors que je réalisai lentement que je me trouvais maintenant par terre et non dans les airs. En faisant de mon mieux pour me relever malgré mes jambes qui arrivaient à peine à me supporter, j'entendis vaguement la voix de la femme en arrière-plan, comme si j'avais la tête sous l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire, es-tu sourd, Ashford, n'as-tu pas entendu les conditions de cette alliance, ou est-ce que cette tête à toi n'est pas assez grande pour comprendre que nous avons besoin d'elle vivante?

Adam ne l'écouta même pas. Toujours furieux, il enfonça son poing dans le tronc d'arbre dont je me servais pour m'appuyer afin de me remettre debout. À quelques centimètres de mon visage, ses prunelles ne quittèrent pas les miennes et je me sentis tressaillir.

- La prochaine fois que tu me donne un ordre, gamine, je te tue sur le coup.

Et je le croyais. Parce sans l'autre vampire, il se serait rendu jusqu'au bout.

**Ouais euh, je sais (je crois) que j'ai dit que le prochain chapitre allait être plus excitant, mais je n'avais vraiment pas évaluée la longueur qu'il prendrait, désolé… Mais hé, au moins, ça se termine avec de l'action! En plus, j'aime bien la fin, je crois que je suis tombé en amour avec Adam et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à l'aimer à ce point! J'aime bien Varushka aussi (oui oui, c'est son nom), ça fait un moment que je l'avais en tête et j'aurais vraiment voulu avoir eu la chance de la présenter un peu plus intimement mais bon, ça aurait un peu gâché les choses alors, quand il faut suivre l'histoire il faut suivre l'histoire, hein! J'espère que ça vous as plu! **


	17. Chapter 17

Le retour à la station fut beaucoup plus long que ce dont l'allé m'avait semblé. Le regard fixé sur mes bottines, j'oubliai tout des entourages, des arbres, de la neige et du froid en me forçant simplement à avancer en ligne droite. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'atteignis le chalet que je réalisai à quel point mon corps était frigorifié, que mes doigts nus étaient si glacés que j'avais de la difficulté à les bouger. Je retirai tant bien que mal mon manteau et mes bottes à une lenteur presque ridicule et m'affaissai sur la causeuse. La chaleur des flammes me donna l'impression de décongeler, et je restai ainsi, assise le regard droit sur le foyer pendant plusieurs minutes, décollée de la réalité.

Qu'étais-je supposée faire?

Les deux vampires avaient pris la peine de préciser que mes actions détermineraient le sort de ma famille tout juste avant m'avoir laissé aller. Ils m'avaient donc laissé avec un choix à faire; soit je sauvais mes parents et ma sœur de ces monstres en m'arrangeant pour que Julian ne sorte des limites du château, soit j'oubliais tout de ce qui venait de se passer dans les bois et le sauvais lui de je ne sais quoi. Autant que j'aurais voulu être certaine de mon choix, et choisir ma famille, je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer trahir Julian. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire cela. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'Adam et cette autre vampire voulait de lui, mais il était évident que c'était quelque chose de dangereux, et j'étais prête à mettre ma main au feu que sa vie allait être en jeu. Étais-je réellement prête à mener à sa mort l'homme que j'aimais? En étais-je même capable?

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Je n'arrivais même pas à me l'imaginer. Comment pourrais-je faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible? Je n'avais pas cela en moi, et même s'il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec ma personne, savoir que Julian serait mort à cause de moi n'était pas quelque chose dont il me serait possible de me remettre. Jamais ne pourrais-je vivre avec cela.

Mais qu'en était-il de ma famille, alors? Étais-je capable de le choisir à leur place?

Cette pensé me dégouta.

Je ne les appréciais peut-être pas autant que la normale le demandait, mais c'était toujours ma famille. Même si nous ne nous parlions presque jamais, même si j'étais quelqu'un de très difficile à aimer, jamais ne m'avaient-ils tournés le dos. Et je savais que, peu importe ce qui arriverait, ils seraient toujours là, avec moi. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient dire, pour moi, et pour cette raison même, je leur en étais infiniment reconnaissante, et je m'en voulais à mourir de ne toujours pas arriver à prendre ma décision.

Je n'avais pourtant pas le choix. Quelle que soit ma décision, quelqu'un qui m'était cher allait payer le prix de mon imprudence.

Ma vision se brouilla par les larmes qui se formèrent dans mes yeux.

Était-ce réellement ma seule option? Existait-il une faille, dans tout cela, qui me permettrais de ne pas avoir à prendre une décision aussi horrible? Il fallait, seigneur, il fallait qu'il en aille une. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas choisir, c'était impossible, je n'y arrivais pas. J'aurais préféré qu'ils me choisissent moi, à la place, ces saletés de monstres, au lieu de mêler ma famille à tout cela. C'était de ma faute, parce que j'avais été imprudente, parce que je leur avais donné une opportunité en or grâce à mon énorme stupidité.

J'entendis le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit et se referma rapidement mais n'y portai aucune attention, puis, vaguement, une voix familière s'adresser à moi, mais n'y portai aucune attention. Je me fichais que l'on me voit pleurer, je me fichais de tout, présentement. J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose.

Quelqu'un se glissa entre moi et l'espace de libre de sur la causeuse en continuant à parler de je ne sais quoi. Je ne réagis toujours pas, réalisant à peine sa présence. Je devais trouver un moyen, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui m'aiderait dans tout ça.

Je ne pouvais pas prévenir Julian et lui demander de faire ce dont on voulait de lui malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'il refuse et perdre Lydia et mes parents juste comme cela. Après tout, pourquoi accepterait-il? Même si cela entendait sauver des vies, que pouvait-il en avoir à faire, d'eux? Il avait peut-être aidé avec Lydia, mais sa propre vie n'avait pas été en danger. Pouvais-je réellement prendre ce risque en lui donnant une confiance aveugle? Je n'étais pas certaine d'en être capable. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus les prévenir, et demander à mes parents de fuir. Où iraient-ils donc? Si ce que l'on m'a dit était vrai, qu'ils avaient réellement des yeux partout, et j'avais de la difficulté à en douter, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et s'en prennent directement à eux sans attendre. J'avais de la difficulté à en douter, parce que non seulement avaient-ils su pour la sortie, mais ils avaient aussi découvert, d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'emplacement de ma maison, et je savais qu'ils étaient nombreux et avaient aussi des pouvoirs qui me dépassaient complètement.

Rien. Je n'avais donc rien. Rien qui ne puisse m'aider, même pas un semblant de solution. C'était le néant, et la même option se présentait toujours à moi; c'était eux, ou lui.

Mes joues s'inondèrent de larmes.

Qu'allais-je faire, mon dieu, qu'allais-je faire?

- Avery?

Je posai mes doigts sur mon front d'un air complètement désemparé.

Je voulais disparaître. J'étais incapable de prendre une décision pareille.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? me demanda une voix douce.

Je reconnus finalement la voix de Nigel. Elle était tout près, il s'était rapproché de moi en me voyant pleurer.

Lorsqu'il m'attira contre lui, que ma tête se retrouva contre son torse, juste sous son menton, et que ses bras m'entourèrent pour me serrer contre lui, je le laissai faire. Sans l'avoir su, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas… bon dieu! lançais-je en éclatant en sanglots dans ses bras, qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

- Hé, me dit-il d'une voix rassurante et surprise, de me voir moi pleurer ainsi sans doute, ça va aller, ajouta-t-il, tout va bien se passer.

Je m'agrippai après son chandail de mes doigts comme s'il m'était nécessaire de m'accrocher à lui.

Je savais bien qu'il ne disait cela que pour me réconforter, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui n'allait pas, mais ces mots me firent tout de même du bien.

Mes larmes continuèrent à tomber sans arrêt et une flaque se forma sur son torse. Malgré cela, il ne ma lâcha pas une minute, me caressant même le dos par moments. Lorsque je me sentis enfin un peu mieux, à moins que mon stock de larme ne se soit asséché, je me détachai lentement de lui. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, et il ne sembla pas savoir s'il était sain de me laisser aller puisqu'il refusa de me relâcher. Embarrassée, mais pas autant que je l'aurais été si jamais j'avais eu toute ma tête en ce moment présent, je m'essuyai violement les yeux en les levant au ciel, comme si je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais vraiment de pleurer autant, et dans ses bras, en plus.

- Désolé, lui dis-je avec un petit rire nerveux.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Avery, me répondit-il simplement sans me lâcher des yeux malgré mon regard fuyant.

Je me levai rapidement en essuyant mes joues humides à l'aide de ma manche.

- Non, vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent de… enfin, ce genre de chose.

C'est vrai que ça ne m'arrive pas souvent de fondre en larme parce qu'on me force à prendre la décision la plus dégelasse de toute ma vie.

Je soupirai difficilement en posant ma main sur mon front les yeux fermé, me remémorant malgré moi ce qui n'allait.

- Ça va, répondit-il en se levant immédiatement, tu devrais juste aller prendre un bain ou quelque chose, tu es glacée et tes cheveux sont trempés…

Je posai une main sur le dessus de ma tête. Effectivement, il avait raison. À cause de cette quasi tempête de neige, la neige aillant fondue de sur ma tête, on aurait cru que mes cheveux venaient de survivre à une inondation.

- Je suppose que je pourrais faire avec une douche…

- Rebecca est déjà rentrée, tu vas surement la retrouver là-bas, me dit-il, comme si savoir que ma seule amie m'attendait dans notre chambre était supposé me remonter le moral.

L'angoisse se plaqua sur mon visage.

Oh non, je ne voulais pas que Rebecca ne me voit dans cet état. J'avais l'air trop misérable, et je ne voulais certainement pas avoir à faire affaire à ses questions et son hyperactivité. Je préférais milles fois attendre en grelotant qu'elle ne s'endorme et attraper une grippe.

- …ou tu peux toujours utiliser notre chambre de bain, ajouta-t-il en devinant mon angoisse, les autres ne devraient pas rentrer avant longtemps. Je suis seulement rentré parce que je ne te voyais nulle part, je me demandais si quelque chose t'étais arrivé… Je suppose que j'ai vraiment mis le doigt dessus, me dit-il avec un petit sourire désolé.

- Tu me cherchais?

- Ouais, me répondit-il sans me regarder, en se mettant en chemin jusqu'à sa chambre.

Je finis par le suivre sans trop me demander si l'écouter était vraiment une bonne idée, plus intéressée par ce qu'il venait de dire. À l'entendre, on pourrait presque croire qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, ce qui ne pouvais pas être possible du à la façon dont je l'avais traité dès le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré.

Mais, en y pensant bien, une personne qui prête son épaule pour pleurer, ce ne serait pas une personne qui s'inquiète? Au bout du compte, avais-je plus d'amis que ce que je croyais?

Nigel, un ami? C'est bien trop ridicule…

Quoique, après ce qui vient de se passer, je dois dire que je ne sais plus trop quoi penser, en fait. Peut-être, finalement. Je ne nierai pas avoir tenté de l'éviter plusieurs fois, mais jamais avec une détermination très grande. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchis auparavant mais, il me semble que, à chaque fois qu'il commençait à parler, même si je ne me gardais pas d'être désagréable, je ne tentais plus vraiment de le chasser. Je crois que, au fond, quelque chose chez lui n'étais pas aussi déplaisant que ce que j'essayais de faire croire. Peut-être même que c'était pour cette raison-là, que persistais à le traiter d'imbécile dans ma tête, parce que je ne voulais pas accepter qu'il soit possible que j'apprécie quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. Cela avait déjà été difficile avec Julian, et ensuite Rebecca, j'avais pris l'habitude de le détester et avait refusé de me poser sur la question jusqu'à maintenant.

Cela voulait-il dire que je l'aimais bien, finalement, Nigel? Ou que je m'étais tout simplement trompée sur son sujet? Après tout, jamais n'aurais-je pu l'imaginer ainsi, me prendre dans ses bras alors que je suis dans un état pareil, à chercher à me réconforter sans même me poser de questions.

- Pourquoi, lui demandais-je tout de même en ralentissant.

Il se retourna en s'arrêtant, tout comme moi.

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais? Clarifiais-je même si c'était évident, avec une patience rare, venant de moi.

Il me regarda drôlement avant de répondre.

- Parce que je ne te voyais nulle part, répéta-t-il calmement et innocemment, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Ça ne répondait toujours pas à ma question mais j'étais trop épuisée pour m'emporter sur le sujet. Je décidai donc de garder le silence en m'avançant, et il fit de même en haussant des épaules. Il me guida jusqu'à la porte du fond, complètement opposé à la mienne, au premier étage.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans le même chalet que le mien.

Il haussa des épaules une nouvelle fois.

- Ils essaient toujours de mettre les gens qui s'entendent dans le même endroit, m'expliqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte, puisqu'il n'y en a seulement quelques-uns avec une chambre à deux et que Rebecca est ma sœur, j'imagine qu'ils ont fait les maths en se disant que c'était une bonne idée, plaisanta-t-il en sachant très bien ce que sa demi sœur pense de lui.

Ce qu'il venait dire faisait du sens. Puisque Rebecca et moi nous tenons plus ensemble qu'avec n'importe qui, les enseignants ne devaient probablement pas savoir avec qui nous mettre exactement.

J'entrai donc à l'intérieur de la chambre de Nigel. Si je pourrais même appeler cela une chambre. Elle ressemblait presque exactement à la nôtre, enfin, en ignorant carrément l'escalier en plein milieu du mur, jumeau à celui menant jusqu'au couloir des autres chambres du haut. Encore une fois, la modernité me frappa, mais l'espace aussi. On se serait cru dans un loft. Non seulement avaient-ils un deuxième étage, mais beaucoup plus de choses que nous. Je penchai la tête afin de voir entre l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre de bain pour y apercevoir ce dont je me doutais; un énorme bain tourbillon. Je le savais. Ils se fichaient de nous, pauvres paysans de la classe moyenne, avec leurs chalets quatre étoiles et leurs chambres à deux étage.

Je me retournai vivement en direction de Nigel qui s'était déjà éloigné en faisant ses propres choses sur sa tablette –la plus récente, bien évidemment-, ne se préoccupant plus du tout de moi.

Remarquant que je ne bougeais plus, il leva ses yeux en ma direction.

- Vas-tu être correcte, me demanda-t-il après quelques secondes, tu peux prendre ton temps tu sais, les autres ne reviendrons probablement pas avant un bon moment.

Comme s'il venait de me réveiller, je m'activai immédiatement en me précipitant dans la chambre de bain sans dire un mot.

Je fis tourner l'eau du bain tourbillon et me déshabillai lentement, un peu gênée –et c'est totalement ridicule, je le sais bien- de me retrouver nue alors que Nigel était si près, et qu'une porte seulement nous séparait l'un de l'autre. Lorsque le bain fut enfin plein, après plusieurs longues minutes qui me firent me questionner si je ne serais pas mieux d'aller finir un roman complet en sirotant un chocolat chaud dans le salon, j'entrai finalement à l'intérieur. Le contact de l'eau chaude me brula la peau. Nigel avait dit vrai, mon corps était glacé.

Ne voulant pas abuser, je résistai à l'envie de peser sur le bouton qui faisait partir les jets et profitai du fait que pour une fois au moins, j'étais dans une baignoire qui était assez grande pour que je puisse allonger mes jambes au complet. Le seul et unique bain tourbillon dans lequel j'avais eu la chance de relaxer avait été celui de mon grand-père, d'autant plus que l'on m'avait forcé à le prendre avec Lydia –nous étions toutes les deux très jeunes, et ces visites chez ce derniers se font si rares que je n'ai jamais pu, jusqu'à ce soir du moins, en profiter encore une fois depuis.

Je fermai les yeux et tentai d'imaginer que le son du vent frappant contre la minuscule fenêtre de la chambre de bain était le même son des vagues que celle de mon enfance, chez grand-père. Pendant un court instant, j'eus l'impression de me retrouver là-bas, dans sa maison sur le bord de la mer.

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour retourner à cette époque-là. Lors de ces étés, encore enfant, à passer des éternités à construire des forts de sable avec Lydia sur la plage, ou à explorer cette énorme maison comme si elle était un château aux secrets infinis -et on se demande d'où me vient se besoin d'aventure lorsqu'il en vient à Ashford. Tout cela me manque à un tel point que je ressens toujours cette petite bille dans ma gorge à chaque fois que j'y repense. Parce que ces moments ne sont rien de plus que des souvenirs d'enfance, et que même si je faisais de mon mieux pour les recréer, ce ne serais plus jamais pareil. Lydia est trop grande, _je _suis trop grande, trop changée. Je ne suis plus la même que j'étais, enfant. Je ne souri plus autant, je ne suis plus aussi enthousiaste, plus aussi naïve et rêveuse que je ne l'étais. Je croyais avoir retrouvé cette partie de moi, enfin, un peu, de cette partie de moi, après avoir découvert que j'étais amoureuse de Julian, mais je ne ressentais plus rien, depuis quelques mois.

Le cœur serré, je m'enfonçai plus profondément dans l'eau.

J'avais peur que savoir que ce dernier ne faisait définitivement plus parti de ma vie, que mes propres sentiments égoïstes, n'influencent ma décision sur le choix que j'avais à faire, mais me remémorer ces étés m'avait mis les idées au clair sur le sujet.

Je venais de comprendre que ce n'était pas cela, mais tout simplement que, finalement, ma famille devait aller avant tout. Tout le temps.

J'avais fait mon choix et ça me faisais mal, terriblement. J'espérais que Nigel n'ait pas entendu mon sanglot qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

Lorsque je sortis enfin, j'avais l'impression d'être redevenue légume. Je me séchai avec des mouvements infiniment lents et m'habillai à la même vitesse. En ouvrant la porte, l'air froid vint me frapper au visage, et c'est sans réfléchir que je m'assis sur le lit le plus prêt, qui se retrouva par coïncidence à être le même occupé par Nigel, et je me séchai les cheveux avec une serviette en silence, le regard fixé sur le sol. Nigel marmonna quelque chose mais je ne l'écoutai pas. Après un moment, il déposa sa tablette sur une table de nuit et se laissa tomber sur le dos sans dire un mot, je le remerciai en silence de ne toujours pas me poser de question, et finit par l'imiter. Nous épaules se touchaient.

- Nigel, l'appelais-je d'une voix sans émotion, est-ce que tu crois que je suis une mauvaise personne?

Je retournai cette question une fois dans ma tête avant d'enchaîner :

- Laisse tomber.

J'avais déjà été assez désagréable avec ce dernier, je connaissais déjà sa réponse.

À ma grande surprise, il me répondit le contraire.

- Je crois que tu veux que les autres te prennent pour une mauvaise personne, m'avoua-t-il, j'ai l'impression que tu t'en sers comme bouclier pour éloigner les autres, mais de là à l'être vraiment, je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi.

Je fronçai des sourcils même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir. Il avait entièrement raison, mais le simple fait qu'il l'ait comprit, et aussi facilement, m'embêtait. C'était quelque chose dont je ne parlais à personne, une partie de moi que je préférais cachée.

- On dirait que tu y as réfléchis pendant longtemps, dis donc.

Il ria.

- Pas vraiment, ça m'a toujours été évident. J'ai remarqué que même si tu as tendance à traiter les gens de différents noms, tu ne t'es jamais attaquée à une personne en faisant une remarque vraiment inacceptable, même si ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile, et puis, ajouta-t-il un peu plus doucement, je ne crois pas que tu veuilles être aussi seule que tu essaies de le faire croire.

Je me relevai brusquement, maintenant assise sur le lit, prenant appui sur ma main droite tout en le regardant. Il se releva lui aussi, beaucoup plus calme que je ne l'étais.

- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça? Que je suis une ratée de la vie qui ne sait pas comment se faire des amis?

Il inclina la tête sur le côté en m'envoyant un regard qui voulait dire, en gros, « relaxe ».

- Ce n'est pas ça, Avery, j'ai juste l'impression que quelque chose t'effraie, tu comprends?

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une gifle. J'avais oublié à quel point il n'hésitait pas à être honnête, pas une seconde. Je ne supportais pas que l'on me traite de mauviette, et je ne supportais particulièrement pas qu'il soit capable de me lire aussi facilement.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- D'accord, d'accord, dit-il en me voyant m'emporter, comme s'il était surprit par ma réaction.

- Je ne mens pas!

- J'ai compris, calme toi, bon sang Avery!

Je restai assise à le regarder droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée.

- Je suis désolé, c'est bon? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix honnête.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans un silence complet et je remontai les yeux sur les siens. Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé, même blessé, de m'avoir mise en colère. Ce qui me fit un peu mal, puisque ce n'était pas de sa faute, au contraire. Je soupirai.

- Non, je n'aurais pas dû amener le sujet.

Encouragée par l'honnêteté de Nigel, je décidai d'être honnête moi aussi, pour une fois.

- Merci, pour tout à l'heure, et maintenant. Je me sens un peu mieux, je crois…

Il sourit son sourire de prince charmant.

- Pas de quoi.

Je baissai rapidement les yeux. Lorsque je les replongeai dans les siens pour lui annoncer que je devrais probablement retourner dans ma chambre, il se produisit quelque chose d'étrange.

Nigel m'embrassa.

Ses lèvres étaient douces. Elles provoquèrent une vague de chaleur en moi, quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas.

Autant que cela puisse être surprenant, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on m'embrassait. Non, en fait, mon premier baiser, je l'avais déjà vécu il y a environ deux ans. Après que mes amies soient parvenues à me convaincre de les accompagner à ma première fête –dans le genre, alcool à volonté dans la maison de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, sans aucune supervision parentale et totalement illégal-, je m'étais, disons, rapprochée d'un certain garçon à qui j'avais adressé la parole deux ou trois fois en cours. Et comme toute fête de ce genre, l'excitation devint énorme lorsqu'il se forma un petit groupe dans le salon qui se parti un jeu de vérité ou conséquence. On devine déjà de qu'elle façon ça s'est déroulé. J'avais choisis conséquence en cherchant à avoir l'air courageuse ou je ne sais trop quoi, et les choix, dont je ne me souviens pas du tout, étaient dans le genre; soit tu te déshabille complètement et part dans un solo de danse africaine, soit tu embrasses le mec de ton choix. J'avais donc embrassé Daniel, à moins que ça ne soit Danny… En tout cas, je l'avais embrassé et ça c'était plutôt mal terminé. Mon savoir sur les baisers ne tourne peut être rien qu'autour ceux que j'ai vu à la télé et dans les films, mais je doute qu'ils ne soient supposés se terminer dans une flaque de vomis.

Non, ce n'était pas moi. Ce qui, à mon avis, aurait été beaucoup moins pire, parce qu'en cas contraire, ça m'aurait évité de me retrouver avec la réputation de la fille aux lèvres qui font vomir ses prétendants.

Tout ça pour dire que, ma première expérience avait été une véritable catastrophe, et, je me dois de le préciser, avait eu un gout de hot dog et de vodka –ces lèvres, entendons-nous bien.

Celui-ci était différent. Il avait ce petit gout acide et sucré de pomme verte, et j'étais persuadée d'être parvenue à le sentir pendant un fragment de seconde.

Nigel s'écarta brusquement. Il sembla tout aussi surpris que moi, ce que j'aurais probablement jugé impossible dans un cas où il m'aurait été impossible de le lire sur son visage aussi aisément que s'il s'était marqué « Je viens vraiment d'embrasser Avery, moi? » sur son visage au crayon permanent.

Je ne mentirai pas. Ce baiser, aussi soudain fut-il, ne m'avait pas déplut. Aussi étrange que cela puisse sonner, il me remémorait un après-midi pluvieux, lorsque l'on s'assoit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à regarder les goutes tomber, glisser sur une vitre, comme une danse. Il avait été doux, court, et délicieux. Il était parvenu, en un instant, à me faire sentir bien. À me faire oublier toutes ces horribles histoires.

Lorsque Nigel ouvrit enfin la bouche, il balbutia maladroitement quelques mots comme tentative d'excuse.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de venir à bout de sa phrase que je l'embrassai de plus belle.

C'était totalement égoïste et cruel de ma part. Je n'aimais pas Nigel, pas comme cela du moins, et je le savais pertinemment. Je savais ce que c'était, l'amour, et Julian avait pris une si grande place dans mon cœur qu'il ne restait plus rien pour personne d'autre que lui. Mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de ressentir cette petite chaleur en moi, cette joie d'être aimée, d'être désirée par un garçon. Et en ce moment, j'en avais besoin, de cette chaleur, et je l'accueillis comme asséché, comme si j'avais été privée d'eau pendant des mois et que l'on venait tout juste de me présenter une oasis.

Nigel répondit à mon baiser avec soulagement et extase. Il entoura ses bras musclés autour de ma taille en me serrant très fort contre lui. Je suivis son exemple et entourai les miens autour de sa nuque.

J'aurais pourtant dû m'en vouloir. Ce que je faisais était mal, cruel, même, mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'avais trop besoin de ces nouvelles émotions pour tomber dans le regret. Plus tard, pensais-je, plus tard, la culpabilité viendra me mordre par derrière et je regretterai amèrement de l'avoir laissé croire que j'avais réellement des sentiments pour lui. Pour l'instant, je me laissai emporter dans mon propre égoïsme et profitai de la douceur de ses lèvres.

Après que je finis par me retrouver allongée sur le lit, Nigel juste par-dessus moi, sentant que les choses menaçaient d'aller plus loin, je me détachai de lui, la respiration haletante. Embrasser était une chose, mais je n'étais certainement pas prête à perdre ma virginité par égoïsme pur, dans une situation telle que celle-ci.

Comprenant que j'étais la seule de nous deux qui risquerait de prendre la décision la plus sage, je descendis du lit et prit la parole avant Nigel. Je savais qu'au moment où je l'entendrais parler, tout serait terminé, et je m'en voudrais à mort. La voix tremblotante du à toutes ces émotions, je lui annonçai que je devais partir à la va-vite, sans lui donner d'explication. Je me dirigeai jusqu'à ma chambre à une vitesse qui m'impressionna même moi et refermai la porte derrière moi.

Malheur. Je n'étais pas seule. Rebecca était bel et bien là, comme l'avait dit Nigel, mais en compagnie d'Amanda et de ses amis. J'évaluai pendant un fragment de seconde la possibilité de tourner les talons et trouver le moyen d'aller dormir ailleurs, mais il était trop tard. Ils m'avaient vu, et de toute façon, je n'avais nulle part où aller. Les coupants dans leurs salutations enjoués, je prétextai un besoin ardent de m'enfermer dans les toilettes.

Même avec la porte de la chambre de bain refermée, je pouvais toujours les entendre, captivés dans leur partie d'UNO. Ils faisaient tellement de bruit que je m'étonnais de ne pas les avoir entendus dans la chambre de Nigel.

Je m'assis directement sur la toilette en me prenant la tête dans les bras.

On respire. Il faut que je me calme.

Après de longues inspirations, je commençai graduellement à me reprendre.

Et moi qui croyait avoir jusqu'à au moins demain. La réalisation me frappa d'un seul coup.

Nigel et moi nous nous étions embrassés. D'abord doucement, et puis beaucoup plus intensément. Comme si nous manquions d'oxygène et que le contact de nos lèvres était tout ce dont nous avions besoin pour respirer.

Qu'allais-je faire, désormais? Non, la question était plutôt, qu'étais-je devenue? Sa petite-amie? Après un baiser pareil, on ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir d'en venir à cette conclusion. Étais-je supposée retourner le voir et lui dire la vérité? Que je m'étais accrochée à ses lèvres comme une désespérée pour oublier mes problèmes? Que je m'étais servie de lui?

Comment réagirait-il à cette nouvelle? Je doutais fortement qu'il accepte mes excuses avec un sourire, en me disant que nous faisons tous des erreurs, juste pour me laisser avec une petite tape dans le dos…

Une erreur, en était-ce bien une? Finalement, j'avais de la difficulté à penser à ce baiser comme quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû arriver. Il avait été plaisant, non? Et je l'aimais bien, à la fin, Nigel, je ne l'avais compris qu'aujourd'hui, mais c'était tout de même le cas. Au lieu de mettre fin à tout cela, serait-il si mal de ne rien dire du tout, et de devenir un couple? Cela ferait de moi une menteuse, sans aucun doute. Parce que j'en aimais déjà un autre, et ne croyais pas pouvoir ressentir la même chose pour quelqu'un d'autre, pas le même type d'amour.

Mais, au fond, était-ce si mal que cela? Ce que je ressentais pour Julian, je le reconnaissais sans hésiter comme un amour véritable, mais soyons honnêtes et réalistes, ça tombais dans le ridicule. Je ne connaissais presque rien de lui, de son passé, ce qu'il préparait, ni même ce qu'il faisait au château. Quelque chose me disait qu'il n'y restait pas simplement par faute de mieux. Je le connaissais depuis plusieurs mois, mais ne l'avait pas vu assez souvent pour que l'intensité de mes sentiments soient justifiés. J'avais hésité entre sa vie et celle de ma famille, bon sang! C'était quelque chose d'énorme, qui aurait pu être merveilleux s'il aurait ressentis la même chose envers moi, mais je le savais bien, Julian ne m'aimait pas. Je m'étais déjà résignée à étouffer ces sentiments que je portais envers lui, mais n'y était pas parvenue, même après plus d'un mois. Ce qui m'amenait à penser que cette chose, cette, relation, avec Nigel, était peut-être tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour passer à autre chose. Cela avait été confirmé, lorsqu'il m'embrassait, j'oubliais tout, je me sentais bien, pas folle amoureuse, ni amoureuse tout court, mais bien. Ce n'était pas un secret que, quoi que j'aie pu avoir avec Julian, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien pendant très longtemps. Misérable, aurait été un bien meilleur mot.

Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui m'empêchais de développer des sentiments pour Nigel un peu plus tard? Je ne pouvais pas le savoir, et, de ce que j'en avais appris grâce à mes anciennes amies, rare étaient ceux qui en étaient entièrement assurés au commencement d'une relation.

Ce soir, Nigel m'avait étonnée. Il m'avait montré un côté de lui que je n'imaginais même pas qu'il puisse avoir. Sa présence avait été réconfortante, et son sourire et sa chaleur comme un baume au cœur. Ce soir m'avait permis de mettre les pièces à leur place, de comprendre pourquoi il était si populaire dans cette école pourtant si énorme. Au départ, je croyais qu'il ne faisait que prétendre, mais cette hypothèse s'était complètement volatilisée en une soirée, Nigel était la personne la plus gentille que j'aie rencontrée, il était comme sa sœur. Moi, qui débordais de défauts, qui avait été désagréable dès le premier jour, qui ne s'était pas gênée de le traiter d'imbécile de nombreuses fois, il m'avait embrassé moi. Il m'avait compris et m'avait lu comme un livre ouvert, et je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de croiser chemin avec une personne qui nous comprennent de la même façon qu'il m'avait comprise plus d'une fois dans une vie, et qui nous accepte malgré nos multiples défauts. Nous étions pourtant si différent l'un de l'autre. Moi, qui ne souriait jamais, qui était prête à mentir à une personne telle que lui, qui ne pensait qu'à elle et faisait de son mieux pour être détestée, et lui, avec son sourire terriblement charmant et rayonnant, son honnêteté légendaire, sa joie de vivre et le fait qu'il était aimé de tous.

Je remontai la tête sur le plafond qui était recouvert de planches de bois. Je le croyais vraiment, Nigel devait être ce dont j'avais besoin, et il était si bon, je ne pouvais que finir par l'aimer, moi aussi. Plus j'y pensais, plus j'en devenais de plus en plus convaincue.

Je me décidai finalement à délaisser la toilette qui me servait de chaise pour me retourner et faire face à un miroir impeccable. Je ne voulais pas sortir dans un état qui hausserait des questions chez les autres qui s'amusaient toujours et encore comme des malades à jouer à leur partie d'UNO dans notre chambre. Lorsque je sortie enfin, heureusement pour moi, personne ne tourna les yeux vers moi, trop concentrés sur leur partie. Lorsqu'Amanda remarqua enfin ma présence alors que j'avais les mains enfouies dans mon sac à la recherche de mon pyjama, elle m'invita immédiatement à les rejoindre. La rousse, Laura, s'y mit elle aussi et me promit même de me payer un repas en retour, ce qui me parut un peu étrange, d'abord parce que elle faisait usage de nourriture pour m'acheter, mais aussi parce que, les repas étant gratuits à Ashford, cela entendait que nous ferions une sortie en ville toutes les deux, d'une façon si naturelle que j'avais l'impression qu'elle était persuadée que nous commencerions à passer du temps ensemble, même après cette sortie scolaire.

Je refusai tout de même leur invitation en prétextant une fatigue insupportable, refus qui fut reçu par tout le monde avec des complaintes théâtrales. J'étais profondément surprise qu'ils tiennent à ce que je les rejoigne à ce point, et me promis de les éviter dès mon retour au château. J'enfilai mon pyjama sans me presser dans la chambre de bain et filai sous les couvertures à la même vitesse. C'était étrange d'essayer de dormir alors qu'ils étaient tous toujours là, qu'ils se forçaient à ne pas parler trop fort à cause de moi, même si la lumière était beaucoup plus dérangeante que leurs voix. Ce n'était pas, par contre, non désiré. Je compris en fermant les yeux qu'être seule était la dernière chose que je voulais. C'est donc de cette façon, en me concentrant sur leurs voix afin de ne pas réfléchir à ce que j'aurai à faire demain en rentrant au château, que je trouvai le sommeil.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le lendemain, les rayons du soleil illuminaient la chambre complète, donnant une impression de rayonnement à ses murs blancs. C'est avec un sursaut silencieux que j'aperçue une petite masse noire juste à côté de moi. Les cheveux noirs de Rebecca ressortaient de l'épaisse couverture comme une espèce de plante à la recherche du soleil alors que tout son corps était enfoui sous les couvertures. Juste à côté, je reconnue les boucles brunes d'Amanda, tout près de Rebecca, elle aussi dans mon lit. J'observai autour de moi les yeux grands ouverts, complètement réveillée. J'avais l'impression de me réveiller après avoir passé la soirée à boire, et d'avoir atterrie dans le lit d'un garçon au visage complètement inconnu. Dans le deuxième lit, celui qui aurait dû originellement être occupé par Rebecca, dormait les autres côte à côte. Les deux filles d'un côté et les deux garçons de l'autre, séparés par une montagne d'oreillers en plein milieu des deux groupes -j'avais le sentiment qu'il y avait une histoire derrière tout ça mais était trop sous le choc pour me mettre à me poser des questions sur le sujet.

Que faisaient-ils tous ici? Ils avaient une chambre, eux aussi, sans doute beaucoup plus intéressante que la nôtre, ces imbéciles avaient-ils réellement joués à UNO pendant assez longtemps pour être trop épuisés pour retourner dans leur propre chambre?

Je brassai Rebecca sans douceur. Après le deuxième coup, elle se réveilla à moitié.

- Quoi, brailla-t-elle en refusant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir, pourquoi est-ce qu'Amanda et ses amis sont toujours dans notre chambre comme des sans-abris? Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de garçons dans nos chambres!

Elle me répondit en se retournant d'une voix rauque.

- On a pas vu le temps passer, me répondit-elle dans un bâillement si long que j'eus l'impression qu'elle s'était rendormie, et il était trop tard... C'est pas grave, Ben et Tanner sont supposés partir tôt, on a jusqu'à onze heure et demi pour dormir, relaxe…

Et elle était repartie. Je la brassai encore plus violement.

- Quoi! S'emporta-t-elle en couvrant sa tête d'un oreiller.

- Il est dix heures et demi!

S'ils étaient supposés partir tôt ils avaient royalement manqués leur coup. Le fait que des garçons aient dormis dans notre chambre n'était pas ce qui me dérangeait. J'étais plus embêtée par le fait que je ne les connaissais pas, eux autant que les autres filles, et se réveiller en plein milieu d'inconnus n'était pas, disons, sur la liste des choses que j'aurais voulu faire dans ma vie. Le problème, c'est que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me retrouver dans ce genre d'ennuis, au risque de me faire expulser. Je n'avais pas oublié l'avertissement du directeur aux élèves, et je n'avais surtout pas oublié que ma famille n'était pas aussi riche que les leurs, et que ma présence à Ashford n'avait rien de valorisant ou avantageux pour les dirigeants de l'école. La moindre petite chose pouvait m'être fatale.

Rebecca se redressa d'un bond, désormais assise sur le lit, ses cheveux courts partants dans chaque direction, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air paniqué. Je réprimai un éclat de rire. Elle avait vraiment drôle allure.

- Oh non!

Amanda se réveilla au même moment. S'étira en baillant et nous regarda sans aucune expression sur son visage. Après quelques secondes, le temps de prendre conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas, son visage se décomposa à la vue des deux garçons qui dormaient toujours sans se soucier de rien. Elle leur balança son oreiller au visage.

- Réveillez-vous bande de crétins!

L'un des deux retira l'oreiller avec une lenteur ridicule alors que l'autre ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ce fut au tour des deux autres filles d'ouvrir les yeux. La brunette se leva hors du lit la première tandis que Laura, la rouquine, sursauta dès qu'elle aperçut son voisin à sa gauche, toujours endormis. Elle lui envoya immédiatement un violent coup de coude et il se plia en deux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, dégagez d'ici!

- Qu'elle heure est-il, demanda l'autre en cherchant ses lunettes d'une main.

- Il est dix heures et demi, vous étiez supposés partir avant que Rex ne se réveille, s'emporta Laura.

- Rex? demandais-je un peu perdue même si ce n'étais vraiment pas le moment.

- Richard, le prof d'art, me répondit Amanda en sautant hors du lit, toute vêtue.

Personne mis à part Rebecca et moi n'avaient pu changer leurs vêtements.

- Il a la même voix que Rex dans Histoire de jouets, m'expliqua le garçon aux cheveux bruns avec un sourire en nettoyant ses lunettes du coin de son chandail.

La brunette éclata de rire.

- _Je ne peux pas voir ça, couvrez-moi les yeux quelqu'un!_ Lança-t-elle en imitant le dinosaure en plastique avant de rire de plus belle.

L'autre garçon, celui aux cheveux châtains, se mit lui aussi à rire en envoyant un coup de tête à cette dernière, comme pour la féliciter pour ses prétendus talents d'imitatrice, ce qui lui valut un deuxième coup de coude en provenance de la rouquine.

- Arrête de rire Ben, espèce d'idiot, on va t'entendre.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Non seulement allais-je me faire prendre, mais avec une bande d'imbéciles, qui plus est. Ma scolarité à Ashford allait-elle se terminer à cause d'un stupide tournoi d'UNO?

- D'accord, ça suffit, vous allez sortir tout de suite avant qu'on se fasse prendre à cause de vos conneries, dis-je enfin en sortant du lit.

- Oh allez, commença Ben, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait défoncer la porte pour vérifier si nous sommes là où pas, je suis sûr qu'il est toujours dans sa chambre à jouer à Buzz Lightyear ou de quoi dans le genre, plaisanta-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel lorsque la brunette lui rendit son coup de tête en riant.

Ces gens sont une cause perdue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rebecca, demanda Amanda en voyant mon amie baisser les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais écouté Histoire de jouets, déclara-t-elle comme si elle nous avouait qu'elle avait fauté la race humaine.

- C'est pas grave, on l'écoutera ensemble un jour, lui dit Amanda en lui tapotant de dos d'un air réconfortant.

Je m'enfonçai la paume de main au visage.

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Avec un immense soupir exaspéré, en cherchant à me calmer un peu, je me dirigeai en face de la chambre de bain en ramassant mon sac d'un coup.

- Ok, commençais-je dans un deuxième soupir, je vais aller prendre ma douche, me changer, et si je trouve quelqu'un qui n'est pas supposé être là en sortant je lui fais bouffer ces fichues cartes de UNO, compris?, lançais-je avec une colère plus ou moins contenue en faisant mention des cartes qui trainaient toujours sur le sol, et ramassez-moi ça! ajoutais-je en leur claquant la porte au nez.

- Ça alors, entendis-je de derrière la porte, elle a du caractère notre Avery, dit Laura.

Je fis aussitôt partir l'eau en essayant d'oublier le « notre » de sa phrase et d'étouffer du même fait leurs voix, ce qui fut totalement inutile puisque le jet d'eau de cette douche, oh si moderne, ne donnait pas uniquement une impression de pluie, il en avait aussi la pression. Je tentai tout de même de me changer les idées en me demandant comment est-ce que ce genre de chose pouvait couter une fortune alors qu'il ne faisait même pas la moitié du travail d'une douche ordinaire. Lorsque j'en ressortis, ce fut le silence complet, ils devaient tous être partis, enfin. Je me préparai en enfilant une paire de jeans ainsi qu'un chandail manches longues bleu marin et blanc.

Je sortie de la chambre de bain après m'être brossées les dents et remarquai que Rebecca n'était plus là. Elle les avait sans doute suivies en remarquant que ma douche était beaucoup trop longue –je vous mets au défi de s'essayer pour une douche rapide en se lavant sous la pluie. Bien. J'allais avoir un peu de calme en mangeant au moins. C'est sans hâte que je descendis les escaliers, prête pour aller manger. Rendue au rez-de-chaussée, je les aperçus qui m'attendaient, tous prêts dans leurs manteaux.

Super. Vraiment super.

J'évitai de les regarder en enfilant mon propre manteau et mes bottines, mais ne put m'empêcher de reconnaitre la voix de mon professeur d'art plastique au surnom qui me serait sans doute resté parfaitement inconnu sans tout le cirque de ce matin. Et je dois dire que son surnom ne sortait pas de nulle part. Effectivement, maintenant qu'on m'avait fait faire le lien, je reconnaissais très bien la voix du petit dinosaure vert de l'un des films de mon enfance. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas tomber dans le même éclat de rire que la brunette et Ben, qui, pliés en deux, lui faisaient la conversation. Le pauvre enseignant semblait totalement perdu mais continua quand même ses explications sur le prochain projet d'art qui s'en venait.

- J'ai remarqué que mes étudiants sont intéressés par les films pour enfants, je pense qu'une thématique sur le sujet serait très stimulant.

Ses paroles ne firent qu'amplifier les éclats de rires des deux bouffons qui se regardèrent mutuellement en se demandant du regard s'ils avaient bien entendus.

Lorsqu'il admit qu'il était impatient de voir le travail de la brunette, qui se nommait, et je venais tout juste de l'apprendre, Madison, elle sauta sur l'occasion.

- Oh, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas si douée que ça en art, vous risquerez peut-être d'avoir besoin qu'on vous couvre les yeux.

Et ce fut l'éclat dans tout le rez-de-chaussée, même chez les autres élèves qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la conversation de ce matin. Visiblement, Rex était connu de tous. Quelque peu perturbé, l'enseignant mit fin à la discussion, zippa enfin son manteau et se mit en chemin en direction de la sortie.

- Prête? Me demanda Laura en me voyant enfiler mon foulard.

Ça ne pouvait être plus clair. Ces derniers s'étaient réellement imaginé que j'avais l'intention de faire partie de leur groupe, ou je ne sais quoi. Ils m'avaient volontairement attendu ici pour que nous allions manger ensemble. Je m'apprêtai à leur faire comprendre que j'avais l'intention de manger seule, mais me fit couper par une voix derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à discuter avec Rex?

Ces paroles me firent l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. C'était Nigel! Mon dieu, j'avais complètement oublié! Lui, Julian, notre baiser, ma décision, tout!

Je voulu me cacher dans un trou. Je n'avais jamais eu de petit copain. Comment étais-je supposée réagir? Comment devais-je même m'adresser à lui? Je ne me sentais pas capable de lui donner l'un de ces petits surnoms affectifs ridicules, ça non! Je restai figée comme un bloc de glace.

- Nigel, tu as manqué la conversation de ta vie! Lui dit Madison avec un large sourire.

- Je pensais que le seul sujet qui l'intéressait c'était les méthodes de stimulations académiques, répondit-il de bonne humeur, juste à côté de moi.

Je fis mine de m'intéresser aux briques du foyer.

Ben et Madison éclatèrent de rire pour la énième fois.

- Oh, si tu savais, lui répondit-elle en zippant son manteau.

Tous se mirent en mouvement et je les suivis, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Tout ce que j'avais en tête était Nigel, ses lèvres… Je me forçai à mettre Julian de côté, ce qui ne fut pas trop difficile. Pour la première fois, ma vie était redevenue relativement normale. J'avais un petit copain, ou du moins m'apprêtais à en avoir un –je n'en étais pas entièrement sure, il me fallait toujours mettre les choses au clair avec le concerné- j'étais en compagnie de personnes qui me considéraient comme l'une des leurs, et je connaissais même quelques des blagues courantes sur les enseignants, comme une étudiante normale. Tout ce qui avait à faire avec les vampires me semblait si loin pour le moment, je profitai de ce moment de répit, sachant très bien qu'il ne durerait pas.

Lorsque je me mise en marche, je remarquai que Nigel n'avait pas bougé, toujours à mes côtés.

- Salut, Avery, me salua-t-il avec l'un de ses sourires charmeur.

Je savais que rien d'intelligent ne risquait de sortir de ma bouche pour le moment, alors je me contentai de le saluer avec un coup de tête pathétique. Ce qui le fit rire, et me donna l'envie de l'étriper. Il avait le don de m'exaspérer avec la moindre petite chose.

Nous ralentîmes tous les deux pour nous donner un peu de distance aux autres.

Nigel n'y alla par quatre chemins.

- Je suis désolé à propos d'hier, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix sincèrement désolée, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir mise dans une situation désagréable et je m'en veux vraiment.

Je ne répondis pas, le laissant continuer.

- Je…, j'espère…, il plongea ses yeux gris dans les miens et je soutins son regard, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

Eh bien ça, je ne l'attendais vraiment pas. Son honnêteté me fit reprendre mes esprits et dissipa en partie ma gêne.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, lui répondis-je simplement.

Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir? Lui qui avait fait de son mieux pour me remonter le moral, qui m'avait prêté son épaule pour pleurer? Qui m'avait embrassé comme je n'avais jamais été embrassée auparavant, et qui m'avait montré ce que cela était, d'être autant désirée.

Il baissa les yeux. Ma réponse devait sonner comme si j'avais décidé d'ignorer ce qui c'était passé. Comme si je mentais en disant que je ne lui en voulais pas.

Je m'arrêtai en plein milieu de la route et il fit de même, se demandant ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire.

Comment pouvais-je lui faire comprendre que ça ne m'avait pas déplu sans avoir à exagérer sur mes véritables sentiments?

Je levai les yeux sur les siens. Pour la première fois, Nigel semblait nerveux, comme si un seul mot de ma part avait un pouvoir énorme sur lui.

Je décidai de garder le silence. La dernière chose que je voulais était de lui faire vivre la même chose que j'avais vécu en lui disant des mots qui ne valaient rien, qui ne pouvaient exprimer à quel point j'étais reconnaissante de l'avoir dans ma vie. Que je ne le traiterais plus jamais de la même façon, même s'il voyait droit dans mon jeu à chaque fois. Que je le voulais dans ma vie, et que je voulais tomber amoureuse de lui, et de personne d'autre.

Je ne dis donc rien, et tirai sur le devant de son manteau pour l'attirer vers moi. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, je dû monter sur la pointe des pieds par faute d'être trop petite, et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sentis sourire alors qu'il répondit à mon baiser en m'entourant par la taille, me soulevant presque, ce qui me donna l'impression d'être aussi légère qu'une plume. J'eu l'impression de sentir mon corps s'embraser au fur et à mesure que la passion montait graduellement, qu'il me serrait contre lui, me caressait les cheveux… J'avais, cependant, comme l'impression que quelque chose manquait. Mais quoi? Je n'en avais aucune idée, et décidai donc de l'ignorer en me concentrant sur le gout de ses lèvres et cette chaleur si réconfortante, si délicieuse. Lorsqu'il se détacha, il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre pourquoi.

Nous étions là, à s'embrasser comme si notre vie en dépendait, en plein milieu de la route, en oubliant complètement les autres qui nous regardaient bouche bée à quelques mètres de distance.

En me serrant toujours dans ses bras, Nigel se contenta d'éclater de rire. À ma propre surprise, mon visage tourna écarlate et je n'avais qu'une seule envie; me cacher derrière mon foulard.

Amanda leva un poing au ciel, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Un peu plus et elle se mettait à crier victoire.

Malgré le choc de tous, j'arrivai à lire un sourire sur chacun de leur visage, mis à part une seule personne; Rebecca. Ce n'était pas une question, elle était tout aussi choquée que les autres, mais j'arrivais à lire quelque chose d'autre, une sorte de tristesse, de consternation. Elle paraissait abattue, et finit par partir en courant. La voir ainsi me donna une impression d'épine dans le cœur. Je savais qu'elle n'appréciait pas son frère, mais jamais ne l'avais-je vraiment prise au sérieux jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle le détestait à ce point. Elle devait se sentir tellement trahie…

Je ne tentai pas de la rattraper en pensant qu'il valait sans doute mieux de la laisser seule, pour l'instant. Nigel et moi firent alors notre entrée dans la cantine pour aller nous installer juste tous les deux un peu à l'écart des autres. Je savais qu'il aurait préféré être avec tout le monde, mais il savait aussi que c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Je n'aurais pas supporté de me faire poser milles et unes questions sur notre…eh bien, couple. Ce mot me paraissait toujours étrange.

Même s'il n'y avait que peu de gens à l'intérieur -il était quand même onze heures, tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. J'évitai le regard foudroyant d'une fille dont je soupçonnai être membre de la quasi-secte qui le vénérait et m'assise en silence, le ventre tout à l'envers. Je n'avais tellement pas faim que la simple pensée d'avaler mes œufs me donnait un haut le cœur. J'éloignai mon assiette en soupirant.

- Tu penses à Rebecca? devina mon petit ami.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Lui non plus, ne sembla pas avoir d'appétit puisqu'il se contenta d'une simple tasse de thé.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'embête autant, lui avouais-je.

C'est vrai quoi, j'avais le droit de sortir avec qui je voulais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela l'affectait autant, peu importe l'aversion qu'elle portait pour son demi-frère, ce n'était pas comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit.

- Tu ne devrais pas trop te prendre la tête avec ça, elle va finir par s'y faire, me répondit-il le moindrement affecté par la réaction de sa sœur.

Il semblait habitué à ce genre de réaction en provenance de cette dernière.

J'arquai un sourcil.

- De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te déteste autant? Je sais que vous n'êtes pas réellement frère et sœur mais, ça me semble un peu excessif…

Il haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

- Ça remonte de longtemps, à un point j'ai arrêté de me poser des questions. Elle n'était pas toujours comme ça tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Nigel leva les yeux au ciel, comme si cela l'aidait à se rafraichir la mémoire.

- Eh bien, commença-t-il pensif, nos parents se sont rencontrés lorsque nous étions tous les deux très jeunes, Rebecca était très gênée à l'époque et puisque j'étais le seul enfant le plus près de son âge dans son entourage qu'elle voyait quotidiennement, j'ai fini par devenir son seul ami. À un moment, elle n'arrivait plus à aller nulle part sans moi, dit-il en éclatant d'un rire fraternel, mais c'était juste au tout début, continua-t-il, je crois que quelque chose est arrivé, ou quelqu'un lui a raconté des bêtises, et elle a commencé à faire des crises et à me haïr. C'était à peine si elle arrivait à respirer dans la même pièce que moi.

La façon dont il prononça ces paroles m'étonna. Nigel paraissait le moindrement blessé par le fait que sa presque sœur se soit mise à le renier d'un seul coup alors qu'il semblerait pourtant qu'ils aient été très proches lors de leurs enfances. Si l'on ne se serait basé que sur le ton de sa voix, on aurait aisément pu croire qu'il ne faisait que me raconter l'une de ses aventures de vacances, loin d'une histoire de brisure entre un frère et une sœur. De ce que j'en avais entendus, même si ça n'avait été qu'au tout début, ces derniers avaient été aussi proches que s'ils venaient réellement de la même famille, beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais probablement été avec ma propre sœur, et cela en disait beaucoup.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à lui poser la question?

- Si, mais elle n'a jamais voulu me répondre, j'ai juste finis par laisser tomber.

- Ça n'a pas de l'air à te déranger tant que ça, dis donc.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux en réfléchissant, comme s'il ne s'était jamais posé la question jusqu'à présent.

- Je suppose…, articula-t-il toujours pensif, du moment que je peux toujours garder un œil sur elle de temps en temps, ça ne m'affecte pas plus que ça. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait tout arranger et reprendre ou l'on en était il y dix ans en se remettant à jouer à la cachète…

Ces paroles me firent rire. Je ne connaissais pas du tout ce côté fraternel de Nigel.

- Et toi, me coupa-t-il de bonne humeur dans mes éclats de rires, les Matthews souffrent-ils sous le courroux d'un deuxième enfant?

Je levai le menton d'un air théâtral.

- Je te ferai savoir que notre Lydia est un vrai petit ange.

Il éclata de rire.

- Connaissant sa sœur, j'ai des doutes.

- Je ne plaisante pas pourtant, repris-je avec un peu plus de sérieux, elle a des notes qui lui vaudraient très facilement une place ici avec les surdoués, et les parents en sont fous… elle a juste des tendances à s'enfuir de la maison la nuit pour aller retrouver des amis ces derniers temps, ajoutais-je en baissant les yeux, me remémorant malgré moi la nuit où j'avais cru l'avoir perdue.

Lorsque je remontai les yeux après un silence, Nigel me regardait avec un air qui me disait qu'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était immanquable, puisque c'était les seules fois que son regard était entièrement sérieux, dénudé de cette petite lueur d'amusement et de bonne humeur qui quittait rarement ses yeux.

Je décidai d'orienter le sujet sur quelque chose d'autre, sans finalement arriver à prononcer quoi que ce soit. C'était toujours un peu étrange d'être la petite-amie de quelqu'un. Normalement, je n'avais jamais eu à chercher à quoi parler avec ce dernier. Les mots venaient et sortaient naturellement et les silences n'étaient pas inconfortables, mais ce coup-ci, je bloquais. De quoi est-ce que les copines parlaient-elles donc avec leur petits-amis? Étais-je supposée le traiter comme avant, comme un ami? Mais pourtant, jamais ne l'avais-je vraiment considéré comme tel auparavant. Il était simplement Nigel. Nigel, qui faisait parti de mon quotidien, qui me saluait juste pour me voir m'enflammer, à qui j'adressais la parole en majorité pour essayer de le faire fuir –ça ne marchais jamais et je finissais toujours par abandonner.

- Avery, me dit-il d'une voix douce en me faisant sursauter.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Cette voix ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- Je ne te force pas à me répondre, continua-t-il, mais je voudrais quand même te le demander. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, hier soir, pour que tu sois dans un état pareil? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, ajouta-t-il, c'était comme si…, comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler devant toi.

Je restai muette, les yeux bien droits sur ma fourchette.

Je savais que cette question allait venir un jour ou l'autre, mais j'espérais ne pas avoir à y répondre si tôt.

- Ne me pose pas cette question, lui répondis-je si bas que je ne fus pas certaine sur le moment s'il m'entendit, s'il te plait, Nigel, je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas en parler.

Au point où j'en étais, je me fichais bien de révéler le secret des vampires du château. Je savais que de toute façon, ils étaient bien capable de se débrouiller seuls si jamais quelqu'un, que ce soit moi ou Emily, ouvrait la bouche. Le problème majeur, c'était que je n'arrivais pas à en parler. Ça faisait trop mal de même y penser, et je pouvais m'imaginer que la simple mention risquait de me faire fondre en larme une deuxième fois.

Moi qui ne pleurais pourtant jamais. C'était risible, vraiment.

Nigel se rapprocha de moi et ramassa ma main que j'entortillais dans le coin de la table comme une démente. Sa main était chaude, comparé à moi, qui était encore glacée. Instinctivement, mes yeux volèrent vers lui et se détachèrent des ustensiles.

- Je comprends, me dit-il doucement, mais promet moi au moins une chose.

Il avait l'air si blessé, que je ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour tout lui révéler, et de me voir ainsi, que je m'en voulu terriblement de persister à ne rien raconter.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Ce n'était même pas, pourtant, que je ne lui faisais pas confiance, mais simplement que j'en étais incapable.

- Quoi, lui demandais-je dans un murmure.

Il me serra la main un peu plus fort.

- Promets-moi que tu me raconteras tout, un jour. Je te promets de ne plus te poser de questions, mais je voudrais quand même savoir ce qui te trouble, quand tu te sentiras prête.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Comment arrivait-il à être aussi patient avec moi, alors que moi-même, je ne me supportais même pas?

Je hochai silencieusement la tête. C'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire, pour lui.

Soudainement, un enseignant qui me sembla surgir de nulle part nous annonça qu'il était temps de ramasser nos affaires. Il était l'heure de retourner au château.

De mon côté, le moment que je redoutais le plus était juste au coin de la porte.

**Ah ah, avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas du tout. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre on retrouve nos vampires, c'est promis (moi aussi, j'ai hâte de les revoir!), et peut-être James, on verra. J'avoue qu'il y a peu de chance que ça arrive, mais je m'ennuie de lui, moi aussi. Et de nouveaux personnages que j'aime beaucoup.**

**On se voit au prochain chapitre! **

**Je vous aiiiimes! (Même vous, lecteurs fantômes qui ne laissent pas de commentaires! Grrr!)**


End file.
